


Poke' EXO

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, ChanHun, Chenbaek - Freeform, SeYeol, TaoXing - Freeform, Xiuris - Freeform, kailu - Freeform, krismin, kyungmyeon, kyungmyun, laytao - Freeform, lukai - Freeform, sudo - Freeform, taolay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Lu Han and his Espeon run into a a mysterious Pokemon Performer and his Umbreon. An adorable Pumpkaboo saves Zitao and its scientist trainer isn't too bad looking either. Pokemon singer Baekhyun comes home only to encounter an even more successful childhood friend. Chanyeol's ready to challenge his home region's new set of gyms and meets an old aquintance. Minseok doesn't care much for the current Champion even if he is rather good looking. Kyungsoo worries about his relationship with a certain water type trainer.





	1. Act 1: Dawn Upon Dusk

**Poke' EXO**

 

**Act 1: Dawn Upon Dusk**

 

        Part I:

 

                   Lu Han did not particularly dislike bugs, there were far more scarier things in life to get in a fit about, but he didn't fancy them and neither did his team of psychic type pokemon. But simply being bugs wouldn't have been an issue. Being a pokemon trainer for roughly ten years, he had most of his current team maxed with experience. Most wild pokemon weren't near enough to withstand a few of the moves up Lu Han's sleeves. The real problem laid in that the particular group of bug pokemon currently chasing Lu Han through the swampy woods were poisonous. And that was the original reason Lu Han had even diverted from his path to Shineer City. He had planned to catch a poison type pokemon and level it a few before heading to try his hand at his first ever fairy type gym. He'd had just bought a set of nice shiny dusk balls to throw at something along the lines of a [Haunter,](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haunter_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) instead he had run into a fiendish [Ariados](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ariados_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a spider like monstrosity, about to make prey of a tiny innocent [Deerling](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Deerling_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Lu Han had swooped in and grabbed the little deer pokemon out of the spiderweb it had gotten itself caught up in and ran cursing himself. He should have just let nature be nature, but he couldn't let those ten year old trainers come upon the scene and the Deerling was so small. Lu Han stared down at the pokemon in his arms. It looked up with tired eyes, muscles contracting as the poison continued to weaken it. He needed to get to a road where there was sure to be someone walking in a frenzy to get to Shineer City before nightfall, that was if it wasn't night already. It was hard to tell with the thick trees all around him. Even then, if he could just lose this Ariados and its pissed off friends, then he could hunt for berries himself to help heal the Deerling. He really should have thought about stocking up on antidotes before getting the bright idea to veer off and catch him a pokemon at a level most trainers battling gyms would have.

 

With a quick rearranging of the Deerling in his arms, Lu Han managed to get his hand on his belt where he had his team of pokemon hooked and pulled off the first ball, a black shiny orb with gold and red trimmings. He threw it in front of him, calculating the distance he would need to run before his command came through. From the ball, a red light appeared forming the body of a sleek cat with large ears and lilac fur. The pokemon was in the middle of licking a paw before suddenly standing on all fours and haunching down, forked tip tail twitching in agitation.

 

“Alba, use hyper beam. Aim at the ground,” Lu Han instructed.

 

The [Espeon's,](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espeon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) Alba's, body vibrated and a light appeared before it growing and crackling with energy, releasing in the direction of the pursuing Ariados just as Lu Han ran past it. It knocked the bugs back as well as taking down a couple trees causing there to be an obstacle between the pursuing pokemons and Lu Han's team.

 

“Come on Alba, let's get out of here quickly,” Lu Han called and held the Deerling tighter. With quick feet, the Espeon had caught up to Lu Han, running around any swampy puddles, careful not to get its tiny fuzzy feet mucked up. Lu Han could only admire his long time companion's ability to escape and still come out pristine while Lu Han had to buy new running shoes at least once a month. He could already fill the goo of the mossy ground soaking past his shoes and into his socks.

 

Lu Han stopped running when the only sounds he could hear were his splashing feet and the distant hoots from owl pokemon. He placed the Deerling down on a rock and rubbed between its ears to comfort it. It gave out a soft whine of its name before whimpering. The Espeon mewled and came to sit beside the Deerling.

 

“Do you sense any berries around that could help, Alba?” Lu Han asked as he pulled his backpack around to double check that, indeed, he had not stocked up on antidotes, but he was good to go on health potions of all different strengths. “You would think after almost a decade of this, I would get my priorities straight.”

 

The Espeon looked about the damp forest, red gem on its forehead gleaming, little nose twitching as it smelled. It started to shake its head before suddenly standing and began to walk in a random direction.

 

“Hey, wait, Alba,” Lu Han called. He slipped his backpack back in place and gathered the Deerling in his arms again. “Alba, don't go off yourself.” He hurried after the pokemon.

 

The Espeon had stopped by the roots of a large tree. It jumped up into a branch when Lu Han approached and stared forward. Lu Han moved closer. There were bushes in the way, but Lu Han thought he saw light through them. He pushed a few branches out with one hand and peeked through. There was a boy, no, not a boy, a man a bit younger than Lu Han, dancing in a clearing under the twilight sky. His skin glowed gold with the light of the fire he had burning and gave his platinum hair the texture of moonlight. Beside him was an [Umbreon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Umbreon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), its coloring rare, a shiny, black with blue rings and yellow eyes.

 

“Use swift,” the moonlight haired man instructed.

 

The Umbreon lifted into the air, it's fox like body agile as it did somersaults, sparks of star shaped energy radiating from its body and toward its trainer.

 

“Alright, now, [Teddiursa](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Teddiursa_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Rock Tomb,” the mysterious trainer command and a small orange-brown furred bear appeared jumping over its trainer's head, rocks suddenly falling out of the sky.

 

“Bri, climb and use Dark Pulse,” the trainer commanded.

 

The Umbreon, Bri, began to climb the falling rocks, going higher and higher until there were no more rocks to climb and then shot off a beam of dark energy towards its trainer.

 

“Now, Teddiursa, Fury Swipes and finish it.”

 

The small bear clawed at the dark energy, breaking it up and it dissipated into a dark shimmering glittery mess around the trainer and his pokemon, stood beautifully poised as the excitement settled around them. It was a few seconds before they moved and the trainer turned to the small bear, lifting it up and swinging it around.

 

“See, Teddiursa, I told you you could do it. You'll do great,” the trainer cheered.

 

The Umbreon made a sound of agreement dancing around its trainer's feet then stopped and stared into the forest in Lu Han's direction. The unnerving look in the dark pokemon's eyes brought Lu Han out of his trance. He glanced over at his Espeon before looking down at the Deerling, too weak to open its eyes now, before stepping out.

 

“Excuse me,” Lu Han called.

 

The Umbreon suddenly took a stance in front of its trainer and the smaller pokemon. Espeon slid out and up to Lu Han giving its evolution counterpart a haughty glance.

 

“Bri, down boy. They have a hurt pokemon in hand,” the mysterious trainer commanded and sent Lu Han a worried look.

 

“Yes, this Deerling is hurt. Do you happen to have any antidotes on you. I had only expected to be in the forest a couple hours and then be on my way to Shineer City by nightfall.”

 

“By nightfall? It will take you at least two days to get to Shineer City from here. There was a rock avalanche and the road is overrun with [Digletts](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diglett_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) trying to get back home. Aren't you a bit too old to make this sort of mistake? What would have happened if it had been all of your pokemon that got poisoned?”

 

“I...” Lu Han lowered his head. He hated when others were right. He had been doing this, perhaps not as long as the man before him, but plenty long enough to know it was never a good idea to be in a hurry. “This isn't my pokemon, but I understand. I just wanted to save it.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, I do have antidote to spare. Bring it here.”

 

Lu Han looked up to see the trainer walking towards a picnic table farther off from where he had been dancing where a bag and the remnants of a meal were rested. He cleared off a space for Lu Han to lay the little deer and dug around in his bag pulling out medicine.

 

“Hold it still,” the trainer said.

 

Lu Han lightly held the little deer down, thumbs rubbing into its spring time pink fur. It struggled at the awful taste of the medicine, but calmed down a few moments later and seemed to ease up into a soft sleep.

 

“It'll be fine by morning, but we should keep an eye on it until then,” the trainer said.

 

Lu Han looked around the clearing. Other than the fire, it didn't look as if the other trainer had been preparing for a stay. “Were you planning to stay here?”

 

“No, I have plenty of protection to travel at night with. I'm not afraid of ghost pokemon,” the trainer said, “but I think I'll stay now.” He began to dig around in his bag again pulling out a sleeping bag.

 

“Do you not have a tent?” Lu Han asked.

 

“Like I said, I usually travel at night, so unless it is raining, I'm good.”

 

Lu Han frowned and dug into his own bag. “I have a tent. It's not very big, but I'll let you use it tonight in thanks for the antidote.”

 

The trainer took the rolled up tent from Lu Han's hands and smiled. “How about I help you set it up and we share?”

 

Lu Han glanced over at his Espeon who was perched next to the sleeping Deerling on the picnic table, tail swaying as it stared down at the ground where the Umbreon was curled up with one eye closed glancing up at the Espeon every few seconds. Usually, there was enough room in Lu Han's tent for him, Alba, and one of his other pokemon. He had planned to let his Espeon sleep in its ball and have the Deerling share the tent with the other trainer, but perhaps they could fit in the tent together and still have the Deerling. Either way, Espeon was either going to be in the ball or sleeping outside.

 

“Alright,” Lu Han agreed and ignored the glare Espeon sent his way.

 

They started on the tent. Lu Han thought he was good at pitching tents after all his years of traveling, but it was much quicker with a second person and they were seated at the picnic table again before he knew it, the other trainer offering him juice.

 

“Your Espeon is beautiful,” the other trainer said.

 

Lu Han grinned. “Alba doesn't need to hear that. He has a big enough ego as it is.”

 

The Espeon lifted a paw and began preening itself hearing the compliment.

 

“See?”

 

The trainer chuckled. “Alba? It's hard to find a name that fits a pokemon. I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful pokemon. Something along the lines of sunrise, correct?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “I didn't give my Espeon a name until it evolved, though. I didn't know what it would evolve into at the time.”

 

“And what name fits you?” the trainer asked.

 

“Lu Han,” Lu Han greeted. “I'm Lu Han from the Bay of Jing in the Anich Region.”

 

“I'm Kim Jongin. I come from this region. What brings you to the Hangul Region?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han sighed and rubbed his sneakers together. His socks still felt gross. He would have to let his shoes dry overnight and toss the socks. He still had a couple of clean pairs in his bag. “I just go around a few times a year to challenge trainers and gyms in different regions. I've been at home for a while and heard that one of our own had been Hangul's champion for a while already.”

 

“Are you interested in challenging him?” Jongin asked and kicked his leg out hitting his shoe against Lu Han's. It made a squishing sound and Lu Han wrinkled his nose.

 

“Not really. I never challenge the champions. I get eight badges. Sometimes I do the victory road. If there are more than eight gyms in a region, I'll just go to all the gyms then leave.”

 

“So, you're not a sponsored trainer?” Jongin asked.

 

“My parents are rich,” Lu Han admitted. “They give me as much money as they think I need. I'm not trying to be famous, so I don't need a sponsorship. I'm just running on the last years of my rebellion.”

 

“Rebellion? Adventuring isn't really a rebellion in our time, is it?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han leaned back against the picnic table and stared up at the growing gibbous moon. “I suppose not. But, I wasn't allowed to go out at the age of ten. My parents said they would just buy me any pokemon I wanted, all I had to do was stay home and study to take over the family business. But, you know, it sucks when all your friends are out adventuring and you're stuck surrounded by stuffy old books, the only pokemon around you too uptight to battle.”

 

“How old were you when you finally started as a trainer?” Jongin asked.

 

“Fourteen,” Lu Han admitted then groaned. “It's embarrassing to admit it to a complete stranger.”

 

“We're not strangers,” Jongin said, “we're going to share a tent.”

 

Lu Han laughed as well. “I suppose so.”

 

“I was twelve,” Jongin said. “However, I've been training pokemon since I could pronounce their names. My family breeds [Eevees](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and trains any that evolve or want to evolve before they find their rightful trainer. That's how I ended up with a shiny.”

 

Lu Han glanced behind him at the Umbreon now on top of the picnic table having a stare off with the Espeon. “Is it friendly?”

 

“A bit mischievous, but he won't hurt a fly,” Jongin said. “He's just never seen an Espeon that wasn't a relative so close up. He might be a dark type, but he's gentle.” Jongin pulled out a pokeball and twirled it between his fingers. “He's the one that helps me get my other pokemon comfortable enough to perform.”

 

“Perform?” Lu Han asked. “Ah, I saw you dancing.”

 

Jongin turned to Lu Han, his face suddenly lighting up. “Oh, how did you like it? I just came up with it today.”

 

Lu Han was a bit caught off guard by the sudden burst of happiness. He could feel it radiating off the other trainer. “I thought it was beautiful. I wish I hadn't been distracted. Are you a pokemon performer?”

 

“Yes I’m a dance performer. I don't do much cooking or dress ups, not since I first started out and got my master class key in the boy's division. When you reach the adult stage of a performer, you get to choose your specialty. I dance. I love dancing.”

 

Lu Han laughed. “I love dancing, too. I did a bit of performance work back in Anich, but I was horrible at the qualifying tasks. I only managed to win one because it was singing. The whole time I was itching to just go back out and travel, see what else there was.”

 

Jongin shifted beside Lu Han and suddenly leaned closer to him. Lu Han leaned back, but he was caught against the picnic table bench. Jongin was beautiful. This close, Lu Han could see the dancer's skin was kissed by more than the glow of the fire, but by the sun itself. And his hair really did look like moonlight. Would it smell like it?

 

What did moonlight even smell like? Cheese? Jongin wouldn't smell like cheese. Perhaps sweat and the tang of being outdoors, but there would be something else, something smooth and dark.

 

Lu Han’s Espeon let out a small yowl like a yawn, obnoxious and purposeful, but it brought Lu Han out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at his pokemon who was now stretching its lithe body on the table, back haunches pointed at the Umbreon.

 

“Alba, don't be rude,” Lu Han said picking up the cat like pokemon. It easily slipped out of his arms and patted across the grass of the clearing to the pitched tent.

 

“I don't think Bri minded much,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han turned back to the other trainer. Jongin had turned and put his head on the table, a hand reached out to pet his Umbreon. “Those with attitudes don't affect him. Actually, I think he likes to rile them up by not doing anything.”

 

“Huh, well, your pokemon certainly sounds easier to handle. Alba made me purchase a Luxury ball before it would come with me,” Lu Han said.

 

Jongin laughed then stood and stretched, his t-shirt riding up and showing off his thin abs glittered with the same soft gold tone as the rest of him. “I think your Espeon was right in a sense. It's time we hit the sack.”

 

Jongin walked over to Lu Han's tent and kicked off his shoes before crawling in. Lu Han followed after gathering the Deerling in his arms, but fumbled about as he pulled his socks off and tossed them aside. Inside, Jongin was laid out on top of his sleeping bag, shirt gone from his torso, moved to his feet instead. He wiggled them underneath the cloth and grinned at Lu Han.

 

“I hate socks, but my feet get cold.”

 

“Oh,” Lu Han responded and climbed inside his sleeping bag, curling up, face buried in the fur at the back of the Deerling's body.

 

“Do you mind if I move in closer?” Jongin asked once Lu Han had settled. “I usually curl up with my pokemon. Dog pile.”

 

Lu Han liked curling up with his pokemon, too, but he didn't usually favor other humans. But, Jongin had helped out the Deerling. “Alright.”

 

Jongin was warm. And he did smell like what any adventurer would smell like, but there was something darker. A cologne, a very pleasant cologne.

 

Lu Han found himself dozing off to sleep before he knew it, the shadows of the to Eevee evolutions scurrying around the tent the last thing he registered.

  
  
  


           Part II:

 

                       Morning came late to Lu Han. He woke to bruising in his back from little hooves and an Espeon tickling his nose. Lu Han moved away from the hooves and brushed the other pokemon's tail away before sitting up in his tent and looked around. The dark color of his tent kept most sunlight out so Lu Han knew it must have been much later than he should have gotten up to start his trek. Looking around, he also noticed Jongin's sleeping bag gone. Had he been a bad bed mate and the other trainer had gone to sleep outside? Or perhaps Jongin just knew how to get up at a reasonable hour and took care in removing his sleeping bag so Alba could climb in with its trainer. Lu Han ruffled his hair in annoyance. Jongin probably thought him irresponsible. Lu Han had simply been walking a lot recently and not sleeping long enough in order to get to Shineer City as quickly as possible. His excitement had finally drained him and at the most embarrassing time possible.

 

Lu Han climbed out of the tent after switching his clothes out and slipping on new socks. “Jongin? Sorry I slept in. You could have woken me up, though.”

 

There was no response.

 

Standing, Lu Han surveyed the clearance. There didn't seem to be any signs of struggle and Lu Han hoped he would have heard something like that. Actually, other than a bit of rubbish by the smoking campfire, there were no signs of Jongin at all. Lu Han was sure he hadn't dreamed up the other trainer. The Deerling in the tent had seemed peaceful. Lu Han crossed his arms and frowned at the fire's ashes.

 

“ 'Speon?”

 

Lu Han turned to see his Espeon exit the tent. It licked a paw then brushed its forehead gem with it before stretching. It turned to Lu Han with a curious look then about the place, hopping around the tent as frantically as Lu Han ever saw his long time partner.

 

“Yeah, I don't know where they've gone, Alba,” Lu Han said.

 

The Espeon made a sound of disgust and hopped onto the picnic table to finish preening itself.

 

Lu Han's lips pursed and he went to the tent to retrieve his bag. He checked his wallet and found it as empty as ever other than his parent's credit card. All his new poke' balls were accounted for as were the ones hooked to his belt. Jongin wasn't a thief who had run off in the night then. Lu Han tossed his bag outside the tent and turned to the still sleeping Deerling, poking it's flank. The Deerling made a soft honking noise in protest.

 

“Come now, you're fine, right? Get up you big baby,” Lu Han said, but scooped the little pink deer into his arms anyways. He settled it down on the picnic table where it honked at Lu Han then settled back into its dreams.

 

“Alba, see if you can't wake this one up. We need to get it back to its family if they're close by. Seems odd a Deerling would be in a swampy forest like this,” Lu Han said.

 

The Espeon sighed and started poking at the Deerling's flank. When that didn't work, the Espeon began to preen the other pokemon as well. Lu Han's Espeon had always made sure Lu Han's other pokemon were as immaculate as it was, so Lu Han wasn’t surprised and began the process of taking down his tent.

 

When Lu Han was completely packed up and had had a quick meal, he stood. “Alright, Alba, let's go.”

 

“Espe',” the pokemon protested turning its head away from Lu Han.

 

“What's wrong? The Deerling's fine now, we should take it back.”

 

The Espeon only shook its head.

 

Lu Han sighed. “Right, you played around with that Umbreon late last night. I thought you two wouldn't get along, but I guess you made friends, but they left us. I'm sure they were too busy to wait around for your lazy ass trainer to get his butt up and have a proper farewell.”

 

The Espeon didn't budge.

 

Lu Han furrowed his brow and pulled out the expensive poke' ball he had been forced to buy just to catch his stubborn lilac friend. A red beam of light shot out towards the Espeon, but the pokemon gracefully dodged it. Lu Han tried a few more times, but to no avail. Lu Han raised his arms above his head in frustration then went to kick the ashes in the campfire.

 

The Deerling honked at Lu Han.

 

“Sorry,” Lu Han muttered and stabbed the two of his still damp sneaker into the ground. He didn't feel good about leaving either. Jongin had been interesting to say the least. It wasn't often Lu Han found companionship on his adventures. He was very much a lone trainer. When he had first started out, most everyone on his level was younger and made fun of him and those who didn't only didn't because he took care of them, took too much care of them. Money wasn't an issue for Lu Han, but he had never had any friends other than his mother's[ Persian ](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Persian_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))and the two [Meowstics](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Meowstic_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) his father had caught to breed into strong and beautiful idols for the company. Humans were hard to get close to.

 

Lu Han squatted down and poked at the dirt. They could wait a little while longer.

 

Something soft brushed against one of the holes in Lu Han's pants, made that way or gathered from his journeys, Lu Han didn't keep up with anymore. He turned to see his Espeon rubbing up against him, its ears dropped low and jewel like large eyes clouded. He reached out and rubbed the pokemon's head.

 

“I know, but let's go. The sooner we get to Shineer City, the sooner we can have poke' puffs and steak.”

 

The Espeon's ears twitched.

 

“And how about we stay at a luxury hotel this time? One with a spa.”

 

The pokemon's eyes unclouded and it bounced over to where the Deerling was chewing on some grass in the clearing, nudging it.

 

“You both ready?” Lu Han asked and pulled out his pokedex looking up the quickest route through the forest and around the rock slide Jongin had mentioned last night. The woods were thick and Lu Han couldn't see any signs of a Poke' Center around, but they would be out of the swampy lands by nightfall and he could leave the Deerling there to frolic around safe from Ariados.

 

Lu Han pocketed his device and pointed towards the setting sun. “Let's head out.”

  
  
  


          Part III:

 

                     Though getting away from the swamps meant Lu Han was less likely to run into most poison type pokemon, there were still other pokemon with temperaments and mischievous personalities that came out at night. Lu Han had only been in the natural woods for thirty minutes before the sky had turned completely dark. He couldn't even seen the stars twinkling above in the thick of the forest. His Espeon had gotten tired of jumping around in the muck and mud hours before and had gone to rest in its expensive pokeball. The Deerling had also seemed tired and Lu Han had curled it into his arms. There had to be a clearing somewhere as long as he kept walking straight he could drop the pokemon off at. For something so small, the Deerling got heavy after a while. If it was his, he could just let it rest in a pokeball, but then Lu Han would have to walk the forest alone. He thought about bringing out one of his other pokemon for companionship. However, they would grow just as annoyed as Espeon did with getting dirty. Thinking on it, Lu Han had caught most of his psychic pokemon either in flowery meadows or closer to civilization.

 

“It's just my luck I got stuck with all the prissy pokemon in the world,” Lu Han mumbled. Well, he didn't exactly mind having well groomed pokemon. He was use to it living in a mansion most of his life where he wasn't even allowed to get dirty when he went out to their back courtyard to kick around a ball with his father's Meowstics back when they were still[ Espurrs](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espurr_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

 

“No, it's alright, we're fine. I've been trekking through haunted forests for ten years now,” Lu Han said and hiked the Deerling higher in his hold as he took more purposeful steps straight ahead. He honestly had no clue where he was now, but he had used an app on his pokedex that would help him stay on course so long as he didn't run out of battery power. He only really needed it until morning. He knew he was going east, so he could always climb trees to see where the sun was, but he had no idea whether the moon was out or not.

 

Another hour and Lu Han thought the forest looked darker. He stopped and put the Deerling down to dig around in his bag for a flashlight. The Deerling honked and stood up on shaky legs before beginning to groom itself in a very familiar fashion.

 

“Already Alba's pupil, I see,” Lu Han said as he finally found his tiny pathetic excuse for a flashlight and flicked it on. “If you're awake, you can follow me. I don't know where a good place might be to let you find your family.”

 

Lu Han started walking again feeling the Deerling close to his legs as it trotted beside him.

 

“Where is your family anyways?” Lu Han asked. Talking would help keep him at ease as he navigated the darkness.

 

The Deerling just made a soft sound and its ears fell.

 

Lu Han pressed his lips together. Maybe this pokemon didn't have a family or its family was too far for it to reach. “You weren't abandoned by a trainer, were you?”

 

The Deerling honked a reproach.

 

“I didn't mean anything by it. I think you look like a very strong Deerling. You held up well against that poison.”

 

A happy whine sounded from the Deerling and it knocked its head against Lu Han's calf.

 

Lu Han laughed as he tripped forward. When he stopped, there was still an echo of laughter. It was much too high and too long to be his and the woods were too dense for his voice to echo like that.

 

“I think we should hurry and find a clearing,” Lu Han said as he quickened his footsteps.

 

The laughter grew louder and multiplied. Lu Han turned his head the slightest bit from side to side and noticed small eyes lighting up in the dark. He flashed his light over in one direction, but there was nothing there, or at least not close enough for Lu Han to see in the small beam the flashlight provided. He started to jog. The laughter didn't go away, it only grew louder and closer. Something was chasing him now. The Deerling honked as he followed Lu Han.

 

“It'll be alright, I don't think it's a poison pokemon,” Lu Han said, but the grip on his flashlight grew sweaty. “It's probably just a g-ghost pokemon playing a trick. They just want to scare us, probably.”

 

A branch snapped in front of Lu Han and he jumped back with a yelp. His flashlight fell to the forest floor and opened, leaving the battery exposed. Lu Han quickly squatted down to grab the flashlight, but couldn't find the other half.

 

“Screw it, I'll just buy a better one next time,” Lu Han said and jumped over the branch.

 

The Deerling honked angrily at the flashlight before following Lu Han again.

 

The laughter was gone, that was the first thing Lu Han noticed. Were the pokemon satisfied with just one scream from Lu Han? Or had something bigger and stronger startled them away? The second thing Lu Han noticed was a soft rustling in the leaves a meter or so behind them. Lu Han slowed his walk to listen closer. There was definitely something there. Lu Han stopped and fingered the pokeballs at his belt thinking which would be best to throw out if he was attacked. Alba was his strongest, but the Espeon wasn't the quickest on taking in the situation.

 

A twig snapped.

 

Lu Han yelled again then picked back up running through the forest. He'd think of a battle plan as he ran.

 

The rustling continued fast behind him, quicker and quicker then suddenly it was gone, but there was still the snapping of feet on twigs. Were there two pokemon messing with him? He'd about had enough. He turned around. “Stop trying to scare me and come out to fight like a real pokemon!”

 

Nothing appeared behind Lu Han and he turned back only to be faced with the single red eye of a [Trevenant](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trevenant_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a walking tree pokemon right out of nightmares. Lu Han screamed louder this time and fell back. The Trevenant loomed over him, growling. Lu Han knew he should throw out a pokemon, but he was shaking.

 

“H-h...”

 

Suddenly, the Deerling honked and moved to stand over Lu Han protectively. The Trevenant growled again only to get another honk from the Deerling and a quick Jump Kick causing the other pokemon to fall backwards. It crashed with a wave of crystal like sparkles breaking the bark from it's body. The Trevenant was gone leaving a dazed [Zoroark](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zoroark_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) in it's place.

 

“A Zoroark?” Lu Han quickly righted himself and stood looking down at the the bipedal fluff of red and black stretched out as tall as a human on top of dead leaves. “So this master of illusions was the one messing with us? Hey, Deerling, do that thing you did again and show this big bully who's boss.”

 

The Deerling snorted and dug a hoof into the dirt rearing itself for another attack.

 

“I would rather you not faint my pokemon for something its trainer told it to do,” a voice said from behind Lu Han.

 

Lu Han turned only to be met with a shadow casted Jongin sending Lu Han an apologetic grin.

 

“This is your Zoroark?” Lu Han asked.

 

“Yeah. Zoroark, you okay there buddy?”

 

The Zoroark made a sound like laughter and stood brushing itself off before walking back over to Jongin. Its trainer reached up and ran his fingers through the pokemon's fluff of red hair. “He wasn't going to hurt you, I promise. He just likes to mess around.”

 

Lu Han crossed his arms. “And so does his trainer, apparently. I could of hurt myself running.”

 

“I didn't think you were that scared of ghost pokemon since you said you had been in the swamp to catch a Haunter,” Jongin said. “I originally sent Zoroark out to scare away the [Phantumps](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Phantump_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that were chasing you, but, well, it was funny, and maybe a bit of payback for leaving me without a word.”

 

Lu Han screwed up his face appalled. “Leave you? You're the one who disappeared. I waited a while before leaving. I'm a busy trainer, you know.”

 

“I'm sure you are, that's why you've been running around in circles for the past two hours,” Jongin said. “And I didn't leave. I...You thought I left you?”

 

Lu Han held his hands out. “I mean, none of your stuff was there.”

 

Jongin sighed. “I'm sorry. I don't carry much around with me so I'm use to just taking everything wherever I go. You seemed really tired so I didn't want to wake you. I practiced for a while then went off to get water and food for dinner. I was going to try and grill fish for you...or something like that.”

 

Lu Han pressed his lips and crossed his arms. “You should have woken me up. I would have helped you.”

 

Jongin's face softened. “Nah, you're too pretty to wake up.”

 

“Who's pretty?” Lu Han asked, raising his voice. “I don't know what you're talking about.

 

Jongin laughed and his Zoroark followed suit.

 

“Don't laugh at me!”

 

The Deerling honked at Jongin.

 

“I'm glad you're not hard to track down, Lu Han,” Jongin said collecting himself. He walked towards Lu Han and reached his hand out. “You dropped this.”

 

Lu Han looked down at Jongin's hand to see his abandoned flashlight. He rolled his eyes, but took it. “Does it even work anymore?”

 

“No,” Jongin said. “I'll buy you a new one, but how about we continue to travel together. Zoroark here will make sure no ghosties come after us.”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes again. “Sure whatever.” He went to stand behind the large pokemon and the Deerling trotted after him sticking its tongue out at the larger pokemon who just laughed.


	2. Act 1: Grow Your Own Dreams

**Act 1: Grow Your Own Dreams**

 

   **Part I:**

 

        Zitao was one of the top five fighters in his village. He had beaten everyone in his class and had even managed to take on his own father, part of the previous top five, and win by the time he was sixteen. He was in his later twenties now, with a body shaped from years and years of training, nothing close to a twig. But, as the sun set, Zitao felt like one. The lower the sun got, the more Zitao wished he was as small and forgetful as a dead branch on the ground. It wasn't becoming of the next leader of the Huang Clan to be afraid of the dark, but it wasn't so much the dark as it was the things that felt at home in the black velvet of night. Zitao use to be brave. He was ripped of his childhood pokemon and sent out into the world at the age of ten with nothing but a loaf of bread, a handful of pokeballs, and a name. His childish confidence had instantly been vaporized on that first night in a forest after making a hammock of leaves in a tree near a small stream. He hadn't bothered making a fire as it would attract attention and wasn't necessary on a warm night. Zitao had done everything right on that first night just as he had been taught and when the noises came, he'd crossed his legs and cleared his mind. And yet, Zitao had still ended up with soiled pants in the middle of a stream with broken pokeballs scattered all around him, crying up at faces one could only come up with in nightmares. No amount of training could compare to the luck Zitao had that his sixth ball had managed to hit something and catch it. It had been his only saving grace that night and Zitao still found himself reaching for that pokeball twelve years later.

 

“Fucking ghost types,” Zitao muttered as he walked.

 

He had to try twice as hard to make up for his new found fear of the night when he had gotten back to the village. It had not taken long for the other boys to find out, but it wasn't as if the other boys had been praised the same as Zitao or pushed past their limits to give one hundred and twenty percent even when his body was in less than eighty percent condition. No one would care if they messed up or cheated. They didn't have to worry about the stats of their first captured pokemon or if they would be allowed to eat if they arrived back home without something to their name. With eight badges and recorded wins against the four elites of the Anich Region, Zitao had had more than enough to bring honor to one of the poorest families in the Huang Clan. He hadn't even bothered fighting the Champion. He was going to be the next head of the village. A village head didn't have time to waste entertaining ten year olds waiting for a real challenger to appear.

 

However, Zitao had been forced to once again prove himself to the village before he could be named as head. Badges wouldn't be enough this time. There were other young men from richer families sent out as well, but it was Zitao who had won the right to bring a full team with him, one member being another of the villages pride and joys.

 

Pride and joy. Zitao didn't feel either. He felt numb.

 

And scared. He could already hear the distant laughter of [Phantumps](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Phantump_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) floating about. There was no point in trying to set up camp when his dreams would just be twisted into nightmares by some other mischievous pokemon. Zitao's best choice was to walk. He needed to walk and walk and walk until his feet started bleeding and then he would know he was far enough away from his village to be able to think for himself.

 

There was a crackling in the trees as the night chill blanketed the air and told Zitao it was late enough for other spookies to come out and play. Zitao could only be happy he wasn't a child any longer. He had gotten rid of that label as quickly as possible even if he hadn't enjoyed the experience. It wasn't as if any parents could stop them. A ten year old child was the same as a level ten pokemon as far as the world was concerned. They would learn and they would grow quickly. Same for level fourteen and level sixteen. Perhaps it had been that experience that had allowed Zitao to beat his father, a poor man, but only because he was a humble. A strong fighter nevertheless. It was his mother that had the pride. And his mother who had the reigns. She was a great niece of the current leader after all.

 

Twigs began to crack around Zitao and he crouched, moving with lighter feet through the forest. Certain pokemon types had an easier time feeling the presence of others and ghost types were one of them. Coming from a line of fighters, Zitao's team was made up of fighting type pokemon. Though not particularly weak to ghosts, they wouldn't do anything for Zitao, either. And Zitao wasn't interested in battling his way through the night.

 

Zitao grabbed one particular pokeball from his belt and held it out. A red light beamed into the air in front of Zitao and formed two swords crossed together with purple and pink sashes. “Hey, [Doublade](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Doublade_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), want to keep me company?”

 

The double bladed pokemon made a happy screech and floated beside Zitao. The occasional pass of one of the Doublade's sashes against Zitao's neck as they walked was comforting in a way Zitao had never considered when he had first caught the steel and ghost type pokemon. Back then the Doublade had only been a [Honedge](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Honedge_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) with its levels only in the teens. As luck would have it, Zitao's sixth measly pokeball had caught the Honedge at its weakest to where it hadn't even put up a fight and so Zitao's first captured pokemon had been one with the typing he now dreaded. At first, he had dreaded having to train the sword pokemon and had put it off for days and days. It wasn't until Honedge had evolved into Doublade that Zitao had found out why it had been in the area where other pokemon had been harassing Zitao with terrifying illusions. Zitao's Doublade was a female and a very motherly one at that, drawn to the sounds of a ten year old crying.

 

A shiver went through Zitao's spine. It was the middle of the night before Zitao had again sensed the mischief of the night pokemon. There were no telltale signs of laughter, but still an eerie feeling came over Zitao and he stopped to look around him. He saw nothing, but he could feel it, first on his right then on his left. Doublade clinked in agitation beside him. Zitao got into a stance. It wasn't often he had to go hand to hand with a pokemon, but Zitao had been taught he was strong enough on his own to go against a pokemon, that humans were the strongest beings in this world and that was why they controlled pokemon. He stared hard into the darkness of the trees trying to catch any suspicious flicker of a shadow. He moved his head from side to side even slower. Nothing. Nothing was there.

 

And then there was.

 

A small black cloaked pokemon with a skull on its face popped up in front of Zitao staring at him with a singular red orb between two eye sockets. Zitao screamed and launched a fist out defensively. It went straight through the pokemon and the little pokemon, a [Duskull](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Duskull_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), disappeared in a puff. Zitao was breathing hard. It just had to be an annoying one. Zitao knew, though mostly harmless, the Duskull wouldn't leave him alone unless defeated or they happen to lose it. Otherwise, they would have to wait until the sun came up all the while being terrorized by the pokemon. Even if Zitao was strong, he didn't think he could run at full force for four hours straight.

 

Something tickled Zitao's neck and he fell to his knees with a startled scream. He glanced behind him to see the Duskull laughing and then his view was blocked by his Doublade, clinking angrily, making metallic sounds echo through the the forest. Zitao supposed they didn't have a choice but to fight.

 

“Night Slash,” Zitao commanded.

 

The Doublade shot out and slashed at the small Duskull. The attack hit and the little ghost pokemon floated away whimpering. Doublade seemed to be happy, but Zitao felt unsure about the retreat. He would have rather fainted the pokemon. Though spooky, Zitao thought ghost pokemon made a lot of friends.

 

He wasn't wrong. Only a few seconds later, an evolved form of Duskull appeared with the littler one behind it. The [Dusclops](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dusclops_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) looked high in level, it's beehive shaped gray body without a dent and its single glowing orb eye bright in anger. Zitao immediately stood up and took a few steps back.

 

“Doublade, Night—”

 

Before Zitao could finish his command, the Duskull had reached forward and Shadow Punched Zitao's Doublade knocking the pokemon into its trainer and Zitao found himself on the forest floor. Doublade made huffing clinks as Zitao held tight to it.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked the pokemon.

 

The Doublade clinked more, pumping itself up only to clink loudly and struggle in Zitao's arms. Zitao felt it too late, an attack snuck up from behind him. Zitao held Doublade tight. He couldn't afford to have his only non-fighting type pokemon faint in the middle of the night. He also just didn't want his traveling companion hurt because an annoying little ghost decided to go cry about getting its just desserts. He could take the hit. He'd taken worse during training.

 

The hit didn't come though. There was an enraged twittering as something orange and glowing flew out of the woods in their direction, a Shadow Ball ready to be released from it's body. The Shadow Ball counteracted with the Dusclops' attack and then the orange pokemon was sending more Shadow Balls at the Dusclops and little Duskull until they had finally retreated. The orange pokemon chased after its opponents for a while before coming back and twittering up a storm waving dark fluffy wing like appendages around. Zitao took in the excited pokemon for a moment. It's bottom was shaped like a pumpkin and bright orange with headlight like eyes while it's top was a mass of dark fluff with little fangs and gold dots. It was kind of cute, maybe.

 

Doublade zoomed out of Zitao's arms and up to the pumpkin pokemon, clinking thank yous.

 

Pumpkin. It looked like a fluffy animal was wearing pumpkin pants. What were those called? Ah, a [Pumpkaboo](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pumpkaboo_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

 

Doublade stopped talking to the Pumpkaboo and it turned to look at Zitao, eyes turning into happy crescents. Before Zitao could say anything, the Pumpkaboo zoomed at his face and had its little fluffy wings holding his cheeks while it nuzzled him.

 

It really was kind of cute except...

 

Zitao's eyes shot open and he started to pull the Pumpkaboo away. “Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost. Get it off!”

  
  
  


**Part II:**

 

        An hour into meeting the Pumpkaboo, Zitao still hadn't managed to pull the fluffy pumpkin away from his face. It wasn't giving him nightmares or sucking his life away, just nuzzling his cheek, yet Zitao still couldn't shake the shivering up and down his spine just knowing there was a ghost pokemon touching him. And fighting with the pokemon was making it hard to get through the forest in good time.

 

His Doublade clinked in circles around Zitao snickering at him every now and then.

 

“This isn't funny, Doublade,” Zitao complained as he tried once again to pull the Pumpkaboo off. When it didn't budge, he threw his hands in the air. “That's it! Pumpkaboo, you creep me the fuck out so stop touching me!”

 

The Pumpkaboo's face suddenly fell and it floated a couple feet away from Zitao before suddenly bursting into tears. Zitao felt his chest tighten. He had made a pokemon cry, even if it was a ghost pokemon.

 

“Don't cry,” Zitao said, a hand reluctantly reaching out towards the pokemon.

 

The Doublade zoomed between them and slapped Zitao's hand away instead being the one to comfort the Pumpkaboo. The Pumpkaboo twittered and chirped and sniffled. When they were done talking, the Doublade floated back to Zitao and smacked him in the back of his head with one of it's sashes.

 

“Ow, why did you do that?” Zitao asked.

 

The Doublade clinked angrily at Zitao. Though Zitao didn't know the language, he had been with his Doublade long enough to catch his pokemon's meaning. He sighed.

 

“I'm sorry, Pumpkaboo, I'm just...not good with ghost pokemon, but look, I could barely touch Doublade when I first caught her,” Zitao said.

 

The Pumpkaboo looked at Zitao with watery eyes, but at least it wasn't crying anymore.

 

Zitao smiled at it. “That's right, I was just scared. Come on, you're way cuter than Doublade, so just take it easy with me.”

 

The Pumpkaboo's whole face lit up at Zitao's words and it zipped towards Zitao before stopping just short of touching him, fluffy body vibrating with happiness and trying to hold itself back. The Doublade tapped Zitao's back urging him to reach out. He did and carefully touched the Pumpkaboo's fluffy head. It was actually soft and Zitao found it oddly comforting. He would have liked a cute pokemon like this if only Pumpkaboo wasn't a ghost pokemon.

 

“You're actually a real sweetie, huh?” Zitao said and removed his hand.

 

The Pumpkaboo smiled showing its little fangs and twittered about Zitao happily.

 

“I think you deserve a really good trainer. You're cute and fearless. Thank you for helping us out, by the way.”

 

More twittering came from the Pumpkaboo before it suddenly stopped and started zooming around the trees close by, it's twittering getting more and more frantic every second. It stopped in front of Zitao with tears in its eyes.

 

“Wait, what's wrong now?”

 

Doublade was again comforting the Pumpkaboo before coming to Zitao and tapping one of the pokeballs on Zitao's belt then pointing a sash from the ball to the Pumpkaboo.

 

Zitao raised a brow. “It wants me to catch it?”

 

The Doublade waved a sash no and indicated the ball again then the crying pumpkin pokemon.

 

Suddenly, it dawned on Zitao. “Oh, you have a trainer.”

 

The Pumpkaboo nodded then started bawling again.

 

Zitao frowned. Now he really did feel bad about making the pokemon cry. What would their trainer say? “I don't think they abandoned you. Did you just get separated?”

 

The Pumpkaboo sniffed and nodded.

 

“Well, I guess we're stuck with you for now then, huh? I can't let a good pokemon wander around alone while their trainer is looking for them. It's the least I can do after you saved me and then I made you cry,” Zitao said.

 

The Pumpkaboo twittered sadly and fluttered over to Zitao. It just looked so sad. Zitao couldn't stand it. He reached out and brought the Pumpkaboo into his arms.

 

“I'll hold you, will that make you happy?”

 

A surprised chirp escaped the pokemon, but it twittered happily once settled in Zitao's arms.

 

Zitao squeezed the Pumpkaboo a bit and started walking again. “Because you're so cute, I'll overlook your ghost typing.”

 

Not long after settling into Zitao's arms, the Pumpkaboo was asleep. Doublade stayed out floating around trees and clinking to keep an eye out for the pokemon that had attacked them earlier or any other trainers with potentially lost pokemon.

 

It wasn't until the forest had become calm with a slowly waking morning that Zitao heard another pair of footsteps, oddly human, and a voice, soft and worried, calling out.

 

“Pumpkaboo~! Pumpkaboo? Don't play games, it's been hours,” the voice called.

 

The Pumpkaboo in Zitao's arms fidgeted, but Zitao kept a firm hold of it, merging into the shadows of the forest. He couldn't be sure it was a bad human or a good human that they had encountered. Even if Zitao did find it a bit eerie that he was holding a ghost pokemon, it was a very cute ghost pokemon and a very brave one. Now that he wasn't afraid of the Pumpkaboo anymore, he sort of admired it's courage to stand up to the other two ghost pokemon itself after witnessing a well trained high level Doublade almost get knocked out first turn.

 

A figure stepped into view, slim and pale with a long face. They wore the usual t-shirt and jeans of most male pokemon trainers adventuring and a baseball cap that clashed with the white lab coat they had over top the ensemble that made Zitao think this wasn't a typical trainer.

 

“Pumpkaboo. Please come back. We were doing so well together.” The trainer sighed and turned his attention as a slim feline like figure jumped down beside him, large amber eyes with tan fur that turned to green at its ears and tail which were shaped like leaves.

 

“[Leafeon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Leafeon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), did you catch any sign of Pumpkaboo?” the lab coat wearing trainer asked.

 

The Leafeon shook its head and placed a paw on its trainer's leg.

 

This trainer seemed really upset about their missing pokemon. Zitao could see the dirt caking the bottom of his pants and even a few stains on that otherwise pristine lab coat.

 

“Is that your trainer?” Zitao whispered to the Pumpkaboo.

 

The Pumpkaboo nodded.

 

Zitao turned to his Doublade who floated out of their covering and clinked to get the other trainer's attention.

 

“Oh, a Doublade,” the trainer said. “Hello.”

 

Zitao grinned at the reaction the other trainer had to his pokemon. Was he not afraid of ghosts? Zitao walked out with the Pumpkaboo in his arms and the lab coat trainer turned to him, eyes immediately going to Zitao's arms.

 

“Pumpkaboo!” the trainer exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

The Pumpkaboo wiggled out of Zitao's arms and zoomed straight into its trainer's. They both smiled, the trainer's smile just as cute as the Pumpkaboo's, maybe cuter.

 

Zitao turned away and cleared his throat.

 

The lab coat trainer stopped rejoicing with his pokemon and looked Zitao up and down, did it a couple of times before turning his cute smile onto Zitao. He had a dimple.

 

“Did you find my Pumpkaboo?”

 

Zitao tried to stand a bit straighter. “Yes, well, it found us. We were having a bit of trouble with some ghost pokemon and that Pumpkaboo saved us.”

 

“Oh, so that was the sound we heard. Yes, my Pumpkaboo is a real princess in shining armor,” the lab coat trainer said.

 

“Princess? Oh, it's a girl Pumpkaboo,” Zitao said and received a nudge from his Doublade.

 

The Pumpkaboo placed twittering kisses against its trainer's face before flying back to Zitao. It stared at him for a while before suddenly Zitao was receiving the fluffy kisses, too, and much more enthusiastically.

 

“H-hey, stop that,” Zitao said trying to push the Pumpkaboo off, but it was just as clinging as it had first been. “I thought we had gone over this.” But, Zitao wasn't as scared as he had been before.

 

A charming laugh suddenly caught Zitao's attention.

 

“I think my Pumpkaboo has a crush on you,” the lab coat trainer said, one hand holding his stomach while he covered his mouth in an attempt to stop giggling.

 

That laugh. Zitao just gave up trying to push the Pumpkaboo away and eventually it just went to nuzzling him. “It's...cute.”

 

“Yes it is, that's why I caught it,” the lab coat trainer said.

 

“No, not the...well, the Pumpkaboo's cute, but I meant your laugh,” Zitao blurted out before turning his head to roll his eyes at himself. He felt...jittery.

 

The other trainer's laughter stopped for a moment before settling into soft giggles. He walked towards Zitao and held out a hand. “I'm Professor Zhang Yixing.”

 

Zitao held out his hand as well and noticed it was covered in the Pumpkaboo's fur. This trainer was probably used to something like that, though. He took their hand. “Huang Zitao. Um, you're a professor?”

 

“Yes, I work as an assistant scientist to Professor Cypress in Changshire,” Yixing said and pulled his hand away from Zitao.

 

Zitao frowned down at his hand for a moment before dropping it back to his side. “Your name sounds familiar. Actually, I think your face is familiar, too.”

 

Yixing chuckled. “I was the Champion of the Anich Region for a good four years. You were probably training around that time.”

 

“I got all eight badges and defeated the Elite Four, but I didn't want to become champion. I heard he was a grass type trainer,” Zitao said recalling his last few years of childhood.

 

“Ah, yes, that was me.” Yixing pointed at himself and smiled. “Grass types can be easily put down, so I wanted to make them stronger. I still mostly work with grass types. Particularly, I've been interested in dual types like Pumpkaboo there.”

 

“I never really considered grass types,” Zitao said. “And ghost pokemon are out of the question.”

 

“The fighting type is more your style, I take it. I've heard of the Huang Village,” Yixing said.

 

Right, Zitao's village. He supposed he still wasn't far enough away from it yet.

 

“Ah, but Doublade is special I take it.”

 

Zitao brightened up. “Yes, Doublade was the first pokemon I caught.”

 

The Doublade placed a sash on Zitao's head and clinked happily.

 

“I can tell the special bond you two have. This Leafeon was my first pokemon.” Yixing held out his arm and the Leafeon jumped onto it before curling itself around Yixing's neck. “That Pumpkaboo is my newest, but it has gotten very strong very quick.”

 

“It was very impressive. I wouldn't expect anything less from a past champion,” Zitao said.

 

Yixing tilted his head to the side and looked Zitao up and down again. “You know, I usually travel with all my team out of their pokeballs because I don't like to travel alone. How about you travel with me, at least until we reach the next pokemon center.”

 

“Yes,” Zitao agreed immediately, his stomach doing flips.

 

“Alright then. I'll walk ahead and leave you and Pumpkaboo alone for a while. I don't want to ruin the mood she has going with her new boyfriend.”

 

Boyfriend? Was the Pumpkaboo still nuzzling him? Zitao hadn't noticed. He reached up and grabbed the Pumpkaboo bringing it into his hold again and kept his eyes firmly on the back of the ex-champion turned scientist's neck as he led the way through the lightening forest. He turned back once to blink about them, a hand on the back of his neck before his eyes met Zitao's and he smiled, dimples deep, and turned back, slipping his white lab coat off. Zitao's eyes moved downwards.

 

Perhaps Professor Zhang Yixing just didn't like people staring at his neck.

  
  
  


    **Part III:**

 

        Professor Zhang was an owner of many fancy gadgets that he didn't know how to use. It felt like they had been going around in circles all day when the professor had said they should reach a pokemon center just after lunch time. The sun was already setting and Zitao's stomach was growling again. Getting a fill of eye candy didn't give Zitao a full stomach and he was starting to get tired of staring at the other's back end when he could be looking at his face.

 

“I know it's around here somewhere,” the professor said looking at his new and updated pokedex. “It's beeping, but I'm not sure in which direction.”

 

“Hey, professor, maybe you should stop waving it around like that. You'll mess up the signal,” Zitao offered.

 

“The signal?” Professor Zhang stayed still and slowly moved his pokedex. The beeps got louder the more east the device pointed and the professor turned to Zitao with a smile. “Thanks. And you can call me Yixing. I don't feel old enough to be a professor really. I only got the degree as an honorary degree after working with Professor Cypress for a couple years.”

 

“Because you were a champion?” Zitao guessed.

 

“Yep. Even if it's only for a couple days, that's why it's good to win a championship.”

 

Zitao frowned. Maybe he should have gone up against Yixing back when he was ten. He could have just won his battle then lost the next. But, that felt like taking a step backwards. If he had become champion he would have had to keep the title for at least one season before losing again and coming home and who knew what opinion the current head would have had of him then. By not challenging the Anich Region champion, but having the qualifications to, made it appear that Zitao just found it too easy and a waste of time. It was that cockiness that he had earned him the reigning family of Huang Village’s love.

 

“Yixing,” Zitao said softly.

 

Yixing turned. “Yes?”

 

“Nothing.” Zitao turned his head away quickly and repeated the other's name quietly under his breath. He could feel the Pumpkaboo in his arms looking up at him and frowned at it. The Pumpkaboo only giggled at him and snuggled into his arms. As soon as the sun had reached high enough in the sky, Zitao had summoned his Doublade back to its ball for a good rest. His pokemon had seemed to lag more and more behind still affected by the Dusclops' attack during the night.

 

“Ah, there it is,” Yixing blurted out and pointed between a group of trees ahead of him.

 

Zitao squinted to get a good look and caught the telltale signs of a red roof that indicated a pokemon center. They hurried to it just as the sun set and immediately went up to the desk where a young lady stood smiling and ready to assist.

 

“Hello, I'm Nurse Joy. Would you like to rest and revive your pokemon?” the lady asked.

 

Zitao handed Yixing back his Pumpkaboo and gathered his pokeballs handing them over to the nurse. “Please take care of them.”

 

The nurse turned to a machine behind her and placed the pokeballs in six little grooves in the machine. It whirled for a moment before dinging when it was finished and the nurse handed Zitao back the pokeballs.

 

“Come now, Pumpkaboo,” Yixing said lifting a ball and the fluffy pumpkin tapped its ball itself getting in. The Leafeon around Yixing's shoulder gave a small yawn then jumped onto the counter in front of the nurse. Yixing smiled and lifted a hand to pet his pokemon. “I'm afraid this one doesn't like pokeballs. You'll have to look at her personally.”

 

The nurse smiled and reached out to lift the pokemon. “I don't mind at all. She's a real cutie. It'll be just a minute.”

 

“How about we get dinner while we wait?” Zitao offered pointing over to some tables beside a vending machines.

 

“That sounds good,” Yixing said and walked with Zitao.

 

Zitao gestured to a table and hurried to a vending machine to slide his card in and pay for both of their meals before Yixing could offer. He definitely got paid well being an ex-champion and working as a scientist. Zitao didn't have a lot, but he was a young hopeful. He knew when to spend his money. He brought two bowls of vending machine soup over to the table Yixing was sitting at.

 

“Is this alright?” Zitao asked.

 

Yixing smiled looking at the soup. “Oh, it looks tasty. I'm not picky when it comes to food. Thank you.”

 

Zitao smiled and settled down in his seat as well. “Are all your pokemon female?”

 

Yixing had a noodle dangling from his lips when he heard Zitao's question. He slurped it up. “Oh, no, just Pumpkaboo and Leafeon for now. They're my baby girls. I was lucky to catch a female [Eevee](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Eevee_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) back in the day. I've had so many offers to mate her, but I can't bring myself to force her. If she wants to make Eevees, she'll make them of her own accord. How about you?”

 

“I've never bred a pokemon. The only female I have with me currently is my Doublade.”

 

“The Huang Village is known for its martial arts, aren't they? Doesn’t it have families that breed fighting type pokemon?” Yixing asked.

 

“Well, yeah, of course. But, I've only seen female[ Lucarios](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lucario_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and only a few. We've had an influx of [Dittos](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ditto_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), though. The Oxe Corporation has been funding our village since I can remember. They brought a lot of Dittos to the village so we could breed more fighting pokemon.”

 

“The Oxe Corporation?” Yixing asked and he frowned deeply. “I've heard bad things about them recently. They believe everyone should be strong in body. Anything that can't hold their own in a physical battle is weak.”

 

Zitao frowned as well. “I mean, that's what we've always been told in my village, that we need to be stronger and stronger. I guess that's why the Oxe Corporation gets along with the current head. Ah, but he's very old now, about to step down.”

 

“Is he? The next head may not be as cooperative with them,” Yixing pointed out. “Do you know their stance?”

 

Zitao thought about it. He had never actually been close to one of the breeding Dittos. They stayed in one particular house. He had gotten his first pokemon from one of the previous breeding grandmothers. An elder Lucario female had handed him a tiny baby [Riolu](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Riolu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) when he was only five and had started really training in martial arts. He remembered being best friends with the pokemon. He remembered the day it had evolved into a Lucario and towered over him. His Lucario had always been Zitao's most difficult opponent, like an older brother and he had yet to beat it in a hand to hand combat. Of course, he hardly trained with his Lucario anymore. He hadn't been allowed to take any pokemon with him on his journey at ten and when he had come back, he had so many other pokemon to train in order to make sure not one of them fell behind the other boys' pokemon that it was months between training sessions with his Lucario and those were always more awkward than not. When Zitao did finally befriend his Lucario again, he felt their was a distance, like they didn't really know each other anymore.

 

“Um, I think they're kind of creepy, honestly, but they bring in a lot of support for our old village,” Zitao answered.

 

“Oh, are you the next head then?” Yixing asked.

 

Zitao choked on a noodle realizing what he had said. “Well, not exactly. I'm a candidate. The other candidates and I have to go on a journey like we did when we were ten and bring back something that shows our power or something like that.”

 

Yixing chuckled. “Do they expect you to catch a legendary?”

 

“No, a mega stone,” Zitao said. “At least that was what I planned to bring back. I have a keystone that I acquired from my first adventure ten years ago.”

 

Yixing's eyes widened. “Wow, mega evolution. I've researched that. Actually, I've been asked to head to an island region to research another new special kind of power pokemon can use. Perhaps it is more mega evolution or something completely different. What pokemon do you have that can mega evolve?”

 

“We were each given a pokemon depending on our ranking in a contest right before we all left. Our leader gave me a [Gallade](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gallade_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) as the first prize. He's super strong. He's the best fighter. I've been using him often in battles since I left home. I know his moves well, but it doesn't feel like we're connecting.”

 

Yixing sighed. “That is a problem. You do have to have friendship with your pokemon to use mega evolution at its finest.”

 

“I have a Lucario as well that I raised as a child,” Zitao said and pushed his bowl away still halfway filled with noodles. “But, I think we drifted.”

 

Yixing crossed his arms. “Hmm, well, if you find both stones needed for Gallade and Lucario to mega evolve then it won't really matter except during a battle, but you'll want to figure out where to start. What do your pokemon want?”

 

Zitao's eyes widened. What did his pokemon want? He got along with all of his pokemon. Gallade was new and shiny and strong and listened to Zitao well, but he was cold. Zitao felt his Gallade only wanted to battle, but Zitao wasn't sure if he wanted to keep fighting. He loved the movements of it, the kicks and the punches. Sometimes it felt like he was flying, but he didn't enjoy the blood on another human. He liked seeing his pokemon bruised even less, but they had limits. In a pokemon battle, once a pokemon had fainted, that was it. It was safer than most brawls wild pokemon had and nothing close to the wars that were documented in the not quite so distant past. But humans fighting other humans had no rules, they had no stats, but they had creativity which allowed them to think on a higher level than most pokemon. Gallade would definitely be a good pokemon for the next leader of the Huang Village. And Lucario, wouldn't it be disappointed if Zitao didn't fulfill their childhood dream?

 

“I don't know,” Zitao finally answered.

 

“Zitao, look at me,” Yixing suddenly said.

 

Zitao did and felt stupid. He didn't want to seem unsure around someone as successful as Yixing. “You don't have to worry about me. I've been traveling for a while.”

 

Yixing smiled softly. “I know. Huang Village is far from here.”

 

“I'm not running away from home,” Zitao corrected. Or maybe he was. All Zitao had to do was not go home, but part of him still wanted to win this competition. There were so many people depending on him.

 

“I don't think what you're doing is running away. You're considering possibilities. I think that makes you even more capable of being a leader. Or maybe there's something else out there for you.”

 

Zitao turned away from Yixing and stared out of one of the pokemon center's windows. “I've always dreamed of being the Huang Village leader.”

 

“Dreams are just dreams. You can have a different one every night. You're allowed to change your mind. I might have lost my championship to a single fire pokemon, but I could have worked around it back then. Instead, I chose to study grass pokemon. Now I'm a scientist.”

 

“You're really awesome,” Zitao said looking back at Zitao.

 

“I'm sure you're even more capable,” Yixing said and reached out to lay a hand on Zitao's arm. “How about this? What do you think about trading your Gallade for my Pumpkaboo?”

 

Zitao immediately pulled his arm away, eyes wide. “What, why?”

 

“Because Pumpkaboo likes you. Actually, I've been wanting to evolve Pumpkaboo into a [Gourgeist](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gourgeist_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). She's been excited for it as well. She's a HUGE Pumpkaboo after all. She'll be a giant Gourgeist. She'll get taken more seriously. But, I have to trade her in order to do it. I think she'll be happy if the trade is with her crush, don't you?” Yixing said.

 

“Alright, but why my Gallade?” Zitao asked.

 

“Because it's your newest pokemon and your strongest. You're relying on it too much, at least that's my opinion,” Yixing said.

 

“And you're a professional?” Zitao asked scoffing.

 

Yixing tilted his head upwards and tapped his chin before looking back at Zitao. “Actually, yes I am. I haven't stopped battling just because I'm a scientist. That's part of the research.”

 

Zitao sighed. A professional's advice was probably good and he didn't feel any ill will with Yixing. Actually, Yixing was as bright as a Solar Beam. Zitao found himself easing into the thought. “How long will we trade them for?”

 

Yixing pulled out his fancy pokedex again and checked a map. “Hmm, how about the Victorian Gym in Victoria City? It's two to three days from here on foot.”

 

“Only that long?”

 

Yixing held his fists up to his eyes and pouted. “Any longer and I think I would cry without my Pumpkaboo. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure to train Gallade.”

 

“What if we don't see each other?” Zitao asked.

 

“Then you've got yourself a girlfriend,” Yixing grinned.

 

Zitao didn't mind the Pumpkaboo, but it was still small enough for him to hold. “I would rather not have a girlfriend.”

 

Yixing grinned wider. “Then I guess we'll meet again. Are you up for it?”

  
Zitao pulled a ball off his belt and held it out. “Let's do this.”


	3. Act 1: Light Up Your Day

**Act 1: Brighten Your Days**

 

     **Part I:**

 

        Sunnybyun Town was just as sunny as Baekhyun remembered it being. Most of the town was pastures and farmland with rolling fields of wheat with [Sunflora](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunflora_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and other grass pokemon peeking over the tall stalks, bird pokemon singing songs on fence posts, and water pokemon carrying buckets from one pasture to the next. In the middle of all the farmland was a quaint grouping of colorful houses and stores with a pokemon center right at the heart of it facing a large park. It was a charming place, really. Baekhyun had fond memories of his home town even if he was always in a hurry to escape it. It had been a year since he had last visited, it usually was a yearly event when Baekhyun would arrive home.

 

Back when he was a teenager, Baekhyun had always been welcomed with fanfare even over the simplest of wins. Not that Baekhyun had been in many official battles. After losing to one of the old Elite 4 when he was ten, Baekhyun had joined the Pokemon Performer ring which was just as intense. He had traveled around with two of his best friends who had both won the title of Champion if only for a day each during that time and then they had split to pursue their own dreams. Occasionally, they met up again. In fact, Baekhyun had just finished up his appearance in a filming with one of those friends, a fire type trainer with sponsorships that allowed him to travel around and battle gyms and trainers in a reality television type fashion. With a drop in views, Baekhyun's friend had needed the appearance of a well loved idol.

 

Baekhyun was well loved. After gaining attention in higher level performance competitions, Baekhyun had been assigned to a pokemon singing label along with his long time running partner, a[ Jigglypuff](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jigglypuff_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Being a pretty boy with an adorable pokemon that could sing was all Baekhyun had really needed to start his life of the rich and famous, but his friends were successful, too, and he had basic knowledge of battling. Baekhyun was all over television and he supposed that was why the town had stopped welcoming him with such vigor.

 

On the edge of town was a green house with a large fenced in meadow. [Tauros](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tauros_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Miltanks](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Miltank_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) grazed there happily mooing and bellowing while two [Dittos](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ditto_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) blobbed about a matching green barn. A woman in overalls and a flower patterned shirt carried a bucket of milk from the barn and towards the house. Baekhyun smiled and leaned down, picking up the suitcase he had been rolling down the path between the pastures and pushed the handle down. Instead, he pulled out the straps from a pocket in the back and slipped the suitcase on his back. Beside him, a small round pink ball of cute stopped and did the same with a miniature version of Baekhyun's bag. Baekhyun hurried down the road leaving the small pink ball to roll after him. A moment later, the woman in overalls was surprised as her milk bucket was suddenly taken away by a hand from behind her.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed then turned and smiled seeing Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, you cheeky child.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Hi Mom. Why are you carrying the milk in yourself?”

 

“Well you brother moved to the city with his new wife and your father had business so he went with him,” the woman said.

 

Baekhyun frowned. “They left even though they knew I was coming home?”

 

Baekhyun's mother smiled and patted Baekhyun's shoulder. “They'll be in the city for a while. They'll see you when you go back to that fancy apartment of yours.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and lifted the bucket higher so he could start carrying it inside.

 

“'Puff, 'Puff!”

 

Baekhyun turned to see that his Jigglypuff had caught up and was pushing its cheeks out at him. It only made Baekhyun smile. “Do you want to help my mom with the milk?”

 

The Jigglypuff blinked and turned to the woman smiling. Baekhyun's mother smiled back.

 

“Wait right here, Jigglypuff,” she said. A moment later, she came out with a glass full of milk and handed it to the Jigglypuff.

 

“Jiggly!” Jigglypuff said happily and trotted off to the front door of the house.

 

“Don't trip,” Baekhyun called after it and followed his pokemon inside.

 

Baekhyun's childhood home was just as colorful inside as it was outside. He always remembered it feeling bigger when he was younger, but now it seemed like too much space for only two people especially when one of those two were out for business half the time. It wasn't that Baekhyun didn't understand the importance of the corporate part of the Moo Moo Milk industry or pokemon breeding, but he always wished there was someone around to help his mother with the actual milking on their personal farm.

 

Baekhyun wasn't going to do it, though. There was only one Miltank he would ever willingly milk and that was his own because he couldn't stand the thought of someone else putting their hands on her.

 

“Sweetie, just put it down in the kitchen,” Baekhyun's mother called out after them. “I already had our stock for the day sent to the Kims to keep refrigerated.”

 

Baekhyun plopped the bucket down by the sink and turned to see his Jigglypuff trying to place its cup on a table that was twice its height. With a laugh, Baekhyun reached down and plucked the glass from his pokemon receiving more pouts in return.

 

“You're so mean to that poor thing,” Baekhyun's mother said and handed a fruit to the Jigglypuff.

 

“He's not a poor thing. All Jigglypuff has to do is bat its huge eyes and he gets all the pokepuffs in the world from fans. I just get millions of letters telling me how much my fans want to f—hug me.”

 

Baekhyun's mother eyed him before turning and heading for the stairs. “Well, you're not in the city today, son. If you have your Miltank and Tauros on you, let them out in the pasture. Oh, and I heard you got a puppy. You've been taking lots of pictures with it.”

 

“You mean this cutie?” Baekhyun plucked a pokeball from his belt and pressed the button. A red light shot out of it and formed a small terrier like pokemon on the floor. It blinked before suddenly barking and started to run around the place.

 

“Oh, a[ Lillipup](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lillipup_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Baekhyun's mother exclaimed. “It's adorable.”

 

The puppy pokemon ran about the woman's feet before skittering to a stop beside Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff stared at Lillipup for a moment before breaking off a piece of the fruit it was given and letting the puppy pokemon eat out of its hand. When it was done, the Jigglypuff reached out and petted the Lillipup’s head.

 

“They get along,” Baekhyun's mother pointed out.

 

“Of course they do. Jigglypuff treats Lillipup like it's his pokemon,” Baekhyun said and laughed when the puppy pokemon licked the Jigglypuff from head to two.

 

“Speaking of those who get along, Jongdae is suppose to be coming back as well. I think he'll be here in the morning.”

 

“Jongdae is coming?”

 

“Yes. Are you going to go meet him with everyone else?”

 

Baekhyun turned and looked out the kitchen window. “No, I took a flying pokemon here from the company and they dropped me a couple roads back so I'm tired from walking. And my schedule has been packed up until now.”

 

“Of course, he'll understand. You and Jigglypuff are working on an album after all. Help yourself to dinner.” With that, Baekhyun's mother disappeared upstairs.

 

Baekhyun sighed and undid his pokeball belt. He didn't bother with the fridge. He went outside and opened the gate to the pasture and let two pokeballs loose. Two bovine pokemon appeared, one a pink and black cow, the other a three tailed bejeweled bull. They both stomped their hooves at each other, glaring. With a roll of his eyes, Baekhyun sent out a third pokemon, one of the first he had ever caught just at the edge of this town.

 

“Sunflora, keep those two from fighting, won't you? Mom wants them to get along well enough so they'll breed.”

 

The sunflower pokemon waved one of its leaves at Baekhyun in a salute and waddled its way in between the feuding bovines. Baekhyun didn't think the two pokemons he kept on him as advertisement for his parent's Moo Moo Milk really disliked each other, they just didn't know how to put their feelings into words. Baekhyun could relate.

 

The other trainer Baekhyun had traveled with was Kim Jongdae. His mother ran a store in town that helped refrigerate their milk to sell locally. He had been the third member of Baekhyun's trio of friends. He was the smart one of the group, always getting them out of trouble or taking the blame for the Tauros tipping Baekhyun liked to do to infuriate his mother. She always said they would stampede if too agitated and the day they did, it was Jongdae that saved him as their other friend ran to get help from the house.

 

And it was Jongdae that got the fanfare now.

 

Jongdae was amazing. He and Chanyeol always fought about who was the better trainer. When Chanyeol became the Hangul's Regional Champion, it was Jongdae that beat him only a day later. When Baekhyun joined the performance scene, it was Jongdae that stepped in to be his partner for duets more often than Chanyeol did. But, Baekhyun hadn't seen Jongdae in a year and the year before he had only seen him twice, at least in real life. And that was because Jongdae had achieved something even more amazing.

 

Jongdae was the electric type Elite Four member of the Hangul Region. He had gone through years of grown up pokemon battling competitions and aptitude testing to earn the title. It was a title he could keep for years as long as he continued to win the ranking challenges every four years that grownup trainers could battle in. Jongdae was Sunnybyun Town's pride and joy.

 

“Jiggly?”

 

Baekhyun looked down to see his Jigglypuff staring up at him with large watery eyes. Ah, this was why he got along so well with this pokemon. He knelt down and patted the fluffy swirl on top of his Jigglypuff's head.

 

“I'm fine. I've missed Jongdae, so this is good. I'm fine with seeing him,” Baekhyun said, more to reassure himself than his pokemon.

 

The Jigglypuff puffed its cheeks out at Baekhyun knowing full well Baekhyun didn't feel that way, but deciding not to say anything. Baekhyun picked up the pink ball and carried it back inside. Lillipup bound over to them and followed Baekhyun upstairs. The old room Baekhyun use to share with his older brother looked like half the room he remembered it being. All of his brother's things were gone only leaving the taste of a younger Baekhyun. Baekhyun scrunched his nose at it and pulled out his last pokeball.

 

A large teal colored bear like pokemon landed on Baekhyun's double bed. It squeaked with the weight of the [Snorlax](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snorlax_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), barely strong enough to take it. The Snorlax groaned at Baekhyun before getting situated on the bed and falling asleep. Baekhyun grinned and plopped his Jigglypuff onto the Snorlax's belly and climbed on after it, Lillipup more occupied with chasing its tail around than adding to the sleepy huddle on the bed.

 

“Just like old times, right?” Baekhyun said patting the Snorlax's large belly before snuggling up to it and closing his eyes.

 

The bed suddenly squeaked more.

 

“Baekhyun, I swear, if you brought that Snorlax out in the house, you're not getting a peaceful vacation, you hear me? Last time he broke the coach!” Baekhyun's mother protested.

 

Baekhyun just grinned and snuggled more. There was a yip and the Lillipup finally jumped up onto the bed with them to cuddle as well only for the bed to squeak once more. Baekhyun took in one deep breath and when he let it out, the legs of the bed came out with it.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

Well, there went Baekhyun's week of naps.

  
  
  


**Part II:**

 

        Baekhyun could only be glad his mother loved him enough not to wake him at the break of dawn to reel out his punishment for breaking the bed. She woke him just after breakfast and a bit before lunch and handed her gloves off to him. Still sleepy, he had taken them without much thought, but the moment he felt something wet on his fingers, Baekhyun had fully woken up. He dropped them and Lillipup had dutifully picked them up in its mouth.

 

“Since you said you didn't want to go this morning to greet Jongdae, you can finish milking the Miltanks and I'll go meet the other women for brunch in town. A good glass of freshly milked MooMoo Milk is always best before lunch and I'm sure he's missed it,” his mother said.

 

“I have to milk the Miltanks?” Baekhyun asked horrified.

 

“Yep, have fun. Your Tauros has them all in a twitter and your Miltank's a big bully,” his mother said before heading upstairs to change.

 

An hour later, Baekhyun had still yet to milk a single Miltank. He sat on the stool in the barn with one of the older Miltanks standing in front of a machine ready to go, but Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't like he had to do it by hand like his mother use to do when she was young, but he still had to reach out and and help the Miltank into position. He only did his Miltank because she would get too full if he didn't and there wasn't anyone to do it when he was out on the road and he couldn't put her back into the computer as his fans loved his farm boy past and that he was advertising his family's business.

 

“Mil~,” the older Miltank mooed at him and started to hook itself up, but it wasn't easy when your hands were hooves.

 

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun slipped the gloves on and tried not to look at what he was doing as he helped the Miltank into position. He did this until he was down to his own pokemon grazing on grass off in a corner of the pasture.

 

“Jigglypuff!”

 

Baekhyun turned to see his Jigglypuff waving a microphone at him. Baekhyun smiled and patted its swirly pink head. “Not now. I can't drag her all the way over here asleep. She’s too heavy.”

 

“Puff!”

 

“I know Snorlax could, but he's asleep. And Lillipup's too small to heard her here.” Baekhyun turned to his Sunflora that was sunbathing on a fence post. Though Sunflora was good about getting Baekhyun's Bovine pokemon to get along, it was mostly there to control Tauros' anger not Miltank's stubbornness. When he turned back to his Miltank, his Tauros was already clopping its way to the Miltank. “Oh no.”

 

Baekhyun got up and hurried in that direction, but the Tauros was already by the Miltank and pushing her with its head towards the barn. Baekhyun was surprised she hadn't immediately started using a move against the Tauros, but the other Miltank were all staring at her and maybe she was embarrassed. Baekhyun's Miltank liked getting milked as much as Baekhyun liked doing it.

 

“That's a good girl,” Baekhyun said once she was in the barn and by the machine. “Just stand there.”

 

The Miltank moved away from the machine and glared at the Tauros that was grazing by the door.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Tauros, could you go back?”

 

The Tauros snorted and patted off and Baekhyun was finally left to finish his punishment.

 

Once all the Miltanks had been milked and cleaned up, Baekhyun had to take on the job of getting the containers into an iced truck that had been rolled up to their house after lunch so it could be delivered to the Kim's store. The driver was Jongdae's grandfather, but he could not do much in the way of helping Baekhyun move the buckets, so he enlisted the help of his pokemon. There was a little wagon he hooked up to his Lillipup and a bigger one he could hook up to his Tauros. His Miltank refused to budge and he allowed her her time. His Snorlax had carried two buckets before going back to sleep behind the house and all Baekhyun's Jigglypuff and Sunflora could carry were glasses of milk so Baekhyun used two empty buckets for them to fill so they at least felt like they were helping. After all that was done, Baekhyun was happy to finally just flop down on the couch and nap like his Snorlax until the town was done celebrating Jongdae's return.

 

Just as Baekhyun was drifting off to dreamland, he heard his pokedex beep and pulled it out. He had a call from his fire type trainer friend. He accepted the call and placed the device on his stomach as a hologram of his friend appeared.

 

“Baekhyun~~~! What's up?” Chanyeol greeted waving his hands frantically at the computer screen he was sat in front of in what appeared to be a pokemon center.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. What's got you all excited?”

 

“Ah, well that camera [Rotom](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) finally left me alone so I could have some down time. I'm about to head out on the road to Ohorat City so I thought I'd give you a call. By the way, they said you did great cheering for me at that grass gym and they would love for you to cheer for me when I go to battle the Elite Four. Actually, they were going to call your manager and ask if they could have you come meet me somewhere in between so they could make a scandal.”

 

“What kind of scandal?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Well, they were hoping to use the popularity of LGBT acceptance in the Pokemon World as a way to get me a dating scandal. You know, something like me winning because my lover is there cheering for me.”

 

“Or if you lose, some sweet touching words of encouragement from your lover to finish off the season?” Baekhyun added.

 

Chanyeol's face fell. “Don't jinx me. I've been Champion once. The current Champion might not be a ten year old, but I could take him.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. “Well, I don't mind a little scandal. We could always just not confirm it. That would be best on my part, but I'll be there either way.”

 

Chanyeol's face suddenly fell. “I told them no. I'm not comfortable playing your boyfriend.”

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Because I'll have to fight Jongdae before I fight the Champion. I've never won against him in an official battle, but I don't want you flirting with me and giving him the wrong idea about us,” Chanyeol said. He was looking at Baekhyun meaningfully and even if he was just a hologram right then, Baekhyun still felt it.

 

“Why do you care about him getting the wrong idea?” Baekhyun asked looking away.

 

“I don't, but you will. You're not going to be okay playing my boyfriend when your real boyfriend is on the other side of the chamber.”

 

“And who is this boyfriend you speak of, Chanyeol? I'm a single and ready to mingle.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “I'm sure you'll be doing lots of mingling on your vacation, particularly with Jongdae. I know he's in town.”

 

Baekhyun made a face.

 

“You haven't seen him yet have you?” Chanyeol asked. “You should go talk to him. He's been busy, you know. That's the only reason you two haven't seen each other for a year. He just replaced the previous electric Elite Four member. There's a lot he has to do as a newbie.”

 

“I'm not angry at him or anything.”

 

“No, but I know you're tired of chasing his tail, and I'm sure he's just as done with it. Shit, the Rotom's back. I gotta go. I'll talk to you again after I leave Ohorat City.” Chanyeol waved at Baekhyun before his hologram disappeared.

 

Baekhyun waved unenthusiastically at the empty space then turned on his side and sighed. He stared out the window closest to him. The sun was still bright, but another hour and it would start setting. He could already hear music from the town square. Baekhyun wondered how long until his mother got back and forced him to go to the festival they were setting up for their favorite trainer.

 

Of course Baekhyun was jealous of the fanfare, but he understood the townspeople more than they understood. He had traveled with Jongdae, watched him grow. He had always admired both his childhood friends, but for one, at some point, that admiration had turned to love.

  
  
  


**Part III:**

 

        As Baekhyun had predicted, his mother had forced him to attend the town's festival in honor of Jongdae's return home after his first year of being part of the Elite Four of the Hangul Region. They must have been planning it for a long time as everything was themed around Jongdae's signature electric type pokemon. Children ran around in [Pikachu](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikachu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Raichu](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Raichu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) costumes. Young girls had dawned dresses to match Jongdae's [Luxray](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Luxray_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that he started each battle off with or the fairy type [Mawile](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mawile_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) Jongdae kept at home to help his mother that was everyone's sweetheart. Baekhyun had taken up a blue and yellow mask that resembled Jongdae's electric dog pokemon, [Manectric](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Manectric_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Baekhyun had traded him in exchange for his Snorlax back before either of them had challenged the Elite Four. He kept it covering his face even when it made it difficult to eat. He could just not eat any of the delicious buns stamped with Pikachus or spicy 'electric' noodles an old man was selling in a cart. It would ruin the diet Baekhyun had gotten use to being a popular pokemon singer. But, then again, maybe he could just buy some and take them home as soon as his mother had seen him walking around enough and set up a livestream. His fans loved watching him eat and it would be the only acceptable excuse to eat junk food his manager would take.

 

“What do you say to food, Jigglypuff?” Baekhyun asked looking down at his companion.

 

The Jigglypuff lifted it's Pikachu mask off to purr an agreement. “Jiggly!”

 

Once Baekhyun had made up his mind to get food, he went overboard and ended up with his arms full. It all smelled so delicious and he was jealous of his Jigglypuff who could eat as much as it wanted. Jigglypuffs were supposed to be round. It didn't even get lumpy. It was just a balloon with an endless pit in its stomach.

 

“I can't carry all of this back home, I'm going to have to eat some of it.”

 

Baekhyun found an empty table in the middle of the town park where girls were dancing and singing on a stage. He had the urge to push them all away and take the stage for himself, but he was more preoccupied by the food in his arms. Besides, if he sang, then he would get found out. Luckily, the table was far away from the crowded parts of the stage. Baekhyun set some of the food off to the side and pulled out foods he thought would be the most appealing to fans and set up his pokedex to start a live stream.

 

“Hello Jigglybyuns~~~,” Baekhyun greeted lovingly at the screen. “Oh, do you not know who it is? It's me!” Baekhyun removed his mask and looked at the little side screen where chatter was happening. “Do I look cute in the mask? I'm at a festival.”

 

Baekhyun put his mask on sideways and leaned to one side to give his audience a bit of the view of the festival. “Well, it's more of a party. A party for who? No, not me. Someone even more handsome showed up this morning. Kim Jongdae, part of the Elite Four.” Baekhyun lifted his hands and clapped. “Did you guys know we're childhood friends? No? Well we are. Shall I tell you terrible things from his childhood? Do you want to hear?”

 

Baekhyun looked at the chat for answers. “Where's Jigglypuff?” Baekhyun turned to the side where his Jigglypuff was still stuffing its face with little buns. He grabbed it and smooshed it's face against the pokedex's screen. “You must mean my Pikachu.”

 

“Jigglypuff!”

 

Baekhyun pulled the Jigglypuff away from the pokedex and set it in view of the screen. He watched as their fans cooed over the pokemon then pouted. “Is all you guys want to see is Jigglypuff? Am I not cute enough? For you guys?”

 

“You're cute enough for me.”

 

Baekhyun froze. Even though he knew who it was, he didn't want to believe he'd been caught so easily. He'd only walked around the festival for an hour. Had he been too loud? He looked at the chat log to see his fans screaming that Kim Jongdae was standing right behind him. Slowly, Baekhyun turned.

 

“Jongdae?”

 

There he was, the man of honor, standing around in normal sweatpants and a t-shirt and yet he was enough to strike the hearts of many young trainers. It was that curling smile and his chiseled jaw line. It was the way his eyes sparkled and his strong arm reached out and wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders as he leaned in close to Baekhyun and turned his attention to the screen throwing up a peace sign.

 

“Hello, I'm Baekhyun's friend, Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae greeted then squinted at the screen. “Pokemon? I don't have them with me right now. They're resting. Electric pokemon aren’t fun to be around if they get agitated.”

 

“What about Mawile?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Jiggly?” Jigglypuff added in.

 

“Ah, she's helping out my mom with a little mawile who has been very eager to see her father,” Jongdae said and reached out to poke Jigglypuff's round body.

 

The Jigglypuff deflated and Baekhyun blushed peeking at the screen. The fans were going to go crazy over this. He had stuck his Jigglypuff in the breeder ranch machine at Jongdae's mother's house the last time he had come home in order to retrieve one of his lower ranking pokemon from his PC to evolve it while he was home only to come back to see an egg in an incubator. The only two pokemon who had been in the machine were Mawile and Jigglypuff and Baekhyun hadn't considered that because the two had known each other for a long time they might like each others company in other ways.

 

Baekhyun turned to the screen and made Jigglypuff bow. “I sincerely apologize for Jigglypuff's bad behavior. I promise to show you a picture of his little wife and daughter later. She's a very beautiful Mawile.” Lots of the fans were writing things such as they thought it was cute and that Baekhyun should have a baby, too, between all the distressed crying over their lost pokemon crush. He even saw a comment that thought the baby's father should be the man standing beside him. Baekhyun reddened even more and decided to end the stream. He reached out and waved a bun at them.

 

“It's time for me to go now. I'll do a food livestream later. Sunnybyun Town really has delicious food. All made with my family's Byun Moo Moo Milk. It's really the best. Bye now.” He quickly closed his pokedex and turned to Jongdae. “Did you have to say that?”

 

Jongae chuckled and moved in to sit beside Baekhyun. “Hey, at least I didn't mention the egg Jigglypuff had when we were teenagers. What was it, a [Clefairy](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clefairy_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))? An [Aromatisse](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aromatisse_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))? Your Jigglypuff is a real player with the fairy types, huh?”

 

Baekhyun made a face and glared over at his Jigglypuff who just looked at him with it's big cyan eyes as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. “That's why he goes in the PC when I need to switch him out. A stranger's pokemon is one thing, they get a free pokemon and I never have to see them again, but it was a friend's pokemon. He's so bad.”

 

“Jiggly,” Jigglypuff said and stood, padding over to the other end of the bench to eat away as if it hadn't done anything to be glared at about.

 

Jongdae laughed. “I wonder who he learned it from?”

 

“Not from me,” Baekhyun defended. “I have enough trouble keeping my Jigglypuff out of trouble, I don't have time to make my own.”

 

“True, you're a flirt, but you're honest with your feelings even if you don't show them,” Jongdae said.

 

He was staring at Baekhyun, Baekhyun could feel it. Eyes soft, relaxed, but still a little anxious, the way Baekhyun looked at him when he thought Jongdae wouldn't notice. At least that was what Baekhyun's mind told him the look was. It could have just been as simple as a look of affection for a friend. Why would Jongdae want to be with him anyways? Baekhyun was popular and had a growing salary with every album, but he was busy and fake when a camera was involved.

 

“Were you serious?”

 

“Hmm? Serious about what?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“About showing your fans a picture of Mawile. I think a nice little family picture would be good, don't you think? Mawile likes Jigglypuff after all even if he's a huge playboy. Come over to my house tomorrow and take it.”

 

Come over? Baekhyun didn't want to come over. Jongdae wanted to hangout, play games, maybe battle, just like they always did as children. “I don't know, my Snorlax broke the bed so I've been punished to milk Miltanks.”

 

Jongdae laughed. It was a big and bright sound that forced Baekhyun to look at its source with wonderment. “Of course you're in trouble as soon as you get here. I'm sure your mother won't mind if you come over and play. You can help me and my mom out at the shop in the morning to cover for the punishment then we'll be free to mess around all afternoon.”

 

“Right, I guess that would work,” Baekhyun said.

 

Jongdae moved his arm to wrap around Baekhyun's waist instead. “Come on, you can't be that upset about what I said on the livestream.”

 

Baekhyun's waist tickled from the touch. “It's not that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

Baekhyun turned to look at his pile of food. “My food is getting cold.”

 

Jongdae laughed again and reached around Baekhyun to grab one of the Pikachu buns and held it up to Baekhyun's mouth. “Well then, eat. Eat all you want, but then you should go on stage and sing a song. I have a request I've been waiting to hear live.”

  
“Well, I can't say no to a friend's song request,” Baekhyun said and leaned forward eating out of Jongdae's hand.


	4. Act 1: Fly Me to a Fiery Love

**Act 1: Fly Me to A Fiery Love**

 

     **Part I:**

 

        “Here it is, Ohorat City!” Chanyeol exclaimed, his back to the camera [Rotom](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that had been following him around for the past year. He stood just inside the gates of the city, with large skyscrapers behind him.

 

Ohorat City wasn't large, but it had a high population density so most of the buildings were built upwards as were the streets. Down below, you could use cars and a few of those roads were built up making loops and intersections, but they went no more than halfway to most buildings. There were bridges connecting the other buildings that you could ride bikes or skate, or, even more fun, ride your pokemon. And suspended between the two tallest buildings was a diamond shaped structure that housed Ohorat City's Flying Gym. It was the last gym Chanyeol had to battle before heading to the Hangul Region's Elite Four. He'd beaten them once over ten years ago and had become Hangul's Champion, but only for a day before he was beaten by one of his best friends who had now taken over the position of the Electric Type Elite Four member.

 

Chanyeol was excited. It was big news in the pokemon battling scene. Chanyeol's manager and the companies funding him had been excited about Chanyeol's idea to rechallenge all his home's gyms as a throw back to his first days becoming a trainer. They had especially liked the idea when Chanyeol told them about Jongdae being Chanyeol's friend and part of the Elite Four. Technically, Chanyeol knew all four members of the Elite having battled them at some point in rebuilding his name, but knowing Chanyeol had lost his Champion title to Jongdae had the media itching to write about it. A rematch against rivals, they called it. It wasn't really. Every time Chanyeol met Jongdae, they'd have an unofficial rematch. Depending on which pokemon Jongdae had with him, he would either lose or win. Chanyeol always expected the official team registered under Jongdae's name, but Jongdae had to keep developing his team in order to win ranking matches that allowed him to stay as an Elite Four member. They were about even, Chanyeol suspected. It had been a while since he had stopped counting.

 

But, it wasn't time to think about the Elite Four right now. First, Chanyeol had to get through the highest level gym in Hangul. Up until three years ago, the eighth and final gym had been a Rock gym, not the easiest for Chanyeol to get through as even back then he had had a fondness for fire type pokemon. Luckily, his [Growlithe](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Growlithe_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) was ten levels higher than even the Elite Four’s challenger pokemon as he used it for everything. The gym leader had been old, though, and in a small town a couple hours out of Ohorat City. Chanyeol didn't know much about the new gym or its leader. He knew they were young and he knew they had flying type pokemon. To keep it fair, Chanyeol had tried not to look into the gym leaders. Battling and training in other regions until this year had also helped.

 

A flying type gym, though. Chanyeol hadn't encountered one yet. Elite Fours in other regions had been flying types and Chanyeol had done sky battles, but as long as there wasn't a dual type pokemon that was water, rock, or ground, Chanyeol could burn right through it. Even if there was, that was what dual typing was for. However, each gym had brought out higher leveled pokemon for Chanyeol to fight. He would have to not get cocky.

 

Chanyeol turned to the Rotom and waved into the screen. “I haven't been to Ohorat City in years. They have delicious Bubble Tea and Poke' Puffs. Let's go have a bite.”

 

The Rotom made a noise and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at it. The video the Rotom was taking wasn't live. For now he could relax and enjoy the city. It was still early. He could go straight for the gym and get it over with, but the media would want to be set up at the gym, so Chanyeol would have to wait for them to record it. They would also need to keep it a secret whether he had won or not as his battle with the Elite Four and Champion would be shown live.

 

Chanyeol pulled out his pokedex and pulled up the complicated map of Ohorat City. He started for a building and ignored the Rotom following him. If he pretended it wasn't there, people wouldn't recognize him right away. Finally pinpointed where he wanted to go, Chanyeol walked up to a building and got on an outside elevator so he could get to the right bridge. Once on it, he pulled one of his pokeballs off his belt and a red light shot out from it forming a large dog-tiger mix that stood proudly before Chanyeol.

 

“Hey there,[ Arcanine](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arcanine_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Chanyeol greeted one of his long time companions, the evolved form of his little Growlithe who had won him his champion title all those years ago. “Are you ready for some pampering?”

 

The Arcanine growled a happy response and turned its flank towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol pet its orange and black fur before climbing on and they started down the bridge.

 

Chanyeol had been sick when their region's professor had stopped by to hand out pokemon to ten year olds. By the time the professor had heard about Chanyeol from a sad Baekhyun, there were no more to be given out. Instead, he had gotten a pokedex, a free Ultra Ball, and a promise that he could choose from any of the new stock in Essem City where the Elite Four were stationed as well as the professor's laboratory. Essem City was a long way from Sunnybyun Town. It wasn't safe for a young boy to go without a pokemon even if Baekhyun and Jongdae, each with one of their own, insisted they would protect him as they journeyed together. Instead, they had decided to hold back and Chanyeol had chased [Sunflora](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunflora_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) around their town trying to befriend one into willingly going into his Ultra Ball. He didn't want to waste such an expensive ball by simply throwing it. His father had been out of town at the time. When he had come back, he brought a present for Chanyeol. Inside of a normal pokeball handed to him was the lowest leveled Growlithe Chanyeol could have imagined, but it was a pokemon and it was Chanyeol's and Chanyeol loved it and it loved him. It wasn't until Chanyeol had lost his Champion title that he had bought a fire stone and evolved his Growlithe into an Arcanine with the promise that they would get stronger and try again.

 

Chanyeol pulled his Arcanine to a stop outside of a pastry shop and went in. When he came back out, he had food for himself in one hand and a box of four Poke' Puffs for his Arcanine. Chanyeol took a seat and the large Arcanine nudged at his belt.

 

“What? You want to share? She doesn't really like sweets, though, but alright,” Chanyeol said and pulled off one of his pokeballs to let out a red fox like pokemon with multiple curly tails and curly fur on its head.

 

“Vul~” the [Vulpix](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Vulpix_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) whined looking up at its trainer with sad brown eyes.

 

Chanyeol reached out and patted the pokemon's head. “Sorry, Vulpix, but your boyfriend wants you to eat with him.”

 

The Vulpix looked over at he Poke' Puffs and made a face. The Arcanine just whined at Vulpix and the fox pokemon rolled its eyes before settling on a chair so it could be at a more even level with the Arcanine as the larger pokemon pushed a Pokepuff over towards it. Vulpix took a small bite and received a nuzzle from the bigger fire floof.

 

Chanyeol sighed. He was happy for his pokemon, but watching them be lovey dovey made him a bit sad. He had called Baekhyun, who was now a Pokemon Singer, not too long ago. The companies that were funding Chanyeol had wanted to spice his show up with romance, but Baekhyun was in love with someone else and Chanyeol had no interest in getting in the way of that. He would have to fight Jongdae and Chanyeol wouldn't be able to keep up the charade if he saw his other friend's disheartened look. And Chanyeol couldn't mention something like that to the editors either. They would love a good love triangle. But, Chanyeol didn't love either of his best friends in that way. He hadn't really met anyone that lit a flame in that area of his heart. And Chanyeol had traveled to many regions outside of his own. Or maybe he had, but had ignored it. The realization that he was gay had only surfaced a few years ago.

 

Chanyeol stared at his pokemon at the table. Vulpix had only eaten half of a puff as Chanyeol had thought and was nuzzling the rest towards Arcanine who had finished the other three like the big floof he was. Arcanine nuzzled its nose against Vulpix's and finished the rest of the pastry. Vulpix leaned in and cleaned Arcanine's muzzle with little licks. The Rotom zoomed in and started getting video of the two loving pokemon. Chanyeol's fans loved that two of his pokemon were in a relationship. Arcanine had been enamored by Vulpix from the very beginning, but something had always felt wrong. Vulpix didn't come much higher than Chanyeol's knee and Arcanine was almost as tall as Chanyeol himself and Chanyeol was considered very tall and handsome by most.

 

“Hey, Vulpix, what do you say about evolving into a [Ninetales](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ninetales_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))? They probably sell fire stones here.”

 

The Vulpix looked at Chanyeol surprised. “Vul?”

 

“Why? I don't know, well...you're so small. You're adorable and everything and I love you just the way you are, but...” Chanyeol trailed off and looked between the Vulpix and Arcanine. Hadn't they been sharing their feelings for a while now. If he stuck them in a breeding machine (which Chanyeol knew he wouldn't be able to deny much longer as the companies supporting him were insisting on giving out eggs from the Hangul's best fire trainer), they would make eggs. He lowered his voice. “Doesn't it hurt?”

 

Vulpix immediately yelled at Chanyeol. “Vulpix!”

 

Arcanine just whined.

 

Chanyeol looked away. “Yeah, yeah, I know it's none of my business. But, you know, Ninetales are beautiful, too. And you'll be stronger. You'll still be you.”

 

“Vul...pix.” The Vulpix seemed to be considering it.

 

“How about I get you both actual pokemon food?” Chanyeol said and stood back up. He came out of the pastry with a bowl of savory pellets that he placed down in front of Vulpix. The littler floof happily started eating them up.

 

Arcanine said something and Vulpix picked up a pellet in its mouth turning to the Arcanine who took it, muzzles meeting. Girls at another table cooed at them. Chanyeol looked away.

 

Why were his pokemon so sickeningly sweet?

 

“Vulpix!”

 

Chanyeol immediately turned at his Vulpix's yell to see the bowl of pellets gone. The fox pokemon looked at the Arcanine then at its trainer then hung its head sadly. Obviously, neither Chanyeol or Arcanine could have taken it, Chanyeol would have no reason to, he'd only get suckered into buying more by Vulpix's cuteness and Arcanine's pathetic pleas not to make its special one sad. And Arcanine had been preoccupied with Vulpix. Chanyeol looked around. It must have been a city pokemon.

 

Off by a bridge, Chanyeol spotted a [Haunter](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Haunter_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) with a familiar bowl of food. When its eyes met Chanyeol's it laughed and picked up one of the pellets from the bowl popping it into its mouth. Vulpix must have saw as well as it was suddenly at Chanyeol's side, hair on end. The Haunter only laughed more and zoomed across the bridge. Immediately, Chanyeol called back his Arcanine and ran after the purple ghost pokemon with Vulpix growling at his heels. It swerved off the bridge at a building that was built like a Jenga tower that had been played halfway through with empty spaces between blocks. The Haunter stopped halfway through one of the walkways and held up the bowl and downing all the pellets in one go.

 

“Vulpix!” Vulpix cried in rage and was ready to throw a Fire Blast at the pokemon, but it floated further down the alleyway between shops.

 

They chased after it again. A crowd of people walked out of one of the shops and the Haunter came to float around one of them wearing a red beanie. Was that the Haunter's trainer? Chanyeol had a few choice words for them, but he couldn't go after them as he could feel Vulpix ready to throw out a Fire Blast again. He leaned down and gathered her up in his arms to keep her from making a move.

 

“You can't throw a Fire Blast into a crowd, you might hurt someone,” Chanyeol said.

 

The Vulpix let out a small puff of fire in agitation.

 

When Chanyeol turned back to the group, they were already rounding the corner to go on the bridge on the opposite side.

 

Chanyeol sighed and petted his Vulpix's head. “How about we go to a groomer?”

 

The Vulpix let out defeated agreement.

 

When Chanyeol headed back out of the alleyway, he ran straight into the camera Rotom. Chanyeol glared at it. “I'm guessing you filmed all of that?”

 

The Rotom made a noise. It was laughing.

  
  
  


    **Part II:**

 

        After splurging on his pokemon, Chanyeol chose to stay in a room at the pokemon center in Ohorat City. It was larger than most pokemon centers taking up multiple floors of a skyscraper and had themed healing areas where pokemon could interact and rest. Chanyeol had dropped off his pokemon in one and proceeded back to a room cramped with bunk beds, the Rotom following after him. It was empty other than him and Chanyeol had rented it to stay that way. He took off his shoes and flopped down on one of the bed with a sigh. The Rotom fluttered around him and Chanyeol shooed it away.

 

“I'm going to bed, don't film me,” Chanyeol said and turned to his side deciding to ignore anything for the rest of the night.

 

After a few whirring noises, the Rotom left, most likely to go get video of Chanyeol's pokemon playing together.

 

It felt like Chanyeol had barely closed his eyes when he felt a presence enter the room. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it wishing the Rotom could be quieter. Instead of the whirring of a Rotom, though, Chanyeol heard a deep laughter. It was familiar. Chanyeol pulled the pillow from his face to see the ghostly purple appearance of a Haunter floating over him while he slept. It smiled at Chanyeol seeing him awake and Chanyeol screamed, falling from the bed in a mess of too long legs. The Haunter laughed and moved close to him again.

 

“It's you again, the Haunter that took my Vulpix's food.”

 

The Haunter just laughed more and reached out with one of its disembodied hands towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol swallowed and scooted back until he hit the wall right under the only window in the room. The Haunter reached down towards his belt and unclipped one of the pokeballs from it.

 

“Hey, give that back!” Chanyeol yelled and reached towards the Haunter only for his hand to go right through it.

 

The Haunter only laughed more and phased through the window behind Chanyeol and outside into the night life of the city.

 

Chanyeol glared after the pokemon and scrambled to his feet. He opened the window and jumped out. His room had been a couple floors above a bridge, but having a long frame and running on anger made the jump less taxing and he hurried after the ghost pokemon. Taking food was one thing, Chanyeol could always buy more even if he wasn't getting paid half as much as he should have as a famous entertainer, but, a pokeball, even if his pokemon wasn't in it, was another thing entirely. He wouldn't be able to change it. And it had been his[ Charizard's](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Charizard_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) ball. It was a pokemon he had been given by an ex-Champion of the Kanto Region when Chanyeol had first been picked back up as a sponsored trainer. It was a sign of his new start. He'd be damned if he let some laughing ghost pokemon get the better of him.

 

Chanyeol followed the Haunter down the bridge and into another building until they were back on the ground level of Ohorat City. It stopped in a park by a bench and juggled the pokeball from one disembodied hand to the other. Chanyeol clenched his fists and moved closer. He didn't have a pokemon with him to force the Haunter to drop his pokeball, but he could maybe cause enough racket to get someone else to battle the ghost pokemon on his behalf.

 

“Haunter, that's enough teasing. I don't think he has any pokemon on him to battle you with,” a voice said from behind Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol turned to see a tall broad shouldered young man in a red beanie grinning at him. The Haunter whizzed past Chanyeol and settled behind the man's shoulder. The man stretched out his hand and the Haunter dropped the pokeball into it.

 

“You can have this back,” the man said and held out the pokeball towards Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was unsure about the stranger, but he stepped closer to him and took his pokeball back.

 

“Wow, you're much prettier in person,” said the Haunter's trainer.

 

Chanyeol raised a brow. “Excuse me? Are you perhaps a fan?”

 

“You could say that I suppose.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. He was supposed to be nice to fans. “I'm happy if you like me, but you should teach your Haunter not to steal things. It's very inconvenient. If you were looking for a battle, I'll most likely hold fan battles after the current show is done airing.”

 

“Then perhaps I will come to that if my schedule allows. However, my Haunter is not one to simply take for no reason. I wanted you to notice me,” the trainer said.

 

Chanyeol felt uncomfortable. He wasn't good with dealing with over enthusiastic fans. He wasn't Baekhyun who could sweet talk his way out of troublesome situations or Jongdae who was good at sweetly smiling at people while bending them to his will. Chanyeol was simple. He could either act or he could run. In this situation, all he wanted to do was run.

 

“Well, if you'll excuse me, I really should be getting back. I have scenes to shoot.”

 

Chanyeol started past the trainer, but his arm was suddenly caught and he felt fire run through his veins at the touch.

 

“Do you not remember me, Park Chanyeol? We've even shared a bed,” the trainer said.

 

Shared a bed? Chanyeol's face reddened. He had never shared a bed with anyone. That was one of the reasons the companies were so insistent on him getting a dating rumor started. He turned to look at the trainer. They let go of Chanyeol's arm leaving it burning, and lifted their hand to their head, pulling off the red beanie. Chanyeol took in their ash blonde hair and triangular face. It did seem familiar, but this kid wasn't a kid, not like he remembered him.

 

“Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol said. “Are you Sehun?”

 

Sehun smiled and that was when Chanyeol knew who it was he as talking to. His heartbeat quickened.

 

“So now you remember me? I suppose I've grown up since then. It's been six years,” Sehun said.

 

“Has it been only six?” Chanyeol asked. “You really grew tall.”

 

Sehun stepped closer. He was still a bit shorter than Chanyeol, but his shoulders were broader and Chanyeol was almost tempted to call him handsomer if he wasn't so confident in his own looks. Sehun raised a hand over Chanyeol's head then his own and shook his head. “I'm still shorter than you.”

 

“Sorry?” Chanyeol said not sure why he felt bad about that.

 

Sehun just shrugged. “I don't dislike it. I didn't dislike it back then either, I just didn't want to be seen as a kid by you.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. Sehun was a trainer he had met when he was a teenager and Sehun only a couple years younger. They were both training in post first Championship battles in the Anich Region as a friendly competition between the two neighboring regions. Sehun was, as were most of the participants, an ex-champion of only a few hours. As far as the Anich and Hangul regions went, as soon as you beat the current Champion, you could become the Champion, but as soon as your name and team were put into the system, the next trainer to beat the Elite Four could fight you for your title. The challenges only happened two times out of the year for a whole month, but during a strong month, you could end up with a hundred different Champions and the last to stand would get the parade and the honor of holding the title of Champion for the next six months until those who didn't make it through the previous round and new trainers came to challenge. Sehun wasn't particularly strong back then, but he was tenacious and he relied heavily on pokemon items. Chanyeol was more into brute force and one hit knock outs and a bunch of health potions. For some reason, Sehun had clung to Chanyeol when they met. Chanyeol was getting a lot of attention from potential sponsorship and already had a fanbase from the pictures and videos he would post about his Arcanine and Vulpix as he lived vicariously through their romance. They were like an old married couple now, but still just as adorable. Sehun was his fan, he had seen Chanyeol's videos, studied his battle techniques, but sometimes he would just stare. At first, Chanyeol had thought it odd, but then he had grown accustomed to it and treated Sehun like a younger brother. He had been the youngest of his friends and so he liked having someone to baby and watch over.

 

They had gotten into a fight. It was a stupid fight and Chanyeol had taught himself over the years not to think about it. Sehun had been right. He may not have gone around it in the best of ways, but he was right and Chanyeol always wished he had handled the situation better, but, just like his signature pokemons, Chanyeol was hot headed. They had started a battle in the backroom of the pokemon center the trainers were camping at. It had only been a few days since Chanyeol had caught a high leveled [Magmar](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magmar_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Since he had been Champion once, he had all the qualifications to control any level of pokemon but Magmar was bitter about being caught, bitter about being bested, and it had a temper far worse than any Chanyeol had seen on a pokemon. Sehun had used Taunt on the Magmar with one of his pokemon and the Magmar had broken out of battle stance and started to rage around the pokemon center setting everything ablaze. Chanyeol had taken his hand to his own pokemon to get it to stop, but the beams had already started to fall. He barely pushed Sehun out of the way of one before it crashed on Chanyeol's leg. He had spent six months in the hospital healing and a year training before he was even close to being back where he was when he was sixteen. He had only gotten to where he was now because the media loved a good drama and he was willing to pick at scraps. He could only be thankful to Baekhyun's Moo Moo Milk company for letting him use their branding as a way to get more respectable sponsorship and to Baekhyun himself for featuring in Chanyeol's reality shows. He had won every gym until now on the first try. It wouldn't be long until he wasn’t taking up scraps anymore.

 

“You're much more mature than I, Sehun,” Chanyeol said. “Even back then.”

 

“No, we were both immature. How are you doing by the way? I see you on television and through the net, but I've never actually been able to see you in person since then. You started going around to other regions,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I was getting sponsorships. How about you? Did you ever settle on a battling style?”

 

Sehun grinned. “I did, perhaps we can have a friendly go one day before you leave Ohorat City.”

 

Chanyeol blinked then smiled. Sehun didn't hate him, it seemed. They had come to some sort of closure in the hospital, but Chanyeol had never been satisfied with it. It seemed years had melted Sehun's bitterness and the Haunter was just teasing. Sehun had always been a teaser. “Of course. I'll make some time. You had that Haunter when we were younger, didn't you? It was a[ Ghastly](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gastly_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

 

Sehun smiled. “And you still got your love bugs. You haven't made Vulpix into a Ninetales yet?”

 

Chanyeol reddened. “I'm considering it now. Giving away an egg of theirs in a fan event has been on the table for a while.”

 

“A Vulpix would be nice to have around,” Sehun said, “but I'm guessing that won't happen until after you've fought the current Champion. And to do that you need the Whirlwind Badge from the Ohorat Flying Gym. Are you going to challenge them tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, that was the plan as long as the media is ready to record it,” Chanyeol said. “Do you...want to come watch?”

 

Sehun grinned. “Oh, I'll be there. But, I won't be wishing you good luck, Chanyeol. This is my home after all. I've got my pride, too.” Sehun moved away from Chanyeol and turned, starting to walk off.

 

“Wait, Sehun. Tell me where you live?” Chanyeol called after the other trainer.

 

Sehun just waved a hand behind him at Chanyeol. “Don't worry about it. You'll know tomorrow.” The Haunter started laughing at that and Sehun pulled out a pokeball to return the ghost pokemon to.

 

Chanyeol watched Sehun go feeling unsatisfied. When he couldn't see the other trainer anymore, Chanyeol looked down at his hand where he was still holding his Charizard's ball and clenched it hard.

 

Tomorrow. He would defeat the Ohorat City Gym tomorrow.

  
  
  


    **Part III:**

 

        Chanyeol found out early the next morning that the Ohorat City Gym wasn't reachable by any road. In order to reach the flying gym, you had to fly yourself. The information had come in a text that woke Chanyeol from a fitful slumber in the pokemon center beds along with orders to make a flashy entrance. Chanyeol knew one or two things about flashy entrances, but he would have rather spent his time getting some last minute practice in with his pokemon before heading up instead of coordinating an entrance with them. After picking up his team from the room he had left them in to get relaxed and energized, Chanyeol headed out to a morning breakfast. If Chanyeol couldn't practice, he would make sure his pokemon were off to a happy and healthy start even if Chanyeol could barely stomach the thought of eating. He still held up spoons to his mouth so the Rotom could take snapshots of him and his pokemon pre-battle.

 

It wasn't that Chanyeol wasn't confident, but he was nervous. Having a team of fire pokemon usually meant he could blast through most gyms. There were only a couple pokemon types that would give him trouble even on a championship level. Some said it wasn't fair, but when you got to be an adult trainer, the battles weren't fair. There were tricks. Some tournaments let you use those tricks, some wanted a full natural battle. In a gym battle, you were only allowed potions to help aid you and not even in all gyms. Still, there were ways Chanyeol could lose, but Chanyeol found it better to know his pokemon instead of racking his mind for ways around all the different possibilities. He had his few trick moves.

 

Sehun had been one to use tricks. He wasn't the type that carried around a notebook with data, but his pretty little head kept random information about random things. He liked items and it always infuriated Chanyeol when they use to battle when they were young. But, looking back on it, Chanyeol was actually glad for the battles he had with Sehun. He never lost one, but he had learned to think differently because of Sehun. When it came to the adult stage of Chanyeol's battling career where everyone used items if they could help it, Chanyeol wasn't just suddenly thrown under the bus.

 

Part of the reason Chanyeol was nervous was because Sehun had promised he would watch him.

 

The Haunter's trainer had haunted Chanyeol's nightmares for years. They had left each other bitter in many ways. Though Chanyeol had come across most trainers he had befriended when he was a child in his more recent adventures, Chanyeol had never thought he would see Sehun again. He had never heard anything about him and he was sure Sehun was probably trying to avoid him. Maybe the thing with the Haunter wasn't just playful teasing to lighten up the mood between them, but a darker plan Sehun had as revenge. Though, what did Sehun have to get revenge for? Chanyeol had been the one hurt in the fire. Well, maybe revenge for his feelings. Chanyeol didn't think he had hurt someone as much as he had hurt Sehun.

 

Chanyeol abandoned his food and went for his drink, looking away from the still flashing Rotom and ignored it when it tried to get his attention for more pictures.

 

“Charizard,” Chanyeol said turning to a large orange lizard like pokemon. “Will you wear a flower crown if I get you one?”

 

The Charizard looked up at Chanyeol then shook its head.

 

“Right, you don't like flowers even if you're a girl Charizard,” Chanyeol deadpanned. Vulpix didn't like flowers either, but at least she was already adorable. Though Chanyeol loved all his pokemon the same, he didn't think a Charizard was the least bit cute. At least they were cool. “I guess we'll just use one of your moved. I don't think we'll have to use all of them during battle so it should be fine. We'll come in on an Inferno then throw a Flame Thrower when we land.”

 

The Charizard roared with approval and Chanyeol stood. “You guys stay here and go over your moves. I'm going to go for a walk around the block and be right back.”

 

“Vul!” Vulpix called out to him.

 

Chanyeol turned and smiled at his pokemon. “Don't worry, I'm just going to clear my head.”

 

Confidence could equal defeat. Chanyeol knew that. That was why he had lost to Jongdae when they were ten during the Championship. He had been confident he could hold his spot as Champion until at least a water trainer had showed up to challenge him, but he had been cocky. Jongdae wasn't one to be cocky. Sometimes you could see his pride on his shoulders, but he always smiled humbly. That was why he was good for Baekhyun who exuberated confidence he didn't actually have. He had always known he wasn't good for Baekhyun and had never thought to try. He always knew Jongdae was much better even if Chanyeol was teased for calling his childhood friend pretty and being close to him. He was closer to Baekhyun than Jongdae. Baekhyun's family needed the help with the Miltanks and Tauros and Chanyeol was a young child with too much energy and a love for pokemon. But, perhaps it was because Chanyeol knew deep inside himself that his friends belonged together that he never developed a childhood crush. Girls his age were annoying and girls older than him were his sister's friends. There weren't other boys their age. The ones older were friends with Jongdae and Baekhyun's brothers. He couldn't see them as anything other than his own brothers. After winning the champion title and then losing it, Chanyeol hadn't had the time to think about relationships. He used the excuse that he was training to be better. Everytime he saw teenagers getting cozy with each other, he pushed himself deeper and deeper into his work. He was passionate and confident, but where romance was concerned, Chanyeol had always been a rocky mess. He was hiding under sharp rocks that hurt anyone that tried to overcome them. He'd hurt Sehun.

 

Chanyeol really wished he hadn't.

 

Chanyeol wasn't a rock anymore, he had eroded his shell with fire and crawled out of his hole when his first offer of sponsorship appeared. He would remember his downfalls and they would lift him higher.

 

The block ended sooner than Chanyeol had thought and he hurried back to his pokemon. The afternoon was getting closer and Chanyeol knew the media was waiting for him already set up at the gym. But there was still room for one practice battle, right?

 

Maybe not.

 

Battle practice had been a bad idea. Chanyeol wasn't known for being late. He also wasn't known for being early. The Rotom screaming clacking in his heart as he dashed around the city on his Charizard with his red hair still damp was annoying. He knew he needed to be at the gym doors on time. He barely remembered to signal his Charizard to rise to the gym with an Inferno and when they landed, the Charizard went a little overboard throwing out Flame Throwers here and there. Chanyeol hoped she wouldn't use all of them as he pushed back his damp hair and put on a confident smile before waving at the rows of cameras and reporters waiting for him outside of the gym's door platform. He saw a few of his manager's staff holding back the more boisterous reporters and fans that had gotten word he was here and came to see him. Chanyeol looked over them, but didn't see Sehun. Perhaps he couldn't make it or was even more late than Chanyeol. He had sent a text to his manager to let a man with a Haunter in to cheer for him in the stands of the gym. Maybe he was already inside.

 

The Ohorat City's Flying Gym was like a shiny metal diamond held up in the sky by sturdy chains with metal wings coming out of the top in an abstract fashion. Chanyeol thought it was a little overdone, but also very simplistic. For a new gym, he wondered how many sponsors the gym leader must have to afford the construction of such a building. The shiny doors of the gym opened and Chanyeol walked through them with his Charizard. They closed and Chanyeol was left in darkness before a hall was lightened up, except it appeared that the bottom of the hall was gone and just led to the city below. Chanyeol took out a rare candy from his pocket and threw it at the floor. It hit solid floor and then rolled. Then seconds later, the tile underneath it fell away and the candy fell down a shoot.

 

“I hate the puzzles at the beginning of gyms. Let's just fly over it,” Chanyeol said and climbed on top of his Charizard making his way straight down the hall along with the Rotom buzzing after him.

 

When he reached the end of the hall, the floor beneath them became solid and another door opened. Chanyeol stepped inside. The actual battle arena of the gym was simple, but expensive. The gym floor was made out of marble and the audience seats hung from the ceiling like bird perches instead of bleachers. The moment Chanyeol stepped onto his spot on the gym floor, the marble floor suddenly lifted to meet the perched bleachers. He walked over to one edge of the platform and looked over to see a net below them and more illusions of the top of the city. On the other end of the platform, a door opened and Chanyeol stood straighter ready to welcome the gym leader. The first to exit the door were a few cameramen and Chanyeol's manager. They quickly set up to the sides of the arena and pointed the camera at the door. A few moments later, feet could be heard headed towards them. Some special effects smoke rolled out of the doorway followed by a toned and firm form of a young man in tight skinny jeans and a silk shirt opened two buttons down. His ash blonde hair was tousled as if blown by the wind, yet he was attractive and very young. Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat as he saw a slow grin grow on the gym leader's face.

 

“Greetings, Park Chanyeol. You've finally come to challenge me it seems,” Sehun said and took a pokeball into one hand.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol said wistfully. Sehun was the gym leader?

 

“I did tell you I would be here to watch your match, remember? And that you would know where I was staying last night when we met up.”

 

Chanyeol felt somewhat betrayed Sehun hadn't told him he was the gym leader Chanyeol would be facing for his eighth badge. And yet, it wasn't as if Chanyeol couldn't have found out just walking around town, maybe even ask one of his fangirls. He took a deep breath to calm himself and called back his Charizard. He had planned to use her first, but for an old friend, maybe something more recognizable would be better. “So you did. You must have grown really strong in these past six years. Flying types, huh? I never thought you would settle with a type.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “Oh, I have a type alright. I love how free flying pokemon are. It really hits me here.” Sehun placed his pokeball over his heart.

 

“I can understand that. I feel the same about fire pokemon.” Chanyeol's fingers itched to begin. His feelings of betrayal had turned to excitement. This was a surprise, but Chanyeol didn't think it was particularly unpleasant.

 

“You know, wind can either put a fire out or help it grow. I wonder which this battle will be,” Sehun said. His eyes were burning into Chanyeol’s, Chanyeol could feel the heat.

 

“Your birds can fly as high as they want, but they'll have to come down some time to get roasted,” Chanyeol said and plucked a pokeball from his belt.

 

Sehun laughed heartily. “You still talk a lot, don't you? But enough bad mouthing each other, let's get this battle into motion. I've never once won against you, Park Chanyeol. Today, we're going to change that. This is a three on three battle, no changing out your pokemon and you're allowed one health potion if you even get the chance to use it. No held items allowed. You're an experienced trainer, you should be good with these terms.”

 

“I agree to them,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Good, then let's begin. I do hope you remember this pokemon.” Sehun threw out his ball and a large brown bird with long red and orange feathers appeared flapping its wings in the sky.

 

Of course Chanyeol recognized the bird pokemon he had helped Sehun catch it back when they were younger. “If you want to play a battle of memories, then I've got one for you. Arcanine, go!”


	5. Act 1: The Ice Is Melting

_**Act 1: The Ice is Melting** _

 

**Part I:**

 

        There was a particular fondness Minseok had for water type pokemon. Had he not fallen so deeply for ice types, he would have chosen the smooth manipulation of water as his field of expertise as an elite pokemon trainer. As it was, Minseok was known as the best ice type specialist in the Hangul Region. At almost half fifty, Minseok had learned to manipulate each aspect of an ice pokemon's many forms and had began his study into other areas and what types would work best with ice types to give him an advantage on the field. The Elite Championship Competition would be coming up soon and Minseok could not allow himself to lose his place as an Elite Four member. He had come close to losing against their newest member, Kim Jongdae, when he made it through to the finals not that Minseok would have lost his spot in the Elite Four, but he would have become number four. It was his luck that, in an Elite battle, Minseok could go all out with his pokemon levels. If he had used the team he kept for Champions, Minseok would not have survived Jongdae, he was sure. However, he did wonder how the water type trainer of the Elite ever managed to stay at number one amongst them especially when their new electric type, Jongdae, should have had an advantage.

 

Kim Junmyeon, the water trainer of the Elite Four, had a beautiful form, even when not using a water pokemon. He had thrown out a [Buneary](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Buneary_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) he had recently hatched against a little girl's [Rattata](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rattata_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). The little girl awed at how cute the pokemon was and seemed reluctant to instruct her own pokemon to make a move. Minseok smiled. Maybe it was because Junmyeon was so gentle that he was number one. He could really feel everyone's hearts. Minseok wasn't gentle. He pretended he was, grinned at little girls and boys that came to the Elite Gym in Essem City to practice, those that were either too young to go off on their own or those who had failed to reach a level high enough to face the Elite Four that go around. Currently, their gym was just filled with children too young to be actual trainers who had been given a pokemon more as a pet than anything else. Only a week from now, the gym would be closed off to these young children in order to give way for challengers looking to defeat the Champion for the next month. Whoever remained in the Champion's chamber at the end of the month would be given a parade and celebration and be allowed to keep the Champion title until the next half of the year rolled around and they closed the gym again.

 

Minseok looked around at all the little children stumbling over their instructions and crying when their pokemons were hurt. He caught the ground type Elite Four member glaring at a little boy's [Caterpie](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Caterpie_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) as it wrapped rope after rope of string around his [Hoot Hoot ](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoothoot_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))who seemed just as annoyed to be used in a battle simply for the pleasure of children. But, the boy seemed to find the fact his Caterpie could do such a thing amazing and hugged the bug to him with glee. He also noticed that the square of the gym where their newest member was suppose to be was still empty. It wasn't as if any of them were required to be there and usually Jongdae was diligent about making children happy, but he was still on vacation back at his home town. He had said there was something important to do. Something to do with the father of one of his non-electric type Pokemon's children. Minseok liked Jongdae well enough, but he hadn't been listening for reasons. At Minseok's own area of the arena, farthest from the entrance, he found no small trainers looking to fight him. Usually it was hot headed children that came up to Minseok for free training with a fire pokemon their parents had bought for a pretty penny ready to pulverize Minseok just because they thought ice would be melted so easy and this was where Minseok's fondness for water pokemon came into play. There were quite a few pokemon that were both ice and water and a well placed water gun could make any pipsqueak fire pokemon lose its flame. Besides that, during these battles, the Elite Four had an agreement to only use very weak pokemon that weren't their speciality type. And Minseok carried around with him one feisty little penguin pokemon.

 

But, it got very boring when children wouldn't come up to Minseok for battles and the gym had less and less children as the days drew nearer to the arrival of challengers.

 

Minseok found his eyes wandering to the center of the gym where the man those pre-teens would be challenging stood telling a cute little bat pokemon to use Air Cutter over and over again against a little boy's [Diglett](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diglett_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

 

Gentle was not a word Minseok would use on himself, but it was a word that would never come to mind when looking at the Hangul Region's current Champion. Wu Yifan was born in the neighboring Anich Region, but had not started his career there. He had become Champion a year ago, coming in at the beginning of the month and wiping out every challenger that had followed him. The Hangul Region had no rules about who could become Champion as long as they weren't a Champion of Hangul previously. An experienced trainer would have easily rinsed all the gyms even if they were made to start with all but one pokemon from scratch. Yifan had collected a team mostly consisting of Dragon types. Minseok remembered being wrecked without ever getting one hit in and Yifan hadn't even used any of Minseok's ice type weaknesses to his advantage, he had just trained hard. It was almost ridiculous how much rivalry Yifan had with any trainer no matter if they were ten or forty.

 

The little boy Yifan was battling seemed about ready to cry when the only move he could command was dig. Minseok sighed and walked over to the center of the gym carrying his Piplup in his arms.

 

“Yifan, couldn't you let at least one child win?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan immediately turned to look at Minseok, his intense eyes softening a little and he smiled. “Why? I haven't lost one match since I've arrived in Hangul. Eventually one of these children are going to find a fairy pokemon with an actual damaging fairy type move and then I'm out of the game before I can even face off in the Champion chamber.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Your next attack will faint that Diglett. Call it.”

 

Yifan seemed surprised and looked at the Diglett. “I suppose my [Noibat](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Noibat_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) got stronger.”

 

“How about you take your Diglett to Kyungsoo and he'll give you some advice for good moves to use against the Champion next time,” Minseok said leaning down to talk to the boy.

 

The boy nodded, sniffling, and retrieved his Diglett. His eyes moved from Minseok's face to the Piplup in his arms and grew larger.

 

“Would you like to make friends with a Piplup first?” Minseok asked.

 

The boy nodded and Minseok dropped his little blue pokemon. It poked the boy then immediately ran away. The boy laughed and chased it.

 

“Why do you carry that thing around with you? You're never going to let it evolve, are you?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok crossed his arms and watched his Piplup as more kids joined in chasing it. “No, Piplup likes to play with children. He doesn't have an interest in battles, really. I've asked, but he refuses to evolve every time the opportunity arrives.”

 

Yifan outstretched one of his arms and the bat pokemon he had been using came to perch there. “I can't really understand not wanting to make a pokemon stronger.”

 

“Can't you though,” Minseok said.

 

“If you're talking about my [Dragonair](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragonair_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), that's different. It's aesthetic. She's already evolved once and went from cute to beautiful. If she evolves again then she'll be a round orange fat dragon. I don't dislike [Dragonites](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Dragonite_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), but that's not what she wants to be.”

 

“She, you're considering her feelings,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan pulled out his pokeball and called the bat pokemon back. “Of course I am. I suppose we have different styles.”

 

“We do. You like to figure out how to overpower your weaknesses and I like to avoid them,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan sighed. “It's been a year, are you still bitter I beat you?”

 

“Of course you beat me, I have no ill feelings about that,” Minseok said. It was the way Yifan had beaten him. It was cocky, as if he knew he was going to burn Minseok in the process. A mostly dragon team should have been weak to ice, but Minseok hadn't had a chance.

 

Yifan reached out and wrapped an arm around Minseok's shoulder then brought his other hand to Minseok's other shoulder and leaned in. He was tall, so much taller than Minseok. He almost cast Minseok in a full shadow. He didn't like when Yifan got too close, but he was still always, always, always, the one that came to berate their Champion for being too rough on the children. It was when they were so close that Minseok could feel Yifan's true power.

 

And his allure.

 

Though merciless on the battlefield, Yifan was a famous actor on the side. It had been a surprise that an Anich Region actor would suddenly start challenging the gyms in Hangul and Minseok still didn't quite understand it, but there was a lot to Yifan he didn't understand.

 

“Hey,” Yifan said, voice low and closer to Minseok's ear, “you know I only beat you so badly that time because I was the most worried about you and your team.”

 

Minseok shivered. He wasn't cold, he was use to being in the cold. He kept his nursery for his pokemon cold. And yet, Minseok shivered every time Yifan got this close and his voice whispered against his ear. “Of course you would worry about your favorite type's weakness.”

 

“Hmm, yes, it was because of my type,” Yifan said. His hand squeezed Minseok's shoulder almost painfully.

 

Why didn't it hurt? Minseok jerked his shoulder away and took a giant step forward. The giant Champion leaned with Minseok's weight and landed on the floor of the gym and the landing echoed through the beams causing all battles to stop and turn to the center where their Champion was rubbing his perfect bottom and untangling his long gorgeous limbs. He turned to Minseok and glared. Minseok just laughed softly. If he laughed too loud, it would be impolite and the children might make fun of him.

 

That would be hilarious, though.

 

“Do be careful,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan scrambled to stand up. “Where are you going?”

 

“To go feed my pokemon. No more children will come today.”

 

“Wait, take this.” Yifan unstrapped his belt dangling with six various pokeballs and handed it to Minseok. “Will you put them on a healing machine for me?”

 

Minseok stared at the belt for a moment. When he looked up, Yifan was already headed out of the gym.

 

“Does he think the Elite are just his servants?” Minseok muttered sneering after their Champion. And yet, he turned and headed the opposite direction towards the gym's healing machine, holding the belt carefully between his hands and making sure not a single pokemon was disturbed in their balls by his footsteps.

 

 

 

**Part II:**

 

        Minseok wasn't a late riser. He woke up with the sun and hit the physical training area of their gym with a good run on the treadmill to warm up then he'd proceed to work on his arms and legs depending on the day and made sure to fit ab workouts before jumping in the pool to swim laps with his [Lapras ](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lapras_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))and any other of his water and ice type pokemon he was interested in bulking up. Then he would eat a light breakfast and take his [Mamoswine](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mamoswine_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) up the nearby mountain to see if Minseok could run into any potential new ice pokemon with good stats. Usually, he came back down with herbs and berries that only grew in the snow and only a handful of battles from more aggressive pokemon to his name. Sometimes he would run into travelers along the way looking to test out their pokemon with an interesting stranger, but usually Minseok's mornings were spent peacefully with only him and his pokemon. When lunchtime came, Minseok would make himself a hearty meal and feed his Piplup before they both finally got to the gym. By then, the gym usually had children in it. The other three Elite members would already be involved in battles and if the Champion had no acting work, he was usually square smack in the middle of the gym so Minseok would offer the next child in line a battle and the rest of his day would be spent battling with his Piplup until no more children came.

 

Minseok wasn't a late riser, but he was a late comer.

 

When Minseok arrived to the gym a few days before the expected challengers were to show up at their door, he found the gym empty of all but three children. Kyungsoo was battling the tiniest [Squirtle](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Squirtle_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) Minseok had ever seen while Junmyeon stared at it lovingly and encouraged the twin children that seemed to have co-ownership of the pokemon. Or maybe he was staring at Kyungsoo. Jongdae had still not come back. He had sent a notice that he was still training in his hometown, but he would be back before the big day even if he had to fly there so his spot remained empty. The third child was currently in a heated battle with the Champion. They were a bit older than most of the children that came to the gym, perhaps only a year shy of being allowed to challenge gyms and already they had a [Pikachu](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pikachu_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that seemed way over powered for its level. Pokemon who were a high leveled didn't tend to listen to trainers they deemed unworthy of them unless those trainers were friends with them from a very young age. The child must have been with their Pikachu from a very young age to have it so strong already. Yifan's Noibat would gain good experience if it defeated the small yellow mouse pokemon.

 

Yifan was gritting his teeth, Minseok noticed when he examined the Champion's stance. He walked over to a bleacher to get a better view of the fight. He wasn't just standing there naturally like he usually did when pummeling children's' hopes and dreams. Yifan had taken a rooted stance as if one of the opponent's pokemon would push him back and perhaps it would. If Yifan managed to keep his seat through this round, he would most likely face this child in the next taken Minseok's guess on his age was correct. This child was an opponent and Yifan had began to treat him like such. He was sweating and his hand motions were more purposeful. Even if he wouldn't be ripped of his title here, this was a matter of pride.

 

A little squeak from Minseok's arms grabbed his attention and he looked down to see his Piplup looking at him worriedly. Minseok smiled and petted its head. “Don't worry. Noibat has gotten faster and stronger. Yifan knows his pokemon better than the back of his hand, he won't lose.”

 

Piplup squeaked again before wiggling out of Minseok's arms and going to the edge of Yifan's area and waving its little flippers around squeaking more in a cheering fashion. Yifan turned and stared at the penguin pokemon for a moment before his eyes moved over to Minseok on the bleachers. Minseok was caught off guard, but if Piplup was going to cheer for Yifan, Minseok supposed he should, too. He held a thumbs up and grinned. Yifan grinned back and turned back to the child, his eyes growing serious and Minseok felt his stomach drop. He shouldn't have encouraged their Champion.

 

Noibat was tired and had a paralyzing effect already on him, anyone could see he was in bad shape. But, with a couple of well placed commands, the Pikachu was knocked out and Yifan called his pokemon back to his ball.

 

The child frowned as he gathered his fainted pokemon into his arms and glared at Yifan.

 

Yifan smiled. “I went a bit too serious on you, I apologize. We're not suppose to intentionally faint pokemon, but you had me going there. If I didn't get serious, I was afraid I would lose. How much longer until you're able to challenge gyms?”

 

The child seemed reluctant to talk, but his cheeks were also pink. “My tenth birthday is a month before the next group of challengers come.”

 

“A month? Well, you won't have very long to train if you want to defeat me. Make sure you continue training hard, and I'll make sure not to lose this go around. I expect to see a fully trained Pikachu next time we meet,” Yifan said.

 

The child smiled and nodded. “Yes, of course.” He called back his Pikachu and walked over to one of the healing machines.

 

Yifan watched the child for a moment more before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. He turned and pushed his hands in his pocket and walked with his eyes trained on the spot next to Minseok on the bleacher. He flopped down next to the Ice Elite trainer and stuck out his legs. They reached almost twice as far as Minseok's did so Minseok brought his legs in and looked away from Yifan.

 

“That's the toughest time I've had trying to beat a child,” Yifan said. “All this acting work doesn't leave me a lot of time to train.”

 

“It was good of you to encourage him, though,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan leaned back. “It wasn't so much encouragement as it was simply that I want to battle him again when he's at his full potential. It's fun to battle strong opponents.”

 

“You should become an Elite member then,” Minseok said.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Well, not in Hangul, but maybe back in your home region,” Minseok offered.

 

Yifan shook his head. “You don't have to be born in the Anich Region to become an Elite member since they are such a large region with visitors coming all the time from other regions, but you have to register your first pokemon in the Anich Region in order to be able to apply for a gym or to be part of the Elite Four. I started in another region and that region is the same as here, I have to have been born there. Most regions are one or the other.”

 

Minseok frowned and scuffed a shoe against the gym floor. “Then why not one of the regions where it doesn't matter? You're plenty strong and you're a good actor so you could still find a job there.”

 

Yifan glanced at Minseok then sighed. “Those regions are pretty far from here.”

 

“I suppose they are,” Minseok said and reached forward as his Piplup waddled towards him. Instead of going for Minseok, it went for Yifan.

 

Yifan stared at the penguin in his lap for a moment before rolling his eyes and petting the pokemon's head. “You're right, he's much cuter like this. I can't imagine him becoming intimidating.”

 

The Piplup chirped happily being praised by the reigning Champion.

 

Minseok shook his head and sighed. He glanced around the gym to see how Kyungsoo was faring with the twins. It seemed their battle was over and Junmyeon was giving them sagely advice. The twin children giggled and one carried the tiny Squirtle in their arms as hey took Junmyeon’s advice and dashed out of the gym. The other child had left as well leaving only three of the Elite members and their Champion in the spacious building. The water and ground Elite trainers took up residence on the other side of the gym, thighs pressed close together as they talked, or more like as Junmyeon talked and Kyungsoo stared blankly forward sipping a drink looking much the same as the non-ground type pokemon he kept at his side. Minseok always found it eerie how similar the Hoot Hoot looked to its trainer. Junmyeon's Buneary was happy to push itself into Kyungsoo's lap and make responses for Kyungsoo at its trainer. And yet, whenever Junmyeon reached out to touch Kyungsoo's cheek or neck, he still blushed and there was a smile on his lips.

 

“Those two should be the poster boys for the LGBT acceptance sweep spreading across the Pokemon world,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok laughed. “They're too domestic for that. Besides, they're in an important position. Any sort of romance plastered around the world in our position would make others deem us less worthy of our victories. It's fine if we don't hide it, but no posters.”

 

“So you're not a fan of public displays. Duelly noted,” Yifan said.

 

“Hmm, what was that?” Minseok asked turning to Yifan.

 

“Nothing. Have you had supper yet?” Yifan asked.

 

“I had a large lunch,” Minseok said.

 

“So how about you eat something light with me in town?” Yifan asked. “It'll be my treat.”

 

Minseok considered. He would be too sore tomorrow if he hit the gym again today and he wasn't interested in lazing around in his chamber so close to challenge time. But if he hung out with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, he would be a third wheel. It was these times that Minseok was glad he got along with Jongdae, but Jongdae still wasn't back.

 

So there was only Yifan.

 

More often than not, even with Yifan's schedule as an actor and the Champion, Minseok found there was only Yifan for company.

 

“The usual cafe?”

 

Yifan stood and brushed his hair back with one hand before smiling at Minseok. “Actually, I thought we could try somewhere different.”

 

 

 

**Part III:**

 

        Different was considered traveling all the way to a small town that was the midpoint between Essem City and Ohorat City. It took them a good hour to get there flying on Yifan's [Flygon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flygon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), and the stars were already out, sprinkling a moonless sky like a spread of glitter on velvet. Minseok hopped off the Flygon just before it landed and took a few steps closer to a street lamp, standing under its light and rubbed his hands up and down his arms to get circulation back into them. Minseok wasn't afraid of heights, but he wasn't a fan of flying. There was a difference being high up on something stable with a connection to the ground like a mountain or even dangling from a single piece of rope scaling a building and flying. There was just air and air was the opposite of ice. Ice had to stick to something and would fall like snowflakes if it got too heavy. Anything heavier than a snowflake would shatter. It wasn't water that just splashed down and dispersed and it wasn't air that circumvented and never really hit anything.

 

Mainly, Minseok knew he was much heavier than a snowflake, even if he was made up of mostly water, he still had a crackle-able shell of a body. He would shatter if he fell with nothing to grab onto. So, he had grabbed onto Yifan the whole ride and now his arms felt numb.

 

Yifan called his Flygon back and turned to Minseok smirking. “You're not cold are you? Don't you basically train in an icebox?”

 

Minseok raised a brow. “I'm not cold. I'm just...you're aware I don't prefer to fly. And your Flygon isn't particularly the largest Dragon pokemon there is you know. There were two of us.”

 

“Ah, your arms.” Yifan reached out and grabbed one of Minseok's arms and started to rub it. “I was aware of that, but I didn't want to complain about you holding me so tight.”

 

“If it was too tight, you should have complained. We could have surfed here,” Minseok said staring at Yifan's large hands rubbing up and down his arm. They were warm and a bit rough. The movie he had been working on must have had him doing a lot of things with his hands or perhaps it was his personal pokemon training.

 

“I didn't want you to let go of me, though,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok felt himself warm up and pulled his arm away. “It's late now. Can we hurry and eat?”

 

Yifan pushed his hands into his pockets and nodded his head towards the main street of the town. “Right this way then.”

 

They ended up at the only cafe in the small town. Most of the seating was outside on a top veranda. There were only two couples who ate inside as Yifan dragged Minseok outside to a corner behind a potted plant. It was private in an open way. It reminded him that Yifan was the type of celebrity that had many fluttering fans and not just people who admired his work. In Essem City, it was normal to see a celebrity. Most people were celebrities so fans usually said their greetings once and waited until they happened to be standing in line behind you at a pokemon center before striking up a conversation. In other cities, people like Yifan would have to cover their face if they didn't want a swarm. Other than the after challenger tours, Minseok had never actually hung out with Yifan outside of Essem City.

 

“Why did you want to come here? Aren't you worried about fans?” Minseok asked.

 

“I wanted a change of pace for us,” Yifan said.

 

A change for them? They didn't really have a relationship to change. Minseok was an Elite Four member and Yifan his Champion. “Were you tired of the usual cafes?”

 

“Yes,” Yifan said and picked up a menu from the table. “And no one will suspect I would go out of town this close to a challenger month.”

 

Minseok guessed that made sense. He picked up his menu as well. There weren't that many items on it and most were nothing special compared to a boisterous city like Essem or Ohorat. But, on foot, this would have already been a day's travel and Minseok could understand why such a cafe was still in business. They would probably be overloaded in a week by challengers.

 

“Isn't it pretty here,” Yifan asked suddenly.

 

“Pretty?” Minseok hadn't considered that thought. He leaned back in his chair to look out of the veranda at the houses around. They were small and quaint and there was a large pond behind them with a couple other houses on the other side of the pond. There wasn't a lot of bustle in the street, but the more calm pokemon trotted about happily. A small colorful bird pokemon came and settled on a railing of the veranda and twittered a pretty song before flying away. “It's charming.”

 

“Do you like charming?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok leaned back forward and looked at Yifan. He had put down his menu and had his hands folded on top of it staring intently at Minseok. Minseok swallowed and nodded his head. “But, charming is different to everyone, right? I think this little town is small and rather overlooked, but it still thrives with life and is important to the travelers that come through it. I think anyone who stops here for the night is thankful this town exists even if they forget about it a week later. It serves it's purpose.”

 

“Not everyone forgets it,” Yifan said. “I stayed here the longest before I challenged the Elite Four just filling my head with all the information I needed to beat you and the others. The ex-champion was easy, I just needed my pokemon to be more powerful than his and the same with the others. I slipped through Jongdae with my Flygon's ground typing and most of my pokemon can fly so Kyungsoo was easy. I actually had planned to go for you last, but I picked the wrong door. I surprised myself by how fast I beat you that I kept messing up against Junmyeon. I never forgot about you and I never forgot about this small town.”

 

Minseok tilted his head. Sometimes Yifan was really passionate and said things that made you feel like you were floating, but Minseok had seen him say so much of it on television, it was odd to see Yifan say it for real. “I think this place is nice, but I wouldn't compare it to an ultimate sweep against your weakness type Elite.”

 

“Of course you don't. You don't think about yourself enough,” Yifan said.

 

“What?” Minseok felt angry, but he wasn't sure why. Yifan was still staring at him intently. This town, was Yifan comparing Minseok to it? Minseok knew he wasn't the most popular trainer, but he was respected. He had worked hard and gotten where he was because of it. He wanted to be an Elite Four member, that was all there was to it. If he did get beat out by someone else, he had gotten offers to act and he had done a few modeling gigs as an Elite Four member as long as it was with all the members, but he didn't think he was bad at it. This town was good as it was as well. If it had to grow for some reason, it could, but it was good just as it was and so was Minseok. Yifan had already said he liked this town, that he had fond memories of it just like his battle with Minseok.

 

Oh.

 

Minseok had never felt warmer in his life. He sat uncomfortably in his chair as a waiter came with a small set of sandwiches and tea for them that Minseok didn't order.

 

“I called ahead,” Yifan explained after the waiter disappeared.

 

“I see,” Minseok said and picked up a sandwich triangle to start nibbling on. He felt even less like eating now.

 

Yifan reached out for the small container of sugar the waiter had brought and started to spoon some in. And then more. And more. And more.

 

“Too much sugar,” Minseok muttered.

 

“What?” Yifan asked looking up. He must have been in a daze, he looked surprised.

 

Minseok couldn't help but smile and pointed at the tea cup. “The sugar, you put too much in.”

 

Yifan looked down at his cup and then placed one of his large hands over his face. “So uncool.”

 

“Yifan, when have you ever been cool? Your manager puts out so many of your behind the scenes videos everyone knows you're a total dork,” Minseok said and snickered behind his hand.

 

Yifan peaked at Minseok through his fingers. “You watch a lot of my stuff, don't you?”

 

Minseok looked away. “Well, it gets boring sometimes. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo go on dates and Jongdae has so many famous friends to chat with. When the reporters want to ask questions about our dynamics, I want to be able to say things about our Champion. I should be able to praise not just your battling abilities.”

 

“I would like very much if you praised me,” Yifan said, his hand now gone from his face, resting under his chin as he stared at Minseok with a bit of a smirk and lashes hooding his eyes.

 

There it was, Yifan's natural appeal. Sometimes he was a huge dork, but when he wasn't trying too hard, he was indescribably handsome. Minseok always found himself nervous when Yifan was like this. No, not nervous. He was always nervous around Yifan. There was always this fluttering in Minseok's belly, it just felt different depending on the Yifan he was seeing. “I...like it when you fail. It makes you cute.”

 

Yifan's face twitched, but he still smiled.

 

Minseok scooted a bit closer to the table and leaned in suddenly grinning. “Yifan, is this a date?”

 

Yifan's face broke out of that handsome mask that Minseok found joy in breaking and he turned his head to clear his throat. “I, well, just on my part I suppose. I didn't word it as a date.”

 

“You certainly worded everything else as a confession,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan reached for his glass of sugar filled tea. “Then I guess I'm found out.” He took a sip and made a horrible face.

 

Minseok laughed and began to eat. The rest of their meal passed by mostly silently. Yifan seemed out of words now that he couldn't play around the bush and Minseok didn't know what to talk about on a date. He usually just talked about pokemon and training and maybe Yifan would have been fine with that, but wouldn't he think Minseok wasn't taking it seriously if he talked like normal. Minseok didn't think he could talk like normal. He wanted to scream into the fluffy belly of his Piplup and let the little penguin pokemon peck his head until he could think straight.

 

They decided to end their dining with an awkward jumble of words and made their way out of the cafe and down the street again. Minseok took his place by the lamp post as Yifan got his Flygon out who seemed to be arguing with Yifan over something in hushed whispers. Eventually, Yifan turned to Minseok and waved him over.

 

“Flygon's being stubborn, but just get on. He'll start flying once he knows we won't get ofmphs –”

 

Minseok had taken a step forward towards Yifan and his Flygon when the dragon pokemon suddenly whacked its trainer across his back towards Minseok with its tail. Yifan caught himself with one hand on the light post behind Minseok and the other around Minseok's waist. Minseok looked up at Yifan, eyes surprised then he brought his hands up to his mouth to cover a laugh. Yifan looked away embarrassed.

 

“S-sorry,” he murmured and began to remove his hand from Minseok's waist.

 

Minseok looked down as Yifan's large hand moved away then looked up at the embarrassed Yifan brightly lit by the lamp post above them. If they were at a different angle, Minseok would be cast in Yifan's shadow, he was so tall and Minseok small. Was he small enough to fit into the dragon trainer's embrace? He was illuminated by the light, too. Did Yifan want to see more? Feel more? Hold Minseok in his arms?

 

With a slight waver, Minseok lifted his hands from his face and placed them on Yifan's chest, rubbing there before wrapping them around Yifan's neck and looking up at him. Yifan looked confused and his cheeks were red. He moved his free hand to one of Minseok's as if to pull them off, but then moved his hand down Minseok's arm and over a shoulder. He touched the back of Minseok's neck and Minseok shivered, eyelashes fluttering. His skin was heated up. He felt too warm. And then Yifan's hand was back on Minseok's waist, pulling him closer while using his hold on the lamp post moved Minseok back against it trapping the ice trainer in his hold. Yifan lowered himself further over Minseok until their lips met.

 

It was common that a trainer would feel an electric pokemon's power personally at least once in their life. If they were lucky, it was a low level attack, but Minseok was a professional and had experienced his share of skin crawling moves, but nothing compared to a kiss with Wu Yifan. It wasn't just electricity, but fireworks and a sweet poison that made it hard to breath and yet Minseok pressed back. He parted his lips and followed the motions Yifan was trying to teach him. He'd had practice in this, Minseok had seen it in movies, but this was probably nothing like that. This was real. They were real people, not real people playing make believe. Yifan's large hand on Minseok's waist moved down then up and under Minseok's shirt and it burned. Minseok arched back and felt himself melting even if their teeth clinked together occasionally. Minseok had to throw a hand behind him to steady himself on the lamp post. It felt too good. That hand could touch so much of him. And he wanted it to touch more. He had never wanted anyone to touch him so much in his life. It was a strange and sudden urge and it froze Minseok in place.

 

When Yifan pulled away, that was when Minseok found his voice and he nudged Yifan.

 

“N-not here,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan looked at him confused. “What?”

 

“There are...it's enough for now,” Minseok said and swallowed thickly. He could taste Yifan still.

 

Yifan moved away. “Alright. Let's head back then.”

 

Minseok climbed onto the Flygon behind Yifan. He seemed stiff as Minseok wrapped his arms around the Champion once they were in the air. Had Minseok been too hasty? Minseok had kissed before. He could be attractive when he wanted to be, he just didn't often put himself out there. But, he had never melted before in someone's arms. He was an ice trainer. He was suppose to be a cool and refreshing trainer with a bit of an edge.

 

Minseok held tight to Yifan as they flew and ever so carefully, placed his head against Yifan's shoulder.

 

And yet, he melted so easily.


	6. Act 1: Water Me Down

**Act 1: Water Me Down**

 

Part I:

 

In the mornings it was customary for the ground type trainer of the Hangul Elite Four to be woken by soft sweet presses along his shoulder that moved up Kyungsoo's neck, around the shell of his ear and into his hair. It would then be followed by a hand rubbing his burning kissed skin and a nose burying into his hair before the hand moved to trace up and down Kyungsoo's spine then come to settle at his hip. Kyungsoo always woke up by then, but tried to stay as quiet as he could to see how much further his wake up call would go. This morning, the hand rubbed at his hip for a long while before finally moving along Kyungsoo's bottom and between his legs making all of Kyungsoo's bottom half heat up. The hand lifted Kyungsoo's leg and a body shifted closer to his, warm from being underneath the sheets all night. He could feel a hardness sliding between his legs and then the kisses were back against his shoulder and Kyungsoo finally turned his head only to be met with lips.

 

Waking up with a lover was an amazing dream for Kyungsoo.

 

Since very young, Kyungsoo knew he would never exceed if he studied at a school or a college and so found himself knee deep in pokemon from the moment he had turned ten. And yet, Kyungsoo had known he couldn't just walk around looking for trainers to battle all his life. Adults didn't usually roam without a purpose. He wanted to be with pokemon, though. It was the only thing Kyungsoo was good at. He had managed to be the last Champion during his first run even if he got beat by the very first challenger that showed up six months later. He wasn't a person that worried about stats. He relied on being sturdy and having powerful moves. There wasn't any other career Kyungsoo could have seen himself pursuing other than a professional pokemon trainer. He had even bullied his way into the Elite Four. But, it was Kim Junmyeon that had bullied Kyungsoo into bed. Though, bully was the opposite of what Junmyeon had done. Kyungsoo had often met his fellow to-be Elite Four member during his trials to get strong enough for the adult leagues and become an Elite Four member. Junmyeon clung to Kyungsoo like a mother might, but Kyungsoo had saw him more as a mentor, an overbearing mentor that thought he was funnier than he was. They always went on what Kyungsoo had considered dates because why else would Junmyeon hang around a stupid kid with a dry sense of humor. Kyungsoo had later found out he was wrong about Junmyeon having a crush on him when he saw the now well known water trainer doing an interview with a fighting trainer girlfriend. Kyungsoo hadn't been heartbroken then. He hadn't liked Junmyeon in that way, but, just like with your pokemon team, Kyungsoo didn't think he could go on a date with anyone else.

 

And then he did.

 

And he hated it.

 

They were a pokemon performer and they didn't get along at first, but Kyungsoo agreed to dates because the other boy was gorgeous and encouraging. However, he didn't worry about Kyungsoo the same way Junmyeon had. And when they had friendly battles, they both went all in and Kyungsoo was left confused when he lost and annoyed when he won. Eventually, they fell into being acquaintances and the dates were forgotten.

 

Kyungsoo just didn't like people enough to be romantic with them. He didn't let it worry him. Even if there was a place in his heart that still dreamed of a human companion, it wasn't as important as getting into the Elite Four. As soon as Kyungsoo became a legal adult, he made a list of all the trainers he would have to defeat in official battles and challenged them all one on one. With every new trainer he defeated, Kyungsoo gained more and more backers and by the time he reached the Elite Four members, there was no way for the ranking system to refuse Kyungsoo's early entry into the group if he beat all four. The fourth ranking Elite member was an old man with fighting type pokemon. He was nervous and it was close to time to replace him and Kyungsoo pulverized him. Then he challenged the previous electric type trainer that lost his spot to Jongdae during the last official ranking battles. There was no way Kyungsoo couldn't win when his team of ground type pokemon had the advantage. Minseok had been a bit more difficult, but as soon as he had taken the momentum, it was easy getting by. And then there was Junmyeon. Kyungsoo hadn't realized he would be so shaken by the appearance of his mentor. He hadn't seen Junmyeon since he had entered the Elite Four, but he knew he had broken up with his girlfriend and hadn't smiled as often on screen. But, he smiled when he saw Kyungsoo. He smiled and washed Kyungsoo away.

 

Kyungsoo wondered how he had ever beat Junmyeon that day. Something had clicked and he, with one pokemon left, won.

 

Since there were no ground type gyms in Hangul, Kyungsoo replaced the Fighting Type Elite member as a Ground Type Elite trainor. It wasn't long before Junmyeon took up his place again as Kyungsoo's mentor, but not only in battling, Kyungsoo didn't need that so much as he needed mentoring in the way his chest tightened and his breath quickened whenever Junmyeon was close. Junmyeon was all too happy to mentor Kyungsoo in the ways of love and sexuality. They began to date almost immediately and became lovers not even a year ago.

 

Junmyeon kissed Kyungsoo slowly, hips barely thrusting, and his hand holding Kyungsoo's leg up pressing fingers into Kyungsoo's thigh fat. It was awkward kissing like this, being held like this, but Kyungsoo didn't move. He wanted the morning to continue on in Junmyeon's warmth. Maybe it would work better of Junmyeon was taller, but he was already broad and beautiful. Or if Kyungsoo was smaller, but he was if only by a bit. His stature was smaller, too, but thick, and he didn't care to lose that small bit of fullness and Junmyeon didn't seem to mind. He felt good when his skin was pressed by Junmyeon's hard build. So, he did whatever he could to make sure Junmyeon didn't move away and hoped he would continue.

 

Usually, Junmyeon was a tease in the mornings, but he let go of Kyungsoo's leg only to grab his length and stroke it as he thrust himself more between Kyungsoo's thighs and kissed him harder. Kyungsoo was fine with this. He was fine with however Junmyeon wanted to get off as long as he got off. He loved watching Junmyeon, feeling Junmyeon, hearing Junmyeon.

 

He loved Junmyeon.

 

Just as Junmyeon began to moan, there was another movement in the room and Kyungsoo froze moments before something small and fluffy bounced onto the bed and on top of them.

 

“Holy shit!” Kyungsoo yelled and gathered the blankets around him leaving barely enough for Junmyeon to cover himself as a brown bunny like pokemon cuddled up to Junmyeon's side.

 

Junmyeon reached down and lifted the pokemon into his arms, kissing it's head while still blushing. “Good morning [Buneary](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Buneary_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Did you knock?”

 

The Buneary gave its trainer the cutest ashamed face Kyungsoo had ever seen and shook its head. Junmyeon sighed and placed to pokemon onto the bed sheet, patted its head, then lightly urged it out.

 

“Go back to your room with the others. I'll have breakfast up soon,” Junmyeon said.

 

The Buneary looked at its trainer with lowered ears and large sad eyes. It seemed ready to pounce back up on the bed again before a round owl pokemon hopped in on one leg and fluttered its wings at the bunny pokemon causing it to make a distressed sound before hopping out.

 

“Kyungsoo, your [Hoot Hoot](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoothoot_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Junmyeon complained.

 

Kyungsoo crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed the pokemon by its leg and turned it upside down glaring at it. It stared back at him with large red eyes before hooting and ruffling up its feathers happily. Kyungsoo glanced at his lover once to make sure he wasn't looking before grinning at his pokemon. The grin caused terror to suddenly fill his Hoot Hoot. “How about next time you keep a better eye on the baby pest, hmm?”

 

The Hoot Hoot shivered and nodded and Kyungsoo let it go. It hopped out of the bedroom after the Buneary.

 

Kyungsoo sighed once both pokemon were gone and flopped back down on the bed.

 

“What are you doing, Kyungsoo, we should start getting ready. I know we just got through with a set of challengers and Yifan won, but that means press conferences and the like,” Junmyeon said.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned onto his side. Junmyeon was now in business mode, but only a little while ago he would have been a moaning mess trying to break Kyungsoo if that Buneary hadn't hopped in. It sucked the systems in the Elite Four Mansion had it rigged so the Elite Four's pokemon could go between any room in the case of an emergency.

 

“Oh, don't be like that,” Junmyeon said and came over to kneel down by Kyungsoo's side of the bed. He reached out and patted Kyungsoo's hair back. “Get out of bed, please.”

 

“It's my bed,” Kyungsoo said and flipped over the other way.

 

Junmyeon sighed again and massaged his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair then leaned in and started kissing his ear. Kyungsoo hummed softly. That was right. Kyungsoo wanted to be buttered up, to be bullied by affection. He grabbed Junmyeon's head and brought him closer, turning his head so they could kiss. Junmyeon complied and it got heated up before he pulled away again.

 

“Come now, we can have more of that tonight,” Junmyeon said.

 

Kyungsoo wrinkled up his nose, but the water trainer looked at him with so much apology that Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to fight him. He sat up and reached for a baseball cap. “You started it.”

 

“You were awake,” Junmyeon said putting his clothes on from the night before as usual.

 

Kyungsoo almost never went to Junmyeon's bed. He liked Junmyeon coming to him, but he went even less since the egg Junmyeon had gotten not long ago had hatched into the annoying Buneary. It always slept in Junmyeon's room and now it was hopping into Kyungsoo's. With the recently finished round of challengers, Kyungsoo had been itching for a good morning of watching Junmyeon fuck him.

 

“And?” Kyungsoo finally climbed out of bed and grabbed the first clean clothes he saw.

 

“You would have punched me if I stuck my penis anywhere near you while you were asleep.”

 

Kyungsoo just shrugged. As long as it didn't leave a bruise, Junmyeon would probably find Kyungsoo punching him endearing somehow. Junmyeon was one of the only people Kyungsoo would feel terrible about punching, though. He didn't think he could punch any of the Elite Four members. Maybe the Champion. He had already promised Minseok he would punch Yifan for him if the Champion got too annoying in his demands. Minseok wasn't a pushover, but Yifan sure liked pushing him over, missing, and then landing on his own face in the middle of the gym.

 

As Kyungsoo got dressed, he suddenly felt arms wrap around him from the back and lips against his neck. “Don't be angry, Kyungsoo. It's not good for you to start the morning off angry. Buneary is barely a month old, she's a baby. I can't let her see these things yet. If it was any of the other pokemon...” Junmyeon trailed off and tugged Kyungsoo's earlobe with his teeth.

 

Kyungsoo shivered.

 

Junmyeon pulled away and grinned headed to the door.

 

Kyungsoo glared after his lover and threw a t-shirt at him.

 

Kim Junmyeon was a tease.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

Kyungsoo had always found joy in grinding. There was just something to looking for a fight you knew you would win. It was almost necessary to do to beat most gyms when you first started out. Most ten year olds did not have the knowledge to know what pokemon and what types would worked the best against the gym leaders even if you could find out about them easily enough through a digital web search on your pokedex. But, most ten year olds also didn't know how to research. At that age, there were certain levels you had to stay around before a pokemon would deem you too young to train it and so the gyms worked around that system getting progressively harder as you got better at training, but then you would have a team of strong grass pokemon and run into a mid level fire type gym. That was when you did grinding. With even one pokemon with a type stronger than the gym’s, you could get through. Kyungsoo had liked fighting around power plants were electric pokemon were. They were always a higher level and Kyungsoo had had an Onix from the beginning. Ground typings were strong against the usual electric types that hung around power plants.

 

Kyungsoo's father had given him the Onix. He had insisted Kyungsoo have a pokemon that looked big and strong and hard as Kyungsoo was none of those things, at least not in a physical sense. It had stung a little, the implications his father had made at Kyungsoo by giving him that pokemon, but Kyungsoo had won the Championship with that Onix at the front of his team. And as he had continued training, he learned he didn't have a love for cute pokemon.

 

Buneary was a cute pokemon. It was absolutely adorable. Everything it did screamed hold me, love me, do everything for me. And it was weak. Granted, Buneary was still a baby in most respects, it lost more than it won. Kyungsoo preferred the Dratini Junmyeon use to use in their gym classes, but it had grown too strong and was on the verge of evolving and Junmyeon didn't think it was right to have a strong dragon pokemon when their Champion was mostly known for his dragon pokemon. So, when Buneary had hatched, he had started using her. Kyungsoo guessed that was why Junmyeon had got the egg in the first place, to replace the non-water type pokemon he used to teach children as it had been on the verge of evolution and Junmyeon wasn’t the type to keep his pokemon from evolving even if they wanted to.

 

But, Buneary was just so bad at battling. Kyungsoo could barely concentrate on not pumping out a one hit K.O on the little boy in front of him who had somehow gotten a hold of a ghost type pokemon above all things with Junmyeon’s battle going on beside him The kid had come right up to Kyungsoo as soon as the gym doors had opened and demanded to fight Kyungsoo's Hoot Hoot. This was already the third battle they had had against each other. Jongdae and Yifan had most of the other children preoccupied who had wanted to battle against Kyungsoo and Minseok would be in soon after he was done with his own personal training. But, that Buneary was screeching up a storm every time it got hit.

 

“Foresight,” Kyungsoo instructed his Hoothoot.

 

The owl pokemon hooted and its eyes flashed.

 

The boy's[ Drifloon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Drifloon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) threw out a ghost attack at them, but it was nulled.

 

Kyungsoo sighed and instructed a tackle. It was the last hit they needed. One more and the ghost pokemon would faint. “Look kid, let's stop. Our pokemon are immune to each other. Ghost pokemon and normal pokemon are immune to each other and they both have the same secondary typings. Until you get something other than a ghost type attack, you won't be able to hit me.”

 

The kid frowned. “But, you could get me with a normal move.”

 

“Because my Hoothoot knows Foresight. It lets me hit ghost pokemon. Hoothoots are used to help track through ghost infested forests,” Kyungsoo explained. “Why don't you have a battle with one of the other children instead and see how that goes.”

 

The boy seemed reluctant, but nodded and went off. Kyungsoo leaned down and petted his Hoothoot's head. “Do you want to rest?”

 

The Hoothoot ruffled it's feathers in annoyance. Of course not, it was barely tired. Kyungsoo hadn't had his Hoothoot for long, but he enjoyed its company. Soon, though, it would be too strong to battle children. And yet, Kyungsoo couldn't bare the thought of putting it away in a pokeball. Maybe he would do more instructing with the children instead of battling. When he stood back up, he noticed Minseok finally arriving and waved him down. Minseok waved back and went over to the children so Kyungsoo could take it easy for a moment.

 

Kyungsoo looked around and noticed Junmyeon by the healing stations healing up his Buneary once again and started for him only to stop. A girl close to ten had walked up to him with pink cheeks and glittering eyes and tugged on Junmyeon's shirt. Junmyeon turned and smiled at the girl, leaning down to listen to her speak. They chatted for a few minutes before Junmyeon brought out his Buneary and the girl took the pokemon into her arms petting it adoringly. Of course that bunny loved it, but after a while, it jumped back into Junmyeon's arms and hopped up to his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose. Why was it so affectionate? Kyungsoo didn't even do that and he was the one that was covered in Junmyeon's teeth marks half the time.

 

After a while, the girl seemed to have come up with enough courage to ask for a battle. Junmyeon had battled enough already and the Buneary didn't really seem into it, but Junmyeon never could say no to a child. Kyungsoo took a seat on a bench and watched as the girl called out a [Meowth](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Meowth_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a siamese looking cat pokemon, but this one was different. It was a bluish color and gave off a different feel than other Meowths Kyungsoo had encountered before.

 

“Wow, I've never seen a Variant pokemon before. It must have been imported,” Kyungsoo muttered to himself and leaned back against the bench to watch the Buneary get beaten once again. His Hoothoot ruffled its feathers in excitement as well.

 

“Alright Buneary, Baby-Doll Eyes,” Junmyeon instructed.

 

The Buneary flashed its eyes at the Meowth cutely. The Meowth just looked at its opponent strangely before attacking, thought it's attack was slightly weaker. A few more moves, and though it seemed the Meowth was newly hatched as well, Buneary ended up fainted once more. Kyungsoo caught Junmyeon sighing as he called back his pokemon. It seemed even Junmyeon knew Buneary was terrible at battling. Kyungsoo thought he should trade it with one of the children after he leveled it a few more. It would be a good present and maybe Junmyeon would get something better out of it. Even a [Magikarp](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Magikarp_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) would be better. At least those evolved into a [Gyarados](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyarados_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and the one Yifan had was pretty cool.

 

“Th-thank you for battling with me,” the little girl said and took his hand still blushing.

 

“It was my pleasure. Your Meowth is gorgeous. I've never seen a variant before. I think it matches you well. With a little bit of practice, you'll become just as strong as you are pretty,” Junmyeon said smiling like a father or a grandfather might. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as the girl seemed starstruck by the compliment. Junmyeon wasn't a father or a grandfather. He was a twenty-four year old man who had been in Hangul Pokemon Weekly for the past three years as part of the top ten most beautiful trainers.

 

Once the little girl had moved on with a little skip in her step, Junmyeon finally looked around the gym and spotted Kyungsoo relaxing on the benches. Kyungsoo gave the water trainer a look then turned away. Junmyeon walked over and took a seat close to Kyungsoo so their thighs were touching, lifting Hoothoot out of the way who easily settled into his trainer's lover's lap.

 

“You should stop flirting with children,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“I'm not flirting with children, I'm complimenting them. When they come here, they come to get complemented and to get advice. They might be too young to understand that advice, but they all understand a compliment even if they don't like them. Besides, based on her fighting style and her chosen pokemon, I thought complimenting her battling skills with her looks would be the most encouraging. But, once they're ten, they're real trainers. I don't compliment trainers just to make them feel good about themselves. They're my opponent, I have to treat them with respect not coddle them.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at Junmyeon. He was staring towards the group of children Minseok was entertaining with his Piplup probably sizing them up and doing figures in his heads to determine what sort of trainer they would become. Kyungsoo didn't really understand something like that. He just said what needed to be said in the simplest way. This was why he wasn't a gym leader. Gym leaders were in charge of helping the development of young trainers. Kyungsoo just wanted to help himself. He wanted to be on top and being an Elite Four member meant he was that. It would be difficult to remain here as long as his predecessor, but that was what made it exciting. Junmyeon was good at teaching children, though. As long as Kyungsoo copied what his lover did, he could get through battling babies.

 

“Isn't it amazing?” Junmyeon said.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon was still watching the children with a fondness that made Kyungsoo stomach lurch. He felt sad.

 

“Children, their potential. It's amazing.”

 

Kyungsoo stared at the children. He stared at them long and hard until a couple turned with scared looks on their faces. Kyungsoo looked away. He didn't understand what Junmyeon was seeing.

 

“You had a lot of potential, too,” Junmyeon said and turned to grin at his lover. “When we were teenagers, I loved watching you fight. You had trouble understanding some wording, but once you did, you implemented it so well. I'm so glad you decided to take up the ground typing.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to retort when Junmyeon leaned in and pecked his cheek.

 

“There...are kids here,” Kyungsoo grumbled grabbing his Hoothoot away from Junmyeon so he could squeeze the round pokemon who just ruffled in surprise.

 

Junmyeon smiled and combed his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair. “And? I kissed your cheek. How much more innocent can my affection get?”

 

Kyungsoo looked around and saw the little girl looking at them, bright red in the face and tilted his head to the side inviting another kiss.

 

Junmyeon happily gave it.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

“You should wear a sweater,” Junmyeon advised as Kyungsoo made his way into the common area of the Elite Four main chamber where the water trainer was standing with a sweater of his own wrapped around his shoulder complimenting his ensemble of a brightly decorated shirt buttoned up and tucked into tight fitting slacks with a picnic basket over one forearm held at a ninety degree angle so his biceps were bulging out.

 

“You look like one of those poke' fan fathers you run into on the routes,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Junmyeon frowned. “You're calling me old.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged and ignored the comment about the sweater. If he got cold, Junmyeon would give him his and hold him like he always did even though Junmyeon himself could barely stand the cold. “Why are we going to the mountains for a picnic anyways?”

 

“It's romantic. It's been awhile since we've gotten out and had a date.”

 

“Is it really something we have to do anymore, dates?” Kyungsoo asked. Wasn't sharing a bed some nights enough to establish their relationship?

 

“I miss trying to fluster you,” was his response, and Junmyeon held his other arm out for Kyungsoo to take. Kyungsoo thought about ignoring it, but Junmyeon hadn't come to his bed that night so swamped with paperwork, he had fallen asleep at his desk, so Kyungsoo was deprived of physical contact. Kyungsoo took the offered arm and didn't look at Junmyeon. He already knew the other man was smiling.

 

They didn't go terribly far up the nearest mountain, but they went high enough that Kyungsoo did think he would be cold when the afternoon came. It was one of the few weekends they kept the gym closed. Yifan was shooting a movie and Jongdae had gone to guest star on a show. Minseok never showed up until the afternoon anyways and tomorrow it would be Kyungsoo and Junmyeon gone to do a photo shoot, so it was a good weekend to close. Kyungsoo helped lay their picnic blanket down then laid down on it while Junmyeon went about setting up other stuff, mostly unnecessary for a simple picnic.

 

“You should bring out some of your pokemon so they can run around,” Junmyeon said as he pulled out a mini grill from his basket that Kyungsoo wasn't sure how he had fit it in there with all the food.

 

Kyungsoo frowned. He didn't like to mix his time with his lover and his time with his pokemon. It wasn't as if his pokemon didn't understand the relationship their trainer had with the water trainer, but he didn't like the way they stared at him when he was being romanced as if they could barely believe it. Kyungsoo was a good trainer and he didn't want his pokemon thinking less of him because he had fallen in love. He loved his pokemon, too, but it was different. They needed to respect him not think they could turn him into mush the way Junmyeon did.

 

“I just have Hoothoot,” Kyungsoo said and threw his pokeball into the air. The red eyed owl pokemon flew up into the sky and dived down catching its own pokeball before dropping it down on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo caught it and threw it back beginning a game of fetch with his only non-ground type pokemon he ever used in the gym.

 

“Really? Well, most of my pokemon are water type and we're not close to a stream so they wouldn't have any fun. I'll just bring out Buneary,” Junmyeon said and threw a pokeball towards Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at the name of the cute bunny pokemon and stared at the pokeball. It was a pink pokeball, a love ball. Whoever had given Junmyeon the egg to hatch had given him a love ball to go with it. It was the most disgustingly cute ball Kyungsoo had ever seen to go with the most disgustingly cute pokemon.

 

The pokemon hopped out in a beam of red light and twittered at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo glared at it until the pokemon's eyes began to water and it lowered its ears. It would cry, Kyungsoo wanted it to cry, but then Junmyeon might get mad. Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt a pokeball hit his face and looked up to see Hoothoot giving Kyungsoo a disapproving look. The pokemon was right, he should not make the Buneary cry while he was on a date.

 

“Here,” Kyungsoo said handing the Buneary her own pokeball. “Go play fetch with Hoothoot.”

 

The Hoothoot hooted angrily at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo just threw a pokeball at it and it obeyed, urging the Buneary to follow after him.

 

“Oh, where are they going?” Junmyeon asked coming to sit beside Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo sat up and rubbed his head. “To play fetch away from us.”

 

Junmyeon seemed hesitant to let his Buneary walk off, but Kyungsoo quickly took Junmyeon's hand in his making the older trainer bring his attention back to him.

 

“Didn't you give me Hoothoot to protect me? She'll be fine,” Kyungsoo promised.

 

Junmyeon smiled and leaned in, holding Kyungsoo's face with is free hand and kissing his softly. “You hate ghosts and dark places. You were still a child then.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. Between Junmyeon and he were barely three years. Before Junmyeon had turned nineteen, every time they met up, he would take Kyungsoo on those little dates to a nearby festival or just to shop and shower Kyungsoo with presents. Junmyeon came from a rich family, he had no want for money and Kyungsoo had come from a normal city dwelling family. He hadn't grown up with a want for many material things, he wore what he liked and he wore it often. On the other hand, gifts were half of how Junmyeon showed his love. Talking was the other. Sometimes Kyungsoo didn't really understand how they had fallen in love with Kyungsoo. His confession hadn't been all sparkles and candle light, it had been reluctantly said after seeing Junmyeon make a fool of himself with bad jokes only children and old men would find funny.

 

Kyungsoo showed his love by doing things. Usually, he would make breakfast and hide it in a corner of the fridge. Then he had taught Junmyeon to make breakfast and he did the dishes and the clean up. He had taught Junmyeon how to clean up after himself when the water trainer left underwear and protection strewn everywhere about his chambers. Kyungsoo had drawn a picture for Junmyeon's birthday of his Milotic. And he had spread himself out for Junmyeon to take though he had never had a desire to for anyone else.

 

“What are you grilling?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Ah, I thought we could roast marshmallows. I already made the food. Do you want some?” Junmyeon asked.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and leaned back down tugging Junmyeon with him.

 

Junmyeon smiled and scooted closer, moving his arms around Kyungsoo's waist to hold him close. He pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo's forehead than his hair and nestled Kyungsoo's face in the crook of his neck. Kyungsoo took in his smell and felt the fuzzies of Junmyeon's sweater tickle his nose.

 

It was nice, just the two of them out in the woods on a mountain with fresh air and the feel of soft ground under the blanket beneath them. Kyungsoo felt content even if he wished they could do more now that they were alone together. A feverish pleasured Junmyeon would look gorgeous surrounded by tree branches with bits of a clear blue sky behind him as Kyungsoo looked up at him. But, then they would run the risk of a child coming by. Maybe at night when older pokemon could put up fences they could try something like that, but not in the bright of day even if it was the beginning of a new cycle. No one would have made it this far yet.

 

Kyungsoo moved his head from Junmyeon's shoulder and tilted it up. Junmyeon stared into Kyungsoo's eyes for a moment before leaning down and catching Kyungsoo's lips in a kiss seeming to catch on to what the other wanted. There was more Kyungsoo wanted, but he would settle for soft kisses while they laid on a picnic blanket cuddled up together.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and they both sat up to see Hoothoot frantically running from a group of [Galvantulas](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galvantula_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). The electric spider pokemons seemed angry, but upon seeing two trainers, they turned and scurried back into the forest, one of them throwing Buneary's love ball at them. Junmyeon quickly scrambled to his feet and picked up the ball. He pressed the button and Buneary appeared quivering and whimpering with little shocks of electricity jolting through her body.

 

“She's paralyzed,” Junmyeon said and looked up at the Hoothoot. “Did you put her back in her ball?”

 

Hoothoot nodded and flapped around nervously.

 

“Is she only paralyzed?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon pulled off his sweater, the sweater Kyungsoo had been prepared to ask for, and wrapped it around the Buneary. “It appears so.”

 

“Then just put her back into her ball,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Junmyeon suddenly turned around, anger on his beautiful face. “Just put her back in her ball? Don't you see she needs to be taken care of quickly?”

 

Kyungsoo was paralyzed himself. It wasn't often Junmyeon got angry and even less often he got angry at Kyungsoo. “That's...I...”

 

Junmyeon seemed to realize what he had done, but he still looked bitter as he turned away. “I have to get her to the pokemon center. Don't leave the grill on.”

 

Before Kyungsoo could call out to him, Junmyeon had already started to run. Kyungsoo caught a red beam of light down the path they had taken to get to the clearing on the mountain and knew Junmyeon had taken one of his pokemon to ride, probably his Samurott, one of the few he had that could be on land for an extended period. Kyungsoo didn't think there was a point in trying to catch up to him.

 

“He's angry with me,” Kyungsoo said softly.

 

Hoothoot hooted at him and Kyungsoo swatted it away feeling angry himself.

 

“I didn't mean it that way. No one likes seeing a pokemon hurt. I just...we could have gone together. He could have put her back in her pokeball and then we could have cleaned up and gone together. He didn't have to leave without me.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled his legs up and buried his face between his knees. “I hate her.”

 

Hoothoot fluttered then landed beside Kyungsoo and nuzzled his side trying to comfort him.

 

“Stop,” Kyungsoo said. “Ever since she came, Junmyeon pays less attention to me. It's because she's cute.”

 

Would Junmyeon pay more attention to another boy if they were cuter than Kyungsoo. There were tons of people their age that were prettier and cuter than Kyungsoo. Who had better personalities and more talents than Kyungsoo. He wasn't pretty and he wasn't nice and he got jealous and Junmyeon would leave him one day, wouldn't he? Just like he had left Kyungsoo all alone now.

 

Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed Hoothoot bringing it to his chest and buried his face into the pokemon's feathers. Junmyeon probably wouldn't come back. He expected Kyungsoo to be responsible and pick up after them.

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to be responsible. He wanted to cry.

 

 

 


	7. Act 2: Dawn Upon Dusk

**Act 2: Dawn Upon Dusk**

 

Part I:

 

Just after the sun had risen, Lu Han and his traveling companion came upon a meadow. Jongin had called back his Zoroark at the first sign of sunlight and so it had only been the two trainers and the Deerling for the past hour. Lu Han had felt awkward walking in silence with Jongin. They had had a huge misunderstanding. Lu Han was an adult now, he should have had more patience when dealing with other people. He could have even gone looking for Jongin. What if the other trainer had gotten into trouble trying to catch fish for him? Lu Han studied Jongin as the pokemon performer set down a blanket on the grass for them to relax on and brought out a small grill from his bag. There was a bandage around one of his ankles Lu Han hadn't noticed while walking through the forest. Maybe he had gotten hurt and that was why it had taken him so long to return.

 

“Jongin,” Lu Han called out.

 

Jongin turned then patted the blanket. “You can come rest now.”

 

Lu Han frowned. That wasn't what he had wanted to ask. He walked over and plopped down on the blanket beside Jongin and watched him grill up some fruit they had picked while they walked during the night. “Jongin, your ankle.”

 

Jongin looked at his wrapped up leg and sighed. “You saw.”

 

“Was that what kept you so long?”

 

“I didn't want to make you feel bad. You seemed surprised that I hadn't left you. We ran into those Ariados you pissed off. It's not anything serious. It's a cut, I promise. I would have been a lot angrier if it was something more,” Jongin said. “But, I guess I did leave in a suspicious manner.”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “I'm sorry. I did wait, but...”

 

Jongin took one of the fruits from the grill and handed it to Lu Han. “Don't worry yourself over it.”

 

Lu Han sighed and turned to see the Deerling chasing a butterfly about the meadow. “I don't know what to do with it.”

 

“The Deerling? You haven't caught it yet?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han shook his head. “Why would I? Just because I saved it doesn't mean it belongs to me.”

 

Jongin placed a fruit onto a plate and put it on the ground. The Deerling seemed to notice and trotted over happily starting to eat it. “Hey, Deerling, do you like Lu Han?”

 

The Deerling looked up from its nibbling and honked happily in reply.

 

“How would you like to be trained by Lu Han?”

 

The Deerling honked again.

 

Lu Han felt embarrassed having someone ask a pokemon to be caught by him. “Don't.”

 

Jongin laughed. “Do you want to travel with Lu Han more?”

 

The Deerling walked over to Lu Han and nuzzled its head against Lu Han's shoulder then licked his hand. Lu Han sighed. The Deerling was adorable and brave. And unlike most of Lu Han's other pokemon, this one didn't seem as high maintenance even if his Espeon had already had its influence on the younger pokemon. He pulled out one of his fancier pokeballs and held it out.

 

“Let's be friends Deerling,” Lu Han said.

 

The Deerling honked and pressed its nose against the poke ball’s button. Red light shot out and engulfed the pokemon bringing it into the ball. Lu Han held the newly occupied ball close to his chest and turned to Jongin with a smile. “I guess my sixth pokemon is a grass type this go around.”

 

Jongin raised a brow. “Are all of your pokemon psychic types?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “I usually travel with psychic types then change them out as needed.”

 

Jongin nodded and poked the grill more before suddenly standing. “Let's have a battle, Lu Han.”

 

“A battle?”

 

“You have a full team now, so let's battle. Three on three, but you can't use your Espeon and I won't use my Umbreon. I also won't use Teddiursa. I can't have them fainting. I'm curious about your other pokemon.”

 

Lu Han frowned. It had been a few days since he had battled a trainer, but he did need the practice. A part of him wanted to quickly train his newly caught Deerling, but he didn't want to put the precious pokemon up against an enigma like Kim Jongin. The Deerling might have gotten the upper hand on Jongin's Zoroark the last time, but the large creature had just been messing around. Still...

 

“Alright, I accept,” Lu Han said and stood up. “I won't use Deerling either. I want to train it so I don't want it to faint. Challenger goes first.”

 

Jongin grinned and unclipped a pokeball from his belt. “Alright, I choose[ Sneasel](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sneasel_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

 

From Jongin's pokeball, a small black creature appeared with large claws with red tails and one ear larger than the other and red as well. It stared at Lu Han with sharp red eyes and grinned.

 

Suddenly, Lu Han stomach fell. Jongin had an Umbreon and a Zororark, both dark type pokemon that were strong against psychic types. Lu Han only had psychic types. Sneasel was a dark and ice type. Lu Han had a hunch Kim Jongin was a dark type trainer and he knew that when he asked Lu Han for a battle.

 

Lu Han reached up and grabbed his baseball cap, lifting it off his head. He pushed his hair back then put his cap back on backwards before grabbing one of his pokeballs.

 

“You're grinning,” Jongin pointed out.

 

“Because the challenger is a little shit. Well, I'll show you how good I've gotten with psychic pokemon. [Gardevoir](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardevoir_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), I choose you,” Lu Han said and threw his pokeball. A beautiful pokemon appeared like a bride in a wedding gown with green and red accents.

 

“Ah, a fairy and psychic type, so you are ready for a dark type attack. The fairy typing is good against dark types,” Jongin said. “Sneasel, Blizzard!”

 

Suddenly, a flurry of snow danced around the Gardevoir and it groaned in pain slumping when the move was over.

 

“Gardevoir, Draining Kiss, quickly!” Lu Han instructed.

 

The Gardevoir lifted a hand to its mouth and blew a sparkling kiss at the Sneasel that did damage and came back as health and the Gardevoir stood up straighter.

 

“Sneasel, Hail,” Jongin said. Suddenly, the area around them was covered in falling ice that hit against both pokemon.

 

Lu Han gritted his teeth. His Gardevoir wouldn't last another blizzard. He needed to take out the Sneasel. “Moonblast!”

 

A ball of light shot towards the Sneasel and fainted it. Jongin frowned, but with the hail still coming down, he had an advantage. “[Absol](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Absol_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), come out!”

 

A white lion like pokemon suddenly appeared with a gray face and red eyes. Lu Han thought it was beautiful as it stood its ground proudly. He didn't like it quite so much when Jongin called out one of the dark pokemon's attacks.

 

“Thunderbolt, Absol!” Jongin instructed.

 

“You taught it an electric move?” Lu Han shouted as he watched his Gardevoir take damage and faint.

 

“I have to have moves to overcome my weaknesses, too. Also, electric moves are pretty on stage,” Jongin said, a smirk on his lips.

 

Lu Han groaned and quickly pulled out another pokeball. “I'll show you a trick or two myself. [Espurr](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Espurr_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

 

A small little gray kitten like pokemon appeared with big purple eyes. It's face contorted in a happy expression as it meowed being in battle only to hiss as it was hurt by the hail the Sneasel had set up.

 

“It's so small,” Jongin said smiling at the pokemon.

 

“It's got a lot of potential. I picked it up before starting this journey,” Lu Han said. The Espurr was a kit from his parents Meowstics that had hatched when he was home. He had been given it as a present for his journey and as a way to advertise his family's company. “It's going to be a beautiful Meowstic one day. For now, though, Espurr, Thunderbolt.”

 

The Espurr meowed and electricity shot out of its body at the Absol who took the damage but was also paralyzed.

 

“Crap, shake it off, Absol,” Jongin said.

 

The Espurr happily danced about having paralyzed it's opponent.

 

“Good job!” Lu Han said. “Now set up Toxic.”

 

The Espurr shot poison at the Absol and it winced. Both pokemon took damage from the hail still falling. Lu Han knew his Espurr wouldn't last another turn, but he had taken the chance of using one of his weaker pokemon since he had so few non-psychic moves.

 

Luckily, the Absol still couldn't move.

 

“Alright, Espurr, you've got one more shot. Throw in another Thunderbolt,” Lu Han instructed.

 

The Espurr did, but was shot down as the Absol broke free of its paralyzes and Night Slashed it.

 

Lu Han weighed his options. He had promised not to use his Espeon even though his Espeon was his strongest pokemon. He also didn't want to faint Deerling. Jongin had challenged him knowing he was a psychic trainer and using a grass pokemon would defeat the purpose of this friendly battle. He had two options: a [Duosion](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Duosion_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) which only knew psychic type moves or his [Hypno](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hypno_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

 

“Alright, I think it's time you met the lady of my group, Kim Jongin. I'm afraid she's got the face of nightmares, though,” Lu Han said and threw out his final pokeball. “Hypno, I chose you.”

 

A yellow tapir like creature with a white fuzzy collar appeared holding a pendulum. It stared at Jongin menacingly as it swung the pendulum from side to side. It took a moment for the hail to hit it and both the Hypno and the Absol took damage. The Absol fainted.

 

Jongin smiled. “She's beautiful, but I think my girl is much prettier. I think you might like her.”

 

Jongin threw out his last pokemon as well. A large squid like pokemon appeared with an owl's face, purple in color. Lu Han had never been more terrified and more intrigued by a pokemon before. Jongin had been right about him liking it.

 

“It's a[ Malamar.](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Malamar_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) You have a dark-psychic type pokemon,” Lu Han said in wonder.

 

“Yes I do. And the hail will clear here in a minute so I have the upperhand,” Jongin said just as the ice stopped falling.

 

Lu Han frowned. “Shadowball, Hypno.”

 

The Hypno sent out a ball of darkness at the Malmmar. It hit, but barely took Malamar down to half.

 

“Too bad you are a psychic type trainer. My most powerful move won't do anything since it’s a fighting move. How about a night slash,” Jongin said.

 

The Malamar shot it's tentacles at the Hypno. It was a critical hit. Lu Han's Hypno fainted.

 

Lu Han lowered his head and called back his pokemon.

 

Jongin stayed where he was and crossed his arms waiting.

 

Defeated. Well, it wasn't the first time Lu Han had been defeated. He was a good trainer, but nothing like a Champion. He had known the moment he realized Jongin's favoritism for dark types he would most likely lose, but that was the point. He was already coming up with ideas to shape his team to defeat Jongin later.

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin finally said.

 

Lu Han lifted his head and laughed. “That was fun.”

 

Jongin laughed as well. “I'm glad you thought so. You weren't easy, but I didn't just build my team on looks and cool moves. But, they are cool moves. Would you like to watch a performance?”

 

“I lost, shouldn't I do something for you?” Lu Han said.

 

“Hmm, how about you let me come with you to Shineer City?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “I don't mind having a companion.”

 

“In that case, let Bri and me show you a good performance,” Jongin said and brought out his Umbreon then turned to his Malamar and started giving it instructions.

 

Lu Han settled back down on the picnic blanket and reached for one of the grilled fruits still on the now cooled fire only to have it snatched away. Espeon had escaped its ball on its own and taken the fruit, sitting off to the corner of the blanket. Jongin's Umbreon noticed the Espeon and patted over. Espeon nudged the fruit towards the Umbreon and they both shared it.

 

“What the fuck,” Lu Han whispered under his breath. His Espeon never shared, only with younger pokemon like Espurr, but Alba was basically Espurr's uncle.

 

A deep chuckle came from beside Lu Han. “Looks like they're pretty close. I should warn that my Bri does know Attract.”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes at the pokemon and turned to Jongin with a raised brow. “Attract has never once worked on my Espeon.”

 

Jongin shrugged. “There's a first for everything.”

  
  
  


Part II:

 

It was after sundown when Lu Han and Jongin found the road that would lead them on the detour to Shineer City. It would be another day's walk to get there and so they stopped at the pokemon center on the corner of the main road and a dirt path to stay the night. Lu Han used the last rays of light to get some training on his lower leveled pokemon, Espurr and Deerling. Lu Han found the deer pokemon he had saved was a battler. He still wondered where its flock was, but had the feeling it may have left to go on it's own adventure and it had found it in Lu Han. Even if it wasn't his preferred type, Lu Han was happy he had picked up the Deerling. It was adorable and brave and he didn't think it would be very long before it evolved and became even stronger. When both pokemon seemed tired, Lu Han went back into the pokemon center and handed his pokeballs over to the [Chansey](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chansey_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) on duty noticing one of them empty. He looked around to see his Espeon sat beside Jongin's Umbreon as they watched the trainer teach his Teddiursa a few new dance moves. Lu Han felt his lips quirk up watching the other dance as he waited for his pokemon to be healed up. Jongin was beautiful when he danced. Lu Han wondered how many awards Jongin actually had and if he was maybe more popular than Lu Han knew. After his first and only win in the performance ring back in Anich, Lu Han lost interest and only knew the most famous performers in his own region. Even famous pokemon trainers were hard for him to name though he had researched a few of them before coming to the Hangul region to battle. He knew the current Champion was actually from Anich and that the Elite Four were all around his own age and very hard to defeat. They had all also been past Champions of Hangul. He knew there was a famous fire type trainer that he might run into on his journey and that the eighth gym was new. He also knew that the seventh gym he was currently heading to battle in Shineer City had a beautiful gym leader. But, he didn't think they could have the same beauty the dark type performer did.

 

“Chansey!”

 

Lu Han turned hearing the Chansey calling to him. He bowed his head and retrieved his pokeballs, strapping them back around his waist, before walking over to the seats Jongin and their pokemon were occupying.

 

“Practicing?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin turned and did a little embarrassed half smile. “I can't let you be the only one working hard.”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “Your performance earlier was already amazing. Do you have a competition soon?”

 

Jongin looked away and dug his hands into his pants pockets. “No, I don't have one for a while, but I like dancing so I always come up with something else that would look cool.”

 

Lu Han took a seat and found his lap suddenly filled with Jongin's Teddiursa. Lu Han looked down at it and smiled. “He's cute.”

 

“He's also a really high level, don't let his cuteness fool you,” Jongin said.

 

“Why isn't he an [Ursaring](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ursaring_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) then?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin came and sat down beside Lu Han reaching out to his lap to pet his pokemon's head. “He doesn't want to. Teddiursa likes being small and cute. He thinks his evolved form is ugly. If this is how he wants to look then I respect that. Back home, a lot of our customers would come and pick out an Eevee and ask us if we could evolve it for them. My parents are good breeders, they always told me you shouldn't force a pokemon to do something it hates. If you want to be a good trainer, you have to listen to your pokemon's wants and needs. Usually, the pokemon you catch are those with a similar or matching personality to your own. My parents have a very strict way of choosing Eevees for people. They prefer it if you come and pick one out yourself, but for presents, they ask about the person the pokemon is to be given to. And if someone wants say a [Flareon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Flareon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) for instance, then we find an Eevee that wants to be a Flareon. If an Eevee shows an interest in a particular Eeveelution for an extended period of time, then we train them for that and evolve them.”

 

Lu Han nodded. “I think that is a sound way of doing business. My parents use Meowstics as a part of their company logo and they breed them to give out to partners or to fans of the company. That's where my Espurr came from.”

 

“Your Espurr is very happy,” Jongin said. “I think your parents chose the right one to give to their son.”

 

The right Espurr? Lu Han hadn't considered that before. Honestly, he was shocked his parents hadn't given him the first egg their Meowstics had together, or the one they had the first time Lu Han returned home. He thought they were angry with him which they were at first, but then they saw that Lu Han was good at training. Most of the Espurrs were just as stuck up as his parent's Meowstics, but the one he had gotten the last time he was in Anich was a sweet little kitten even if it did dislike getting its little white paws dirty, but that was more of a trait learned from Lu Han's Espeon. “I suppose you're right. But what does it mean if all my pokemon are a bit stuck up?”

 

Jongin laughed. “Stuck up? I think pampered is more the word. Aren't you pampered, too?”

 

“I...no I'm not,” Lu Han insisted. He didn't want Jongin to know how rich he was even if he had already admitted to it.

 

“I'm sure you're more use to wildlife now, but your tent is high quality and you don't have a single traditional pokeball on your belt. They're all ultra balls or specialized balls. And the food you carried in your bag, I'm afraid I may have tripped over it at one point and seen the contents, is all high grade. Your clothes are brand, your pokedex has the newest updates, and your skin his milky white even though you walk in the sun for days on end.”

 

Lu Han lowered his head and wrapped his arms around the Teddiursa sitting silently in his lap. It was soft and cuddly. “I'm sorry.”

 

Jongin scooted closer to Lu Han. “For what? It's not bad you live like you do. Eevee breeding is a good occupation so I wasn't exactly wanting either when I was a child and I'm a successful performer as well.”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “I don't want to be some doll.”

 

“From our battle, I know you're a lot tougher than porcelain, even if you're just as pretty.”

 

Lu Han turned and glared at Jongin. “You're pretty.”

 

Jongin burst out laughing. It was a sort of cackling, but not evil. It was a cackle full of sunlight that warmed Lu Han's heart and he stood quickly taking the Teddiursa with him. “I'm going to find a room.”

 

“Are you taking my pokemon with you? I promise I'm a better cuddle buddy. My Teddiursa snores. It's cute, but loud,” Jongin said following after.

 

Lu Han turned just as Jongin caught up with him and pushed the Teddiursa into his arms. “I'll sleep with my own pokemon, thank you. Alba!”

 

There was no reply from the Espeon. Lu Han looked around frantically for the lavender Eeveelution.

 

“Bri is gone, too,” Jongin said though his voice didn't sound quite as concerned. “They probably went outside together. My Umbreon likes to watch the moon. It's a full one tonight.”

 

“Well Alba hates being outside in the dirt for too long. Your Umbreon will be pulverized if he dares get Alba dirty. We need to find them,” Lu Han said and hurried towards the door.

 

“I don't think that's...well, you're already leaving, at least wait for me,” Jongin called after him returning his Teddiursa to its ball.

 

Lu Han immediately noticed small dainty paw prints that indicated his Espeon along with a set of slightly bigger ones. His Espeon really had gone off with Jongin's Umbreon. Lu Han had never seen Alba get along with another pokemon that wasn't a baby so quickly. Even if Lu Han didn't think Jongin would do any harm, he couldn't say the same for his pokemon. They were probably innocent, but they were definitely all mischievous. Alba didn't take well to pranks.

 

The footprints led him quite a bit back into the woods, but he could still see the light of the pokemon center as he turned as well as the silver of Jongin's hair as he followed after. A few more yards and Lu Han saw a small clearing with a spring, the moon reflecting in it. His Espeon and the Umbreon were seated at the spring looking up at the full moon, the Espeon's head leaning against the Umbreon's. It was adorable. Lu Han kept himself from stepping into the clearing and peaked through the foliage to watch. He felt happy that his Espeon had found such a good friend. Suddenly, the Umbreon lifted its head and the full moon glowed brighter than showered the two Eeveelutions with moonlight. Espeon seemed entranced and didn't notice the lick the Umbreon gave it at first.

 

“What's happening?” Jongin asked silently as he slid up to Lu Han.

 

“Your Umbreon used Moonlight. I think he's showing off. They're being cute.”

 

The Espeon seemed taken aback by the lick at first, but then leaned in and pressed its nose against the Umbreon's.

 

“I...I've never seen Alba affectionate with any pokemon that wasn't either a baby or one of mine. Even then it's rare.”

 

“I think we should leave them be,” Jongin said.

 

True, Lu Han knew he should probably let Alba have his privacy. The Espeon knew Lu Han would tease him about his affectionate ways with another pokemon, but Lu Han wanted to watch longer. He stared like an affectionate mother as his Espeon rolled around and nuzzled with the Umbreon until it did another move with sparkles and little hearts. “What was that?”

 

“Attract,” Jongin answered and sighed. “It was really weak though. Easily dodged.”

 

Alba didn't dodge, though. Lu Han didn't expect his Espeon would. Attract only worked on the opposite gender. Unless Jongin's Umbreon was a female then it would have an effect, though even female pokemon hadn't had an effect on his Espeon before. Lu Han just figured his Espeon loved itself more than it loved others. What he didn't expect was for Espeon to respond with to move with more licks and nuzzles and then it turned and angled its body, lifting its tail and presenting its backside to the Umbreon. The Umbreon moved forward and Lu Han was ready to scream.

 

Jongin clamped a hand over Lu Han's mouth and pulled him away enough so that they would not disturb the Eeveelutions. “Don't ruin it!”

 

Lu Han pulled away and looked at Jongin angrily. “Ruin it? Ruin what? Your Umbreon is hurting my Alba!”

 

Jongin sighed and pushed his silver hair back in an attractive way, but Lu Han was much to flustered to pay attention.

 

“We must not have been seeing the same thing if you think your Espeon is being hurt. It was presenting itself to my Umbreon. Have you never seen two pokemon mate in the wild?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han's face reddened. “Of course not. Besides, they can't make an egg. Alba's a boy.”

 

Jongin raised a brow. “Ooohhh, well I guess now you know why Attract doesn't work on your Espeon. Bri’s  never gotten his Attract to work on a male pokemon, though, not for lack of trying.”

 

Lu Han's eyes widened. “Your Umbreon's a player?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “Bri's had other mates, but not more than I can count on one hand. I've had him for a long time. He hasn't ever fathered an egg, though. Though caught pokemon can't have eggs outside of a breeding machine, they still like to do it in real life.”

 

Lu Han looked away disgusted. None of his pokemon had ever bred, at least not since being caught by him. He couldn't stand the thought of it...or more appropriately, Lu Han had never “bred” and felt embarrassed letting his pokemon do something he wasn't knowledgeable about. When he had started out, he had meant ten year olds carrying around eggs. There was always a daycare where the children could drop pokemon off at and then an egg would be made some time later. The workers always told the children their pokemon had become good friends and an egg happened. Eventually, you figured out what that actually meant. Lu Han knew all of that and yet he still felt embarrass. He closed his eyes only to open them when he heard a mewl coming from the direction his Espeon was and started towards it only for Jongin to grab his arm and lead him further back towards the pokemon center. Lu Han pulled himself free again.

 

“Why are you so calm about this?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin looked away. His cheeks were a bit red as well now that Lu Han could see him better close to the lights of the pokemon center. It was a pretty color against his golden skin.

 

Jongin cleared his throat before bowing. “I apologize for my Umbreon's behavior. I admit I suspected they were starting to develop feelings for one another, but I thought you would have noticed so I said nothing.”

 

“Was it obvious?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin stood up straight again and cocked his head. “You didn't notice at all, did you. Your Espeon was flirting back, too, you know. I thought perhaps it was a female Espeon since you didn't seem too bothered by how it acted towards Bri's advances.”

 

“I thought they were just being friendly. Alba's always been sassy,” Lu Han said and held his head in his hands. His precious beautiful Alba, the little Eevee he had bought a Luxury ball for just so it would be his friend, was being defiled by this beautiful man's beautiful shiny Umbreon. But, it wasn't fair for Lu Han to feel this way. Just because Lu Han had no experience in romance didn't mean his Espeon couldn't. He really hadn't noticed Alba's affection. Was that why Espeon hadn't wanted to leave that clearing after they had initially met Jongin and his Umbreon? Lu Han was a terrible trainer for not realizing it.

 

“Lu Han?” Jongin called.

 

Lu Han lifted his head towards Jongin, but didn't look at him. He felt tired suddenly. Walking all day really took it out of him. He always wished he wasn't afraid of heights so he could just fly on his pokemon to the next available pokemon center. “What?”

 

“If someone was flirting with you, would you notice, Lu Han?” Jongin asked.

 

Flirting with Lu Han? Lu Han had noticed girls flirting with him before, but that was usually when he was back at home. And there were many people that called him pretty, but that was an obvious complement Lu Han had gotten tired of very quickly. He opened his eyes to reply only to be met with Jongin's dark eyes. The pokemon performer moved closer to Lu Han effectively backing him up against a tree and leaned in close.

 

“How obvious do I have to make it?” Jongin asked, his voice deeper and darker as he leaned closer to Lu Han, barely a breaths length away from Lu Han's face. He shined in the brilliance of the moonlight and Lu Han wondered if Jongin knew Attract.

 

Lush lips pressed against Lu Han's and Lu Han closed his eyes. It would be a lie to say he hadn't at least kissed before. He had been very young and had done it more out of spite than anything else. His parents had tried to set up a marriage for him before he ran off to become a pokemon trainer. The girl didn't like Lu Han. She didn't even want to be friends. He had kissed her suddenly and gotten slapped. At least the arrangement hadn't gone through, but Lu Han had figured all surprised kisses deserved slaps. He didn't want to slap Jongin, though. It was a surprise, but Lu Han both enjoyed it and hated it. It felt like he was falling. He didn't want to fall, that was why he hated heights so much, but this was exhilarating. He wanted to keep falling, but eventually he landed, breathless and unsure what to say.

 

Jongin just leaned away with a half grin on his lips and reached out a hand for Lu Han.

 

Lu Han stared at that hand. It was nicked and a couple fingers were wrapped in athletic tape, but it was strong. Lu Han didn't think Jongin would let him fall and if Jongin could be trusted then Lu Han would have to trust Alba and his choice of a mate.

  
  
  


Part III:

 

They reached Shineer City the next afternoon. It wasn't the biggest city Lu Han had seen in his travels nor the biggest city in Hangul, but it was beautiful. Most of the buildings had a pretty pearlescent aqua color to them and there seemed to be many studios and entertainment houses like music halls and theaters. And shopping, so many shopping centers. Luhan's eyes were wide as they passed by shop after shop headed to the pokemon center. Usually, he wasn't one for shopping. Luhan just bought want he needed and usually at expensive stores since those were what he was use to, but there were so many interesting things and it had been a while since he'd worn something clean and new.

 

“Let's wash up at a pokemon center before we decide to shop,” Jongin said from beside Luhan tugging him to the other side of the street by their held hands.

 

Lu Han wasn't sure when they had started holding hands. They had slept in separate beds in the same room at the pokemon center and had gone out in the morning to retrieve their very exhausted Eeveelutions. It was some time while walking down the path towards Shineer City that Jongin had grabbed Lu Han's hand. Flooded with the memories of the kiss the night before under the full moon, Lu Han had lost the chance to pull his hand away and so had allowed the contact to continue even now. He hoped no one would find it too strange, two boys holding hands. The realization that same sex relationships were a thing had swept across the Pokemon world rather quickly. It had started with pokemon and then humans started coming out and being more open about their feelings. It was the media that had really been beneficial. They didn't think it was good for another war to break out, the last one not even a hundred years ago in a region far from Hangul and Anich, so the media had chose to accept the change and broadcast only good things, encouraging it. Still, Lu Han felt odd walking around holding another man's hand. He knew he preferred men, but it wasn't often he found anyone he liked.

 

Did they even like each other?

 

Just because their Espeon and Umbreon were in love didn't mean they had to be.

 

“I promised Alba we would sleep in a hotel,” Lu Han said.

 

Jongin nodded, his free hand stuffed in one of his pockets, seeming distracted by something else in the distance. “There's a good one in front of the Shineer Gym.”

 

Lu Han looked in the direction Jongin's attention was turned to see pokemon performers putting on a show. “Is that a competition?”

 

“Junior class,” Jongin said. “Teenagers. Shineer is famous for hosting performers. If you miss a show in another city, you can be sure to catch one here.”

 

“Do you want to see it?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin frowned and shook his head turning away. “No. I don't want to get too close.”

 

The response made Lu Han curious. It seemed like Jongin did want to go have a look. Lu Han could see his foot tapping, but he said nothing. “Alright.”

 

“Will you battle tomorrow? I don't think you should take a long time before battling. He'll definitely find out about you if you stay longer than that.”

 

He? “Who?”

 

“The gym leader,” Jongin said then cleared his throat. “I hear he's a tricky sort. He might be a fairy trainer, but he's mischievous.”

 

“And you aren't?” Lu Han asked, voice lifting. He didn't like Jongin being in a dark mood.

 

Jongin turned to him surprised and grinned. “Am I?”

 

Lu Han started to nod, but was surprised by a quick peck to his cheek. He turned away and clapped his free hand to his face. He felt warm, too warm.

 

“I suppose I am,” Jongin said cockily.

 

Lu Han didn't say anything, just hurried towards the pokemon center. Once there, he finally pulled his hand away from Jongin's in order to hand over his pokeballs and waited. Jongin did the same facing away from any of the other trainers in the center, eyes darting around nervously. Lu Han felt worried. Did Jongin not want to be here? Why had he asked to come with him then?

 

The moment Lu Han was handed back his pokeballs, his Espeon popped out. It yawned and stretched and then jumped up on the counter and padded over to Jongin sitting beside him looking expectantly as he was handed his pokeballs as well. When Jongin ignored the Espeon, it mewed at him in a commanding way.

 

“Sorry boy, I can't let Bri out right now,” Jongin said and reached a hand out to pet the Espeon's ear.

 

The Espeon turned its head away and jumped onto Lu Han's shoulders.

 

“Why can't you bring him out?” Lu Han asked. It didn't seem fair that Alba couldn't see his mate the night after they had done that. He didn't want his Espeon to feel stood up.

 

“Um...I...” Jongin looked around again and held a hand over his Umbreon's ball. “Well, he's a shiny and that always attracts attention. Let's just head to the hotel and get settled in. There might not even be a room available since there's a competition.”

 

Lu Han sighed and crossed his arms. “Fine.”

 

Jongin groaned. “It's not like that.”

 

“Whatever Jongin,” Lu Han said and hurried out of the pokemon center in the direction of the Shineer Gym where Jongin had said there was a nice hotel across the street. He stopped with the gym insight when he felt an emptiness behind him and turned to see Jongin still at the start of the street staring at a house with his shirt pulled over his mouth as if to hide himself. Lu Han frowned and walked back to him. Lu Han looked at the house. It seemed no one was home at the moment. It was a cute house in a light brown with darker trimmings and the same aqua as the other houses accenting it here and there. It had a little Eevee on the mailbox and Lu Han could see in the little yard beside it a sleeping [Jolteon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and [Sylveon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sylveon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) curled up together around a small Eevee.

 

“They're cute,” Lu Han said.

 

Jongin lowered his shirt, a fondness on his face as he replied, “They are.”

 

The Eevee suddenly lifted its head and turned to them. It stared at Lu Han for a moment then let out a happy squeak seeing the Espeon on Lu Han's shoulder. Before it could turn to look at Jongin, Jongin had turned away and hurried down the road towards the hotel.

 

Lu Han rushed after Jongin. He would have liked to play with the Eeveelution family. Espeon probably would have been fine with grooming the baby. Jongin was already at the front desk signing them in when Lu Han caught up.

 

“They only have one room, but its two beds,” Jongin explained holding out a key to Lu Han.

 

Lu Han took it and headed to the elevator. It wasn't until they got to their room that Lu Han questioned Jongin. “What's wrong with you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked beginning to remove his shirt, a new set of clothes laid out on the bed.

 

“You have been acting weird ever since we got to Shineer City. It's very obvious.”

 

Jongin sighed and dumped his dirty shirt on the floor. He picked up his pokeballs and unclipped Umbreon's ball from the belt letting it out. It immediately went over to the Espeon who was ignoring them both on a pillow on Lu Han's bed. It licked the Espeon in order to lighten its mood. Alba was much more receptive to the Umbreon's wooing than Lu Han was to Jongin trying to avoid the conversation.

 

“Fine,” Jongin said and flopped back down on the bed. “I'm famous.”

 

Lu Han tried to keep down a laugh, but couldn't. “What?”

 

“I don't mean it in a cocky way. I'm a pokemon performer in the dance class. I can only compete in the Adult Master's category because I've won all the others and I've won most competitions in that category as well. There aren't many of them because they're really difficult to win. I lost only one. I just...I don't want anyone to recognize me here. There's always a lot of performers around.”

 

“If it was a problem coming here, why did you?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin sighed. “I was actually out in that forest for a while. I had finally decided to come back here, but...I lost really badly at my last competition.”

 

“And?” Lu Han asked. “Why don't you just try again?”

 

Jongin moved a hand over his face and sighed. “I would have won if it wasn't for him. I'll never beat him.”

 

Lu Han frowned. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I can't beat my teacher, can I?”

 

Lu Han stared down at his lap. He'd never had a teacher outside of schooling. He had learned to battle on his own. Every loss he took as a way to learn. That was the point of gyms, was to learn about pokemon and once you understood you could enter the big leagues. Lu Han had never become a Champion, but if he went back to Anich, he probably could, he just didn't want to.

 

Lu Han stood and went over to Jongin's bed, laying down beside him. Jongin removed his arm from his face and turned to Lu Han, a conflicted look on his face.

 

“I didn't want you to know.”

 

“Why?” Lu Han asked.

 

“It's uncool. I practice all the time, but I still haven't competed in six months. I ran away from my problems.”

 

Lu Han sighed. Running away. Lu Han was more than familiar with that notion. “You're allowed to have a slump, Jongin. But, don't let it last ten years.”

 

Jongin studied Lu Han then smiled softly. “Lu Han, you're not—”

 

Lu Han cut Jongin off. He leaned forward and quickly pecked his lips before sitting back up and looking away, hand covering his face. “Go take a bath and stop flaunting your chest.”

 

Jongin sat up and kissed the back of Lu Han's neck. “Thank you.”

 

Lu Han waited until Jongin had finally left to wash up before letting out a frustrated groan.

 

“ 'eon~”

 

Lu Han looked over at the other bed to see his Espeon glaring at him while being littered with licks and nuzzles from the Umbreon like it was some kind of royalty. Lu Han grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. “You're not the only ones allowed to be mushy!”

 


	8. Act 2: Grow Your Own Dreams

**Act 2: Grow Your Own Dreams**

 

    Part I:

 

        Walking out of the pokemon center without his Gallade felt strange. Zitao didn't notice it at first. After the initial trade, Yixing had slept close to him in one of the rooms in the back of the pokemon center so it didn't feel like his Gallade was far away. The scientist had insisted they not see their pokemon until they met up in Victoria City so the shock wouldn't come right away. The professor seemed as if he would be too excited upon seeing his now evolved Gourgeist and the whole point of the trade would be ruined. Yixing had told Zitao to head out first. It wasn't until he had started to feel hungry that the real absence started getting to Zitao. Only allowing six caught pokemon on you at one time really made it easy miss any from your usual team, but Zitao held his head up high and removed the new pokeball from his belt. Yixing hadn't said Zitao couldn't take a look at the new Gourgeist.

 

From the pokeball a large figure appeared at least half the size of Zitao himself. As the bright red light from the pokeball dissipated, Zitao was met with something not quite as cute as the Pumpkaboo before. The Gourgeist had a brown pumpkin shaped bottom half and its top half was a pinkish orange and instead of fluff the pokemon appeared to have long glorious hair. Zitao found himself afraid again, but he tried to keep it down when the Gourgeist started twittering happily at him, voice much deeper than before, and moved closer to him, hugging him with the long hair like appendages.

 

Zitao's skin shivered.

 

He still really disliked ghost pokemon.

 

“Okay, okay, that's enough Gourgeist. Let's hit the road. The sooner we get walking, the sooner we can meet up with your trainer again.”

 

The Gourgeist looked around then nodded and stayed close to Zitao as they walked.

 

It was late afternoon before Zitao arrived at the next closest town. It was a small town, but very festive. With autumn just arriving, Zitao supposed that would mean more festivals. There were lots of merchandise with ghost pokemon as the theme and quite a few of them had Pumpkaboos on them. Zitao had kept Gourgeist with him to scare off potential aggressive pokemon and ghosts. He felt it had been a good idea as the borrowed pokemon seemed to be enjoying itself seeing it's original evolution so highly praised and even a few children came up to it and complimented Zitao on how big the Gourgeist was. It was a fairly large one. Zitao knew that was rare, but he hadn't thought about it up until now.

 

Before they had even reached the center of the festival, both Zitao's and Gourgeist's arms were full of candies and foods, all sorts of treats that weren't good for them, but that Zitao hadn't had often growing up. In order to be a strong fighter, he had to be on a strict diet and there was never much to eat in his house anyways. And yet, it was Gourgeist that was the first to get a stomachache. There was a pokemon center, smaller than most, but usable, and Zitao called the Gourgeist back to its ball as he headed towards it.

 

“How can you go and make yourself sick while you're in my care,” Zitao muttered at the ball. “I'm suppose to take care of you. Let's not make Yixing upset, alright?”

 

When the nurse was handed the pokeball, she frowned. “It's nothing serious, but this might take a couple of hours. The medicine for a pokemon's stomachache takes a while to work and with how large this Gourgeist is, we'll have to use a lot. How did it manage to eat so much candy?”

 

Zitao frowned and tried to stuff his own candy further into his bag so it wouldn't be noticed. “I...um...well I'm just watching it for a friend and I may have spoiled it too much.”

 

Candy was cheap after all and Zitao only really spent money on food even if he stared longingly at the beautiful clothes in shops and always tried them on, never actually buying anything. If he was the head of his clan, he would be rich enough to afford all that beautiful clothing.

 

The nurse smiled and nodded. “Ah, pokemon sitting. Well, rule number one of that, don't spoil them.”

 

Zitao nodded and went to go stand by the window of the pokemon center. Everyone was still having fun, but, suddenly, Zitao felt lonely. Usually, he would have started training by now. Training, training, training, that was all he ever did. And it wasn't as if Zitao hated training, but sometimes he wanted to have fun.

 

When had training stopped being fun?

 

A hand suddenly touched Zitao's shoulder and he turned to see a bipedal blue fox like pokemon looking at him solemnly.

 

“Lucario,” Zitao said surprised.

 

The pokemon made a huffing sound at Zitao and removed its paw from his shoulder to instead cross them and it looked away.

 

Zitao felt awkward in the pokemon's presence. This was the first pokemon Zitao had been given. He hadn't caught Lucario, but it had evolved because Zitao had trained with it. It was almost like a brother in a sense. And yet, Zitao hadn't talked with his Lucario outside of training and battles for years. And for Lucario to suddenly just leave his ball like that, Zitao felt nervous of the reason. Even though Lucario was part of Zitao's chosen team, he never brought it out unless he had to.

 

Zitao didn't want to face the disappointment Lucario must hold for him.

 

Lucario huffed again then pointed outside of the pokemon center window to the festival.

 

Zitao frowned staring then looked back at his pokemon. “Do you want to go walk around?”

 

The Lucario nodded and Zitao smiled.

 

“Let's get you something to eat then.”

 

With sweets in its paws, the Lucario seemed pleased, something Zitao hadn't seen on his old friend's face in a while. Finally, Zitao made it to the center of the festival just as it seemed to spark up with excitement. There was a stage that looked as if it had just been cleaned off. The Lucario sat down in the back to eat more comfortably and Zitao joined his pokemon, eyes trained on the stage as someone entered.

 

They were gorgeous. It was a man around Zitao's age with gold skin and hair the color of moonlight. He wore a skin tight black pants and a loose black shirt and entered with a shiny [Umbreon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Umbreon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and an[ Absol](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Absol_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). The stage went black and a single light shone on the man as he took a pose then music started. It was graceful and emotional, the performance. Zitao wanted to call it dance, but it was so much more. The Umbreon was like a dark force tearing at the trainer, flashing its blue rings and moving across the stage like insane thoughts would. The dancer was lifted in the air by rocks formed by an unseen pokemon and danced as if he was about to fall from them at any moment, and when he finally did, that was when the Absol came out, jumping, and at the last minute, the performer touched his wrist where a mega stone bracelet was and the Absol mega evolved, giving it wings like an angel.

 

It was beautiful. Everyone stood and clapped for the performer. Zitao just stayed in his seat transfixed.

 

A little girl that was sitting close to Zitao turned to him frowning. “Mister, why aren't you standing?”

 

Zitao looked at her confused and stood, his Lucario following after.

 

“You have to clap, too, it's rude not to.”

 

Zitao clapped, slowly at first, then faster. When the claps died down, Zitao turned to the girl. “What was that?”

 

The girl's eyes widened. “You mean you don't know? That was a pokemon performance.”

 

Zitao frowned. He knew what a pokemon performance was. He'd seen a few on television, but had never paid much attention to them. “Aren't those only for girls?”

 

The girl puffed up her cheeks. “No! That's Kai, one of the best pokemon performers in the dance category from our neighboring Hangul region. Don't you know his name, Mister?”

 

Zitao shook his head. “I didn't know pokemon performances could be so...dramatic.”

 

“Once you're in the adult category, they get really intense. I'm going to be a pokemon performer as soon as I am old enough to start training,” the little girl said.

 

Zitao frowned suddenly. “So, you have to start off as a child?”

 

The girl pressed her lips then shook her head. “I think there's an entry competition at all ages. Oh, are you interested, Mister? Your Lucario looks really pretty, and weren't you the one with the large Gourgeist?”

 

“The Gourgeist is a friend's, but, yes, my Lucario is quite handsome,” Zitao said looking over at his old friend who was still staring at the stage now filled by a different and younger performer. He turned back to the girl. “All I know how to do is fight, though. I'm trained in martial arts.”

 

The girl seemed to think about that. “Ah, you could use that in the dance category. Of course, you have to learn other things first. Ah, but a martial arts performance would be really cool. Are you going to join then, Mister?”

 

Zitao frowned. “I never considered it. I...I have a job.”

 

The girl frowned. “Ah, too bad. We don't have very many interesting performers in the Anich region.” She hopped over her seat and left.

 

Zitao watched her then turned back to the stage then he turned to his Lucario. The Lucario was still staring at the stage, but it had one hand lifted. Slowly, it turned to Zitao. When it's eyes met Zitao's, it smiled, the first smile Zitao had seen on his old friend in years.

 

Zitao smiled back.

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        A day later, Zitao found his body felt sluggish without the usual training. They were getting close to the shores of the Anich Region and Victoria City was a bay city. There were many more small towns and pokemon centers to stop at between the last forest Zitao had traveled through and Victoria City and so he didn't have to spend his nights walking and without the extra exercise, he wasn't moving his body as much as Zitao was use to training everyday. That was why he felt a surge of anticipation when he noticed a hooded figure leaning against a tree down the road he was traveling.

 

When Zitao got closer, the figure pushed off the tree and stood in Zitao's way. “Hey, are you headed to Victoria City?”

 

Zitao stopped, hand already reaching for his belt. “Yes, and you?”

 

“I promised to meet up with someone back at the Bay of Jing. It's all the way on the other side of Anich, so I'm going the opposite way,” the hooded traveler said.

 

“Do you need directions?” Zitao asked.

 

The figure chuckled. “Do you need directions when it's your heart telling you the way? I'm just headed back to my lover.” The hooded figure suddenly pulled down his hood and Zitao was momentarily blinded by their brilliance. Gold skin and hair like moonlight – it was the dancer from the festival, the one the little girl called Kai.

 

“You're a pokemon performer,” Zitao said.

 

“Ah, you know of me?”

 

Zitao shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I just overheard.”

 

“I was hoping you did, but perhaps this is better. I saw you and your Lucario in the audience. Did you enjoy the performance? Your Lucario seemed interested. If any of the pokemon I was using were female, I would have thought it was a crush,” said the performer.

 

Zitao felt his face redden. “I've never seen an adult performance before.”

 

The performer grinned. “Well, my type of dance isn't too famous in the Anich Region, but that's why I came here. How about your performances?”

 

“I'm not a performer, I'm a fighter,” Zitao said. “I'm from the Huang Clan.”

 

“A fighter,” the performer said looking interested. “Ah, then would you mind a pokemon battle? I’ve been curious about the Huang Clans since I came to Anich.”

 

“With you?” Zitao asked. Yes, yes, he wanted to see the performer battle. Was he just as elegant?

 

“Of course. I must preface I mainly use dark type pokemon so I'll be at a disadvantage against fighting types.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure you won't have a problem,” Zitao said. “I agree to the battle.”

 

The performer selected two balls from his belt and held them out. “Two vs. two, a double battle. How does that sound?”

 

“I haven't had one of those in years, let's try,” Zitao said and let his hand do the selecting.

 

The performer threw out his two balls and from them a [Malamar](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Malamar_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) and a [Zoroark ](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zoroark_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))appeared both menacing and full of charisma. Zitao held back for only a moment before grinning and throwing his pokeballs out. The grin dissipated the moment he saw what two pokemon appeared. Lucario was meant to be thrown out. He was a dual type and as probably what the performer was expecting. However, the other pokemon was not what Zitao had expected. In his sudden anticipation for the battle, he had forgotten his trade with Yixing. The Gourgeist appeared, its long hair like tendrils curled up as if it was trying to look strong and menacing.

 

“A Gourgeist? It's huge. Very impressive, but not the move I thought you would make. I'm excited to see it.”

 

It wasn't the move Zitao thought he would make ether. He had planned on Gallade. Gourgeist would have to have some good moves in its pools in order to beat a dark type, but Zitao wasn't about to tell the Gourgeist to come back or admit he had made a mistake in front of someone like the performer Kai.

 

“I'm afraid you can't credit me with its size. I'm just holding it for a friend. We're on a little date of sorts,” Zitao said.

 

“Oh, if it likes you so much then it should fight for you well,” the performer said.

 

“I'll show you how well it fights. Gourgeist, Trick or Treat on Malamar,” Zitao instructed.

 

The Gourgeist wiggled and little ghost sprites formed around it before zooming off towards the opponent's pokemon. The move seemed to do nothing at first, but the Malamar seemed annoyed.

 

“Lucario, Calm Mind,” Zitao instructed his other pokemon. The Lucario lifted his arms up and his eyes sharpened.

 

The performer chuckled. “I can already see what you're doing here. Choosing a pokemon you're not use to is risky. I would have loved to see your strategy work out, but I'll call this short.” The performer lifted an arm back then forward and made a half circle with his foot, almost unnoticeable, as if he was playing out a dance move. The Malamar did the same. It moved its tentacles slowly pulling Zitao into its eyes then slashed its tentacles in the motion needed for the move at Gourgeist. The pokemon instantly fainted.

 

Zitao had let Yixing's pokemon faint.

 

He quickly went over and tried to pick the pokemon up, but it had grown much too heavy. He called it back and glared at the Malamar that only started to preen itself while it waited its turn.

 

The performer barely glanced over at Zitao before lifting another hand and doing more subtle dance moves. The Zoroark chuckled then copied along seeming to already know the move its trainer wanted it to use.

 

“Flamethrower,” the performer said. He said it softly, but strongly, the powerful word still carrying enough on its own. A blast of fire shot out at Lucario and the other pokemon barely managed to hold up against the blast.

 

This performer, he was strong. Zitao looked over at his Lucario and the Lucario looked back at him. There was something there, in Zitao's pokemon's eyes. An interest and Zitao could understand it. The performer had the rhythm of the battle, they would probably lose, but Zitao wanted to try it.

 

Zitao got up and moved beside Lucario. They shared one last look and Zitao took in a deep breath before stretching his body.

 

“Oh, what's this? Are you just now getting serious?”

 

Zitao grinned. “Fuck being serious. I want to have fun.”

 

The performer seemed surprised, but a soft smile showed on his face. “Fun, that's right. Let's have fun.”

 

Zitao pulled his hands back and moved them slowly like when he meditated before a long fight back home. His Lucario copied the motions. They were motions they were both familiar with having grown up together using them. Slowly, a ball of aura appeared in the Lucario's hands and then it shot out towards the Zoroark.

 

The Zoroark fainted.

 

The performer frowned. “It's seems we're even now, but I believe I'll move first.” There was no hiding it this time. The performer moved his body to some familiar choreography before calling out a move. “Malamar, Super Power.”

 

The Malamar didn’t have any fancy dance steps. The sheer power of its move was fancy enough. It knew the strongest fighting move and down Lucario went.

 

The performer recalled his Malamar and held out a hand to Zitao. “It was fun.”

 

Zitao stared down at his Lucario fainted on the ground, but he remembered the look it had on its face before it fainted, a smile. He called it back then took the performer's hand.

 

“It was fun. Thank you.”

 

The performer moved around Zitao and waved behind him. “Let's meet again, perhaps we'll have a different kind of battle then. That last move looked really cool, so don't be surprised if I steal it.”

 

Zitao waved after the performer. Did he look cool? Would he look cool performing his martial arts on stage? Would his pokemon be okay with something like that? It was fun. And it was something he could do with his pokemon.

 

Well, it was something to think on at least.

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        As the sun was setting, Zitao came upon a park on the trail towards Victoria City. It was empty of any other trainers and so Zitao went to occupy the table with the largest empty space around it and set up for the night. Usually, Zitao prefered to stay in a pokemon center or to continue walking. During the day he would nap if he had a long trek. It was a hassle to put up his tent which was just a waterproof tarp barely big enough to cover him and some sticks. It was the only thing he could bring with him other than his sleeping bag that wouldn't get him called out for being too soft and have points knocked down for his potential leader position. Usually, his Gallade helped him set it up. Thought Gallade didn't communicate with Zitao much outside of battle or practice, it was still a very helpful pokemon. Instead, Lucario helped. Zitao had back tracked to the last pokemon center he had seen on the trail and healed up his pokemon. He couldn't dally too much with Yixing waiting for him.

 

Yixing.

 

The Gourgeist still seemed relativity jolly even without its actual trainer. Zitao thought perhaps that was just because it was with him who it had taken a fancy to or because it trusted the professor to come back for it. How did his Gallade feel being in the hands of a professional? Was Yixing teaching it how to fight against grass types? Was he teaching the Gallade a grass type move? Zitao didn't exactly want his pokemon's moveset changed, but Yixing was a professional. He had trusted the professor enough to hand over his strongest pokemon in the first place. Maybe the Gallade prefered to be with Yixing, but his Gallade had been trained to fight and Yixing, though an ex-Champion of the Anich Region, didn't seem to be much of a fighter.

 

Would he be willing let his Gallade go if it did prefer to be with Yixing? Zitao didn't think his clan would appreciate him giving the pokemon they had given him away. But, he wasn't sure he cared what his clan thought of him anymore. He had already come this far.

 

With his stomach full of bland food and the makeshift tent finally up, Zitao  sat on his chosen picnic bench and leaned back. His Lucario climbed onto the spot next to him and stared up at the stars. There was an awkward silence between them. After a moment, Zitao reached for his belt and unclipped a pokeball. He rolled it around in his hand before lifting it up to the sky.

 

“Do you know who would have loved that performance we saw at the festival?” Zitao asked.

 

The Lucario barked his answer and Zitao smiled.

 

“Correct,” Zitao said and threw the pokeball into the air.

 

A red light escaped it and a small form appeared at Zitao's feet. It was a small panda like pokemon chewing a leaf and looking at Zitao with a mischievous look. Though still not evolved, [Pancham](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pancham_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) was one of Zitao's first pokemon he had caught as a child. The Pancham had not liked the idea of evolving. He liked who it was and had a personality all its own. Zitao remembered having lots of fun with his Pancham back in the days when he had started his first pokemon journey. They got into trouble a lot and his Doublade had had to reprimand them. Zitao hadn't brought the Pancham out often once he was back with the clan. He was afraid the elders and the leader might make Zitao give up his mischievous friend or see Zitao as less. When he had become an adult, such worries had disappeared as he was much more disciplined. Zitao had other pokemon he could have chosen that were fighting types when he had started on his journey. He had been told to pick four and then he was given Gallade. Doublade had been an obvious choice. Lucario was strong even if they had stopped talking and Zitao had chose the dual type pokemon in hopes of reconnecting with it. He had chose a [Hariyama](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hariyama_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), his father's favorite, and then Pancham. From the very beginning of the journey, Zitao had felt something off. He hadn't started out running away, but he hadn't been away from the clan in years. Perhaps he had chosen Pancham in order to give himself another path. He use to have fun as a child.

 

“Pancham, you like dancing, right?” Zitao asked his pokemon.

 

The panda pokemon snickered and nodded. Beside Zitao, the Lucario perked up.

 

“Do you like to perform?” Zitao asked.

 

The Pancham nodded.

 

Zitao then turned to his Lucario, eyes glittering. “Do you want to try?”

 

The Lucario looked away for a moment then down at its paws. Finally, he smiled at Zitao.

 

Zitao's chest tightened. His pokemon were on board. The new pokemon Zitao had caught, a [Mienfoo](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mienfoo_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), would turn into an elegant pokemon and his Hariyama loved to show off and was sturdy. Was it really possible they could become pokemon performers with a fighting type flare? That Kai performer seemed to think so.

 

“Alright, let's practice. We'll start with you two for now. I was thinking Pancham could do a Rock Tomb and then....” Zitao started to list off ideas getting nods from his two pokemons and suggestions. “Oh and since Gallade knows a fairy move, I think he would work good with Mienfoo...”

 

Gallade. Zitao didn't know if his Gallade would even agree.

 

“Well, nevermind that, let's just practice with you two for now. I think I'm allowed to use anything from a selection for entry level since I don't know how to make my own music yet,” Zitao said and grabbed his pokedex setting up a song and then started to instruct his pokemon.

 

They had trained.

 

It took a couple tries, but eventually, they got use to the instructions and Zitao started to see it. They could be just as cool as Kai. Maybe he didn't need the money from being clan leader. He could take his parents away, too and they wouldn't have to be influenced by the Oxe Company's evilness.

 

“Alright, now Pancham, Dark Pulse and Lucario, Dragon Pulse, but aim it like a swirl. Ah, almost, but it looked really cool,” Zitao said. He started to move through some of the movements his pokemon were doing to find a different angle when he heard clapping. Zitao turned to see, at first, a Leafeon strolling in followed by a figure in a white coat, clapping.

 

“Yixing,” Zitao said and stood up straighter suddenly feeling embarrassed. Had the professor seen all of that?

 

Yixing stopped clapping and smiled at Zitao. “That was amazing. I've never seen fighting like that before.”

 

“It's...performance fighting,” Zitao said.

 

“Oh, have you done something like this before?” Yixing asked.

 

“I had to choreograph my own fights for tests, but...this is a bit different,” Zitao said.

 

Yixing put his hands behind his back and nodded. “Yes, yes, it's almost dancing. I thought it was very cool. I've seen pokemon performers before, even professionals. I thought it was promising.”

 

“We were just trying it out,” Zitao said and went to his pokedex to turn off the music.

 

“Well, I wouldn't just forget the idea,” Yixing said.

 

Zitao scratched the back of his head. He had just been trying it out. He was still suppose to be the leader of his clan, but...

 

He didn't want to.

 

“What are you doing here?” Zitao asked. “You said to meet up in Victoria City.”

 

Yixing laughed. “Well, this is the only way to Victoria City and we left at almost the same time so is it really that surprising? Honestly, I've been following you.”

 

Zitao frowned. “From when?”

 

“The whole time,” Yixing admitted.

 

“I didn't notice.”

 

“That's because Pumpkaboo...oh, sorry, Gourgeist was keeping it a secret for me. Though, I was surprised to see you use her in a battle,” Yixing said.

 

Zitao groaned. “I didn't mean to. I...I'm sorry I fainted your pokemon.”

 

Yixing moved up closer to Zitao and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry about it. Gourgeist will faint many more times in her life. I got her to battle after all.”

 

“I...also gave her too many candies.”

 

“I know,” Yixing said and let his hands run down Zitao's arm. “I've done the same. You took good care of her. I think you took better care of her than I did of your Gallade.”

 

“Gallade?” Zitao asked. “How is he?”

 

Yixing peeked back towards the trees he had appeared from. “Ask him that yourself.”

 

The Leafeon was staring at a patch of trees that surrounded the park. It let out a bark before padding over to Yixing and jumping onto his shoulders. A few seconds later, the Gallade appeared and walked slowly almost shamefully towards Zitao. Is stared at its real trainer for a moment before glancing over at the Lucario. The Lucario nodded. Suddenly, the Gallade reached out for Zitao's pokedex and hit the play button on the screen of it so the music began again. It took a step back then bowed and held out a hand towards Zitao.

 

“Are you...are you asking me to dance?” Zitao asked.

 

The Gallade just kept its hand extended. Zitao smiled and took it and did one twirl with his Gallade before they both jumped away and got into a fighting stance. Zitao laughed. The Gallade smiled.

 

Zitao turned to Yixing who was standing close to the makeshift tent examining it.

 

“Thank you,” Zitao said.

 

The professor stood up straight and turned to Zitao with his hands in his pockets, smiling, dimples deep, seeming embarrassed. “I didn't do much. You're the one that let me evolve my Pumpkaboo. Helping you get closer to your pokemon was the least I could do.”

 

“No, it was more than that,” Zitao said and took a step closer to Yixing and closer, reaching out for him. “It means a lot more than you know.”

 

The professor’s eyes were wide as Zitao leaned in and took a step back. Zitao’s kiss landed the same time there was the sound of a rather unfortunate snap.

 

The tent collapsed.

 

 


	9. Act 2: Light Up Your Day

Act 2: Light Up Your Day

 

    Part I:

 

        “Baekhyun,” Baekhyun's mother called appearing at the stable door.

 

Baekhyun was seated on the little stool by the milking machine on his last Miltank for the morning and turned with an annoyed look on his face. “Yes? Did I miss one?”

 

His mother put a hand on her hip and glared at her son. “Don't give me that attitude and it won't matter if you did. Jongdae's grandfather sprained his ankle. I just went over to grab the truck for the milk. I'm going to need you to fill it and drive it back.”

 

“What? Why can't you do it,” Baekhyun complained.

 

“Because I offered to take the old man to the city to get his ankle properly looked at. It's not anything serious, but he is old. And Ms. Kim needs to stay to watch over her shop,” Baekhyun's mother explained.

 

“Jongdae is here, he can watch over it,” Baekhyun said.

 

His mother clicked her tongue. “Why are you like this? Jongdae is on vacation and he is already helping out without it being a punishment unlike somebody in front of me. If you do this, I'll let you sleep in and cut the Miltanks you have to milk to half.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the disgusting gloves on his hands and sighed. “Fine.” He threw the gloves off and into a bucket and walked over to his mother taking a set of keys she held out to him. “Just fill the truck and take it to the Kim's store, right?'

 

“Right,” his mother said with a smile.

 

It took much too long for Baekhyun to load the truck even with the help of his pokemon. He could only thank the fact Miltank milk didn't spoil for at least a week before it was processed as long as it wasn't blistering hot, but Sunnybyun Town usually kept at a mildly cool temperature. Baekhyun called all of his pokemon back except his Jigglypuff and the Tauros and Miltank in the field and climbed into the truck. It had been a while since he had driven a vehicle. Usually he just rode a pokemon or had someone else drive him. He did hope the old man would be alright. He had been smiling as he hobbled into a cart pulled by Baekhyun's mother's Tauros. Baekhyun couldn't understand how he drove this truck, though. It was huge.

 

Baekhyun drove slowly down the street and into town where the last residential house met up with the circle of stores that made up Sunnybyun's shopping community. In front of the house was a quaint little store and Baekhyun pulled up to the back before leaning his head on the steering wheel. Just drop off the milk and run home. Drop off the milk and run home. Be polite, but be quick. Baekhyun didn't want to run into Jongdae more than he needed to. Hopefully Mawile was at the store and they could take a quick picture if that conversation came up. He just needed no more than an hour.

 

One hour.

 

Maybe Jongdae was even out right now.

 

There was suddenly a honk and Baekhyun jumped in his seat. His head had hit the horn and his Jigglypuff was puffing angrily at him. His attention turned to the back of the store where someone was opening a door.

 

Jongdae.

 

“Ah, Baekhyun, you made it. Let's get that milk out.” Jongdae grinned as he walked up to the truck and pulled Baekhyun's door opened for him.

 

“I...didn't mean to beep,” Baekhyun said staring down at Jongdae from his high seat.

 

Jongdae only laughed and reached a hand out. “That's fine. I wouldn't have known you were here otherwise.”

 

That would have been preferable. Baekhyun ended up taking the hand and was helped down.

 

Getting the milk into the store's cellars was actually much faster than it had been to get the jugs onto the truck mainly because Jongdae had more pokemon that could actually help. His Luxray pulled a cart twice the size of the one Lillipup could pull as well as his Manectric. And he had his Mawile and Pikachu that could carry a full jug unlike Jigglypuff.

 

“Your wife is stronger than you,” Baekhyun said when they had taken the last jugs into the cellar staring down at his Jigglypuff after calling back his other pokemon.

 

The Jigglypuff just shrugged. Baekhyun supposed Jigglypuff didn't need to be strong as long as it was cute.

 

“Let's get you water,” Jongdae said and led Baekhyun to the front of the shop.

 

Mrs. Kim was behind the counter cooking up some of the treats she sold and turned with a smile upon hearing her son enter the shop. She smiled larger when she saw Baekhyun. “Oh, Baekhyun, is that what all that noise was? I'm glad to have the milk, but your mother really shouldn't work you so hard. I'm sure being a singer and being on camera all the time is very tiring.”

 

Baekhyun forced a smile. It was tiring. Baekhyun spent hours in front of a piano only to finish one song and have it rejected. He was a good singer, but not such a good composer. So then he had to learn all the new songs and if there was one he didn't like then he would have to fight with his manager until he got a new song and then learn that one in a shorter amount of time. And then there was learning all the songs on the piano and acapella and actually singing with his Jigglypuff who could be a nuisance sometimes to work with. Then MV shootings and he had to keep up with his social media since that was what he was famous for and since he was popular, television programs always wanted him.

 

Baekhyun was busy and tired and he didn't understand what made Jongdae more special than him.

 

Jongdae lifted a hand to Baekhyun's shoulder and squeezed. “Mom, it's tiring being famous. Being in front of the cameras isn't fun. Luckily, I only have to do a little of it. I mostly train all day.”

 

Ms. Kim sighed. “That's true. Well I'll make a plate for both of you. Have a seat.”

 

Jongdae led Baekhyun over to one of the small tables then went and got them water. In the corner of the shop, Mawile had finally approached Jigglypuff and was holding his hand. For once, Jigglypuff seemed embarrassed.

 

Jongdae came back with the water and two plates of treats. “I'm sorry you got roped into helping us,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “It's nothing new. I use to help out a lot as a child.”

 

“All three of us did. How is Chanyeol by the way? He hasn't been talking to me as much lately, I think it's because of the program. I'm really excited to fight him. Ah, but the flying gym isn't easy,” Jongdae said.

 

“Yeah, he hasn't lost so far even though the gyms have been using higher level pokemon and professional tactics. I think he'll do fine against a flying gym. He's got all those fire pokemon after all,” Baekhyun said and started stuffing his face.

 

“Ah, but fire can only reach so high. I really wish I could have had an episode like you did, though. We haven't hung out, us three, in so long. You guys were like my brothers when we were younger.”

 

Baekhyun frowned at that. Brothers. That was probably what Jongdae wanted from him. Just family. He stabbed his fork into his food. “You have an elder brother as do I.”

 

“Yes, but they're both left and married,” Jongdae pointed out then reached out and stole some of Baekhyun's food.

 

“Hey!”

 

Jongdae just licked his lips and laughed.

 

What was he suppose to do with that kind of response? Baekhyun looked away, but the only place for Baekhyun to look to was his Jigglypuff who was still holding hands with the Mawile, but now they were chatting.

 

“Ah, maybe Mawile really is his wife,” Jongdae said.

 

“I don't know about that. Jigglypuff still flirts with other pokemon, I just don't stick him in breeder boxes or daycares anymore.”

 

“It's just his personality to flirt,” Jongdae said. “It would be nice if they could be together.”

 

“Yeah, it would,” Baekhyun said with a sigh. “Oh, where's the baby?”

 

Jongdae grinned at Baekhyun. “At the house.”

 

Baekhyun's face fell. “Oh, well that's unfortunate.”

 

“Why is that. Just stick around here and come to the house with me. We can take that picture.”

 

Baekhyun made a face. He didn't want to go to Jongdae's house, that was too intimate. “I had plans for another livestream. I didn't eat all that food yesterday.”

 

“Livestream at my house. We can play videogames and tape Jigglypuff meeting its baby for the first time though she's not much of a baby. Actually, I left her at the house because she's babysitting my newest pokemon.”

 

Baekhyun's eyes suddenly lit up. “New pokemon?”

 

Jongdae smiled and held out his palm. “Yep. She's really tiny and fluffy. Fits in my hand. An adorable fuzzy looking thing. Want to come see it?”

 

Baekhyun's face reddened. Adorable and small? What in the world could it be. He was curious and he did think it would be a funny video to show his fans his Jigglypuff meeting its child.

 

But, Baekhyun didn't think it was a good idea to go.

 

Ah, but Mrs. Kim would be there so he wouldn't be able to stay long.

 

“I want to see,” Baekhyun said.

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        The sun was setting when Baekhyun followed Jongdae behind the shop to the Kim's cute little home. Baekhyun remembered playing in the fancy backyard with Jongdae's dad's [Furfrou](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Furfrou_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) before the man had left his family suddenly to live on his own in the city. They didn't talk about it often especially since Jongdae's father still supported them and their shop, but there was an understanding that Jongdae's parents had decided they didn't love each other anymore and it would be best to split up. They pretended it was just so they could expand their shop's support and that could be understood well enough. Baekhyun's own father often went for extended stays in other cities and regions, but it was apparent his parents still loved each other. Even Chanyeol's family had left all together when Chanyeol's mother's job got transferred and they left the house to his sister. It was a summer when they were teenagers and they had come back from a journey to find Jongdae's father had left. Only an hour had passed after the news before Jongdae was back to bright smiles and ignored the whole thing.

 

Jongdae liked to hide his feelings behind his smile.

 

He also liked to hide his true intentions behind his otherwise sweet demeanor.

 

“Wait here,” Jongdae said as he ushered Baekhyun onto a couch and went over to a built on side room that had acted as Jongdae's brother's bedroom, but now had become their shared visiting room while his mother and grandfather each took the two bedrooms upstairs.

 

The Mawile did the same with Baekhyun’s Jigglypuff. The round pink pokemon sat uncomfortably beside Baekhyun staring off into the distance with its blue eyes.

 

“You know it's your own fault, right,” Baekhyun said to his pokemon. “You have got to stop flirting with fairy pokemon all the time or else you'll end up with another baby.” It was partially true. Since Jigglypuff was a caught pokemon, as long as Baekhyun kept him out of daycares and breeding machines, he wouldn't have anymore eggs, but there was always the possibility of an emergency.

 

His Jigglypuff just puffed and crossed its small arms looking away.

 

The Mawile was the first to return holding the hand of another Mawile just a bit smaller than her. It was a shy and sweet looking pokemon that stayed close to its mother pokemon's skirt. Jigglypuff looked at the smaller Mawile with a frown then said something to Jongdae's Mawile that made it laugh. Jigglypuff jumped down from the couch and went to stand on the other side of the smaller Mawile and held her hand.

 

“Cute,” Baekhyun said and took out his pokedex turning it to camera mode to snap a shot of them. “Get closer together so I can take a better one.” Eventually, both Mawiles just held up Jigglypuff to get a closer picture. “She's already taller than you, Jigglypuff. We might have to evolve you.”

 

The Jigglypuff shook its head and then waved for a picture of just him and his child.

 

Baekhyun got ready to take the picture when he noticed something else in it. Jongdae was leaned down by the pokemon striking a pose. Baekhyun snapped away anyways.

 

“What took you so long?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I had to find it. I said it was very small,” Jongdae said getting in a picture with all of the pokemon.

 

“How small?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“A popcorn kernel would fill its belly,” Jongdae said.

 

That small? Baekhyun could only think of a Flabebe, but, though Jongdae did own Mawile, he wasn't into capturing knew types that weren't electric now that he was part of the Elite Four. Perhaps it was a pokemon he wanted to use in the professional qualifiers the next time his elite position was threatened.

 

Jongdae suddenly held out his hands that were cupped and closed together. “Hold out your arm.”

 

Baekhyun frowned but did.

 

“Now you might feel a little zap, but it is an electric pokemon so that’s expected,” Jongdae said and slowly uncupped his hands over Baekhyun's arm.

 

Baekhyun stared at his arm. There was a fuzzy yellow spot on his forearm climbing up to his shoulder. It was fuzzy and had large sapphire blue eyes that screamed love me, but also screamed I will devour your family and haunt your nightmares.

 

Baekhyun screamed and started waving his arm around frantically.

 

A bug. It was a bug pokemon.

 

“You'll get zapped if you don't calm down,” Jongdae warned while laughing.

 

“Get it off!”

 

Jongdae reached out and grabbed Baekhyun's arm then tried to pluck the small electric bug pokemon off his friend. “She doesn't want to. She likes you. Ah, I probably should have told you she was your fan. I play her your songs to go to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the little tiny fuzzy bug pokemon. It was kind of cute. “A [Joltik](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Joltik_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))? You caught a Joltik?”

 

“It's adorable,” Jongdae said.

 

“It's not going to stay adorable once it evolves into a [Galvantula](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Galvantula_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Baekhyun said.

 

Finally, Jongdae managed to pluck the electric baby spider off Baekhyun's arm and placed it on top of the smaller Mawile's head. It made a squeaky sound and the smaller Mawile laughed before heading upstairs with it and the larger Mawile. Jigglypuff followed a bit reluctantly after them.

 

“Where are they going?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“To catch up. Oh, and my mother said she's going to the city to see about grandfather. Your mother should be coming back later tonight,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun frowned. Mrs. Kim wasn't going to be here and all the pokemon had gone upstairs. It was just him and Jongdae. Of course, Baekhyun could pull out his Sunflora, Lillipup, or even Snorlax, but there wouldn't be a point. He was doomed to spend alone time with his one sided crush. Baekhyun settled back down on the sofa and positioned his pokedex on the coffee table in front of them and started up a livestream. At least he could have his fans for support.

 

“Are you livestreaming?” Jongdae asked.

 

Baekhyun nodded and went to his pictures posting a few of the ones he had just taken with a link to the livestream. “Videogame marathon with the Elite Four's Jongdae is what it's called.”

 

“Shall we do versus?” Jongdae asked as he went to his consoles and pulled out a few titles to queue up and handed Baekhyun a controller.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Baekhyun said then turned to the pokedex and waved. “For those of you who don't know, I'm not only childhood friend with the fire trainer Chanyeol, but with the electric type trainer and Elite Four, Jongdae. Say hi.”

 

Jongdae leaned against the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders and leaned them both towards the screen to greet the fans, smiling. Baekhyun was caught off guard and felt himself getting red being so close to Jongdae so suddenly and so intimately.

 

“Hi, I'm Kim Jongdae. I just terrified your idol with a cute little Joltik. Do you want pictures? I'm sure my Mawile took some when your idol wasn't looking,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he pushed Jongdae off. “You're horrible.”

 

Jongdae came around the couch and sat down beside Baekhyun, almost on top of him with how unnecessarily close their thighs were. “Ah, look, they want to see.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head at his fans. “You are so cruel to me. I'm afraid you'll only be able to watch our faces. We'll try and answer a few questions while we play. We'll go about an hour.”

 

They started up a racing game and Baekhyun became frustrated when he realized it had been a while since he had played any versus type games with how badly he was doing. During his free time, when he had it, he just played easy mode on games that weren't exactly competition based as it was less frustrating that way. He instead went to looking at his fans' comments.

 

“They think you're handsome,” Baekhyun said. “They want to know what kind of girl you like.”

 

It was the usual question. Baekhyun had answered it himself many times in the vaguest way possible.

 

“Girl? I don't know about that,” Jongdae said. “Ah, but because I spend so much time with you, I do like people that can sing.”

 

“You can sing, too,” Baekhyun said. “Ah, let's do a high note contest.”

 

They paused the game and Baekhyun sighed when he lost. “You should have been a singer.”

 

“I like battling,” Jongdae said. “Minseok, the ice type Elite Four member can go even higher, but he can't hold his notes well.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and looked at the screen about to pick another question when Jongdae instead continued.

 

“I also like people who are good at heart, but not shy. I like outgoing people. And I like cute people. Or maybe that's all just a particular person.” Jongdae winked at the stream.

 

A particular person? “You haven't started dating someone have you?”

 

“No, no one yet,” Jongdae said.

 

Yet? “They want to know what you like to eat.”

 

“Of course anything made with your family's milk. My mom owns a shop that specializes in treats made with it after all.”

 

They went through a few more typical questions before Jongdae switched the game out to a one player adventure game and took the pokedex into his own hands to videotape Baekhyun as he got into it.

 

“Isn't he cute?” Baekhyun thought he had heard Jongdae whisper to the pokedex before his voice got louder. “I have some official stuff to take care of, so let's end the stream here. Maybe your idol will have something fun to tell you before his vacation is over.”

 

“Did you end the stream?” Baekhyun asked as he was handed back his pokedex.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae said sliding back beside Baekhyun even closer now.

 

“We could have gone another hour,” Baekhyun said.

 

“It's getting late,” Jongdae pointed out.

 

It had grown dark outside. “Oh, then I'll head home.”

 

Baekhyun's hand was grabbed when he tried to get up. Jongdae's hand slid with his then fingers interlaced with his own. Baekhyun stared down at their connected hands feeling warm.

 

“There's someone I like,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun's chest tightened. “Oh, is that the official stuff we needed to talk about?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Jongdae's. “You should date them then. You're a nice guy if a bit annoying at times.”

 

“Well, I've liked them for a while and I thought they liked me, too, but they always run away. Maybe I was wrong.”

 

Baekhyun kept facing away. So Jongdae did like someone else. Of course, crushes held for so long never came true. He was an idiot. “I'm sure they're just embarrassed because you're so amazing.”

 

“Am I amazing? But they're the amazing one. Usually, they're not shy either. They were already famous before me. They were born with talent and drive and they work so tirelessly. I took a lot longer to reach my fame,” Jongdae said. “Maybe they don't think I'm worthy.”

 

Not worthy? Whoever this person was was a piece of [Trubbish](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Trubbish_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) if they thought Kim Jongdae wasn't worthy of their love. “You're amazing, why wouldn't you be worthy?”

 

“I don't know, what else am I supposed to think when they won't look at me,” Jongdae said. He sounded sad, very sad.

 

Baekhyun immediately turned to look at Jongdae. His square jaw was set in a firm line and he was staring at Baekhyun with an intensity that made Baekhyun's skin tingle. Slowly, a smile spread across Jongdae's lips and he reached out grabbing Baekhyun's face and keeping him in place staring at him.

 

“That's better. When they look at me, it really seems like they like me. They're like a rabbit trying to escape, but I'm tired of chasing and waiting. We're adults, Baekhyun. Your manager won't mind a little scandal, will he?”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brow. “No, but what are you talking about?”

 

“You Baekhyun,” Jongdae said and rolled his eyes. “You're an idiot.”

 

Before Baekhyun could retort, he felt lips on his.

 

Lips?

 

The only other person here was Jongdae.

 

Sparks tingled at Baekhyun's lips from the contact and traveled through his body igniting his blood. His arms immediately went to wrap around Jongdae's shoulders and the trainer lowered his hands moving them to Baekhyun's waist. They pushed under Baekhyun's shirt and felt the warm skin there. Baekhyun tilted his head and suddenly Jongdae was ravenous, devouring Baekhyun's mouth with a tingling sweetness that had Baekhyun lost in all his daydreams of the other man. He was filled with a sudden giddiness, a happiness, that overtook all rational thoughts about what was going on. Jongdae was kissing him, touching him, perhaps he had even confessed to him. It was too amazing to believe, yet something was happening and Baekhyun didn't want to stop.

 

They were alone.

 

Jongdae wasn't much different in stature to Baekhyun, but he definitely had more of the arm strength and Baekhyun felt himself being lifted from the couch and moved to Jongdae's bed. There was a moment when Baekhyun thought perhaps he should say something and clear up what was happening, but with ten plus years of unspoken feelings and a year of not seeing each other in person, it was hard to hold back when the cap had been broken.

 

Everything surged through Baekhyun at once and he was paralyzed with no way of stopping it.

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        Well, perhaps Baekhyun could have stopped it had he wanted to. Which he hadn't until the next morning.

 

Baekhyun awoke to a fuzzy itching on the bridge of his nose. He lifted a hand and plucked off a still sleeping Joltik. Baekhyun almost screamed, but he found his throat scratchy and and clogged from just waking up and instead placed the teeny tiny bug pokemon on a table beside the bed.

 

Joltik.

 

Baekhyun didn't own a Joltik.

 

He sat up in bed and looked around eyes slowly starting to focus. Everything was much too bright to be his own bedroom at his parents' house and it too neat to be a hotel and too quiet to be his studio apartment. He was definitely on a bed, so he hadn't fallen asleep in a living room. Baekhyun reached behind his head and ruffled his hair then rubbed the back of his neck. His hand grazed his shoulder as he pulled it away, his naked shoulder. He looked down. It wasn't odd for Baekhyun to sleep shirtless, but there were red spots on his chest. He lifted the unfamiliar sheets bundled at his waist and immediately turned red.

 

He was naked.

 

Baekhyun slowly turned his head to see a figure sleeping soundly beside him. They were curled up in their sheets facing Baekhyun which gave the pokemon singer full view of their face.

 

Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun wasn't sure if Jongdae was naked, but he guessed it. No, there was no need to guess, Baekhyun knew. He stared at Jongdae's face, hard and sharp jawline softened in sleep. He reached a hand out, but stopped himself from touching his friend.

 

Friend.

 

He'd fucked his friend.

 

As quietly as Baekhyun could, he slid out from the sheets and looked around Jongdae's room for his discarded clothes. His hips felt sore and what felt like bruising on his thighs stung. He had always imagined Jongdae to be a gentle lover, but they had both stopped thinking after the kiss and Baekhyun wasn't sure if he liked the difference between fantasy and reality.

 

Was he even allowed to like it?

 

Baekhyun only managed to get his underwear on before he heard Jongdae make a noise. He turned, terrified he had woken the other, only to see the trainer shift around in bed and uncurl himself from the sheets. He revealed his chest, spotless. Baekhyun hadn't even had a chance to do more than touch Jongdae. He was ferocious. As to not risk waking Jongdae up anymore, Baekhyun gathered his clothes and decided he would just get dressed in the living room.

 

Baekhyun slowly opened Jongdae's door and stepped out into the living room. Outside of the bright bedroom, there was a different air in the house, homely and sweet. Baekhyun could smell something sweet and lifted his head just as Mrs. Kim turned smiling.

 

“Oh, are you boys up? I made...oh.” Mrs. Kim's smile dropped when she saw Baekhyun naked all but for his underwear holding his clothes in his arms looking suspicious. Perhaps if he had managed to get his shirt on or at least wore boxers instead of briefs, it wouldn't have been as awkward. Or if Baekhyun wasn't littered with kiss marks and looking terrified. She frowned a bit more shrugging one shoulder and turning around. “Do you want pancakes, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun should have said yes, thrown his clothes on the couch and put a shirt on. He could have quietly eaten and left before Jongdae woke up. He could have made up a story about a girlfriend and how he usually slept in only underwear. It wasn't his first time sleeping over at the Kim's anyways. Mrs. Kim had seen him naked plenty of times since he was younger. Maybe she would have caught his lies or maybe she would have believed him, but it might have been nice to talk to someone about his problems. Instead, Baekhyun 'eeped' and made a dash for upstairs.

 

Outside of the grandfather's room, Baekhyun hurried to put on most of his clothes, enough to be presentable, then rushed in and grabbed his Jigglypuff from the sleeping huddle it had with the two Mawiles on Grandfather Kim’s bed. He covered its mouth before it could complain and rushed back down the stairs not bothering to look at Mrs. Kim.

 

“Baekhyun wait,” Mrs. Kim called. “You don't have to leave. I only came back a couple hours ago.”

 

Baekhyun didn't bother saying anything. It was rude, but he was running on pure embarrassment. He just wanted to go home.

 

“Your mother isn't coming home, Baekhyun. She had to go see your father.”

 

Baekhyun paused at the door hand grabbing air instead of a doorknob.

 

No one was home?

 

Baekhyun lowered his head and opened the door anyways, rushing out.

 

When they were on the road, Baekhyun dropped Jigglypuff. The pokemon puffed at him and started to complain only to shut up when Baekhyun pulled out his pokeball. Baekhyun rarely put Jigglypuff in its pokeball. Jigglypuff preferred to be out and about. It liked being heard as it hummed tunes to itself and it liked being seen and Baekhyun hated being alone. And yet, Baekhyun called it back not bothering to look at Jigglypuff's sad blue eyes.

 

Baekhyun took off at a run to his house. He only made it a few meters before stopping and holding his hips. They hurt. He walked slower, hands holding on to them until he finally made it home. Just as Mrs. Kim had said, inside was empty. Baekhyun opened one curtain only to draw it back and went to the kitchen for a potion. He pulled down his pants and boxers and sprayed his hips with the spray then tugged off his shirt and sprayed each kiss mark. The pain in his hips went away, but the kiss marks didn't.

 

Baekhyun gathered his clothes then went up to his room. He dropped them in a pile on the floor then turned to his mirror and looked at himself.

 

Disgusting.

 

Baekhyun was attractive, he had never thought any less. He knew there were people who were prettier than him or more handsome, but Baekhyun didn't think he was lacking even if he generally didn't carry abs, he could get those, too. But, right now, he looked like shit. No, that was wrong. He felt like shit, he still looked beautiful covered in kisses and glowing with a maturity that having such an intimate experience brought.

 

It was his first time.

 

Baekhyun crouched down and covered his face. He wished his mother was there so he could complain to her about how unfair it was that Jongdae had all the nice things. Even if his family was broken, they were happy. They always acted so ridiculously happy. They were all so level headed it drove Baekhyun nuts. Maybe it was pride that let that sort of broken family work. Both their children had succeeded. Jongdae's brother was a professor and Jongdae was an Elite trainer. Baekhyun's brother was just a businessman and Baekhyun...

 

Baekhyun was a fucking pop star!

 

He had worked hard, too, why hadn't his father been here when he came home? Why had his mother left him all alone. He hadn't seen them in so long and now he was alone. Who would milk the Miltanks? Did she expect Baekhyun to do it? Baekhyun was on vacation. He had a job and it wasn't as a Milker and it wasn't a friend-with-benefits.

 

Why had Jongdae kissed him? He had been talking about someone he liked and how he didn't think they liked him, but it had sounded like he was talking about Baekhyun at the same time. Maybe Jongdae had just been upset and kissed Baekhyun out of frustration for the person he actually liked then Baekhyun had kissed back because he was a desperate asshole who wanted Jongdae so bad. Baekhyun could only conclude it was the mixture of Jongdae's frustrations and not having seen Baekhyun in so long and Baekhyun's own feelings for the other that led to their consensual coitus in Jongdae's bedroom last night. It had been rough and carnal and Baekhyun had been paralyzed by Jongdae's electric touches.

 

He had wanted to be touched by Jongdae so badly for so long.

 

“Don't cry you idiot,” Baekhyun muttered to himself and fell back on his bottom, naked as the day he was born. He lifted the heels of his palms to his eyes and pushed at them as if that would keep his tear ducts from doing their job. He was sad. He felt like shit. His chest felt like it was in his stomach and his stomach had been swallowed by a black hole.

 

He felt ashamed.

 

He felt sick.

 

He felt like shit.

 

So, he cried.

 


	10. Act 2: Fly Me To A Fiery Love

Act 2: Fly Me to A Fiery Love

 

    Part I:

 

        Sweat. Even as a fire type trainer, Chanyeol had never sweated more in his life. It ran down his face in heavy beads and he could feel it on his back. He had already knocked Sehun's [Pidgeot](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgeot_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) low with his first move only to have it heal itself. He always found healing moves annoying. With the second Flamethrower Chanyeol instructed Arcanine to do, he felt a heat to the flame stronger than ever before. His pokemon was just as fired up as he was. It made the gym hot and Chanyeol hotter being so close. He could understand the feeling, though. The last time his Arcanine had faced Sehun, the younger trainer had mostly lower stat pokemon he overpowered with moves and breeding. He liked to play the system, but gym leaders were vanilla against challengers more often than not. Chanyeol loved vanilla battles. You had to be good and have a lot of luck to win against odds.

 

The Pidgeot fainted.

 

“It seems you're excited,” Sehun said calling back his fainted pokemon to his ball. He glanced around at all the cameras before grinning and reached a hand up to push back his hair. “It's really gotten hot in here, though, hasn't it? Is it you, Park Chanyeol and your passion, or is it just all these camera lights?”

 

“I'm taking this seriously,” Chanyeol said tightening his fists. “Yet, I don't think you are.”

 

Sehun's face suddenly grew sharp. “Do you really want me to take this seriously? I have an advantage simply knowing you're a fire type trainer. I doubt in a limited battle you would use any other type. If you had researched on the Ohorat City Flying Gym, you would have known which pokemon I use. But, if you believe I'm not serious, then I won't even bother using [Skarmory](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Skarmory_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

 

“Steel pokemon are weak against fire. Do not give me this win because you know me, Oh Sehun,” Chanyeol said forgetting the cameras around them for a moment.

 

“I would never give you a win. I didn't want to crush you, though,” Sehun said and carefully plucked a ball from his belt.

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Crush me? You can't crush fire.”

 

“Can't I? Perhaps smother is a better word.” Sehun threw his pokeball out and a large gray flying dinosaur like pokemon appeared. “There aren't many pure flying types, Chanyeol. You should know that each of my pokemon have a second typing and fire is weak against this one.”

 

Chanyeol felt his nerves kicking in. “An [Aerodactyl](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Aerodactyl_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

 

Arcanine turned to Chanyeol and barked at him.

 

“Right, buddy, sorry. Of course you're strong. As long as he doesn't have any good rock moves, we'll be able to take him out.”

 

The Arcanine barked again and turned to face the large flying pokemon.

 

“Aerodactyl, Sky Drop,” Sehun instructed.

 

Suddenly, the flying reptile surged towards them and grabbed the large Arcanine by its claws before soaring into the air. A moment later, he came crashing down and dropped the Arcanine just before they both touched the ground swooping away with a heavy beat of its leathery wings.

 

“Arcanine!” Chanyeol called. The large dog-tiger pokemon laid against the gym floor unmoving other than slow breaths. Chanyeol called it back and looked at Sehun with a glare. He was standing with the large reptile beside him, head in Sehun's hand as he petted the pokemon, large wings making enough air to blow Sehun's lose silky shirt around his white molded body. Chanyeol decided Sehun looked cocky.

 

“We're even,” Sehun said. “Throw out your next pokemon.”

 

“It seems like you want a sky battle so I'll give you one,” Chanyeol said and threw out his next pokemon. “Charizard, go!”

 

The large lizard Chanyeol had flew in on in the first placed roared as it was released and threw out a spit of fire. The cameras about went crazy trying to catch a good angle of the Charizard's ferocious display. It beat its wings and rose into the air roaring more. Sehun moved his hand away from petting his Aerodactyl and it roared back, louder and deeper.

 

“Let's fly, shall we?” Sehun said.

 

“Fly through this!” Chanyeol said and waved a hand. “Charizard, Inferno!”

 

Sehun just laughed as fire shot at the Aerodactyl. It barely singed the top layer of scales on the pokemon, but it was something. “Do you not have anything but fire attacks on that Charizard? Just like when we were younger, you rely so much on simply power. Fire doesn't always work.”

 

Chanyeol knew that. He shouldn't have thrown his Charizard out at an Aerodactyl, but he wasn't sure in his team who would work against a rock type pokemon. Chanyeol had picked one team for the whole run of the Hangul Region only allowed to change if he caught a new pokemon before battling the Elite Four. He had one non fire pokemon, a [Girafarig](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Girafarig_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Chanyeol placed his hand on its pokeball. But, he felt if he relied on that pokemon, he wouldn't be showing how strong fire pokemon were. And that was the point of this whole show. Or at least that's what his manager said. In all honestly, it was just to make Chanyeol seem stronger. He could rely on a crutch.

 

“Let's smother those flames of yours. Aerodactyl, Rock Slide,” Sehun instructed.

 

Suddenly, rocks began to fall around the Charizard forcing it back down onto the floor of the gym. When the move let up, Chanyeol could tell his Charizard wasn't in good shape. Sehun had allowed for one use of a potion. Chanyeol didn't have many. Training was always done near a pokemon center, but he pulled one out and used what he had.

 

“Oh, you're using your potion. I'll wait,” Sehun said and crossed his arms.

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as he sprayed the potion onto his Charizard who also seemed annoyed with the choice to heal it.

 

“I have faith,” Chanyeol said. His pokemon were strong and his faith in them stronger. “Alright, now let's get a critical hit with the next move.”

 

“You won't get next move, Chanyeol,” Sehun said and threw a fist out. “Hyper Beam.”

 

A strong force of light shot from the Aerodactyl's mouth and aimed at the Charizard.

 

Chanyeol could only look on with horror as his pokemon was pushed backwards with the force then fainted.

 

He had just...

 

And now...

 

It wasn't fair.

 

Chanyeol understood he had made a mistake in healing, but there was nothing else he could have done to stop a powerful move. And he hadn't had the strongest of healing medicines on him. He called back his Charizard and fingered his other four pokeballs. He wasn't sure who would be best. This wasn't just any pokemon. When it came to pokemon that had a type advantage against Chanyeol and his fire pokemon, Chanyeol always expected water pokemon.

 

“I believe in you, though,” Chanyeol said and unclipped his last pokeball. “Let's go, Vulpix!”

 

Sehun sighed. “I'm going to feel really bad knocking this one out.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “If you even can. Extrasensory, Vulpix.”

 

Vulpix was one of the pokemons Chanyeol had with a attack that was powerful and not fire. The Psychic energy rushed from Vulpix and hit. It took out a good chunk of the Aerodactyl's power as it was left vulnerable as it recharged from it's previous move.

 

“Again,” Chanyeol instructed. They just needed a little luck and they could still win this battle.

 

The Aerodactyl fainted.

 

Sehun clicked his tongue and called back his pokemon. “Seems you got lucky with that one, but we're down to our last pokemon, Chanyeol. Since you're a professional, I won't let you have a badge so easily. Meet my most powerful pokemon.[ Altaria](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Altaria_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

 

Sehun unclipped a ball of his belt and threw it with a perfect form. Out popped a blue majestic bird with wings like cotton balls.

 

“A dragon type flying pokemon?” Chanyeol said staring at the beautiful bird. Dragon types He knew he would have to face them. The Champion was known to mostly hold Dragon types. Chanyeol grinned.

 

“What's that smile for?” Sehun asked. “I haven't even called an attack. Don't think I'm not serious. This is my strongest pokemon and my most beautiful. Dragon Pulse!”

 

A wave of energy shot out aimed at Vulpix. The little fox pokemon stood its ground and took the shot badly, but took it nonetheless.

 

“Alright, Vulpix, you're doing great. Just a bit more,” Chanyeol said. Just a little luck. Just a little luck and they could win this. “Extrasensory against.”

 

The little red fox bristled and growled before sending out another wave of psychic energy. It hit the Altaria, but the majestic creature barely flinched. Sehun stood grinning wider. Chanyeol remembered this grin well. It followed him around all the time when they were younger. It was a mischievous grin, but not evil, not really. Sehun was having fun, but there was something sad to the smile.

 

Was it because it was already over?

 

“Altaria, Moonblast,” Sehun instructed, his smile falling way, voice monotone as he instructed his last attack.

 

Chanyeol had needed the Altaria to flinch or miss. Instead, it made the attack in a beautiful shower of glittering light. There was barely enough time for the referee to call the winner before Chanyeol had called his Vulpix back.

 

“The winner is gym leader Oh Sehun!”

 

He'd lost.

 

Chanyeol stared down and the gym floor and clenched his fists tight.

 

He'd lost.

 

“That was an excellent battle,” Sehun said and his shoes tapped against the gym floor as he approached Chanyeol. Expensive shoes. Expensive silk shirts. A whole gym built just for him. Had Sehun not suffered at all since the incident at the pokemon center six years ago? Was it only Chanyeol that had to push himself to get even the most measly of support?

 

Sehun held a hand out.

 

Chanyeol hadn't lost a single battle. He hadn't planned on losing a single battle. He had never lost against Sehun, this arrogant child that thought he knew everything. He didn't know.

 

And yet he had won.

 

Chanyeol slapped Sehun's hand away. He turned on his heel. And left the gym.

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        It was a repeat of six years ago. Chanyeol had been shocked and lost his temper all because of Oh Sehun. Chanyeol had lost before. In the other regions, he had slipped up or just got unlucky particularly when it came to gyms and trainers with pokemon his fire team was weak against. However, none of those losses could compare to this one. Chanyeol just felt like utter rubbish. And yet, Chanyeol felt like he deserved it. There was no reason for him to be so upset about his loss. He could always challenge Sehun again, but until the other day, that was an option Chanyeol never thought he would have.

 

Sehun.

 

The gym leader had really grown since Chanyeol had last seen him solemn faced, but still beautiful. Now he was quite handsome and less arrogant, but perhaps still just as bitter. It had been stupid to think Sehun would have forgiven him. Sehun had said he was taking the battle seriously. And maybe it wasn't because Sehun had never won against Chanyeol, but revenge for what Chanyeol had said and done when they were teenagers.

 

Chanyeol rubbed at his chest as he sat in one of the gardens at the Ohorat City pokemon center watching his pokemon run about and play. His Arcanine and Charizard were off in a corner already practicing for the rematch while Chanyeol's [Houndoom](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Houndoom_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) sat back watching the two pokemon battle waiting for its turn with Chanyeol's [Chandelure](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Chandelure_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) hovering above the battle like an announcer annoying the Rotom that was getting shots for the post loss episode. Playing in one of the pools was Chanyeol's only none fire pokemon, a Girafarig, a long necked awkward giraffe looking thing Chanyeol brought mostly to help him when he was travelling and not to actually battle with at gyms. He should have used it in that battle. He had taught it a range of different elemental attacks and one would have been super effective against flying types, but then Chanyeol had his pride as a Fire type trainer. He sighed and looked beside him where his Vulpix was curled up staring at its teammates with a forlorn look. He reached out a hand and petted her fur.

 

“It's alright,” Chanyeol said. “You did your best. I should have put you out second, not left it all up to you.”

 

The Vulpix whined at him before turning away and curling up more. Chanyeol knew the order he should have used. Charizard would have been better to start out with and Vulpix was good for bringing the battle to a boil and then Arcanine could have swept up the rest.

 

“I messed up,” Chanyeol sighed. “I always mess up.”

 

Chanyeol's manager hadn't been happy with Chanyeol's reaction after the loss, but he said the show needed more drama and maybe they could make something of it. It was good Chanyeol had loss, he said, it would make the public more sympathetic to him when the episode was aired. All the media outside and been ushered off before the end of the battle and they wouldn't be allowed to attend the rematch as to keep spoilers out of the public's eye.

 

A rematch.

 

He'd have to see Sehun again.

 

Chanyeol stood and started for the door of the garden. He needed a nap to get over this. It was just a rematch. If he talked less maybe he wouldn't mess up. But, it didn't seem right not to talk to Sehun when they battled. They loved bad mouthing each other back when they were younger and then Chanyeol had bad mouthed too much and it had torn them apart.

 

Chanyeol had really wanted to win. If he won, maybe Sehun would see how much he had grown and forgive him.

 

But, he loss.

 

Well, Sehun had been right to be angry with him in the first place. Chanyeol couldn't blame him if keeping Chanyeol from winning was part of his revenge for that battle.

 

Chanyeol was just about to lay down in the room he had taken occupancy of when he saw something outside of his window. It was transparent at first and then grew solid and purple and it reached a disembodied hand out to tap on the glass. Chanyeol yelped out of surprise before shaking himself and approaching the window.

 

“You're Sehun's Haunter,” Chanyeol said.

 

The Haunter laughed and beckoned Chanyeol with a finger then pointed down the street.

 

“The same park from last time?” Chanyeol asked. “Sehun wants to meet me there?”

 

The Hunter nodded then disappeared.

 

Meet Sehun? It was late, most people were already in bed if they weren't energetic fire pokemon. Chanyeol hurriedly grabbed a jacket and a hat and left the pokemon center. He didn't want to see Sehun today and yet he still ended up in the park by the bench he had first encountered Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol turned to see a pale man in a silk shirt approaching him. Studying him, Chanyeol thought Sehun really didn't look like a trainer. He looked different without the t-shirt and beanie he had worn the first time Chanyeol had seen him.

 

“Sehun, do you have a second job?” Chanyeol asked suddenly.

 

Sehun paused coming towards Chanyeol. “What an odd question to ask as soon as you see me. I've modeled a few times, mostly on the runways. I finished shooting a movie a month ago. I've been working mostly in the battling world so I could get enough funding for my gym.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and looked away. He had been away from Hangul for the past couple of years. No wonder he hadn't seen much of Sehun even if they were in the same field. “Oh, um, congratulations on winning.”

 

Sehun laughed and walked around Chanyeol to sit on the bench. “I'm the gym leader, I don't get congratulations for beating a challenger. I'm not suppose to win.”

 

“Right,” Chanyeol said and stuffed his hands into his pockets and scuffed his shoes on the concrete walkway of the park.

 

“Sit down, Chanyeol. You're annoying me,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol immediately sat. “Your Haunter came to get me.”

 

“I know, I wanted to chat. Before, I had wanted to surprise you so I didn't make our conversation very long. It seems that threw you off your game, but I didn't mean to overpower you like that,” Sehun said. “It was unfair since I knew your weaknesses.”

 

“No, it wasn't unfair. But, I'm surprised to hear you say that. You loved using other people's weaknesses against them when we were younger,” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun chuckled. “I still do, but not in the same way. As a gym leader, I'm suppose to hold back and come up with strategies that teach. When I do ranking battles, that's a different matter. When you come for your rematch, I will be using my three strongest pokemon. I won't take it easy on you, either, but I also won't make fun of you.”

 

“And I won't screw up next time,” Chanyeol said. “I've screwed up every other important battle with you. If I do it a third time, then it will become a habit.”

 

Sehun smiled and pulled at his silk shirt to fan himself. “It gets warm this late at night when you're on the higher floors of the city, but once you get as high as my gym, it cools down again.”

 

Chanyeol found himself watching the fabric of Sehun's shirt as it moved against his toned body. “You really grew up.”

 

Sehun turned his head towards Chanyeol with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Oh, have you noticed? Aren't I very handsome?”

 

Chanyeol blinked and bowed his head. “You are...I...noticed.”

 

Silence fell between them and a few night goers still prowling the city walked past.

 

“There is something more important we need to talk about than my looks, Chanyeol,” Sehun said.

 

“I'm sorry,” Chanyeol said. “I didn't mean to act that way.”

 

“Not about how you left either, Chanyeol. A fiery trainer should leave a loss in a huff. I thought it was good for the cameras, though I was surprised it came from you. You're emotional, but I thought you'd cry.”

 

“I apologize for that as well, but that wasn't what I was referring to,” Chanyeol said. “You were a good friend to me. I liked you, but we were young and I wasn't sure about a lot of things. Both of my childhood friends had already chosen their careers and I was getting closer to becoming an adult. And what you said to me was a very adult thing.”

 

“I confessed to you, Chanyeol,” Sehun said. “Most teenagers start getting involved in romance before they're adults. And yet, you called me disgusting for liking a boy.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and lifted his hands to his face. He wanted to hide. In his mind, he had punched his teenage self a million times over the years for that stupid remark. The LGBT movement in the pokemon world had found little resistance, but Chanyeol had been born to one of the few families that thought anything out of the ordinary strange. Every new typing of pokemon that was discovered, unnecessary, every new pokemon, stupid, every new ability, unfair. When it was known Jongdae's parents were separated, Chanyeol's parents hadn't even wanted him to be friends with the other boy and hey had moved out of their small town as consequence.

 

Never once had Chanyeol liked a girl. He was a fan of a few female performers, but he would never dream of touching them. He dreamed of touching men. And during the time he was with Sehun, though a year and a half younger, Chanyeol had thought of Sehun. He had also thought of both Baekhyun and Jongdae and all the other trainers he had encountered over the years. But, he had really gotten along with Sehun and was scared of the other boy's confession to him one night when they were in the junior level camps at the neighboring Anich Region.

 

“You're not disgusting, Sehun, I am,” Chanyeol said. “I was. I told you to go smother yourself with a Grimer and some other terrible things. Grimers are actually okay pokemon and you're perfectly normal, Sehun.”

 

“I already know you feel bad about what you said. I apologized at the hospital. I want to apologize, though,” Sehun said.

 

“For what? I'm fine that you had a crush on me when we were teenagers. It doesn't bother me anymore,” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun sighed and reached a hand up to push his ash blonde locks back from his forehead. “I don't think it was a crush, Chanyeol. Other than your bigotry, there was nothing about you I couldn't tolerate or understand. And now you've gotten over that, it seems, so I wonder if all your other good points have matured. And you've gotten handsome as well.”

 

“So what are you saying?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Well, we have just met up again, but I think you're still very attractive and I haven't forgotten you hurt yourself and were held back because you saved my life during that battle. I'm still...very intrigued by you sexually,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol felt warm. So Sehun still had a crush on him? “You just called me out here to confess to me again?”

 

Sehun waved a hand. “No, no, we got off topic. That wasn't a confession. I'll do a proper grownup confession if you beat me. I'm trying to apologize for your career. It's my fault you got hurt.”

 

“No, it's mine. I didn't know how to handle that Magmar.”

 

Sehun let out an irritable sigh. “I knew you would be like this. You said nasty things to me and instead of talking it out with your or just leaving you alone, I took my hurt feelings and challenged you to a battle. I asked you to use that Magmar. And you saved me from the fire. I thought I could change your mind by simply beating you and showing you I was better, but I think what we both needed was time.”

 

“Yeah, time,” Chanyeol agreed. Chanyeol had been a confused almost adult and Sehun a brat that was too full of himself.

 

Sehun reached out and wrapped an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder causing Chanyeol to stiffen up. There was a pressure against Chanyeol's head just behind his ear, soft at first and then a nose breathing against his skin.

 

“I've really wanted to see you for a long time, Chanyeol,” Sehun whispered. “Be prepared for that adult confession.”

 

Chanyeol felt as if his Charizard had thrown a Flamethrower his way as Sehun stood from the bench and stretched his lean body, arms over his head, silk shirt riding up to show milky white abs. He turned his head to look at Chanyeol still seated on the bench and grinned.

 

“If you want that confession, you'll have to win, first. And I'm going hard on you.”

 

It took until Sehun was out of eyesight before Chanyeol got the real implication of 'going hard'. He removed his cap and fanned himself with it. For once, Chanyeol wished he was an ice type trainer.

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        Chanyeol awoke the next morning burning with the need to train. He wasn't sure where the fuel had come from, but he was suddenly full of energy as he went to retrieve his pokemon and headed to a battleground in the city on one of the lower levels to train. Many younger trainers came up to him and Chanyeol accepted a few of them without telling them why he was training so hard suddenly. The results of his battle with Sehun were a secret. All he said was that his battle with the Elite Four would take a while to set up so he had a lot of free time. Which was true. His manager had actually told him to take a couple days to collect himself, maybe even leave the city and go explore in the wild before challenging again, get a good montage going. Chanyeol thought a montage of him battling children would be more fun and he used his Girafarig in most of the battles just to give it an opportunity to battle and learn how to avoid relying on it in official battles. He was a fire trainer. He thought about giving his non fire type pokemon a fire move, but that would defeat the purpose of the pokemon in this situation. He used it to battle against his Vulpix mostly. He had caught the red fox pokemon staring at a picture of evolution stones since that morning and thought perhaps she was thinking about Chanyeol's words to evolve her.

 

It was around lunch when Chanyeol got a call on his pokedex. He let the children he was battling ride on his Arcanine and brush Vulpix while he went to a secluded corner and answered. It was Jongdae.

 

“Jongdae, what's up? You haven't called me in a while.”

 

Jongdae's face looked pale and his hair looked like he hadn't washed it. “That's because I was told not to contact you because I'll be the first you fight of the Elite Four.”

 

“Oh, so why did you? You seem to have something on your mind.”

 

Chanyeol's childhood friend sighed. “Who is it that's always on my mind?”

 

“Baekhyun. Did you confess?” Chanyeol asked. He had grown up watching his two friends admiring each other and he had admired them, too, but their admiration had turned into adoration and then love.

 

“I thought I did,” Jongdae said.

 

Chanyeol sighed. “How exactly did you confess?”

 

“I don't remember my exact wording. You said he liked me, but I wasn't sure so I tried to coax it out of him,” Jongdae said.

 

“Well, there's your problem. Baekyun will never admit it, he's too proud to be wrong. You have to be gentle with him and outright about your feelings. Did you tell him over breakfast and he just ignore you?”

 

Jongdae shook his head, his hologram going staticky for a moment. “I told him last night. I thought he understood.”

 

“If he understood, he would have said it back,” Chanyeol said. “When he's happy, you know it.”

 

“He had sex with me, though,” Jongdae said. “And when I woke up this morning, he was gone and my mother said he had grabbed Jigglypuff and ran out of the house beet red.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Your mother caught him? Of course he ran...but wait, you guys had sex?”

 

Jongdae nodded. “Do you think...I just assumed he was a virgin. Maybe he got mad because I wasn't gentle. Or he just did it because I wanted to do it. He never pushed me away, though.”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “Baekhyun's an idiot. And you're an idiot, too, if you never told him you loved him. You've ruined his pride.

 

Jongdae groaned and ruffled his hair. “This sucks and I have to start facing challengers in a couple of weeks. And the first one is you if a kid doesn’t beat you to it. You know if you beat Yifan, you have to battle a bunch of children, right?”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “First I have to beat this Flying gym.”

 

“Oh, did you not?” Jongdae asked.

 

Chanyeol only shook his head. “Um...have you met the gym leader here?”

 

Jongdae looked to the side then nodded. “Yes, he actually said he knew you. Did you remember him?”

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips. “You know how I said the director wanted more drama for this show? I think they got it. It's Oh Sehun, the kid I saved in the Anich Region back when I broke my leg.”

 

Jongdae's eyes widened. “Wait, the kid that confessed to you and you told to piss off? And then you lost your Magmar because of it? You must have been pissed.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I think a part of me wanted him to win. I felt bad about...I like men, Jongdae.”

 

“I'm aware of that,” Jongdae said.

 

“I didn't know back then. No, I did, I was just insecure about it. If only I hadn't said those things, none of that would have happened and Sehun and I...”

 

Jongdae raised his brow. “What?”

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol realized where his fuel was coming from. “Hey, Jongdae, if someone told you they were going to give you a ‘grownup’ confession, what would you take that as meaning?”

 

“A proposal,” Jongdae said.

 

“What if it's two guys? I mean, I guess it could still be marriage, but no one really does it like that, marriage, between the same sex,” Chanyeol said.

 

“It could mean sex, I suppose. It could mean they plan to seduce you,” Jongdae said then groaned. “I should have said that. That's a slick line.”

 

“Sehun's pretty slick,” Chanyeol agreed.

 

“Oh, the kid still likes you?”

 

“So it would appear,” Chanyeol said and pushed back his hair with one hand only for the red locks to fall back over his forehead.

 

“Well, good luck with that then. I mean, if you want it.”

 

“He said if I won he would confess,” Chanyeol said. “The rematch I mean. And...I want to win.”

 

Jongdae nodded. “Well, even if it's just to satisfy your teenage dreams of each other, if you want to have sex with him, do it. Oh, and good luck. I'll see you on the battlefield soon, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol felt his face get warm, but nodded and waved at his hologram of a friend. “Oh, wait, I mentioned that the director wanted more drama in this show, right?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae said.

 

“He wanted me to proposition Baekhyun as my boyfriend,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Oh, but you don't like Baekhyun that way, right?”

 

Chanyeol could see the jealousy already and chuckled. “No, so I turned down the idea, but when I told Baekhyun about it, he said he would have done it.”

 

“You said he liked me, though. We had sex,” Jongdae whined.

 

“Yeah, but if you don’t tell him you like him back, you might lose him to someone else. So quit talking to me and go find that idiot.”

 

The moment Chanyeol's words finished, the call died out.

 

Chanyeol pocketed his pokedex and smiled. His friends were idiots.

 

But, Chanyeol thought he was a bit more stupid for being excited about getting a confession he already knew about.

 

Well, maybe it was more about the sex.


	11. Act 2: The Ice Is Melting

Act 2: The Ice Is Melting

 

    Part I:

 

        It had been years since Minseok had been bashful. When he had first joined the ring of professional trainers, he hadn't been the most outgoing, but also wasn't unapproachable. Minseok was plenty fine with idle chats and small talk and he was nice enough to hold a conversation with almost anyone. When he had finally got comfortable enough in his role as an Elite Four member, he had even been able to shine next to the other four members with his talk and antics. Minseok could be funny, he could be witty, he could be a star, but since his date with Yifan, Minseok was just a puddle of awkward. Of course, Minseok tried not to show it, and he held up well as long as Yifan wasn't around. Every time Minseok felt Yifan's presence, he found himself stumbling over his words and giving the wrong instructions to his Piplup on the practice field the days leading up to their gym opening up to challengers. They hadn't talked much since then either. Minseok was afraid to, he could remember the warmth of Yifan's hand against the cream of his skin and the sweet taste of his lips sweet and ferocious against his own. Minseok had never been kissed like that. Minseok had never experienced anything like that. He had gone from almost disliking the Champion to agreeing to a date with him.

 

And kissing.

 

But, Minseok hadn't really agreed to a date with Yifan. He had agreed to accompany him in what he later learned was a date and hadn't been against it. Maybe it was because Yifan had pretty words. Or because it turned out Yifan watched Minseok as much as Minseok watched him. And maybe Minseok's dislike wasn't dislike at all. He hadn't wanted to dislike Yifan in the first place. He wanted to get along with the Champion. Minseok thought Yifan was quite cool before he had actually experienced a battle with him and lost.

 

He was still bitter about that.

 

But, the kiss had sweetened him up.

 

Still, Minseok thought it best to ignore Yifan for the time being. It wasn't like Yifan had come looking for Minseok to ask him about what they had shared that night under the street lamp either. He was busy getting ready for the challengers, getting the last bits of his strategies in place. Minseok couldn't really understand why Yifan seemed so worked up over it, though. He was an adult with a good job on the side already being an actor and model and he had been a Champion of Hangul for a year now. It would be fine if he lost, no one would think less of him especially with a team comprised of mostly one type with a weakness that was pretty popular recently. He would need a lot of priority moves strong against his weaknesses if he wanted to beat most of the children that came to challenge him, but his first challenge would be televised as part of a television program with trainer Park Chanyeol, a fire type trainer that was friends with their electric type member, Jongdae. Perhaps it was he who Yifan was truly afraid of. It wouldn't be an easy fight, and there was an agreement that Chanyeol would become the Champion if he won.

 

That was why the Elite Four Pre-Championship Banquet was relocated from a large dining room with just the Elites, the Champion, and their staff, to a ballroom at the largest hotel in Essem City with cameras and famous trainers and idols. None of them had been allowed a date which Jongdae had made a fit about after getting back from his vacation. It seemed he had gotten his own lover while out and about and Minseok had yet to find a chance to ask him about it with his thoughts full of Yifan's kiss. But, Minseok agreed with Jongdae that it was ridiculous. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo didn't need dates, they were dating. And if he and Yifan were dating that would leave only Jongdae......

 

They weren't dating, though.

 

Minseok stood in a corner of the ballroom swirling juice in his glass flute and frowning. He really wasn't sure how to go about even considering Yifan as a dating prospect. Really, he had just been so annoyed with the man that it hadn't even crossed his mind the annoyance might have been half rooted in the fact he found Yifan so attractive. And what had made Yifan choose to like him? Had it even been a choice? Liking someone didn't seem to come with a choice, but acting on it did and Minseok didn't know if it was worth it.

 

He watched the party members twirling on the dance floor with a bored disdain. In the middle of it all was Junmyeon and Kyungsoo showing off, one all smiles, the under red cheeked and glaring, and then Yifan making the rounds with women attendants and a few men on the outside rings of the dance floor. One partner then another, Yifan was so popular it made Minseok sick.

 

There it was, the annoyance.

 

Maybe it was jealousy, but Minseok didn't want to dance.

 

And Yifan hadn't asked him. Yifan hadn't done anything more than look at him longingly.

 

Maybe it wasn't longing. Maybe Yifan wasn't looking at him at all and never had and all that stuff about Minseok being like the little town was a bunch of Tauros shit that Yifan had made up and got lucky with just to mess with Minseok and rile him up and the kiss was to see if he could get more lucky.

 

What a jerk!

 

Well, it wasn't like Yifan was even that handsome, and he was awkward with his height and looked like a [Pidgey](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Pidgey_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) half the time with his angry eyebrows.

 

Minseok was annoyed again.

 

“Want to dance?”

 

Minseok jumped turning to see Jongdae grinning at him. “What?”

 

Jongdae sighed and came to lean against the wall with Minseok. “Dance. You keep glaring at the dance floor like you're going to kill it.”

 

“I might,” Minseok said then lowered his glass. “You're not serious about the dancing, are you?”

 

Jongdae shrugged. “Bored.”

 

“I thought you would have had plenty of entertainment thinking about dancing with your new lover,” Minseok teased.

 

Jongdae just shrugged again, but this time smiling. “I can't talk about it, so what fun is that? Just come dance with me.”

 

“I'm afraid his dance card is full.”

 

Minseok immediately turned, his skin prickling hearing that voice. He was met with a chest then looked up and gasped quietly. Yifan looked like a prince this close up, nothing like a small easily catchable bird. He had on a white and gold get up with a purple cloak just like they all did, but the Elite Four members had red get outfits. Yet, Minseok thought the outfit matched Yifan the best. He smiled down at Minseok and held out a hand. Minseok almost took it, but then looked at Jongdae.

 

“Who is his card full of?” Jongdae asked with a raised brow.

 

“Me,” Yifan said and grabbed Minseok's wrist pulling him away and onto the dance floor just as Kyungsoo and Junmyeon finally left the center of the stage.

 

“Haven't you had enough dancing?” Minseok asked as he was pulled into the appropriate position.

 

“No,” Yifan said.

 

“But you danced with so many people already,” Minseok complained.

 

Yifan smirked. It looked good on his face. “Those were all just warm ups and pleasantries compared to you.”

 

Minseok felt his face warm up. “That's sort of insulting to everyone else, but thanks.”

 

Yifan frowned and started to turn them. “I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as in I've been waiting to dance with you.”

 

Minseok looked away. “I can't really understand why.”

 

Yifan suddenly twirled Minseok and Minseok gasped as he was dipped and Yifan leaned over him. “I thought we shared something.”

 

“Did we? You haven't said anything about it,” Minseok pointed out as he was lifted back up and they started to twirl around more.

 

“You seemed put off. I thought it was best to give you your space, but you didn't say anything either. I would have approached you had I known you felt lonely,” Yifan said.

 

“I wasn't feeling lonely,” Minseok defended. “I thought I was pretty obvious about being upset.”

 

“You're not obvious at all,” Yifan said and dipped Minseok again, his voice suddenly lowering. “If I didn't watch you so much, I would think you had no feelings at all.”

 

Minseok's heart seemed to fall at those words. Was he really that cold? He tried to be warm and sociable.

 

“You're cold in the way soft snow is. It's nice to be around, but it's still cold,” Yifan said as the song ended and they were allowed a breather. “If you need me to say it out right, I will.”

 

Minseok shook his head. “Don't.”

 

“I'll do it anyways,” Yifan said reaching out for Minseok's wrist.

 

Minseok pulled his hand away. “No, I...just give me time to think, Yifan.” Yifan was right, he was cold. And maybe he did like Yifan romantically, but how could he even show that? He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone on a date.

 

“I...like you,” Yifan said, words trailing off as his confidence died with Minseok’s words.

 

He had said it. Minseok felt his head swirling, his heart thumping, lips twitching. He turned on his heel and hurried off of the dance floor and out of the ballroom.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

        They were told to take it easy the week before the challengers would be allowed into the Elite Four's gym. Their smaller gym where they taught children too young to be trainers was closed and workers prepared the personal battlefields at the bottom levels of each of their chambers to give a much more fancy illusion to the whole journey each challenger had gone through. Minseok couldn't take an easy, though. None of them could, that was why the Elite Four always congregated in the gym as usual and battled each other using the actual pokemon they planned to use on the trainers. Minseok had already won against Jongdae once today and was watching him devastate Junmyeon while Kyungsoo sat on the other side of the gym glaring and preparing for revenge.

 

Though Minseok adored water pokemon as well as his ice pokemon, the very fact electric pokemon had so much power over water types was one of the biggest factors in Minseok choosing ice types as his specialty. Certainly he still had powerful pokemon with a second typing that was water, but he had another whole pool of moves and abilities to choose from. He laughed as Junmyeon's third pokemon fainted ending the practice battle.

 

“As soon as I lose the momentum, my weaknesses get me,” Junmyeon said and held a hand out to the newest member of their group. “You are getting better and better everyday. In an official ranking battle, you might even win against me one day.”

 

Jongdae laughed. “That's the plan, but first I have to beat your boyfriend and he doesn't seem pleased.”

 

“He is also a ground type trainer, so I would prepare for a quick and brutal loss,” Junmyeon said.

 

Kyungsoo stood and walked over to his lover and a stretching Jongdae. “Who said I was going to make it quick? Isn't it better to stall out the challengers that way we get less of them. They either have to get special permission, or come back the second half of the year when we open up again.”

 

“You're terrible, Kyungsoo,” Minseok said. “And you're assuming we're going to lose to all those children. At least half of them won't make it past their first Elite member.”

 

“Yeah, but they're allowed to re-challenge us until the end of the month. I rather just break their spirits so they don't come back,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Kyungsoo, don't be so cruel to children,” Junmyeon said putting a hand on the back of his lover's neck and squeezing.

 

Kyungsoo pulled away and threw out a pokeball, a yellow and brown Sandshrew appearing. “Let's get to it, Jongdae. Hurry up and heal your pokemon, I'm battling Minseok next.”

 

Jongdae trotted over to the healing machine then came back and began the battle.

 

Junmyeon moved over to sit beside Minseok on the benches to watch. “Shall we battle or watch?”

 

“I want to watch. Kyungsoo's entertaining and Jongdae's smart,” Minseok said.

 

“I agree, but more simply for the fact I like watching Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon admitted.

 

“Of course you do, probably as much as you like touching him,” Minseok teased.

 

“And who do you like touching?”

 

The question caught Minseok off guard for a moment, but then he waved it away. “I'm not interested in dating.”

 

“Really? But, there is someone you watch often, isn't there?” Junmyeon said. “I noticed it, but I assumed you simply didn't like Yifan.”

 

Minseok's body pimpled with dread from being found out. “I tried being civil with him, he just gets on my nerves.”

 

“I think he does it so you'll pay attention to him. You two get along as well, don't you? I see you going to town all the time and you danced together at the dinner,” Junmyeon said.

 

Minseok only frowned. The awkwardness with Yifan had grown, but it was a strange feeling. He rarely saw Yifan and when he did, he looked tired and stressed out and Minseok had the strangest urge to go over and wrap his arms around the tall Champion. He missed Yifan. He missed being annoyed by him and also watching him switch between awkward and tall and handsome and charming. He wanted to be around Yifan again, but he still didn't understand his feelings because that kiss still lingered between them.

 

The feeling of Yifan's lips like a ghost against his own had disappeared.

 

Minseok missed that as well.

 

“We're...trying to get along, but we had a dispute,” Minseok said. “It's too stressful right now to make friends. He should just concentrate on remaining the Champion.”

 

Junmyeon sighed. “I suppose so. I wish he would practice with us, though. Particularly you, but then he might lose. I suppose going over the book work for the last week isn't a bad idea.”

 

Minseok thought it was a good idea, too. Yifan had locked himself up in his chambers to study bookwork and do personal training with his pokemon before challengers arrived. More than likely, his first challenger would be Park Chanyeol and so it would be recorded and televised. It would have to be entertaining as well as him still winning while making it appear as if Chanyeol had had a chance. Yifan preferred to just dissipate his opponents as quickly as possible. It wouldn't be easy for him to plan out an entertaining battle strategy against the fire type ex-champion.

 

Suddenly, Minseok stood. “I've got to use the restroom. I might be a while, so battle Kyungsoo first, would you?”

 

Junmyeon made an okay sign and moved to a bench closer to the battle.

 

Minseok left the gym and walked into the main building where the chambers were located. He walked down the main hall lined with photos of past champions, some larger than others, but all Champions. The larger pictures were of the Champions at the end of each month and then there were a few life sized portraits of Champions that lasted years. The Champions that lasted that long were usually older and with a variety of types. Minseok paused at his own small Champion photo. He had lasted a full two days. They were slow days. Most of the challengers were beaten by the Elite Four of that time and never even saw Minseok. Back then, it had been an older child with a majority of fire type pokemon that had taken Minseok's reign. He always thought that played a part in his choice of type specialization. Ice melted when exposed to fire as explained ice pokemon's weakness to fire types, but, they could be strong. They could win and that was one of the feelings Minseok had had back then.

 

Dragon types were weak against ice types. Yifan had said something similar about wanting his favorite type to overcome their weaknesses.

 

There was more to Yifan than Minseok initially saw. They were alike. Minseok could admire Yifan, he just hadn't taken the time to really analyze his words having been so bitter about his loss.

 

“Minseok?”

 

Minseok turned away from his picture to see a haggard looking Yifan walking his way. He immediately stiffened and looked back at the wall of pictures. “I was just being nostalgic.”

 

Yifan walked up beside Minseok and stared at the pictures as well. He pointed at one, a smile breaking across his tired face. “Is this you?”

 

Minseok felt embarrassed. “I was more round when I was young.”

 

“You were adorable,” Yifan said then lowered his hand and Minseok felt his eyes on him. “You're still adorable.”

 

“Yeah, and you look terrible,” Minseok said and regretted his words immediately.

 

“Oh, well, I've been working,” Yifan said.

 

“Do you have to work so hard? It's really not a big deal if you lose. You have another career,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan sobered up. “If I lose, Hangul will stop hiring me. I would have to go back to Anich to get jobs. They're only hiring a foreigner because I'm the Champion.”

 

“And you don't wish to go back to Anich?” Minseok asked.

 

“At first, I thought I would,” Yifan said. “But...maybe I found a reason to stay. Can I stay, Minseok? Or, do you want me to leave?”

 

Minseok turned to look Yifan over. He seemed sad and just very very tired. “Why does it matter what I want? You should do what you want, Yifan. Don't care about others opinions.”

 

“You say that, but I don't know if you follow the same rules, Minseok. You seem to ignore all opinions. You have a fanbase, but you don't acknowledge them because you don't understand why you have them. And I think, if I told you what I wanted, you would ignore it and think I was joking with you. I have joked with you, but only to get your attention. There is something intriguing about a cold person. They are much softer on the inside. I find your softness to be appealing and what I want is you, Kim Minseok.”

 

Yifan's words were too rich to be real, Minseok thought. They were like lines from a movie and maybe that was where Yifan got them from or else he would stumble over them like he stumbled over other things, but they sounded sincere enough.

 

“Why do you want me?” Minseok asked.

 

“Because you're amazing even if you don't think so youself,” Yifan said.

 

“I don't think I'm bad or anything,” Minseok said. He didn't really have a low opinion of himself. He was very down to earth.

 

“But you don't think you're good. Don't be so humble, Minseok,” Yifan said and suddenly reached out and took Minseok's hand lifting it up. He kissed the back of it. “Minseok, can you let me woo you, let me melt you?”

 

Minseok was pretty sure Yifan did enough of that as it was, but he swallowed thickly. “I can't just let something happen, Yifan. It just has to.”

 

“Ah, but you can keep it from happening. I...if I win this challenging event, I want us to date. Can you promise me that much? Just dates. Promise, if I win, we can date.”

 

Date. Like the one in the small town? Minseok had liked that and the ending of the date had been something most interesting.

 

Kissing.

 

And more dates. With Yifan.

 

Slowly, Minseok nodded. “Alright, dates. Just dates.

 

Yifan chuckled and kissed the back of Minseok's hand again before walking past headed wherever he initially had intended.

 

Minseok sighed and lifted his hand to his chest careful not to touch the spot where it had been kissed.

 

His hand felt very warm.

  
  
  


Part III:

 

        Park Chanyeol's battle was postponed do to unforeseen circumstances. He was a day behind schedule and his manager didn't seem happy about it or so the Elite Four's manager explained as they all lined up at the front door of the Elite's Gym. It was annoying news after being paraded around Essem City and all the television programs and news stations they had been on the last couple of days. They had been told to take it easy only to have their last couple of days filled with celebrity work.

 

Minseok didn't think he was a celebrity. He didn't really pay attention to the signs in the crowds of trainer fans and fans of the others' acting and modeling. He knew there were very few for him and the others were simply there to fill up space. Most of them were Yifan's fans. That was another reason Minseok didn't look at the crowd. He felt jealous.

 

They proceeded the opening of the gym to challengers by telling them that the Elite members wouldn't go easy on them as the first battle had already been promised to Park Chanyeol. It was more of a challenge to the Elite Four not to let anyone other than Park Chanyeol through them. For the first twenty-four hours, there would be no new Champion. If Minseok had his way, there would never be a new Champion.

 

Or maybe that was Yifan's way. He was the one with the ulterior motives for being the Champion.

 

Either way, Minseok was rearing to go. He sat in a throne chair made from glass on a series of stairs high above the skating rink floor of his Crystal Chamber dressed in a fur coat with blue newly streaked hair and a fishnet shirt showing of his small but toned body. Each breath he took came out in a puff of clouded air matching the cold smoke that rolled across his chamber and around the ice sculptures that decorated the place. Minseok had taught himself how to withstand cold, but he could still feel it and he questioned their coordinator’s decision in letting him be mostly shirtless.  Most challengers were ten years old and Minseok’s nipples were erect from the nippy air. But, it wasn’t as if a ten year old really cared about a grown man’s niples. There were fire trainers that walked around completely naked. But, every little thing had Minseok on edge. It was always like this before the first challenger appeared.

 

Minseok's chamber was not the first chamber that was presented, but he could be the first one chosen. He wasn't. Minseok could hear the whirring of an electric machine as their first challenger entered Jongdae's Static Chamber. It was a good half an hour before Minseok heard the whirring stop and then there was the sound of his own chamber being opened and a child stood before Minseok. Minseok grinned and situated himself correctly in his chair before standing and sauntering down the steps to the icy battlefield.

 

“Ah, a challenger. It seems you defeated our Electric specialist. How interesting. I will have to brag to him about beating the child he lost to first,” Minseok said making himself look cold and menacing, but also inviting. He really would laugh at Jongdae. Being the first to lose always made you the butt of jokes for the next six months.

 

“What makes you think you'll win?” the challenger asked. It was a child, close to ten, and male with that same serious grin Minseok had grown fond of seeing on all young trainers when they came to face the Elite Four. A lot of times they left his chamber without it.

 

“Didn't you hear? The first battle against our Champion has already been decided. I can't let you see him today. Now then, throw out your pokemon,” Minseok said and took out a pokeball.

 

The challenger had already lost one pokemon to Jongdae, Minseok found out. And his second pokemon had missed a crucial attack which allowed Minseok to bypass it and hit it with one of his strongest for a critical. The third pokemon didn't go down as easy, but Minseok had a field status that helped him. Three down and three to go. That was when the child sent out their fire type which was also a flying type which would be good against Kyungsoo. Minseok couldn't help but grin. The challenger had made a mistake. He wouldn't so easily beat Minseok with his own weakness. Minseok would faint the [Talonflame](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Talonflame_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) before him and even if he did lose to the child, they would have no back up for Kyungsoo's team. Minseok could already tell.

 

“Other than this one, you have an electric and a fairy type I'm guessing,” Minseok said. “I will tell you right now, I won't let your Talonflame leave this battle and you will not make it to the Champion relying on it to survive. Do you have any Revives? You will end up using them all with me. Enough health potions? I doubt it. We are not in the mood to be one hit KOed by challengers, not so soon anyways,” Minseok said. He turned to his pokemon, an ugly thing, but Minseok still loved it, like a snow skeleton covering a spiky rock. “I'm afraid you will have to take this for the team, [Glalie](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Glalie_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

 

The Glalie only made an understanding but upset noise as it prepared for the angry child's fire attack. Minseok watched with itching fingers as his pokemon's health went down. The newer the trainer, the more restrictions Minseok had and one was he was not allowed to switch out pokemon at will.

 

“Lapras, I choose you,” Minseok said and threw out his pokeball. The large blue and shelled creature that appeared roared as it prepared itself for battle.

 

The challenger's eyes set and he called his Talonflame back.

 

“That's right. This is an ice and water type. I would have fainted your Talonflame,” Minseok said. “Ice Beam, Lapras.”

 

The next pokemon the boy sent out was instantly KO'd, his electric type, a [Jolteon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jolteon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) he had probably brought to take on Junmyeon in his Guardian Chamber.

 

“Bring out the fairy pokemon,” Minseok said.

 

“[Florges](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Florges_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!” the boy called. “Petal Dance!”

 

The attack hurt, but Lapras took it and was able to almost take the Florgest out before getting fainted on the next move. Two on two, but Minseok had the lead.

 

“[Froslass](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Froslass_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Minseok called out bringing out another pokemon, humanoid with a design similar to an ice princess' in a white gown. “Shadow Ball!”

 

A few more attacks and the boy was left with only his Talonflame. Minseok's next pokemon would not do to take out this one and his Lapras had already fainted. This challenger was quick, but he had not picked the correct team to battle. Minseok needed a critical hit.

 

He got one barely managing to knock the Talonflame out.

 

“Winner, Elite Four member, Kim Minseok of the Crystal Chamber,” the announcement called. “Challenger, please proceed back to the pokemon center and try again tomorrow.”

 

The child shook as he turned and slowly walked out of Minseok's chamber. Minseok felt bad, he did, but the boy had been too cocky. This was a learning experience.

 

Minseok's chest filled with a joy as he turned to the room behind his chair and healed up his pokemon. He had another hour at least until the next challenger arrived. Like this, they only got about six challengers a day. Five more battles and then the big one. Minseok didn't feel too worried about it. Yifan was confident about his skill against a fire type trainer.

 

And if there was one thing Minseok had learned over the year he had been in Yifan's presence, that he could always trust Yifan's confidence even if he didn't succeed.

 

Minseok trusted Yifan and in return, he would make sure not a single challenger got past him today.

 


	12. Act 2: Water Me Down

Act 2: Water Me Down

 

    Part I:

 

        Kyungsoo was hungry. He had laid fighting back tears on the picnic blanket for hours before finally gathering everything up and walking back to the gym and had locked himself up in his chamber ignoring any knocking. He hadn't even come out for the training that morning, but as the afternoon approached of the following day, Kyungsoo found he couldn't fight off the tight pain in his belly. He needed to eat and he was out of water bottles. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo changed his t-shirt and left his chambers headed to the main kitchen of their gym.

 

In the dining area, Kyungsoo could see one occupant from his view in the kitchen. Minseok sat feeding his Piplup ice cream with a spoon and the Penguin pokemon chirped happily after every bite. It made Kyungsoo smile. Minseok had a cute pokemon. And it wasn't annoying at all perhaps because it was a lot older than its evolution suggested or simply because it wasn't a newly hatched pokemon. Kyungsoo wanted to think it was just because Piplup wasn't a needy baby, but perhaps that was harsh. Buneary was a baby after all. Babies required a lot of attention.

 

Kyungsoo gathered his plate of food and made his way over to the table the other Elite Four member had taken up. Minseok turned to look at him with a brow raised in curiosity before sighing and pushing the bowl towards his pokemon. The Piplup seemed to understand and started feeding itself as Minseok entangled his fingers and studied Kyungsoo.

 

“There's something you want to talk about isn't there?” Minseok asked.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and poked at his food. His stomach was yelling at him to eat, but his throat felt constricted.

 

“Well, the fact you're not with Junmyeon right now tells me there is. I think you two had a fight. Junmyeon's in the gym working up a real sweat and the only time he ever does that is because he's worried and if you're not watching him doing it then that means he's worried about you,” Minseok said.

 

Kyungsoo reddened. It was shameful to have someone else so aware of the habits in his and Junmyeon's relationship. “I think he's worried about Buneary, not me.”

 

“His little pokemon? Ah, she got poisoned. That's not a big deal. We're close to a pokemon center here,” Minseok said.

 

“He made it a big deal,” Kyungsoo muttered. “I told him to put her back in her pokeball and he got mad.”

 

Minseok sighed. “Well, she is a newly hatched pokemon so he probably was surprised. But, putting her back in the pokeball would make more sense. It would slow down the acceleration of the poison.”

 

“I know, that's how I meant it, but...he just left in a hurry,” Kyungsoo admitted.

 

“Where were you guys?” Minseok asked.

 

Kyungsoo gave up on eating and began to swirl the water in his glass. “On a date.”

 

“Ah, now I get it. So he left you alone on a date to go take care of Buneary. I do agree he probably overreacted and shouldn't have left you alone, but I think I understand why he might have,” Minseok said.

 

Kyungsoo lowered his head. Did Minseok think Kyungsoo and Junmyeon weren't a good match? The ice trainer had never seemed to mind their relationship before.

 

“It's because you don't like Buneary,” Minseok said.

 

Kyungsoo looked over at the other trainer with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, stop copying Hoothoot. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Everyone knows you're annoyed by her. She takes up so much of Junmyeon's attention. I'm sure he can sense it, too, and it probably frustrates him to know his beloved pokemon and beloved lover don't get along. I'm sure he got her for a reason. Though I was pretty surprised with what hatched, too,” Minseok explained.

 

Had Junmyeon noticed? Kyungsoo hadn't wanted him to. Or perhaps he had, but he didn't want Junmyeon to worry about it. It was selfish to think Junmyeon would just leave Buneary in the PC system just because Kyungsoo was annoyed by her.

 

“Ah, but last time he had an egg, he gave it to you. Now that I think about it, I think that famous girl trainer he use to date he had also given an egg to. No, that wasn't an egg, it was a pokeball,” Minseok said. “But the pokemon inside she just stuck in her PC.”

 

“Hoothoot was a pokeball, too, not an egg,” Kyungsoo corrected. Before they had really dated, Junmyeon had given Kyungsoo the Hoothoot. He had said it was a welcome present. It had made Kyungsoo's heart flutter. They had once gone through a ghost filled forest during their training days and Kyungsoo had ran away only to get terrorized by ghost pokemon. Junmyeon had come brandishing a stick to ward them off then stayed with Kyungsoo drawing pictures of Hoothoots and telling him he would catch one for Kyungsoo the next time they met so he wouldn't be scared of the dark. The next time they met, there had barely been time to talk and then Kyungsoo entered the Elite Four and Junmyeon had given him Hoothoot.

 

“Ah then Buneary was the first egg Junmyeon's had. I wonder why he got it then,” Minseok said.

 

Kyungsoo wondered, too. A present? But Junmyeon hadn't given it to anyone.

 

The sound of clinking caught Kyungsoo's attention and he turned to see Junmyeon in the kitchen drinking water, shirtless and sweaty. The water trainer glanced over at them once before looking away. He waved at them as he left being polite, but also ignoring Kyungsoo just as much as Kyungsoo had ignored him. The knocking on Kyungsoo's door all last night had probably been Junmyeon and now he was giving Kyungsoo space. Kyungsoo waited a few minutes before sighing and stood.

 

“He probably went to hit the gym showers,” Minseok said.

 

“I know where he went.”

 

Kyungsoo hurried towards the gym showers and found Junmyeon the sole user. He was naked and beautiful as water glided down his pale built body. There was a stirring inside Kyungsoo to reach out and touch Junmyeon and maybe he should act on it. He needed a shower anyways and if Junmyeon was worried about him, he would be relieved to have Kyungsoo touch him. Slowly, Kyungsoo pulled off his own shirt and dropped his sweatpants and underwear and approached Junmyeon. He must have been louder than he thought because Junmyeon turned, his lips twitching as if trying not to smile and he held his arms out invitingly. Kyungsoo stepped into them and was pulled into a hug. It was wet, but warm. Kyungsoo buried his nose in Junmyeon's collarbone and took in his fresh scent.

 

“I thought you were angry with me,” Junmyeon said pulling Kyungsoo under the rain of warm water.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You left me alone.”

 

“I know. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know you're not a cruel person,” Junmyeon said and ran the fingers of one hand through Kyungsoo's hair getting his locks wet.

 

Kyungsoo didn't think that was true. He was very cruel, wasn't he, for disliking Buneary so much.

 

“I love you, Kyungsoo. Next time I get irrational, yell at me, tell me I'm being stupid, don't just stay silent,” Junmyeon said. “I want to hear what you have to say.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He always nodded. The things he wanted to say to Junmyeon were usually stupid and unreasonable or not how he truly felt. Annoyed, disgusted, but he also felt happy even if Junmyeon was being weird because Junmyeon was there.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his arms and hugged Junmyeon back. “Just...don't leave me like that again.”

 

Junmyeon kissed softly at Kyungsoo's neck. “I won't. I promise.”

 

Kyungsoo felt himself loosening up as Junmyeon continued to tenderize his neck with kisses, fingers now playing like a pianist on his spine. He didn't feel any embarrassment as his penis grew erect with Junmyeon's growing as well. They had been lovers for close to a year and such things weren't embarrassing. Suddenly, there was a beep and Junmyeon groaned.

 

“I have to take that call, but stay here and clean up then go to my chambers,” Junmyeon said as he left the fall of the water, his hand giving Kyungsoo one promising tug.

 

Kyungsoo was annoyed, but he felt happier.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

        The next day was a weekend and Kyungsoo awoke in Junmyeon's chamber bedroom alone and cold. It was by far his least favorite way to wake up and Kyungsoo felt sour as he crawled from under the sweaty sheets and stretched out his muscles. Sex had been sparse lately and Kyungsoo could feel it in the soreness of his hips. After a quick change into some of Junmyeon's smaller clothing, Kyungsoo exited the bedroom and made his way to Junmyeon's common room. Buneary walked out one of the doors down the hall Kyungsoo walked through only to become startled when it noticed Kyungsoo and hurried away carrying a glass of water that splashed as the pokemon walked. Kyungsoo would have rather not run into the pokemon as soon as he woke up, but he took a deep breath and followed it. The size of the glass made Kyungsoo think it was an offering to Junmyeon.

 

Buneary walked into the common room and placed a half full glass of water on a coffee table before climbing onto the couch and tucking itself into her trainer's lap. Junmyeon was sat on the couch washed and dressed in a suit holding a private conversation on his pokedex, an earpiece held to the side of his face as he looked at the screen of his device. Kyungsoo was quiet as he moved over to the end of the couch as not to appear on the call. He did peek on Junmyeon's pokedex only to find Junmyeon had files pulled up on it instead of the call.

 

Junmyeon turned and smiled at Kyungsoo when he noticed him as he continued with the call. “Yes, yes. Certainly I can. I promise she'll be in good hands and thank you again.”

 

She? Kyungsoo crossed his arms and legs as he waited for Junmyeon to finish up.

 

Junmyeon pulled his earpiece away and looked down at his Buneary in his lap, petting her head before leaning across the couch and kissing Kyungsoo's cheek. “I was just about to go and wake you.”

 

“You're all dressed up,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

Junmyeon looked at himself then smiled and moved his hand to the back of Kyungsoo's neck, squeezing. His smile seemed a bit nervous, though. “I have an appointment this afternoon. Did you have some practicing to do?”

 

No, Kyungsoo hadn't planned anything. Yifan was out shooting and Jongdae had gone to the powerplant for charity work. Minseok hadn't been picked up for anything lately so he would probably be training. All Kyungsoo had were some lines to memorize for a movie he had been casted in that started next week. He had a free weekend unless he wanted to train children. “I can practice lines.”

 

Junmyeon nodded and stood. “Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you later tonight. Perhaps...I can visit you tonight?”

 

Kyungsoo looked away, but nodded and watched as Junmyeon, carrying his Buneary, exited the common room.

 

She?

 

Or maybe Kyungsoo would go to town as well.

 

Kyungsoo ran to his own chamber and quickly washed up and changed. He called out Hoothoot as soon as he was done and opened a window. “Go find Junmyeon.”

 

The Hoothoot gave him a curious look, but flapped out of the window either way. Kyungsoo tried not to be too quick as he left the chamber careful not to run into the only other elite member still inside, but Minseok was probably in the workout room if not getting cleaned up for lunch.

 

Thirty minutes later, Kyungsoo was in town. He lowered the cap he had donned over his eyes and pulled up the collar of his jacket as he looked around the city. When he heard a hoot, he looked up to see his Hoothoot and quickly followed the pokemon down a street only to grab at it when it got too close to a particular cafe. Junmyeon was seated outside a cafe looking dapper and handsome sipping a drink, another by a menu in a second seat. It looked as if he was waiting on someone. Perhaps it was Junmyeon's idol manager for a potential movie or television series or wanting him for an appearance on a variety show, but Junmyeon wouldn't have dressed up this much just for that. Instead, it was a child, a little girl in a pretty dress, but not any girl. Kyungsoo recognized the girl as the one with the Alolan Meowth.

 

Junmyeon greeted the child charmingly and offered her the second drink in which she took just as sweetly. Kyungsoo finally decided the girl came from a wealthy family. As did Junmyeon. Perhaps he found out they were related. Kyungsoo wasn't sure why else Junmyeon would be meeting a child and calling it an appointment unless it wasn't important enough for Junmyeon to explain in detail to Kyungsoo. Still, Kyungsoo felt betrayed in some way not being told Junmyeon had to babysit for the day.

 

After the girl finished her drink, they left the cafe. The girl tugged on Junmyeon's hand and seemed to shyly ask him something. Junmyeon chuckled and pulled out a pokeball, a pink one. Buneary popped out and the little girl scooped the pokemon into her arms holding it as they walked. They went to the shopping center. The little girl fawned over jewelries and clothing and toys and played with the Buneary chatting happily with Junmyeon before they came to a gem store that sold pokemon items as well and provided information about breeders and places in Hangul where you could catch certain pokemon that required stones to evolve. The little girl seemed to purchase a stone and they left going to a park instead where Junmyeon helped swing the little girl and watched over her as she played with his Buneary.

 

It reminded Kyungsoo of the dates he went on with Junmyeon when they were teenagers. Junmyeon had a habit of watching over others like a parent. The girl was much too young though for it to be a date. Kyungsoo remembered lingering touches and a look of longing when he was with Junmyeon that he had ignored at the time, but now thought of fondly. It was more of a father-daughter date and the thought squeezed at Kyungsoo's heart.

 

Junmyeon would make a good father.

 

By the afternoon, Junmyeon and the girl headed in the direction of a hotel. There was a restaurant built into the hotel and Kyungsoo could see Junmyeon escorting the little girl to a table and ordering. Kyungsoo felt conflicted about watching his lover go on a date with a child. It was innocent and Junmyeon most likely had his reason. It wasn't the first time an Elite member had accompanied a child through the city. It seemed like her parents could afford to pay Junmyeon to be an escort. And if she was from an important family, their manager might have told him too. However, Kyungsoo still felt jealous seeing Junmyeon with anyone cuter than him.

 

Everyone was cuter than him.

 

Kyungsoo thought to just leave and ask Junmyeon about it later. Junmyeon liked when Kyungsoo showed any sort of possessiveness so he probably wouldn't be too angry about the stalking. If anything, he would just be rough with Kyungsoo and that was fine. Junmyeon would feel guilty and baby him and that was a lot more annoying than being denied orgasm for a long session. However, a woman suddenly approached Junmyeon's table. She was young and beautiful and looked much like the girl. Junmyeon greeted her with charming smiles and pulled out a seat for her and they laughed and talked genuinely. The image of the three of them was almost like a family, but Kyungsoo was positive the little girl was just a bit too old to be Junmyeon's potential daughter. That didn't mean the woman was. If she was a single mother, Junmyeon would be the type to overlook that and treat the child as his own.

 

Was Junmyeon dating a woman behind Kyungsoo's back?

 

Could Kyungsoo blame him? There were a lot of things Kyungsoo knew he couldn't do for Junmyeon. Junmyeon enjoyed children. Kyungsoo couldn't give him those.

  
  
  


Part III:

 

        Kyungsoo spent the afternoon tucked up in Junmyeon's bed wearing one of Junmyeon's shirts that was too big for him on the shoulders and made him feel smaller, cuter, more appropriate to be Junmyeon's lover. If he couldn't be available for children, then he should at least be available for other things.

 

….....

 

Kyungsoo felt sick thinking that way, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want to be dependent on Junmyeon. He didn't want it to be his job to have Junmyeon’s chambers neat and tidy and food ready. He would because he loved Junmyeon, but he didn't want it to be expected. That wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted with Junmyeon. They had the same job and similar hours. They shared the same passions and understood each other on a different level from others. At least Kyungsoo had thought they understood each other. When had Junmyeon stopped noticing Kyungsoo's little discomforts and when had Kyungsoo stopped noticing when Junmyeon was stressing over something.

 

Maybe it was because Junmyeon wasn't stressing over it. Junmyeon knew how hard Kyungsoo had worked to become a part of the Elite Four. Maybe he thought Kyungsoo would just agree to a break up when Junmyeon mentioned he wanted a family. Junmyeon wasn't the type to just outright cheat, Kyungsoo had thought. Perhaps he was just testing the waters with the little girl's mother. Maybe that was who the Buneary had initially been for. Junmyeon had mentioned something about the pokemon having hatched earlier than he expected, but that had been in mutterings and Junmyeon avoided telling Kyungsoo why he had bought the egg in the first place.

 

It was because he was going to break up with Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo got up from Junmyeon's bed and padded over to the couch in Junmyeon's common room still only in Junmyeon's button up. He had left his belt with his pokeballs on the coffee table and picked one up letting his Hoothoot out. He brought the rounded owl pokemon into his arms and squeezed. Hoothoot gave out a startled hoot before ruffling its feathers and nestling into Kyungsoo's tight embrace.

 

“He use to be so sweet to me,” Kyungsoo muttered. “A real cavity in my tooth. He was so cheesy and nice. Honestly, he's a bit creepy, but...I love him.”

 

The Hoothoot gave a twitter of condolence.

 

“I'm an idiot, right? All I want from him is to look at me and be happy when he does. I don't want him to be happy with anyone else. I'm selfish. If he wants a different life...I don't want him to have it, though,” Kyungsoo said and sighed. “That stupid Buneary...if only he hadn't gotten that egg.”

 

Kyungsoo buried his face into his pokemon's feathers and tried his hardest not to cry. Relationships were stupid. He didn't join the Elite Four to be someone's boyfriend. He joined to be powerful and a better pokemon master. Being in love was suffocating him. There were all these insecurities when you had to consider another person. Kyungsoo couldn't ignore how Junmyeon felt about him, he couldn't just wave off what he said. It was like he was drowning and he, somewhere deep down in the corner of his heart, was fear that an earthquake would come and separate them.

 

“So pathetic,” Kyungsoo muttered. “That stupid Buneary. The little girl liked her. Stupid, stupid, stupid innocent naive ignorant little runt.”

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up to see Junmyeon entering the room with bags in his hands that he immediately moved behind his back. Buneary was at his side, peeking out behind Junmyeon's leg.

 

“I...didn't expect you in the common room,” Junmyeon said looking Kyungsoo over. He was staring at Kyungsoo's bare legs, a stare that boiled. Junmyeon moved over to a different table by a wall and stuffed the bags there before coming over to sit beside Kyungsoo on the couch. He reached a hand out and touched Kyungsoo's bare thigh. “You're wearing my shirt.”

 

“And?” Kyungsoo asked. “It looks like you appreciate it.”

 

“I...well, you're cute like this,” Junmyeon said and reached a hand out for Kyungsoo's jaw. He leaned in, but Kyungsoo turned his head away. “What's wrong?”

 

“What's in those bags?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Stuff. I did a bit of shopping,” Junmyeon said. “Your eyes look red. Are you upset?”

 

Kyungsoo's face twitched in disgust. Was he upset? No, he was frustrated and angry. “Who did you shop with, the little girl or her mother?”

 

Junmyeon furrowed his eyes then leaned back. “How do you know who I went with? I said I had an appointment.”

 

Kyungsoo's squeezed Hoothoot refusing to answer until the pokemon couldn't take it anymore and scrambled out of Kyungsoo's arms. “I followed you. I got bored and followed you.”

 

Junmyeon pulled one leg up on the couch and leaned his head and arm on the back. He gave Kyungsoo a look that meant Junmyeon was trying to decide whether to be annoyed or flattered. “For how long?”

 

“Until the woman showed up at the hotel. What did you buy?”

 

Junmyeon looked away. “I can't tell you.”

 

“Because it's for her?” Kyungsoo asked. He didn't like Junmyeon keeping secrets from him. “You've been like this lately, secretive. It's because you want to break up with me, right? You hate me now. You think I'm disgusting because I'm not a woman.”

 

“What? No, Kyungsoo, what has gotten into your head.”

 

Kyungsoo suddenly stood. “You! You got into my head and my heart and my body and you think you can just play me when what you really want is a family. A child and a wife, that's what you want, right? That's why you got that stupid Buneary. A present for your new daughter? She seems to really adore it. I should have known. The moment that pokemon was hatched, you stopped paying attention to me!”

 

“Kyungsoo, that's not fair, Buneary is still a newly hatched pokemon. She doesn't know much in the world yet. I have to protect her,” Junmyeon said getting off from the couch as well.

 

“Why? Why did you get her in the first place? Why, Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon looked away again. “I can't tell you that right now, Kyungsoo. You're being unfair. She hasn't done anything to you and neither has that little girl. Don't be so irrationally jealous.”

 

“Jealous! Jealous! Do I not have a right to be jealous?” Kyungsoo yelled then looked away. “You use to like when I showed even a little bit of emotion because of you. Has that changed? You really...”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said and started to reach out for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wanted the touch. He wanted to be reassured and to have things explained to him. He wanted to know Junmyeon did still love him, but then there was a yell from the other side of the room.

 

“B-Buneary!”

 

When Kyungsoo turned to see what happened, he saw Buneary holding her ears and crying as Hoothoot pecked at her head angrily hooting at her. It seemed that the two pokemon had been fighting as well.

 

“Kyungsoo, tell Hoothoot to stop! He's hurting her!”

 

Kyungsoo stood there unsure of what to do. Hoothoot was suppose to be rational. What had made his pokemon turn on the smaller one. Maybe he had had enough of her as well. Maybe he was just taking revenge for Kyungsoo tired of hearing Kyungsoo blame the Buneary for all his relationship problems. Maybe it was something else completely. But, Kyungsoo didn't really want to stop Hoothoot.

 

“What if she deserves it?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo with surprised eyes and then they hardened. It terrified Kyungsoo, that look. He stared at Kyungsoo that way for a good minute before pulling out Buneary's ball and calling his pokemon back.

 

“Leave,” Junmyeon said not turning to look at Kyungsoo.

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said. Again, he felt like he was drowning, but not quick enough. It was gritty and rough and he could be pulled out if only Junmyeon would turn and look at him, like quicksand.

 

“Take Hoothoot and leave, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said.

 

No, Kyungsoo wasn't going to be buried like this. “Fine!” He called his pokemon back, grabbed his belt from the coffee table and walked out of Junmyeon's chamber in only Junmyeon's shirt. He didn't care if the other two Elite and their Champion knew.

 

He just didn't care anymore.

 


	13. Act 3: Dawn Upon Dusk

Act 3: Dawn Upon Dusk

 

    Part 1:

 

        “Stop fiddling with your cap,” Lu Han said staring over at Jongin as they walked across the street to the Fairy Gym in Shineer City.

 

Jongin had donned on all black and had a cap pulled low over his silver hair as he looked up and down the street nervously. He hadn't even let his Umbreon out of his ball even when Alba had gone up to him and demanded so. Honestly, the performer's paranoia was annoying.

 

“If you're so afraid of being seen, you don't have to come watch me battle,” Lu Han said.

 

“Don't be like that, Lu Han. Of course I want to watch you battle. I would love to see you beat Taemin's ass in a battle. It would really lighten my spirits. I can never win against him,” Jongin said.

 

“Taemin?” Lu Han asked

 

“The gym leader,” Jongin said and walked faster towards the gym.

 

Well, it was Jongin's home town, why wouldn't he know the current gym leader. Lu Han followed after Jongin.

 

Being a fairy gym, Lu Han had assumed the building would be pink or at least similar to the design of fairy pokemon, but instead it was a plain white with an aqua colored roof. There was a sign outside that read: SHINee Pokemon Performer Studio and Shineer City Fairy Gym.

 

“SHINee,” Lu Han mused. “I've heard of them. A Pokemon Performance group.”

 

“Yeah, the main dancer is the gym leader,” Jongin said and pushed the door to the gym opened for Lu Han.

 

Lu Han walked in and was amazed by the hall he was met with. It glittered as if it was filled with diamonds, but certain diamonds sparkled more than others. “What is this?”

 

“Follow the movements of the sparkles to a dance,” Jongin said. “It's the puzzle.”

 

Lu Han laughed. “I have to dance? No problem.”

 

Lu Han watched the lights for a moment before starting to follow them. Finally, he got to the end of the hall, and the doors opened. Before he could step through, a hand had grabbed his arm.

 

“That was really amazing,” Jongin said. He had removed his cap and his eyes were wavering with awe.

 

Lu Han felt embarrassed. “It's nothing special. I said I had tried performance before, but I was only good at the dancing and singing portions.”

 

Suddenly, Lu Han was pulled into a kiss. When Jongin pulled away, Lu Han was breathless.

 

“That was for good luck,” Jongin said grinning at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han had planned a cocky retort, but he instead blushed when he heard someone clear their throat and looked towards the opened door to see a young man standing there with crossed arms, platinum hair dipped with purple at the ends. He was beautiful. There was a badge on his tank top shaped like a diamond ring and Lu Han had the thought that the Shineer Gym didn't have to be fancy when their very gym leader looked like a fairy himself.

 

“What do we have here, two lovers come to challenge me?” the gym leader, Taemin, asked. “Wait...Jongin?”

 

Taemin pushed past Lu Han to grab at Jongin, pulling him into a hug. Jongin seemed reluctant at first, but soon hugged back keeping an arm around Taemin's shoulders as he turned back to Lu Han. He was smiling.

 

“I thought I had a challenger, not just visitors,” Taemin said.

 

“I am a challenger. I've come for a badge,” Lu Han piped up.

 

“Your boyfriend wants a badge?” Taemin asked Jongin.

 

Jongin's face twitched. “I only met him a few days ago, Taemin. Chill.”

 

“How can I chill when my little brother has finally come home. I haven't seen you since our last competition together. I did my first solo stage since I joined SHINee and beat you,” Taemin said.

 

Lu Han thought he saw Jongin's face darken for a moment, but Jongin only moved a hand to pat down Taemin's hair. “You two are brothers?”

 

“No, we just grew up together,” Jongin corrected and finally moved away from Taemin.

 

“So, who are you then?” Taemin asked looking at Lu Han with crossed arms and a gleam in his eye that Lu Han had come to recognize in other gym leaders. Interest.

 

“I am Lu Han from the Bay of Jing in the Anich Region and I've come for a badge,” Lu Han said.

 

Taemin nodded then took a few steps back. “Follow me then.”

 

The actual layout of the battlefield was much more what Lu Han had expected from a fairy gym. It was like a ballet studio in the middle of prepping for a show.

 

“Excuse the mess, my other performance members have been working on side projects in here and forget to clean up. It's their fault if anything gets burned, but I'll ask you to please not direct your attacks at their stuff,” Taemin said before taking his position. “Now then, let's dance, Lu Han.”

 

Jongin had walked off to the side of the gym where there were fancy chairs lined up and his Umbreon popped out to settle beside his trainer ready to watch. Lu Han reached up for his cap. He pushed back his hair then put his cap on backwards before selecting his pokeball. “I'm ready. Let's go, Espurr!”

 

“Oh, a low level pokemon? I won't question that. This is three on three, no substitutions,” Taemin said and selected his own pokemon “[Klefki](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Klefki_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), it's time to perform.”

 

At first the pokemon that took form appeared to just be a floating ring of keys until it started to clink happily and zoom about.

 

“Espurr, Confusion,” Lu Han instructed.

 

The small gray kitten like pokemon lifted its folded ears to let out an attack that hit the Klefki and left it feeling dizzy.

 

“Klefki, Mirror Shot!” Taemin instructed. The Klefki started for Espurr, but it's dizziness made it sway and its attack backfired.

 

“Thunderbolt,” Lu Han instructed.

 

The lightning bolt hit the Klefki and static formed around the pokemon.

 

“You've confused and paralyzed my first pokemon with an under leveled pokemon, Jongin definitely picked someone interesting to make out with in my gym,” Taemin said. “Mirror Shot.”

 

This time, the Klefki was paralyzed.

 

“Alright, one more Thunderbolt,” Lu Han instructed.

 

The Klefki fainted.

 

“That was quick. I'll have to speed up my own tempo to match,” Taemin said and threw out his next pokemon. “[Granbull](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Granbull_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), Crunch!”

 

A large purple bulldog like pokemon appeared and sunk its teeth into the small Espurr causing it to faint.

 

“Dark type move,” Lu Han muttered. “Deerling, how about you give it a shot.”

 

The Deerling Lu Han had caught appeared on the battlefield. It looked around before suddenly hunching down and scraping it's hooves against the floor ready to battle.

 

“You can do it, Deerling,” Jongin cheered from his spot on the side lines.

 

The Deerling snorted as if it was a [Tauros](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Tauros_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).

 

Lu Han chuckled. “Alright Deerling, Energy Ball!”

 

The Granbull was hit with a ball of green light and rolled back.

 

“Granbull, show them how we like it. Play Rough!”

 

“Leech Seed, gain your energy back,” Lu Han instructed after the Deerling took the hit.

 

The Granbull's health went down as the Deerling gain some of its back.

 

“Again, Granbull!”

 

“Take Down!” Lu Han instructed.

 

Deerling charged and rammed the Granbull into the opposite wall. The Deerling came back from the attack a bit dizzy, but righted itself. The Granbull, though, fainted.

 

“That's two. One more, but now I'll show you my strongest. It's obvious you're stronger than what you're showing me, too. You know how to instruct well,” Taemin said and threw a pokeball Lu Han was very familiar with. A Luxury ball. Out of the pokeball, another Eeveelution appeared. “Take a bow, Sylveon.”

 

The Sylveon was beautiful, white with pink and blue ribboning, but Lu Han thought his Espeon was much prettier.

 

“Sylveon, this young little Deerling has nothing against an older woman like yourself, right? Attract!”

 

The Sylveon swayed its ribbon like tendrils then blew hearts at the Deerling. It hit and suddenly the Deerling was pinker than it's Springtime coat had ever been.

 

“I guess you're not a baby,” Lu Han muttered. “You're strong, Deerling, don't fall for that. Come on, Energy Ball!”

 

The Deerling glanced back at Lu Han before slouching down and shaking its head.

 

Lu Han groaned.

 

If Deerling fainted, he only had Hypno that was a female and wouldn't be affected by attract, but maybe...well Lu Han wasn't going to lose hope in Deerling just yet.

 

“Moonblast!” Taemin instructed.

 

The Deerling was hit.

 

The Deerling fainted.

 

Lu Han sighed and called back his Deerling. “At least I won't feel bad leaving you in a nursery.”

 

“Now then, we're even. Who will you bring out? I've never had such an intense battle so quickly. You know your moves well. And your dancing was pretty nice, too,” Taemin said and held up his wrist where a watch like pokedex was strapped. “I saw it.”

 

Lu Han felt embarrassed, but shook it off. He looked over at Jongin who smiled at him the moment he noticed and held up a fist. “You got this.”

 

“Right, I got it,” Lu Han said and held up a V sign. He took a deep breath and faced Taemin again. “Your Sylveon is beautiful, but I have a pokemon that's defies all standards of beauty male or female. Alba, come out!”

 

Lu Han’s Espeon came out daintily, but with purpose. It immediately pinned it's amethyst eyes on the Sylveon and Lu Han thought he saw Alba's velvety fur bristle.

 

“Oh, it is beautiful, but it's male. I hope it can dodge,” Taemin said.

 

“I wonder if it'll need to,” Lu Han said. “Psychic!”

 

A wave of psychic energy flowed towards Sylveon and the pokemon gave out a cry of pain.

 

“Shake it off, Sylveon, you've got this. Attract!”

 

The Sylveon blew hearts at Espeon. Espeon didn't even bother dodging the hearts. They hit and immediately shattered. The Espeon stuck up its nose and pranced about.

 

“It...didn't work. He didn't even dodge it,” Taemin said surprised. “What happened?”

 

“Well, I would say Alba has higher standards than your Sylveon, but I don't think his standards are all that high, just different,” Lu Han said and jerked his head towards Jongin's Umbreon.

 

The Umbreon realized the attention was on it and gave out a cheery cry.

 

Lu Han's Espeon's fur fluffed and it started to prance more.

 

“Your Espeon likes male pokemon it seems,” Taemin mused. “And it might just have the same tastes as its trainer.”

 

Lu Han tried not to be affected by that comment. “Psychic again!”

 

“Take the hit then Draining Kiss!”

 

The Sylveon shook off the attack then lunged at the Espeon kissing it's cheek. The Espeon gave out a cry of annoyance and Jongin's Umbreon would have jumped out of its chair if Jongin hadn't grabbed onto it.

 

“Alba doesn't like that,” Lu Han complained. “Dazzling Gleam!”

 

“Draining Kiss!”

 

Lu Han gritted his teeth. He didn't like seeing Alba and Jongin's Bri so distressed over the kissing move and it was healing Taemin's Sylveon while also taking energy from Alba. “Let's try that, Espeon. Hyper Beam!”

 

The Espeon reared back before sending out a sharp beam of light at the Sylveon. It almost took the other pokemon down. Lu Han's fists clenched.

 

“That was close,” Taein said. “We'll bring out our big guns, too then. “Moonblast!”

 

Lu Han braced himself and sighed when the attack didn't hit hard. “One more turn. Hold on for me, alright?”

 

“Let's go for one more Draining Kiss and refill our health,” Taemin instructed.

 

Lu Han cringed seeing how weak his Espeon looked now. “Let's do the same. Morning Sun.”

 

The battle arena was suddenly lit up for a moment and Alba's fur shone again with health. It hissed at the Sylveon.

 

Taemin clicked his tongue. “ I shouldn't have gave you a chance to heal. Let's use Last Resort and knock them back down to size.”

 

“Take it and hold your place,” Lu Han said as the attack came. “Alright now...Psychic!”

 

“That's not going to...” Taemin started then paused as he saw his Sylveon faint. “You got a critical hit.”

 

Jongin suddenly stood and raised a hand pointing it at Lu Han. “Sylveon has fainted, Espeon won the battle, Lu Han wins.”

 

Lu Han won.

 

He only needed one more badge after this and...and...

 

And then what?

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        They went to lunch with Taemin. Lu Han had wanted to deny the offer. Though he was giddy with happiness from winning the battle, he wanted to be as far away from the pretty gym leader as he could. Taemin was nice and always dancing and he made too many bad jokes at Jongin some involving Lu Han and Jongin flubbed trying to correct his childhood friend. Or confirm.

 

They weren't boyfriends. But, then what was with all the kissing?

 

They ate at a cafe close to the exit of town that led to the route Lu Han would need to take to Ohorat City where he would get his eighth badge. Both Taemin and Jongin sat with caps low over their heads and had taken up a corner seat. Taemin's Sylveon had a little cloak on as it teased both Lu Han's and Jongin's Espeon and Umbreon. But, the Espeon seemed to be taking it much lighter now, and it helped that the Umbreon seemed to need constant touch with the other male Eeveelution. But, Jongin wasn't close enough to touch Lu Han, at least not without it seeming awkward.

 

Lu Han finished his sandwich and stood gathering his bag. “If you'll excuse me, it's going to be afternoon soon and I would like to get to the next pokemon center before it gets too late.”

 

“What? Leaving already? You're in such a hurry to challenge the next gym. I haven't had that kind of excitement for battling in a long time. It's refreshing,” Taemin said and turned to Jongin with a smile.

 

“Lu Han, don't hurry,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han just waved Jongin off. “I'm leaving. Come on, Alba.”

 

The Espeon looked at his trainer with surprise and made a sound of disapproval. Lu Han just started walking and the Espeon was forced to follow along. Lu Han did feel bad tearing his Espeon from what seemed to be Alba's first love, but he wasn't willing to hand his most treasured pokemon over to Jongin and Jongin probably felt the same way about his Umbreon. They had to split, Lu Han didn't know what else to do. At the exit, Lu Han stopped and held out Alba's pokeball.

 

“I'm sorry, but you'll feel better inside,” Lu Han said.

 

The Espeon made a sound and reached out to lick Lu Han's hand then pressed its nose to the pokeball and was beamed up. Lu Han lifted the pokeball to his heart and cradled it there.

 

“I really am sorry.” His chest hurt. His eyes stung. He rubbed at them trying not to cry. This was stupid. He had had friends leave him that had hung around him for longer periods of time even if they weren't the greatest of friends, this shouldn't be anything new, but it was for his Espeon. That was Espeon's lover they left and Lu Han...Jongin wasn't just a friend, not with those kisses and now Lu Han had all these weird feelings in his chest. There was something there, but Lu Han just didn't understand it really.

 

“Lu Han, wait!”

 

Lu Han looked up to see Jongin running towards him. He quickly straightened up and started walking down the path again. He didn't want some emotional goodbye with Jongin with promises they would meet again. Those were always fake. He never met any of his 'friends' again. Sometimes, he saw them on television or passed by them in a city, but they didn't need him anymore, so they didn't recognize him.

 

“Lu Han, I said wait!”

 

The voice was closer and Lu Han was suddenly grabbed and forced to spin around. He dropped Alba's ball and pulled away from Jongin to bend down and retrieve it. Jongin grabbed it first and held it out for Lu Han. Lu Han took it and lifted his shirt to carefully start wiping the dirt from the ball. His Espeon wouldn't be pleased to find its pokeball dirty. Lu Han had kept it pristine even after all these years.

 

“Why did you leave so suddenly?” Jongin asked.

 

“I want to hurry to the next gym,” Lu Han said.

 

“You could have at least let me say my farewells to my friend properly,” Jongin said. “Taemin did pay for the meal.”

 

“Why would you have to say your farewells,” Lu Han said.

 

“I...well, you didn't really give me a chance to ask,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han finally looked up at Jongin and noticed his cheeks blushed with pink and his eyes averted. Lu Han's own cheeks warmed up. “What is it?”

 

“I would very much like to continue to accompany you,” Jongin said.

 

“Until when?” Lu Han asked. “Until Ohorat City?”

 

“Where will you go after Ohorat City?” Jongin asked.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“Then I don't know either,” Jongin said and smiled. “I just want to accompany you, Lu Han. This thing...I started something with you and I would like to see where it leads. I'm very much attracted to you. And I would feel bad for Umbreon having to leave his mate so soon, but that's just an excuse.”

 

“What about Taemin? He's certainly pretty,” Lu Han said. “And you get along well.”

 

“We're childhood friends, of course we get along well, but...are you jealous?” Jongin asked and grinned.

 

“No, I just...what does it matter?”

 

“You're beautiful, Lu Han. Or handsome, I think you would prefer that,” Jongin said. “But, Taemin...he is the one I can't beat when it comes to dancing, the one that taught me how to be a good performer. I don't think I could be in a relationship with him always feeling inferior even if we wanted each other. Which he doesn't want me, he is very open about his relationship with the fire trainer in his performance group.”

 

“Oh,” Lu Han said and lowered his head. “I'm sorry I was jealous and rude. This...thing we're doing is new to me. I travel a lot so you might think I have friends, but...it's not like that.”

 

Jongin reached out a hand. “Then, if it's alright with you, shall I accompany you?”

 

Lu Han licked his lips then swallowed and took Jongin's hand. “I would like that, Jongin.”

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        Lu Han wiped his hands off onto his pants and sighed taking in a good look at his tent. They hadn't quite made it to the next pokemon center and had instead decided to set up camp in the woods that Jongin had promised would lead to a shortcut for Ohorat City. Lu Han didn't really care how long it took them to get to Ohorat City, though. He had only been in a rush to get away from Jongin and his home. Now that Jongin was here with him, Lu Han didn't mind being stuck in the woods for days on end. It wasn't as if Lu Han cared about the coming opening of the Elite Four gym for challengers. Lu Han didn't have an interest in beating Hangul's current Champion. If he wanted to beat someone from Anich, he could just go challenger the current champion in his own city. He just wanted his eighth badge. As long as he had the badges, he could go to any Region and challenge their champion. If a gym had changed, he might have to re-challenge that one, but it was a small thing to do.

 

“Looks good,” Jongin said peeking over the top of the tent at Lu Han and smiling. “Do you want dinner now?”

 

Lu Han nodded and removed his cap. Jongin went over to the little grill he had set up and started putting fruit onto it along with the fish their Umbreon and Espeon had caught while their trainers pitched the tent. Lu Hang grabbed his bag and crawled inside changing out of his t-shirt and slipping off his boxers and jeans for a new pair of boxers. He felt shy to go back out even though he had already spent a few nights with Jongin. However, last night they hadn't shared a tent. They had slept in beds six feet away from each other. Alba had crawled up onto Lu Han's bed with the performer’s Umbreon leaving Jongin by himself and Lu Han feeling cramped, but at least he wasn't alone.

 

Yet, Lu Han had felt lonely and had fallen asleep staring at Jongin's bare back as the other trainer had gone to bed shirtless.

 

“Dinner's ready,” Jongin called popping his head into the tent to smile at Lu Han more. It was a radiant smile, not a teasing grin, showing rows of white teeth and accompanied by twinkling in Jongin's eyes as if there were stars in their darkness.

 

Lu Han smiled back. “I'll have some.”

 

They ate on a blanket next to the tent with their Espeon and Umbreon. The two pokemon shared food like some sort of cartoon couple and licked each other clean when they were done. There was a lot of purring and nuzzling before they both got up and darted away.

 

“Hey, don't go too far. I know you're both strong, but we are in the woods,” Lu Han called after them.

 

“Leave them be,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han turned his head, mouth opened to protest when he suddenly felt something slip into his mouth. He bit down on the grilled fruit and flushed. “I just want them to be careful.”

 

“You should know full well what they have gone to do,” Jongin said and lifted another piece of fruit from his plate holding it out for Lu Han.

 

Lu Han raised a brow.

 

“Oh, come on. Those two were doing it, it seems fun,” Jongin said and moved the fruit closer to Lu Han.

 

Lu Han took it. “I don't really want to be fed, though.”

 

Jongin handed Lu Han the plate. “Feed me then. I'm younger.”

 

Lu Han made a face, but took a piece of fruit and held it towards Jongin. Jongin leaned in and took the fruit, closing his eyes, tongue darting out and touching the tips of Lu Han's fingers.

 

“Another,” Jongin whispered, eyes still closed.

 

Lu Han lifted a second piece to Jongin's lips and this time, Jongin moved his lips over Lu Han's fingers and dragged his tongue along it, sucking at the very tips. He partially opened his eyes when he swallowed then licked his lips. They were so very plush.

 

“Another,” Jongin said, voice lower and softer and Lu Han found himself picking up another piece without a thought, a warmth growing in his belly as he watched Jongin devour the fruit. This time, his eyes stayed opened and he stared at Lu Han, sucking his fingers longer than necessary and grinning when he pulled off.

 

Lu Han shook himself and put the plate down. “I'm done.”

 

“Lu Han,” Jongin said and reached out. He touched Lu Han's face and pushed only slightly, but it was a gentle commanding force and Lu Han followed it.

 

He followed the kiss that came after, too.

 

Jongin kissed him harder than before, a tongue poking out to rake against Lu Han's lips and he bit the bottom one, sucking it, as he pulled away.

 

Lu Han reached a hand up and ruffled his hair getting up. “It's time for bed I think.”

 

Jongin didn't follow Lu Han into the tent immediately and Lu Han was thankful for that. He climbed into his sleeping bag and collected himself trying to calm down his heart. He had to give it to Alba for being able to handle a relationship, though Lu Han still wasn't sure if he and Jongin were in a relationship.

 

Jongin was gorgeous and Lu Han felt happy in his presence. Lu Han decided he wouldn't mind a relationship with Kim Jongin.

 

Just then, the tent opened and Jongin crawled in. Lu Han laid still, eyes closed as Jongin got settled. He jerked when he felt a tug on his own sleeping bag and then more zipping then there was warmth beside him and an arm over his waist. Lu Han opened his eyes and turned to see Jongin curled up beside him, their sleeping bags zipped up together.

 

“Jongin?” Lu Han asked.

 

Jongin opened one eye. “Do you not like it? It gets colder here, this is warmer.”

 

“That's not it,” Lu Han said.

 

With a sigh, Jongin opened both of his eyes. “I just want to sleep close to my boyfriend, is that wrong?”

 

Lu Han's eyes widened. “Boyfriend? Is that...you should have said it clearly.”

 

Jongin looked at Lu Han sheepishly and moved his hand from Lu Han's waist to his face, brushing some soft brown locks out of the way. “It's embarrassing to ask, but I'll do it. Do you want to try dating?”

 

Lu Han nodded. “It doesn't sound bad.”

 

With a smile, another of those genuine ones, Jongin leaned in and kissed Lu Han. It was gentle at first, pecks over and over that trailed down Lu Han's jaw then his neck, but then Jongin started sucking a spot there and Lu Han was horrified when he moaned. Jongin chuckled and moved back to Lu Han's lips, plunging his tongue between them and barely giving Lu Han a chance to breath between touches. But, it wasn't just their lips anymore.

 

Jongin shifted beneath their connected sleeping bags until he was hovering over Lu Han. Lu Han kept his hands flat unsure where to put them, but Jongin moved one hand to Lu Han's waist again and up under his shirt, steadying himself with his other arm. His fingers were cold at first and they made Lu Han's ab muscles twitch. It almost tickled, but then there was that sense of sensuality that had Lu Han's stomach filling with warmth again. Jongin started kissing at Lu Han's neck again and moved his hand down into Lu Han's boxers.

 

“Jongin!” Lu Han yelled when his private flesh was grabbed.

 

Jongin stopped and stared down at Lu Han. His face was flushed like Lu Han’s and a heat burned in his dark eyes that scared Lu Han, but he wasn't frightened of the look. It was more like a challenge.

 

“I'm sorry, I got caught up in it,” Jongin said. “It has been a while for me.”

 

Lu Han's eyes widened. “You've...with others?”

 

Jongin cocked his head to the side. “Well, yes, but...I see, I'm sorry for jumping the gun.”

 

“Sorry?” Lu Han was confused.

 

Jongin leaned down and pecked Lu Han's forehead. “I shouldn't assume you have experience because you're older, that's why I'm apologizing. I won't force you.”

 

When Jongin tried to move off Lu Han, Lu Han finally reacted. He reached up and grabbed Jongin's arm to keep him in place. Jongin looked at Lu Han surprised.

 

“I never said stop,” Lu Han said. He had not been saving himself for any particular person. It was more that Lu Han had just never been close enough to someone to want them in such a way. But, Jongin was beautiful.

 

“But...,” Jongin suddenly laughed. “The look in your eyes, it's the same as when you battle. This isn't a battle, Lu Han. You don't have to force yourself.”

 

“I never force myself to battle. And I won't force myself to have sex. I would have had it by now if I thought it was a problem,” Lu Han said. “I'm old enough to decide how to pursue my relationship and I don't want you to stop.”

 

Jongin frowned, but Lu Han could see that warmth coming back to Jongin's eyes. “I want you, but just tell me to stop if you change your mind. Kick me if you have to, I promise I won't stay mad.”

 

Lu Han rolled his eyes and shifted his legs so Jongin was between them. “I know the basics, so just get started already. I'm going to leave this up to you.”

 

Jongin grinned and pressed his forehead against Lu Han's as he moved his hand back beneath the waistband of Lu Han's boxers. “I promise to take good care of you, Lu Han.”

 

There were words Lu Han wanted to say to that, but they were lost when Jongin started stroking him. It felt so good to have another's hand on his shaft. He rarely did it himself afraid young children would be wondering about and might hear him thought they were all coming into their own sexuality. And in his tent, he usually slept with his pokemon and he was not privy to having them watch. But, it was euphoric. Jongin made a mess of his neck with his plush lips and when he was fully erect, Jongin removed his hands shuffling to get Lu Han's boxers off. Lu Han helped as best he could, but he was clumsy and unsure and was certain he had elbowed Jongin in trying to get his shirt off as well. Jongin was smoother in getting naked, but perhaps that was only because he was on top.

 

It was a strange sensation having another naked body against his own, one that caused Lu Han's skin to prickle with a naughty delight and he held Jongin tight as the performer kissed him senseless against, slowly rolling their bodies together. When Lu Han was all wound up, Jongin moved away and moved down. He kissed Lu Han's chest and Lu Han almost told him to stop out of embarrassment when he started to play with his nipples, sucking and licking them until they were pointy and sore. He played Lu Han's abs with his mouth as well and Lu Han tried hard not to wiggle and squirm, but he did. It felt good and it felt bad all at the same time.

 

Jongin moved away suddenly and Lu Han was met with Jongin's flexible golden form reaching behind him for his bag. He was built, but his muscles were slim, just like a dancer, but Lu Han could see more definition coming in and his thighs looked strong. If they had had the full light of day or a lamp, Lu Han was sure Jongin would glow. When Jongin turned back to Lu Han, he had a bottle in his hand and gave Lu Han a grin. He put the bottle on Lu Han's stomach then grabbed Lu Han's thighs spreading him wide. Then, he grabbed the bottle and scooted down into the depths of the still connected half of the sleeping bags to where Lu Han couldn't see him, but he could feel him.

 

“Holy [Arceus](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), what are you licking?” Lu Han groaned feeling a tongue at his entrance. He could see the bump of Jongin's head as he worked on Lu Han's lower half and it was too much. Lu Han brought his arms up and covered his face with them, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

 

Jongin's mouth moved to Lu Han's thighs, kissing and sucking the skin there as his fingers, slick with a thick gel, entered him. They made Lu Han feel sore, but he still didn't fight the want to rock his hips against them. Jongin's nails were almost scratching against a pulsing spot inside Lu Han and it made Lu Han whine and shiver with need.

 

Need.

 

Lu Han needed pleasure. It was an amazing realization. Pleasure. It felt good.

 

Jongin appeared from beneath the sleeping bags and hovered over Lu Han until Lu Han removed his arms from his face. He looked up at Jongin unsure how the performer would take in his expression. What expression was he making? Jongin smirked and leaned down, kissing Lu Han, his hand softly touching Lu Han's face. It was soft again. Lu Han's heart didn't calm down, but something in him did. Jongin removed his hand from Lu Han's face and grabbed one of his thighs spreading him out again and then there was something pushing at Lu Han's entrance. Lu Han moved his hands to grab onto Jongin's shoulder and closed his eyes tight.

 

“No, relax. Look at me and open yourself up. I don't want it to hurt,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han didn't want it to hurt, either. He moved his hands to Jongin's face, less likely to claw that up and did as he was told. He stared at Jongin. The heat was there in his eyes, but there was something else, something Lu Han didn't have a word for, but he thought only those who had had this sort of experience before were witness to. A feeling of pending connection and wanting it. Lu Han took in a deep breath and that was when Jongin pushed in.

 

The initial feeling of being filled was not pleasant, but Lu Han could not say it hurt. It was a dull sort of bothersome feeling, like a shot or bumping into something. It was there, but Lu Han could ignore it for the other tingling pleasure that came with the initial friction. Jongin was slow to move, but it gave Lu Han time to consider what was happening. Lu Han had waited ten years to find a companion he could trust to come along with him on his journey. This may very well be his last big adventure, at least for a while, and he had found Jongin. The performer was inside of him, he was leaving his mark as Jongin slowly started to thrust.

 

Lu Han bit his lip when he found himself being noisy. Jongin chuckled and tried to tell him it was okay, but there was something making it hard for Jongin to speak. That something was Lu Han, being inside of Lu Han, making love to Lu Han. Lu Han wasn't sure if making love was the right term. They weren't exactly in love, but they wanted each other and Lu Han had never wanted anyone. He felt pride knowing he could make someone like this, that he could make someone so powerless and needy. Jongin felt pleasure being inside him, thrust faster and harder, finally hitting that spot that ached for it, and in return, Lu Han felt pleasure both from the actual friction and from just the situational merit.

 

It was a surprise when Jongin came. Lu Han had thought the performer would go on forever even after Lu Han had reached his climax. He was so close to his own and groaned, but Jongin was quick to reached a hand down and stroke Lu Han as he gave a few shallow thrusts inside Lu Han until Lu Han came as well.

 

Cum felt sticky and gross inside and on Lu Han and Jongin hadn't pulled out which wasn't the best feeling, but Lu Han couldn't complain when Jongin flopped his head onto Lu Han's chest and nuzzled against it. All he could do was smile and reach a hand up to pet through Jongin's silver hair.

 

Would he be sore when dawn came? Lu Han didn't care. As long as Jongin was willing to stay with him for now, Lu Han didn't need otherss. He would happily be sore from dawn until dusk and back again.


	14. Act 3: Grow Your Own Dreams

Act 3: Grow Your Own Dreams

 

    Part I:

 

        Dancing was a lot more difficult than Zitao had given it credit for. There were some intense routines he found online and to even get to the point of solely performing dances, Zitao would have to learn how to cook and sing and about fashion. However, Zitao didn't find that stuff boring to learn. And it seemed his pokemon were interested, too, all six of them gathered around including Gourgeist as he watched videos and waited for Yixing to finish cooking a late night snack.

 

“[Mienfoo](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Mienfoo_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), look at this one,” Zitao said pointing to one of the pokemon in the video they were watching on his pokedex. “We should teach you this kind of martial arts. All flowy and beautiful. I know you're not a female, but this could look really cool with Hirayama's stiffness.”

 

The two pokemon mentioned, a yellow and red weasel like pokemon and a large rounded pokemon both nodded in agreement.

 

“And Gallade could use Doublade as his sword and shield and fight Lucario and I as bad guys,” Zitao said.

 

“It sounds like you have a lot of ideas,” Yixing said coming over to the picnic table they were all on with a plate of food.

 

Zitao looked up at Yixing and closed his pokedex. “They're just ideas.”

 

“But you have the know how to make them more,” Yixing said and placed another plate down on the edge of the table for the pokemon. They all moved in that direction leaving space for Yixing to slide in next to Zitao. “Don't sell yourself short.”

 

Zitao sighed and reached out for a piece of food. “I don't know what I should do. My clan is counting on me. And I know the Oxe Organization isn't going to use them for good, but I don't have the power right now to do anything for them.”

 

“How long do you have before they choose a leader?” Yixing asked.

 

“Honestly, the last one to come back, as long as he has something of importance to show for his journey, is usually the one chosen as leader as long as he comes back before the previous leader passes or is incapable of leading,” Zitao said. “No one has ever taken longer than five years.”

 

“Then you have five years to make up your mind,” Yixing said. “You should be knowledgeable before you take over, don't you think? A good leader would know how to overturn the influence that organization is having on your clan. And maybe by then they won't need a leader, but a hero.”

 

“Those are selfish thoughts, though,” Zitao said and chewed on the food.

 

Yixing sighed. “Perhaps, but sometimes you have to be selfish or you won't be happy.”

 

“I...ah, but everyone expects me to take over,” Zitao said and pushed the food away. “I want to try being a performer, but it's too late for me I think. Maybe I'll just do it as a pass time.”

 

“Who do you have in your clan that you love?” Yixing asked.

 

“My parents,” Zitao said.

 

“And just your parents? No friends, no lovers?”

 

Zitao shook his head. “All the other boys in the clan were seen as rivals and I only made friends with passerbys. And the Oxe's organization deliverers. And any lovers...I don't have one right now.”

 

“So your friends wouldn't care if you didn't become leader and anyone you once loved you don't anymore.”

 

“My parents,” Zitao repeated.

 

“Parents should be aware their children will disappoint them. I trained quite a few younger trainers when I was studying to become a professor and I always thought they would become professional trainers. Only a handful of them did. They were all brilliant at it, but that wasn't what made them happy. Does performing make you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Zitao said.

 

“Will leading your clan make you happy?” Yixing asked.

 

Zitao wasn't sure how to answer that. The thought of leading had never exactly made him happy. It was a job, just something he assumed he would have to do. A chore.

 

Yixing hummed taking up the silence Zitao's lack of answer left. “Well, I know one thing. A leader who isn't happy will not be able to lead.”

 

That phrase hit Zitao hard. Yixing was right. If Zitao didn't want to lead he wouldn't be a good leader. He had lost the ambition to do it long ago. The harder his training got, the more he realized he wouldn't need any of it to become leader. All their leader did was sit and watch over everyone as the Oxe Organization whispered into his ear. If Zitao wanted power over his clan, he would have been better off becoming the next CEO of Oxe. But, Zitao worked so hard because he enjoyed the moves in fighting. He enjoyed it.

 

“So, my only two choices are to become leader or to become a performer,” Zitao said.

 

Yixing chuckled and placed a hand on Zitao's thigh, squeezing. “You make things so black and white, Zitao. Other choices might show themselves sooner than you think.”

 

Zitao stared down at the hand on his thigh. It started moving up and down as if trying to relax Zitao. He turned to look at Yixing who was only smiling, dimples deep, and looking mostly innocent if Zitao ignored the blush in his cheeks that had been there since the quick kiss.

 

“Mien...Mienfoo?”

 

Zitao turned his attention away from Yixing when he heard one of his pokemon. The Mienfoo held out Zitao's pokedex and pointed at itself then at the Hariyama. Zitao smiled understanding. “Alright, I'll chose a song.”

 

“Your pokemon seem excited about this,” Yixing said.

 

Zitao smiled. “I...forget to think about what they want sometimes. Oh, we'll do a performance for you in thanks for the food.”

 

Yixing shook his head. “You already thanked me, didn’t you? And the food was an apology.” The professor turned and stared at the discarded pile of sticks that had been part of Zitao's makeshift tent that was now a blanket for their sleeping bags to lay instead, Yixing's Leafeon curled up on Yixing's.

 

“Oh, right,” Zitao said. He suddenly felt embarrassed about his impulsive kiss. He had played it off as a thank you.

 

“I do apologize for that,” Yixing said. “I got flustered.”

 

“Flustered?” Zitao was about to question Yixing on that when the professor's Gourgeist suddenly wrapped her tendrils around him and pulled him out into the space beside the picnic table where the Mienfoo and Hariyama were practicing. It started to twirl Zitao around laughing.

 

“Hey, don't only dance with Gourgeist, I might get jealous,” Yixing called and winked at Zitao.

 

Jealous of who?

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        Yixing offered to clean up when it started getting late. Zitao called all of his pokemon back as did Yixing, even his Leafeon in which he had said didn't enjoy being in its pokeball, but he had asked Zitao to keep Gourgeist out. The pumpkin pokemon was floating about the perimeter of the picnic area far from them as if acting like a deter for any ghost pokemon looking to make sport of the older trainers. He removed his pants and his shirt and settled in his sleeping bag, eyes closed, but not asleep. He still had so many thoughts floating around his head. Since Yixing was headed to Victoria Bay to catch a ship to an island region, Zitao thought of tagging along and catching a ship to the Kalos region where mega stones were first discovered. And if that wasn't possible, Zitao figured he could just head northeast and go to Hangul. He just wasn't ready to return to his clan.

 

After a while, Yixing climbed into his sleeping bag beside Zitao and rustled around for a bit, throwing things. Zitao opened his eyes when a shirt landed on his face. Yixing plucked it away and looked at Zitao sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

Zitao smiled and settled back into his sleeping back. He stared up at the stars twinkling in the clear night sky. There were so many of them. What was out there? He knew there were pokemon considered to have originated from places outside of their planet. Was there another pokemon planet out there? Perhaps there was a totally different version of this planet where everything was parallel and the Zitao of that planet chose a different path than he would.

 

“Zitao, who was your first girlfriend?” Yixing asked.

 

“I never really had a girlfriend,” Zitao said.

 

“I'm getting the sense that you don't prefer women,” Yixing said.

 

“I don't,” Zitao admitted.

 

“I like both,” Yixing said. “I only figured that out when I started studying under Professor Larke. He's a bit older, but not too old. And handsome. Very handsome. And very gentle. I never really worked close to other men I found attractive so I never developed feelings for them. It's easy enough for me to date a woman I don't particularly have strong feelings for because I assume I will develop them. That's what everyone assumes.”

 

“You don't though,” Zitao said.

 

“I did, though, once or twice, but back when I was still underage,” Yixing said. “Until Professor Larke, I never noticed my like for men. We are fortunate to live in this time, though. I wonder, in an alternate reality out there among the stars, if our world would have been as accepting.”

 

“I wonder, too,” Zitao said. “My clan isn't.”

 

“That poses a problem for you, then,” Yixing said.

 

“Yes,” Zitao agreed. “Are you and Professor Larke are lovers?”

 

“He's married,” Yixing said and sighed. “I have something to admit, Zitao. The professor didn't ask me to go to look up Z moves, I offered. I needed to get away from heartbreak. I wanted to meet other people. I should have been on that boat months ago.”

 

Zitao frowned. So the professor of grass pokemon with all his knowledgeable words was also wandering. That admittance made Zitao feel better about his predicament. Even those who knew what they should do still found it hard to do so. “Your words still hold, true, though.”

 

Yixing hummed in response then silence fell between them.

 

Off in the distance, there was a hooting and Zitao could sense Gourgeist close by before the pokemon zoomed towards the sound.

 

“That kiss, it wasn’t an apology was it,” Yixing asked breaking the silence.

 

It was a moment before Zitao answered. “No.”

 

“Do you find me attractive, Zitao?” Yixing asked.

 

Zitao was caught off guard by the question. “You're gorgeous, I won't lie.”

 

“I find you endearing,” Yixing said. “You're actually very sweet and caring and I think we could get along.”

 

“I think so,” Zitao agreed.

 

“Can I seduce you, Zitao?”

 

“Do what?” Zitao asked.

 

The young professor shifted from under his sleeping bag and then there was a hand pulling the top of Zitao's bag away. Zitao watched as Yixing moved and settled on his lap right over his crotch, naked as a cloudless day. He swallowed as his eyes roamed Yixing's body, lithe and healthy, and then up to Yixing's face that was staring down at Zitao gently, but there was mischievousness in those deep set dimples along with a blush.

 

“You're naked,” Zitao said.

 

“Yes, do you want to be as well?” Yixing asked.

 

Zitao nodded.

 

Yixing sat up and started to tug at Zitao's boxers, the only clothing he had left on to sleep in, and slid them all the way down Zitao's legs before throwing them off to the side. Yixing climbed back on, his bottom making contact with Zitao's groin causing his shaft to heat up and grow hard. The professor wiggled until Zitao was comfortable between his buttcheeks then leaned forward face close to Zitao's.

 

They stared into each other's eyes. Zitao wasn't sure what to do. This gorgeous naked mysterious man was seated on his crotch all so suddenly. Did he want to be seduced? It wasn't as if Yixing had to try hard. Zitao reached up and gently touched Yixing's face, thumb pressing into a dimple then he leaned up and claimed Yixing's lips.

 

It was a kiss that stung like thorns. Too much teeth, too sloppy, but it heated Zitao's skin to the point he thought he would boil over. There were too many feelings to dissect. Over all of it, though, was just an animalistic need and a feeling telling Zitao this was something he wanted to do. If he didn't share this night with Yixing, he would regret it the rest of his life.

 

Yixing was the one to prepare himself. He bared his neck to Zitao who took it graciously with his lips and teeth, rubbing Yixing's bareback with his hands as Yixing sucked on his own fingers and moved them behind himself. Zitao was driven crazy feeling Yixing ride his own fingers above him until he literally begged for Yixing to hurry.

 

“I've never been penetrated before,” Yixing admitted as he removed his fingers.

 

“I won't hurt you,” Zitao promised placing his hands on Yixing's hips as the professor balanced himself over Zitao's hard on. He dropped on it in a slow smooth motion.

 

“Tight,” Zitao said and closed his eyes feeling the warmth.

 

Yixing squeezed around Zitao then relaxed, fingers playing with the thin spread of dark hairs on Zitao's chest as he got use to the feeling of being filled.

 

“Please move,” Zitao begged barely above a whisper.

 

Yixing leaned down and kissed Zitao softly distracting Zitao from the wait. It was worth it. Yixing started out by just circling his hips, loosening himself up and Zitao could see the professor getting harder, leaking precum. When he started bouncing, the sounds he made were so soft and delicious like nectar dripping from his lips. Zitao was reminded of the [Mega Absol](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:359Absol-Mega.png) he had seen perform with the dancer Kai. Yixing was like a dark angel with the black velvet of the night sky and twinkling stars as his background.

 

Zitao didn't last long. He wanted it to go on longer, but all his passion had come bursting out in one sudden swing. Yixing came first, though, with an arch that showed Zitao the professor was capable of much more.

 

Yixing collapsed on top of Zitao breathing heavily. Zitao reached out for his sleeping bag and pulled the top of it over both of them, zipping them up close to each other and pushed Yixing's bangs back. The professor smiled at Zitao, eyes half lidded. Zitao smiled back.

 

They kissed, small pecks that went longer and longer until Zitao couldn't remember stopping as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

 

If there was a Zitao out there in another world that had not taken up the chance to have Professor Zhang Yixing in their arms for even one night, Zitao felt sorry for them.

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        “Alright, here we go,” Yixing said pressing the button on the trade machine.

 

Zitao watched as his Gallade was switched with Yixing's Gourgeist as it was traded back. As soon as the Gourgeist was back in Yixing's hands, he let the pokemon out and they embraced. Zitao smiled and clipped his Gallade's ball back onto its spot on his belt.

 

“Aw, I missed you, too,” Yixing said hugging his pokemon close. “Did you have fun with Zitao?”

 

The Gourgeist made an agreeing noise and nuzzled up against Yixing.

 

“Yes, he is fun to spend time with,” Yixing said seeming to understand what his pokemon was saying and he threw Zitao a particular look.

 

Zitao turned away feeling embarrassed. He had felt embarrassed ever since waking up to find Yixing not in his arms. At first he had thought last night had only been a dream, but Yixing had assured him as they finished walking to Victoria Bay, that Yixing had woken up before the sun to clean up and get dressed as younger trainers might happen by them if he waited until the sun came up. There had been younger trainers about and Zitao had hid in his sleeping bag to get dressed.

 

The events of last night, Zitao was glad for them, but he felt even more unsure of what to do from this point onwards. The reason they had even chosen to meet up at Victoria Bay was so they could trade their pokemon back and now that was done, but Zitao did not feel like leaving the young professor's side just yet. He had no real place to go in a hurry.

 

Yixing went to the docks to get a ticket and Zitao followed him.

 

“The boat for Alola won't be boarding for three hours,” the girl at the ticket booth explained.

 

Yixing sighed and slipped his ticket into his lab coat pocket. “Alright, I'll wait.”

 

There were rows of benches lined along the docks with other waiting passengers on them. They were mostly full. Across the street, Zitao noted shops and a restaurant.

 

“Should we eat first? I'll pay for your meal, a going away present,” Zitao said.

 

“Oh, alright,” Yixing agreed, but his expression seemed disappointed.

 

“Do you not like seafood?” Zitao asked.

 

Yixing shook his head. “That's not it.”

 

There was suddenly a wiggling at Yixing's side and then Yixing's Leafeon popped out of its ball barking angrily at Yixing. Yixing held out an arm and the Leafeon hopped onto it and curled itself around Yixing's neck nibbling its trainer's ear.

 

“Leafeon, that hurts,” Yixing complained. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you to come out earlier. Ah, I suppose we could have flown here on my Tropius.”

 

Zitao raised a brow. “Could it have carried two?”

 

Yixing nodded. “Tropius is big, but perhaps not.”

 

“I enjoyed the walk,” Zitao said.

 

“So did I.” Yixing smiled at Zitao.

 

They hadn't talked much, and it had been awkward because of the night before, but it had still been enjoyable. Maybe that was just because he was in attractive company.

 

“Shall we head to the restaurant?” Zitao asked. “They're probably starting supper now.”

 

Yixing agreed and followed Zitao across the street to the seafood restaurant. They took a seat outside in a corner. Yixing got a call on his pokedex and was typing away while Zitao tried not to make it obvious that he was watching Yixing. They had reached Victoria Bay not long before the sun began to set and Zitao could see the sun touching the horizon now giving Yixing a beautiful background. After a while, Yixing peeked up and Zitao looked away. He heard a small laugh from Yixing and cleared his throat.

 

When their food came, they were silent. Yixing fed small morsels to his Leafeon and offered Zitao a bite once. Zitao wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Yixing. He would have liked to stay with Yixing a while longer.

 

After finishing their meal, they walked along the street and looked into the shops. Zitao tried to buy Yixing something with what little money he had left over, but Yixing refused. He needed to find some trainers to battle to gain more income. The loss against that performer had really put Zitao out a lot. He hadn't realized the other was such a quality trainer.

 

All too soon, the sun had set and twilight was upon them. Zitao walked Yixing back to the docks where the boat for Alola was boarding.

 

“I suppose I should get going,” Yixing said.

 

“Yeah, um, thank you for...well a lot of stuff,” Zitao said.

 

“Hmm, yeah, well, it was nothing.” Yixing's eyes suddenly widened and he started digging around in his pockets. “I almost forgot. I promised you something for the trade.”

 

Zitao shook his head. “I don't need anything. It was fun being with Gourgeist and Gallade and I learned something about each other.”

 

Yixing shook his head. “No, no, I want to give you something.”

 

Suddenly, Yixing pulled two rounded rocks out from his bag. Zitao only saw them for a second, but he knew what they were – Mega Stones.

 

“Yixing, I can't...” Zitao started. Mega Stones were all he really needed to bring back and become the leader. He could go ask to battle the current Elite Four for proof of his power and then go home and that would be it. But, it didn't seem right to earn them this way. However, most would just end up buying them.

 

“Chose one,” Yixing said and held both his fists out, the stones hidden within them so Zitao couldn't see which stone was which. “I know you won't be able to choose between them if I let you pick normally. Let's leave it up to chance. What will you choose as your destiny?”

 

Destiny? Where Zitao's choices only Gallade's mega stone or Lucario's mega stone? Where his only choices to become leader or defy his clan and become a pokemon performer? Why did he have to make up his mind now? On average, he had up to five years before a clear decision would be made. All of the other candidates would wrap up at the end of this year, but as long as their current leader could still lead, they would have to wait for Zitao.

 

So, no, there weren't only two choices.

 

Out there somewhere there might be a Zitao that chose the Gallade stone and returned to his clan to lead. And another Zitao that took the Lucario stone and won performance after performance. But, this Zitao decided to come up with a third option.

 

Zitao reached out and grabbed Yixing's wrist and pulled the young professor to him. Yixing made a startled noise, but it was cut off as Zitao leaned down the few inches separating them and kissed Yixing desperately, Leafeon barking at their feet. When he pulled back, Zitao held a dazed Yixing at arms length, breath coming rapidly from both the kiss and a sudden rush of feeling.

 

It felt like freedom.

 

“I choose you,” Zitao said. “Let me travel with you, Yixing. Let me see this island region and the new powers that are there. And let me be with you longer.”

 

Yixing blinked at Zitao confused for a moment before suddenly smiling brightly, dimples deep and inviting. He held up his hand with two tickets in it. “I was hoping you would, Zitao. Actually, I had already bought a ticket before I left the professor’s lab. I have two tickets.”

 

Zitao took a ticket and followed Yixing onto the boat, their free hands interlocked

 

The ocean breeze was salty, but in a cleansing way. Zitao gripped the railing of the ship hard as he stared at the docks on Victoria Bay as they grew smaller and smaller, Yixing calming a seasick Leafeon beside them. He wasn't sure if this counted as running away. Or maybe it was just Zitao spreading his roots and growing.


	15. Act 3: Light Up Your Day

Act 3: Light Up Your Day

 

    Part I:

 

        For however small Sunnybyun was, they did have an inn. It was cheap and homely, but it was an inn and Baekhyun paid double to get a private room just so the girl at the counter would quit asking him questions. He wasn't in the mood to put on his idol mask and talk to people. He was drained from life and in a bad mood. After a quick nap on the couch back home, Baekhyun had been woken up by a knock on the door and a neighbor boy wanting to know if he could have water and use the restroom. His mother had hired one of the neighbors to milk the Miltanks. Baekhyun had been both relieved and pissed off and quickly called his mother.

 

“Did you want to milk them?” his mother had asked.

 

“No,” Baekhyun answered. “But, you've been making me do it since I got here.”

 

“That's because you broke the bed,” his mother had said.

 

“I can buy you a new bed,” Baekhyun offered. “I'm not a child anymore, I don't need to be punished for silly accidents like that.”

 

“There's no need to waste your money like that, Baekhyun. Besides, you won't learn to be responsible like that.”

 

Responsible? “I'm an adult already. I have a job. I have success. Don't you think I know how to be responsible?”

 

His mother just sighed on the other line. “But you have a manager that takes care of all that for you and PR people. I'm glad you get to do what you like doing for a living, but you're not getting your hands dirty. If you want to help with the Miltanks then please do so.”

 

Baekhyun was still confused about what had happened with Jongdae and his mother's words just didn't settle well with him. He had always known he wasn't being taken seriously. Just because he was an entertainer, he wasn't hard working. It made no sense. No one outside of the industry really understood how taxing it was.

 

“Sometimes it feels like I'm nothing but a disappointment to you and Dad,” Baekhyun said softly into the receiver. “I know you wanted us to be part of the Miltank milking business, but I do my part. I advertise for you, I even offered to buy you a larger pasture and you denied me.”

 

“We don't need your money, Baekhyun. I take pride in what I made with my own two hands,” his mother said.

 

“But, you don't take pride in me, your son. I became a performer with my own two hands, too. And I don't get vacations and off days often. The one week I actually get off and come to see you guys, you're not even here! And I've still been working while here! My very life is my job.”

 

“Baekhyun, don't raise your voice at your mother.” Baekhyun's father had taken over the phone.

 

“You're even worse. You always say you'll come visit me when you're in the city and then you don't. I'm having a really hard time right now and I thought I could rely on family to comfort me. I don't care how screwed up Jongdae's family is, at least they care about him. Everyone cares about him.”

 

Baekhyun had hung up and shut off his phone then headed straight to the inn. There was no point in trying to walk or fly to the next town. No one would be able to pick him up and he didn't want to run into fans. He was just glad to finally be somewhere away from others. The Inn room was a place Baekhyun had never been before and Baekhyun found he could relax without memories flooding him every time he looked at something. He had become accustomed to hotels and inns over the years of being a performer. They really were a different sort of solitude and Baekhyun clung to that feeling.

 

Alone and away from reality, Baekhyun finally took a moment to breath.

 

Jongdae and he had had sex. Baekhyun didn't think it really meant anything, but it had happened and Baekhyun needed to just learn to live with it and let it go. If Baekhyun waited too long to contact Jongdae, then the other would think Baekhyun was upset, which he was, but Baekhyun didn't want to end their friendship over something that was his fault, too. He could have pushed Jongdae away at any time, but he was just so darn in love with the other. He could do a livestream today in the hotel and then call Jongdae afterwards with much of nothing that really mattered to talk to him about and rant out excuses before Jongdae could become worried.

 

Baekhyun wasn't confident it would work. They had been friends for so long, after all. But, Jongdae may feel guilty enough to accept Baekhyun’s behavior.

 

There was a small kitchen in the suite he had gotten and Baekhyun unpacked the food he had yet to eat from the festival, warming up what would still look good to eat on camera happy most of it was just desserts that were just as good cold. He had just started pre streaming, letting his fans see his face as he tested audio, when there was a knock on his door. He typed and told his fans he would be right back before going to answer it. The moment he opened the door, he immediately closed it.

 

Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun flattened himself against the door and held a hand to his chest. He hadn't calmed down enough to talk to Jongdae yet. He needed the livestream to get his old self back. He was going to show them pictures of Jigglypuff and his Mawile family and make fun of his round pink partner to brighten himself back up.

 

He shouldn't have slammed the door, though. Jongdae definitely knew Baekhyun wasn't in the mood to see him now.

 

“Baekhyun, don't ignore me. Open up.”

 

“No, I'm busy,” Baekhyun said.

 

“What do you mean you're busy?” Jongdae asked from the other side of the door.

 

“I'm live streaming right now, go away.”

 

“Live streaming? You're always live streaming when I want to talk to you alone. At the festival, I only found you because you decided to come out of hiding to livestream. At my house, I had to cut off your livestream. And now I'm here to talk and you're live streaming. Can you stop hiding behind your fans for one minute so we can talk.”

 

Hiding? Yes, Baekhyun was hiding. He always hid in his work, but it was only because it felt like no one wanted to see Baekhyun anyways unless he was working. Chanyeol was a performer and trainer so he met his other best friend often because of work and the same use to be for Jongdae. Other than them, Baekhyun didn't know anyone that cared about Byun Baekhyun as just Byun Baekhyun, not even his parents seemed to care anymore. Maybe Jongdae had started to feel the same. He had asked about scandals after all. Like Chanyeol's manager, was Jongdae's trying to get the electrifying Elite Four member into a scandal as the newest member. They were relatively straight lace even if two of the Elite Four members weren't doing anything to hide the fact they were in a relationship.

 

“And what happened last time we 'talked'?” Baekhyun shot back then immediately regretted it. He covered his mouth. His big big mouth. It amazed him how he didn't just spill everything he felt all the time. He had wanted to just forget the thing that had happened between Jongdae and him.

 

“I...I'm sorry, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said softly. “I didn't say the things I wanted to say in the right way. I jumped the gun. I was wrong and I've hurt you.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. No, no, he didn't want an apology. That meant Jongdae didn't mean it. Baekhyun would have rather it just be forgotten than for Jongdae not to have meant it in the morning.

 

“I don't want you to say anything. Just leave me alone for now and forget it,” Baekhyun said.

 

Jongdae started knocking on Baekhyun's door again. “Just let me in, won't you. I don't want to forget it, I want to talk about it.”

 

“I don't want to hear it!” Baekhyun yelled.

 

“By [Arceus](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), you're infuriating!” Jongdae yelled and finally just grabbed the handle of the door pushing in hard.

 

Baekhyun stumbled away from the door and turned quickly only for Jongdae to be standing in the doorway, arms crossed, looking the angriest Baekhyun had ever seen him.

 

“Are you going to listen to me?” Jongdae asked.

 

“No,” Baekhyun said with a slow shake of his head.

 

Jongdae sighed then pulled out one of his pokeballs and held it out. “Then let's have a battle, Byun Baekhyun. Meet me in the park across the street in fifteen minutes with your live stream. If you don't show up, I will drag you from here, so don't try to run away.”

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        Baekhyun was only five minutes late, but Jongdae was already at the inn's doors ready for him. He grabbed Baekhyun's hand that wasn't holding onto his pokedex where his livestream was still going and dragged him across the street to the park. Baekhyun would have preferred not to let his fans watch him get schooled by an elite pokemon trainer, but he couldn't just end a stream without showing his fans something. He had said it would be muted so as not to reveal Jongdae's moves and focused only on Baekhyun's side of the battle. Once at the park, Baekhyun set up his pokedex and took to his side.

 

“Do you have all of your pokemon on you?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered. He didn't want to battle Jongdae. He knew he would lose. He had stopped winning pokemon battles against his friends since becoming a renowned performer. But, there was also the fact he would lose and then Jongdae would say all the things Baekhyun was sure he didn't want to hear. He just wanted to forget about the events of last night and ignore Jongdae for another whole year if not more. He would get an earful from Chanyeol about it, but it was worth not being embarrassed and shamed more than he already was.

 

Jongdae, on the other hand, seemed determined. Baekhyun knew both of his best friends took battling seriously, but Baekhyun was sure Jongdae had never taken one personally. His eyes were sharp and full of anger. Baekhyun didn't like Jongdae being angry at him. He didn't like it one bit. But, he would hate being tossed away even more.

 

“Three on three, no switching out and no potions or special items. Does that sound good?” Jongdae asked.

 

Baekhyun nodded and chose a pokeball from his belt. “Let's get this over with, Jongdae.”

 

“If you want to run away, you better try and win,” Jongdae said. “I won't be able to take you seriously if you just give in. You should have just let me into your room if that is going to be the case.”

 

“I'm not going to throw the battle,” Baekhyun said feeling offended. “My fans are watching me. I know I'll probably lose, but I'm not going to take it sitting down. If you have words to say than so do I. Now throw out, challenger.”

 

Jongdae's lips twitched and he grinned, eyes softening a bit. It made Baekhyun a bit confused, but he tried not to break his concentration. He knew most of Jongdae's pokemon and quite a bit of their moves. He was glad he had brought strong pokemon with him.

 

“[Luxray](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Luxray_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), I choose you!”

 

From Jongdae's pokeball, a black yellow and blue lion like pokemon appeared and growled at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun frowned. It wasn't a surprise to see Luxray first. Jongdae often started out with this pokemon in official battles. He would probably use Electric Terrain to cover the field in electricity and raise the power of his electric moves. The pokeball in Baekhyun's hand was the right choice.

 

“[Sunflora](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sunflora_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), go!”

 

The sunflower pokemon popped out and greeted the other pokemon happily.

 

“Electric Terrain, Luxray,” Jongdae called.

 

“I knew you would set that up,” Baekhyun said. “Leaf Storm.”

 

A blizzard of petals suddenly shot at the Luxray and it appeared to hurt, but not enough for Jongdae to be in danger.

 

“You put out the only pokemon you have resistant to my main type, but it's not immuned. Thunder Fang!”

 

The Sunflora was zapped, but still in relatively good shape.

 

“Sunflora, Bullet Seed!” The pokemon shot out seeds at the Luxray, but it only hit twice.

 

“Your aim is off,” Jongdae said. “Luxray, Crunch!”

 

The electric pokemon jumped and lunged at Sunflora with its fangs bared and bit down. The Sunflora freed itself but took damage.

 

“Solar Beam!” Baekhyun instructed calling on his strongest attack. The Sunflora turned its head up towards the sun and began to absorb light.

 

“Crunch again, Luxray!” Jongdae instructed.

 

The Sunflora took damage then shot a hard beam at the Luxray. It fainted.

 

“I'm glad you're taking this seriously,” Jongdae said calling his pokemon back. “Your Sunflora is going down, though. [Manectric](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Manectric_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), go!”

 

Jongdae's electric canine pokemon came to the field. Baekhyun readied himself, but after getting flinched, Sunflora had barely any health to sustain itself with and went down to the Manectric in only a couple attacks.

 

“Alright, time to call out the big guns. Try and beat this! [Snorlax](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Snorlax_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

 

There was a large thump when Baekhyun called out his largest pokemon that shook the park they were battling in. Baekhyun's Snorlax yawned, but stood itself up and glared at the electric dog pokemon that only growled back.

 

“Snorlax, Giga Impact,” Baekhyun said hoping to take out the Manectric in oneshot.

 

Jongdae's pokemon survived the attack, but only just. Baekhyun fell into a string of bad luck after that. Frustrated, he watched his Snorlax faint.

 

“I'm in the lead now,” Jongdae said.

 

“I can still win with one pokemon,” Baekhyun said. He could, but he wasn't confident about it. “Jigglypuff, I choose you.”

 

Jigglypuff seemed surprised to be chosen as he appeared out of his ball. He looked around then saw Baekhyun's pokedex and waved at the screen.

 

“Jigglypuff, enough fanservice. Manectric is barely holding on. Hyper Voice and we'll be even.”

 

Baekhyun's Jigglypuff took in a deep breath and then screamed at the Manectric. The other pokemon fainted after a dizzying effort to stay on its feet.

 

“You did well, Manectric,” Jongdae said and called his pokemon back before grabbing his last ball. “Are you ready for this one, Baekhyun? You're still a pretty strong trainer, but I know your Jigglypuff. I'm sure you only brought Jigglypuff out against me because he's a fan favorite.”

 

“He's strong,” Baekhyun said. Jigglypuff didn't like to battle, but Baekhyun hadn't let his partner go without knowing good moves. They were also beneficial to singing.

 

“Ah, perhaps, but not against me. I don't only have electric pokemon,” Jongdae said. “Let's make this a real lover's quarrel.”

 

Lover's quarrel? Baekhyun's eyes widened. “No, that's not fair.”

 

Jongdae threw out his pokeball anyways and Mawile stood on the field. “Mawile wants to fight for me. I'm sure she had some hidden feelings she would love to take out on her dear husband as well.”

 

Jigglypuff turned and started puffing up at Baekhyun.

 

“Come on, just try,” Baekhyun begged. “You're both fairy pokemon.”

 

“And steel, Mawile is also steel,” Jongdae corrected.

 

Baekhyun was going to lose. Fairy pokemon were weak to steel. He had to still try, though.

 

“Mawile, Iron Head,” Jongdae instructed.

 

The Mawile came at Jigglypuff with a rage Baekhyun hadn't seen on it before. It rammed its head into Jigglypuff and sent the round pink pokemon flying. Jigglypuff complained but only got a glare in return.

 

“Sing, calm her down,” Baekhyun instructed.

 

Jigglypuff sung and the Mawile fell asleep. Baekhyun only got a couple of attacks in before the Mawile awoke.

 

“Iron Head again!”

 

The Mawile slammed its head into Jigglypuff again.

 

And again.

 

And then Jigglypuff ran away. Mawile started chasing after him, but Jongdae called out to Baekhyun.

 

“She's angry, she'll faint him,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun sighed as Jigglypuff held onto his leg, tears in his large blue eyes. Baekhyun reached down and picked up the Jigglypuff then beckoned the Mawile over.

 

“Say you're sorry for whatever you did,” Baekhyun told his pokemon.

 

The Jigglypuff spouted out a bunch of words and then jumped onto the ground tugging at the Mawile's skirt. After a while, the Mawile took Jigglypuff's hand and leaned down to kiss it still looking miffed though, but it was enough.

 

“That means you lose,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun lowered his head and held his hands up in a sign of defeat. “I'll listen.” Maybe it was best for his heart if they just ended everything.

 

Jongdae approached Baekhyun, but Baekhyun didn't look up until Jongdae had grabbed one of his wrist and tugged him forward.

 

“What are you doing, the cam—,” but Baekhyun was cut off as Jongdae leaned down and kissed him passionately.

 

“Your fans will still love you even if you're mine,” Jongdae said and kissed Baekhyun again before he could ask what the other meant.

 

Baekhyun knew one thing. The listening he had agreed to didn't involve kissing.

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        Baekhyun was fuming as he hurried back into the inn, pokedex closed and turned off in his hand. Jongdae followed after him calling out his name. It wasn't until they had both stepped into Baekhyun's room that Baekhyun rounded on the other.

 

“How could you do that in a live feed for my fans?” Baekhyun asked. “How am I supposed to explain that to them?”

 

“Fanservice, a PR move, hints for a song in the future – there are lots of ways you can explain it. Or, you could simply tell the truth,” Jongdae said.

 

“And what is the truth, Jongdae? You asked me to listen and then you go and kiss me. What is it that you want?” Baekhyun moved to his bed and sat putting his head in his hands.

 

“You,” Jongdae said.

 

Baekhyun looked up to see Jongdae closing the door then he walked over to him. Jongdae got on his knees in front of Baekhyun and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

 

“I want you, Baekhyun. I messed up confessing last night and for that I apologize, but I don't want you to run because of my mistake. I was nervous, but I know you don't take things at more than surface value if they aren't spelt out to you. So, your explanation could be very simple. Tell your fans we're dating,” Jongdae said.

 

What was this, a confession? Baekhyun couldn't believe something like that. He shook his head. “I don't understand what you're trying to say.”

 

Jongdae sighed and reached out to grab Baekhyun's knees, squeezing. “I'm saying I want to date you, Baekhyun. Isn't that simple enough?”

 

“Why? Just because of last night? I don't want you to feel guilty about what happened. Just forget about it,” Baekhyun said and turned his head away.

 

“I don't want to forget about it,” Jongdae said and squeezed Baekhyun's knees harder. “I'm confessing to you, Baekhyun. I tried to confess last night, but I jumped the gun and we ended up in my bed. I thought you had understood since you didn't push me away, but then you ran away.”

 

“What about that person you like?” Baekhyun asked. Certainly, Jongdae was just confusing guilt and a sudden burst of passion as real feelings since he was having trouble with his true crush.

 

“You are the person I like,” Jongdae said. “I was talking about you. And unless Chanyeol can't be trusted, you like me, too.”

 

“Chanyeol told you?” Baekhyun asked. He felt scared and angry. Why would Chanyeol spill Baekhyun's secret like that?

 

Jongdae reached up and touched Baekhyun's face. “Don't be angry with him. If two people you cared about confessed to you that they liked each other and nothing happened for years, wouldn't you get fed up? I'm glad he hinted at it. I've wanted to make a move for so long, but you seemed to grow more and more distant over the years.”

 

Baekhyun's face felt warm where Jongdae's hand touched him. He lowered his head. “I couldn't handle being around you anymore. It hurt.”

 

“So unnecessary. Let's just be together now. It really is that simple. Can't we?”

 

Could they? Baekhyun still didn't think he was good enough for Jongdae. No one else thought Baekhyun was anything special. Well, there were all of Baekhyun's fans, and they were important and Baekhyun loved them, but they all together only made one person that was more like an idea and they could criticize him just as soon as they could praise him. He just wanted a person to love him for him and not what he made and produced. Chanyeol did, but eventually Chanyeol would love someone else more.

 

“Why me? You're amazing, Jongdae. You could have someone better,” Baekhyun said.

 

Jongdae leaned up and kissed Baekhyun's temple. “I don't care about better or worse. I love you and I have for years. I know your faults and I know your story. You don't have to be anything other than who you are. I just want us to be closer and closer. You understand that feeling, don't you?”

 

Baekhyun did. He reached out and pulled Jongdae close to him, hugging his friend and...lover...tightly.

 

“I love you, too,” Baekhyun said.

 

They stayed hugging for a moment longer before Jongdae pulled away. He reached down and grabbed Baekhyun's face lifting it. Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered and he closed them as Jongdae's lips met his in a soft kiss. His lips moved away then came back over and over. Each press was longer and harder until Baekhyun gasped and Jongdae slipped his tongue between Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun grew warmer as the kiss grew fiercer and he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. Jongdae leaned down over him, their lips breaking apart and he attacked Baekhyun's neck, hands going to Baekhyun's body and beneath his shirt. He was shirtless a moment later and then his pants were being tugged off. When Jongdae came back to Baekhyun's lips, Baekhyun moved his own hands to Jongdae's shirt, lifting it away. Jongdae leaned up and Baekhyun took in his lover's appearance. It looked to be that Jongdae lost a bit of his muscle, but he was gaining it back. And he wasn't as skinny as he had been when they had first reached adulthood, filling out in all the right places. Baekhyun had filled out, too, perhaps more, being forced to workout due to work so he could perform at top peak shirtless for fans. It didn't bother Baekhyun, though. He had felt Jongdae once already in the darkness of the others room. He remembered it all in a very fast procession, but he knew the electric trainer could be a real beast.

 

Jongdae leaned down for one quick kiss whispering something about the bathroom and left. Baekhyun sighed and leaned back, covering his embarrassed face. What would he tell his fans? Jongdae had said to say the truth. It was a good thing Baekhyun had shut his pokedex off. His manager was probably calling him asking what he was doing making such a thing public. If Baekhyun announced he was in a relationship, he would lose fans, but that was obvious. He would gain a few as well particularly fans that were also Jongdae's fans, but he would definitely lose some sponsorship from companies not so open to supporting a performer in a relationship with another man.

 

Overall, Baekhyun thought he would be okay. His manager had wanted a scandal that was about more than just Jigglypuff potentially having eggs which happened to be true and not such a big deal. And it would give him connections to the sponsors of the Elite Four.

 

It would all work out just fine, except the butterflies currently fluttering in Baekhyun's stomach as he heard Jongdae approach him again with a bottle in his hand.

 

Baekhyun was very still as Jongdae prepared him. He was slower and more careful this time, watching Baekhyun's reaction as he slid coated fingers into him, messing around inside, but he was so soft and careful and different from last night that Baekhyun couldn't bare to look at him. Not that Baekhyun had looked at Jongdae last night either. It had been too embarrassing. It was embarrassing right now as well. Baekhyun felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest with how fast it was beating.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae grabbed one of Baekhyun's legs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He hooked it up over one of his shoulder and Baekhyun instinctively twisted to his side and looked at Jongdae surprised.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Sorry, I can't be gentle anymore,” Jongdae said and grabbed his member guiding it to Baekhyun's entrance.

 

Baekhyun was entranced by the motion. Hard and quivering, Baekhyun found the elite four member's hard on oddly delicious and a shiver ran through his body as it slid into him. It wasn't comfortable, but Jongdae had one of Baekhyun's legs hooked as high as it would go over his shoulder and Baekhyun's other leg was off the bed leaving him plenty spread. Baekhyun grasped at the sheet and looked away when Jongdae started thrusting.

 

Baekhyun knew what a strong electric attack felt like. Each thrust of Jongdae's hips was similar, but much more pleasant. He sparked good feelings beneath Baekhyun's very skin that had him unable to control his mouth. He was known for talking too much. He didn't like leaving empty spaces where he didn't have to, but he would have never thought he would be vocal in bed, too.

 

“So loud,” Jongdae groaned. “Shouldn't expect anything less. I like it better when you talk.”

 

The words were embarrassing, but Baekhyun couldn't keep his mouth closed for very long. It felt good. “So good.”

 

Baekhyun clawed at the sheets as he was ravished and and wriggled surprised when Jongdae suddenly grabbed his erection and stroked it with his thrusts. He reached down to try and get Jongdae to stop, but only ended up catching his load as he spilled. He felt horrified, but then there was seed spilling inside his body and he was flipped onto his back, a body slumping onto the floor at the edge of the bed and a head against his stomach.

 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun said softly looked down at Jongdae's head on his stomach.

 

Jongdae turned and smiled tiredly at Baekhyun. He reached out and grabbed one of Baekhyun dirtied hands, licking a finger.

 

“What, no, what are you doing?” Baekhyun complained.

 

Jongdae just whined like a puppy before grinning and pulling away. “When you can feel yourself again, let's move to the shower.”

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “I don't think I trust showering with you.”

 

“Hmm, good call. You might just have another electrifying experience in there,” Jongdae said and winked.

 

Baekhyun groaned. “Where did you learn such awful jokes from?”

 

“The water trainer,” Jongdae said and kissed Baekhyun's stomach.

 

Baekhyun sighed. So, it would be like this then? His chest felt calmer now, but there was still a fluttering.

 

“If you don't make those jokes anymore, you can carry me to the shower.”

 

“Carry you?” Jongdae complained. “You're heavy.”

 

“Carry me or I won't agree to date you.”

 

“You still haven't agreed? You already confessed.” Jongdae pressed his lips against Baekhyun's stomach and blew.

 

Baekhyun laughed.

 

It was happiness.


	16. Act 3: Fly Me T A Fiery Love

Act 3: Fly me to a Fiery Love

 

    Part I:

 

        “Welcome back to the rematch of the century. As you may remember, last time our hero failed for the first time on his rematch of the Hangul Region gyms to the newly established flying gym and it's handsome trainer, Oh Sehun,” the animated announcer relayed from the side of the arena as Chanyeol stared down the doors in which Sehun would walk out any moment now. “ However, as we learned last time, these two are actually old friends and it was our gym leader's first win against our hero. Let's see if he can keep up the score or if Chanyeol has learned not to overestimate his old friend.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. The announcer wasn't exactly wrong, but they were annoying and Sehun was taking too long to appear. Once the announcer was done with his spill, the doors on the opposite end of the gym opened with a whoosh of smoke and Oh Sehun appeared still in tight slacks and a silk shirt unbuttoned more than it needed to be. He grinned seeing Chanyeol and immediately held out a pokeball.

 

“Glad to see you back, Chanyeol. Let's not daddle in talk this time. Show me what you can do. I choose, [Braviary](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Braviary_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Sehun said and threw his pokeball at the gym floor. A large red, white, and blue bird appeared, angry looking and ready to battle.

 

Chanyeol pulled out his own first choice of a pokeball and threw it. Arcanine appeared and roared.

 

“Nothing fancy this time, Arcanine,” he said to his pokemon.

 

The pokemon looked back at him then nodded its head.

 

“Challenger makes the first move. Same rules as last time,” Sehun said.

 

“Alright then. Arcanine, Flare Blitz!”

 

Fire blasted at the large bird and it answered with a brave dive bomb. However, the bird couldn't last two more attacks from Arcanine though it left the large dog pokemon in bad shape.

 

“You have the upper hand, but it won't be for long,” Sehun said and threw out his Aerodactyl. It's first attack took Arcanine down with a Giga Impact.

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. For one move the Aerodactyl wouldn't be able to attack and using that attack again was risky. He knew which pokemon was the smartest to use. “Chandelure, I choose you. Night Shade!”

 

A ghost attack on Aerodactyl was a surprise and it didn't take much, but it was enough to get the battle back into Chanyeol's hands.

 

“I almost expected you to use the same lineup from last time,” Sehun said. “You get one free move. Let's see what you do with it.”

 

“Shadow Ball,” Chanyeol instructed. It was another ghost type move, but he knew he couldn't rely on only fire type moves in all battles. He had to put in a surprise here and there. Besides, Aerodactyl would barely feel a fire attack. It would take twice as long to get it down that way.

 

“You have got me cornered, Chanyeol,” Sehun said. “My most powerful moves are normal type and ghost types are immune. I suppose a Rock Slide will have to do.”

 

“You can handle it,” Chanyeol encouraged his Chandelure.

 

The chandelier pokemon's blue ghostly flames grew as it took the damage.

 

“Alright another Shadow Ball.”

 

For a while, they fought over and over again with the same moves. It was Chanyeol's free turn that gave him the win.

 

“I'm not going to let my first win against you end so early. Not without a real fight,” Sehun said. “Your Chandelure won't last my next attack. Altaria, come!”

 

The blue bird with cotton like wings had never seemed so menacing before.

 

“Moonblast!”

 

Chanyeol knew Chandelure wouldn't make it, but he had done well and Chanyeol was thankful to it.

 

“I won't let you win,” Chanyeol said. Chanyeol once again considered bringing out his only non-fire type pokemon. He couldn't use his strongest move against flying types though. Besides, he trusted his little girl. “Vulpix! Inferno!”

 

The attack only did three quarters of its usual damage as Altaria was a dragon and flying type and dragon types had a resistance to fire, but it was enough. The Altaria had been burned.

 

“Sky Attack,” Sehun instructed.

 

The Altaria rushed in and grabbed Chanyeol's Vulpix lifting it into the air only to come back down hard with her.

 

“Vulpix!”

 

The small red fox staggered back onto its feet and glared at its opponent.

 

“Extrasensory!” Chanyeol instructed praying for a flinch so he could get another free turn.

 

Luck was on his side and the Altaria couldn't attack.

 

“Fire Blast!”

 

“Dragon Dance! We're taking them out next turn!” Sehun said.

 

“If you get one. Extrasensory again.”

 

Chanyeol was in luck to get two flinches in a row. It wouldn't work a third time. “Fire Blast!”

 

“Alright, Moonblast!” Sehun instructed.

 

Vulpix barely made it through. They were so close though. The Altaria was still burnt. It was losing health every turn.

 

“Fire Blast!”

 

It was a critical hit.

 

Chanyeol's chest soared with a sudden rush of happiness. He had won. He stared across the arena at Sehun. For a moment, the gym leader looked sad as he called back his Altaria, but a smile graced his lips, slowly at first, until he was beaming at Chanyeol and that made Chanyeol even happier.

 

“Congratulations, Park Chanyeol,” Sehun said and started walking towards Chanyeol extracting a badge from his pocket. “I have something for you.”

 

Chanyeol felt giddy. He felt ten again ready to receive his badge.

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand,” Sehun instructed as he came to a stop right in front of Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol did as told without a second thought. He regretted it, though, when he felt lips suddenly against his. They were gone the next second and he stared at Sehun, beet red, as the flying type gym leader pinned the Whirlwind badge to Chanyeol's shirt himself, lights from the media that had been let in for the rematch and the Rotoms from Chanyeol's manager catching their moment.

 

Sehun ran his fingers along Chanyeol's chest as he finished with the pin and leaned in. “You'll have a party. I will see you there for a proper adult confession.”

 

There it was again – adult confession. Chanyeol watched as Sehun walked like a slinky cat back to the door he had entered from, muscles moving deliciously beneath that silken shirt. He tore his eyes away and stared down at Vulpix still beside him. Vulpix turned to look at her trainer, tilted her head, then let out a sound akin to laughter.

 

Chanyeol was glad he could entertain his otherwise unentertained pokemon. And now it would be all over the pokemon world to entertain the masses -- the kiss.

 

Chanyeol lifted his hands to his face and groaned, reporters suddenly diving in on him.

 

 

 

Part II:

 

        Chanyeol's kiss at the Ohorat Gym wasn't the only hot topic in the performer and trainer worlds. There was another kiss Chanyeol was surprised to see circulating the web when he had gotten back to the pokemon center. However, he wasn't allowed any time to inspect the incident or look into the rumors on his own before he was forced into a party in one of the large buildings that suspended Sehun’s gym that happened to consist of a hotel.

 

Media filled the room as Chanyeol entered with his manager and Vulpix all dressed up feeling stuffy. He waved at all the media and fans that had been allowed in even if he didn't feel particularly up to it and Vulpix stayed at his feet not looking at a single human. Chanyeol would have prefered to have Arcanine there to play with, but there wouldn't have been much room for him to move and Chanyeol had to move a lot.

 

Once past the press and fans, Chanyeol was taken to a ballroom filled with fancy people. First, he was introduced to the Mayor of Ohorat and they shook hands while a particularly chosen photographer took pictures of them. Then he met a woman in charge of the town's pokemon centers. There were a few other people with fancy titles that Chanyeol didn't know then he met the manager of the Elite Four's gym schedules and they talked a while about the best time to have the battle. They chose him as the first to battle the current Hangul Region's Champion, Yifan, but Chanyeol wasn't confident he could reach the gym in time if there was rain or another unassumed event. Still, they promised Chanyeol would be the first to challenge Yifan. No one else would make it through.

 

After meeting a few more people, Chanyeol managed to get away and went to lock himself into an empty room at the hotel. Immediately, he pulled out his pokedex and dialed. He frowned when his first call didn't go through and dialed another number.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hey, Jongdae,” Chanyeol greeted the person on his screen. Jongdae appeared to be laying in bed with just washed hair. “Do you know where Baekhyun is? He didn't answer my call.”

 

“Oh, that's because he turned off his pokedex. I have mine on silent, I just happened to see you calling,” Jongdae said. “He's right here, though. He's sleeping.”

 

“Sleeping?”

 

“Jongdae~,” a voice called from off screen. Then, there was an arm, reached out, wrapping around Jongdae's waist and a face slowly came into veiw followed by a bare shoulder. Baekhyun's tired face.

 

Chanyeol's face reddened. “Oh. That's not either of your guys' bed though.”

 

“I chased him down in a hotel,” Jongdae said and turned to encourage Baekhyun to cuddle in closer kissing the top of his bed hair.

 

The sight made Chanyeol happy but also grossed out. “I take it things went well after that battle?”

 

Jongdae chuckled. “Ah, you saw the video.”

 

“Video?” Baekhyun asked and opened his eyes turning towards the screen of Jongdae's pokedex. He squinted before widening his eyes and tried to move away, but Jongdae was holding him.

 

“Morning, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol greeted.

 

Baekhyun pouted for a moment before smiling and hugging Jongdae more. “Morning~!”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “I told you that you should have just confessed to him.”

 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. “Don't talk so much. We saw your video, too.”

 

Chanyeol looked away embarrassed. “My win wasn't suppose to get leaked.”

 

“No one leaked your win, just a picture of you kissing some blonde guy in a silk shirt in a gym,” Baekhyun explained. “Who was it?”

 

“Sehun, right,” Jongdae said. “The gym leader in Ohorat City.”

 

“The what?” Baekhyun asked  and reached out for the pokedex moving it so he took up more of the screen. “Isn't Sehun the name of that kid you fought with when you did that stupid thing.”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered with a sigh.

 

“So why did he kiss you?'

 

“I think he still likes me,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Has he done the adult confession thing or whatever?” Jongdae asked.

 

“How come you already know about this?” Baekhyun asked turning to his boyfriend.

 

“Why do you think I went looking for you? I talk to Chanyeol, too.”

 

Chanyeol laughed then heard someone calling for him. “I have to go. I hope I see both of you at the Elite Four match.”

 

“I'm not going to let your lover be the only one to beat you, got that Chanyeol?” Jongdae said.

 

“I'll root for Chanyeol in that case,” Baekhyun teased looking at his boyfriend.

 

Chanyeol smiled and ended the call before going back to the ballroom to meet more people. Vulpix was happy to have him back. Her fur looked a little ruffled and Chanyeol could only thank Arceus that she hadn't set anyone on fire for touching her.

 

Finally, Chanyeol's manager left him with the last person he needed to make small talk with that night who just happened to be the gym leader himself. Sehun was dressed in a suit, no silk shirt this time, but he still looked good, sharp eyes judging everyone around them. When they landed on Chanyeol, they turned to crescents and Sehun started towards Chanyeol. Chanyeol moved as well without need of coaxing from his manager who deemed it safe enough to leave them alone now that the picture of their kiss had been deleted.

 

“I was hoping that kiss would get more press,” Sehun said.

 

“Did you leak it?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Sehun shook his head. “Sometimes, I don't have control of my pokemon.”

 

“Your Haunter?”

 

Sehun nodded then plucked two flutes off a drink tray and handed Chanyeol one. “He was just making sure I had my claim staked.”

 

“Claim?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Well, that's how he thinks of it. I, however, plan to give my confession and then see how it goes from there. After leaving this city, you could very well end up with someone else.”

 

“Your adult confession?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Well, only if you want it.”

 

“I won,” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun turned to Chanyeol and reached a hand out dragging it along the eight pins Chanyeol had on his blazer showing he was ready to fight the Elite Four and their Champion. There was a snake badge from the Poison gym Chanyeol had fought when he first arrived. A beetle badge from the bug gym. A leaf badge from the grass gym and a sword and shield badge from the steel gym he had torn straight through. There was a log fire badge from the fire gym he had had difficulty winning. A voodoo badge from the ghost gym he hadn't thought was half as scary as it seemed. A shiny badge from the fairy gym. And now there was the whirlwind badge that Sehun had given him himself, the most difficult badge Chanyeol had ever had to fight for. But, it wasn’t just the actual pokemon battle that had made it hard to get this badge. Chanyeol had years of regrets concerning Sehun. But, now, he couldn't remember how regret felt as Sehun met his eyes and smiled.

 

“Let's slowly make our way to an exit, Chanyeol. I have a ride waiting to whisk us away.”

 

 

 

Part III:

 

        Sehun's ride was his Pidgeot waiting outside a window in one of the hotel rooms one level up. Chanyeol was almost terrified to jump on, but Sehun held a hand out with a reassuring smile and Chanyeol climbed on trading Sehun's hand for his waist. Chanyeol wasn't new to flying. He had his Charizard and other pokemon with that capability, but it had been a while since he had ridden any pokemon other than Charizard and especially with another person occupying the space. They were so close. Chanyeol couldn't help but splay his fingers across Sehun's abdomen overtop the button up, jacket undone. He felt strong and shapely, not that Chanyeol wasn't the same, but he had always gained muscle easily. Sehun seemed like he could get soft very fast. He must have worked hard for this physique. Chanyeol admired that.

 

“You can get more comfortable,” Sehun said as they started to fly in the direction of the pokemon center Chanyeol was staying at. “I have nothing against having you closer.”

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol said and carefully scooted closer to Sehun, arms wrapping around Sehun's middle and he leaned in, placing his head on Sehun's shoulder.

 

Sehun turned his head a bit and smirked at Chanyeol. “Your eyes are really big. I can see everything in them.”

 

“Really? What does that mean?” Chanyeol asked. He hoped Sehun couldn't see everything. Even Chanyeol didn't know all he was feeling, but there was a strange calmness in him. A serenity Chanyeol usually felt standing in moonlight in the middle of the woods with just him, not even a pokemon. The world seemed so large in those moments and as if everything didn't matter as much as Chanyeol thought because he was still there feeling that feeling.

 

Feeling. It was the feeling of promise.

 

Sehun didn't answer and Chanyeol just nuzzled against his shoulder and held Sehun tighter.

 

It wasn't long before they arrived at the pokemon center and Chanyeol and Sehun jumped off the Pidgeot, Sehun calling his pokemon back then held out a hand.

 

Chanyeol was hesitant to take it.

 

“There shouldn't be any media here,” Sehun assured. “They're all still at the party.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's hand and laced their fingers of his own accord. “I'm not afraid of the media. But this isn't really something yet, is it?”

 

“No,” Sehun said and led Chanyeol away keeping the fire trainer close to him.

 

In the hall to the rooms for adventuring trainers, Sehun stopped at Chanyeol's door. He didn't let go of Chanyeol's hand, but he turned to him and smiled. “I still like you, Park Chanyeol, but it's different now. For a while, I was bitter, but I grew out of it. When you started showing up on television I remembered all the reasons I did confess to you that first time. And I realized you had grown out of the things that had made you deny me as you did. I could tell you still had regrets though.”

 

“I don't regret anything right now,” Chanyeol said. He didn't. The last weight he had been carrying was gone now. He wanted to be the type of person that smiled even through hardships. He wanted happiness to be what fueled his flames. Perhaps it was that that had urged Chanyeol to rechallenge his home pokemon league.

 

“I can tell. But, what I am trying to say is, my confession isn't a repeat of all those years ago. I love you now and I loved you then, but I love you more and I want to love you more in years to come. I still wish to remain decent with you if you don't feel your feelings will align with mine and I don't want you to be pressured in this. If we're to end what happened that night with the battle, I would like us to at least end at friends. But if you wish, we could start a new journey together as something more.”

 

Chanyeol felt nervous. This confession was more thought out than any confession he had gotten before, most of them when he was younger. Just a quick “I like you, date me”. Chanyeol considered Sehun's words carefully. “You may have been watching me, but I've barely been involved in Hangul in the past few years.”

 

“I'm aware. I was the one obsessed with you so of course my feeling are stronger. I'm not asking that you love me this minute. I'm asking that we date, Chanyeol. I'm asking if you're attracted enough to me to learn more about me. What do you say?”

 

“I'm not sure what to say,” Chanyeol answered.

 

“Take your time. You have all night if you wish. I can wait right here, but I won't wait forever. That won't do us any good. Whether my feelings go away or not, I won't pine. I'm an adult, Chanyeol. I can take criticism,” Sehun said.

 

“I'm not as cruel as I was back then.”

 

“I know.” Sehun's hand squeezed Chanyeol's

 

Chanyeol swallowed. “Is this...is this what you consider an adult confession?”

 

“Yes. This isn't something I'm blurting out because my feelings have become too much. I've thought of all the possibilities and I know how I'll handle them. I won't demand you battle me as revenge. Besides, what good would that do. I can't take your badge back,” Sehun said.

 

This was what an adult confession was? Chanyeol felt embarrassed.

 

“Your ears are red,” Sehun pointed out then suddenly chuckled. “What did you think an adult confession was?”

 

“I...” Chanyeol started then swallowed. “I was under the impression you would seduce me.”

 

“Sex, you thought I was going to urge you to have sex with me? I wouldn't have sex with someone I liked without their consent. And not just a yes. I want them to want it, too.”

 

“You kissed me, though,” Chanyeol said.

 

“That was teasing,” Sehun said. “I took that you wouldn't hate me for it.”

 

“I don't, but...but what if I do want it, the...the other adult confession,” Chanyeol said. It was the only thing he had been thinking about and suddenly he thought he was very dirty minded. Or perhaps that was Jongdae since he was the one that planted the idea in his head. Chanyeol couldn't blame it all on his friend, though.

 

Sehun leaned in and pressed his forehead against Chanyeol's. “We could do that as well. But first, you have to become my boyfriend. Then, we can become lovers.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled remembering his idiotic friends playing chase all these years just to mess up the order at the end. “You're very straight laced, Sehun. Honestly, I have never dated.”

 

“I'm a little surprised, but I would happily be your first in every way you wish.”

 

Chanyeol felt a tightening in his chest. When had that bratty kid that chased him around for duels turn into such a sweet talker? “As your boyfriend, I wish to be rewarded on my win.”

 

Sehun chuckled and leaned his head sideways, moving it near Chanyeol's ear. His lips brushed the sensitive flesh of Chanyeol's sticky outy ears as Sehun spoke, voice lower and as soft as a cool breeze that had Chanyeol shivering with excitement. “Then I shall reward you with pleasure.”

 

Next thing Chanyeol knew, Sehun was kissing him. It started as a sudden hard smack of air almost knocking Chanyeol off his feet and turned into a whirlwind of tongues and hands, Sehun's hands. Chanyeol's hands were trying to steady himself while he reached out for the door handle to his room. When he managed to open it, Sehun pushed Chanyeol inside and closed and locked the door. Chanyeol stood confused, head feeling muddled, but he became aware again when Sehun grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, one arm above Chanyeol's head and the other holding his wrist.

 

Chanyeol was terrified, but in a delicious sort of way. He licked his lips as he stared at Sehun who stared back intensely. It wasn't exactly sweet, the feeling Sehun left on his lips, but it was addicting like spicy food. Chanyeol wasn't partial to spicy foods himself though all fire type pokemon loved it. And yet, Chanyeol found himself so so curious for more. His eyes roamed Sehun down then back up.

 

So so curious.

 

“I don't mean to take this too fast,” Sehun said, his own face flushed and breath heavy. “I don't have much experience myself.”

 

“I don't care,” Chanyeol said and reached forward grabbing Sehun's head and bringing him back for another kiss.

 

This time, Sehun's hands tore into Chanyeol like a twister. Chanyeol started following Sehun's movements, his own instinctual competitiveness burning through until they were both only in their suits pants and underwear. Sehun pulled away from the fiery kiss and moved his lips along Chanyeol's neck and over his chest, licking at nipples and then tracing Chanyeol's abs with his lips as he lowered to his knees.

 

Chanyeol watched as Sehun leaned forward and tugged Chanyeol's button undone then zipped his zipper down with his teeth, hands ready at the waistband to pull both Chanyeol's pants and boxers down. Once they were pooled at his feet, Chanyeol stepped out of the clothing. Chanyeol's breath hitched as Sehun brought his attention back to Chanyeol's crotch and grabbed Chanyeol's revealed hardened shaft and licked it. He closed his eyes for a moment as Sehun started to take him into his mouth, a warm hot velvet cavern that ignited Chanyeol's blood with a new sort of pleasure. He opened them when Sehun started a rhythm, one hand going to tug on the gym leader's hair as Chanyeol tried not to move with the motions. He could probably choke Sehun, right? He didn't want to mess this up.

 

Sehun moved off after Chanyeol started dribbling and nudged Chanyeol's legs wider. Chanyeol complied confused when Sehun grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled forward. Chanyeol braced himself on the wall embarrassed as his legs were splayed and he was exposed to Sehun. Sehun leaned in and lifted up getting both Chanyeol's legs on his shoulders. For a moment Chanyeol felt like he was being carried away. He was glad the poke center had such tall ceilings or else he would have been curled up against the ceiling with Sehun's height and his combined.

 

“S-Sehun, I'm too big,” Chanyeol complained.

 

“I'm strong, don't you think?” Sehun said looking up at Chanyeol and laying some of the fire trainer's weight against the wall. “And so are you.”

 

Chanyeol was. He tried to take more of his weight off from Sehun's shoulders and hold himself against the wall as he was juggled around a bit before Sehun had him in the position he wanted, face at Chanyeol's groin, but lower. He was licking his hole, prying it open with his tongue and Chanyeol felt like soaring. This was ridiculous. There was no way Sehun could hold it for long, but he did, enough that Chanyeol had a tingling build in his stomach. But, Chanyeol could tell he was getting too heavy as Sehun started lowering him, hooking Chanyeol's legs around his hips instead of his shoulders.

 

Chanyeol reached out and wrapped one arm around Sehun's shoulders to hold himself. They really were strong and beautiful. He braced himself against the wall with the other.

 

“Chanyeol, I couldn't do it any longer...I need...” Sehun said, voice needy and breathless.

 

The fire trainer stared at Sehun, searching his face. He moved his fingers into Sehun's hair, twirling the locks then tugged Sehun forward to kiss him. This kiss was slower and Sehun matched it with his fingers that he moved into Chanyeol to widen him further. They broke away again when Sehun pulled his fingers out and once again Chanyeol was jostled about in Sehun's arms.

 

“I love you,” Sehun said undoing his pants and letting them drop with his boxers on their own.

 

Chanyeol stared down at Sehun's erection. It was large. So very large. He chuckled to himself. Sehun had grown and so had his feelings for Chanyeol. It made Chanyeol happy and he met Sehun's eyes. “I want this.”

 

With that consent, Sehun pushed in.

 

Chanyeol groaned. He wasn't sure if it felt good or bad, but it was an experience being filled for the first time. He hadn't exactly taken any thought into the position he found himself in. They were both the same size and close in age and Chanyeol was the inexperienced one. But, when Sehun started to move, Chanyeol found he enjoyed how he was being held and ravished. Sehun started slow, but then built it up until there was a slight pounding on the wall of the room and Chanyeol was moaning. Sehun could touch all the sensitive places inside Chanyeol he had never known of and even more when he changed his angle slightly until he grazed against a certain spot and Chanyeol called his name.

 

“There?” Sehun asked and pressed against it again, but harder.

 

It was too much all of a sudden and Chanyeol burst, pleasurable shame burning his skin.

 

Sehun didn't stop though. He leaned in and kissed Chanyeol senseless as he continued diving into Chanyeol's sensitive body. Even that felt good. Chanyeol liked it better than the feel of Sehun actually cumming inside him, though he got a weird satisfaction from that, too.

 

Sehun slumped to the floor with Chanyeol, legs giving out with his pleasure. It was a bit of a hard landing, but Chanyeol clung to Sehun and when the flying gym leader got his senses back, he reached a hand out and cupped Chanyeol's face. He leaned in and Chanyeol closed his eyes as Sehun kissed his cheek then his hair then his jaw and finally just settled to cuddling up against Chanyeol's chest and sighing a sigh that was purest sound of satisfaction.

 

Chanyeol felt accomplished.


	17. Act 3: The Ice Is Melting

Act 3: The Ice Is Melting

 

    Part I:

 

        “Ughhhhh!!!!” Minseok groaned as he stretched himself across the table in the breakroom of the Elite Four Gym. He was so tired. He had been battling youngsters all day and it was only the second day of challenges. And, finally, he had lost. “I can't stand fire trainers!”

 

“Did Park Chanyeol choose you first?”

 

Minseok turned hearing the voice and saw Yifan walk into the break room, a book under one arm headed to the coffee machine. “What are you doing here? Park Chanyeol has already started fighting us.”

 

“I was getting in some last minute studying and came for a cup of coffee before the battle,” Yifan said turning on the coffee machine and then leaned against the counter as he waited, large long fingers of his free hand tapping against the edge.

 

Minseok turned away suddenly feeling awkward. He straightened up in his seat then leaned back and stretched his legs beneath the table. He jumped when the coffee machine beeped and stiffened as Yifan made his way to Minseok then past him and grabbed a chair at the table next to Minseok's.

 

There was a surprised feeling of disappointment.

 

Yifan sipped on his coffee and placed his book on his table flipping pages. Minseok peeked over at him, watching him carefully. He made a face and put the coffee down on the table. It was steaming. Minseok chuckled.

 

“I burnt my tongue,” Yifan admitted.

 

“Don't get burned by Park Chanyeol,” Minseok teased.

 

Yifan grinned and closed his book turning to look at Minseok. He put his chin on his finger and leaned his arm on the table. “How was your battle?”

 

Minseok made a face. “I only fainted one pokemon. He rinsed most of my team with his Arcanine then used a Houndoom to take out the rest. He threw out his Charizard first, though, and I managed to faint it with Lapras. Man, I was really planning to wipe him with my Lapras.”

 

“Is that how you've been beating the children?” Yifan asked.

 

“No, but if they have a fire pokemon, I choose Lapras next. Of course I have a plan for protecting you,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan raised a brow. “Oh, you're protecting me?”

 

Minseok hadn't meant to phrase it that way. “I mean, that's what we were suppose to do. Chanyeol was suppose to be the first one you fought.”

 

“I would trust you to protect me,” Yifan said. “You're very strong, Minseok. Beautiful and strong.”

 

“B-beautiful?” Minseok laughed.

 

“Don't laugh. I meant it,” Yifan said and reached out grabbing Minseok's hand and lacing it with his. “I meant it, really.”

 

He didn't want to, but Minseok found himself turning his head to see what face Yifan was making. His eyes were soft and face handsome. He looked sincere.

 

“Why do you have to look at me like that?” Minseok asked.

 

“Because I like you. How else am I supposed to look at the one I like?”

 

Minseok glared at Yifan.

 

“Well, I suppose glaring works, too,” Yifan said. “Kyungsoo does enough of that.”

 

“He rarely glares at Junmyeon,” Minseok corrected. “And I'm not glaring at you because I like you.”

 

Yifan sighed and squeezed Minseok's hand. “I wish you would like me.”

 

Minseok glanced away.

 

“Hey, Minseok, why do you let me do this?”

 

“Do what?” Minseok asked turning his attention back to the Champion.

 

Yifan held up their entangled fingers. “This. And the other flirting. You reacted well the first night and then backed away from me and then agreed we could date if I remained Champion, but now you're denying anything.”

 

Minseok licked his lips. “I'm....confused.”

 

“When it concerns me, what do you know you want?” Yifan asked. “Just what you know.”

 

Minseok thought about it. “I...trust you.”

 

“That's important. I appreciate that.”

 

“I do want to protect your title as Champion, and...”

 

“And what?”

 

“And,” Minseok said and grinned at Yifan, “You're a huge dork.”

 

Yifan frowned and tried to tug his hand away. Minseok didn't dare let him go.

 

Yifan sighed. “Am I at least a cute dork?”

 

“Yeah,” Minseok assured.

 

“Then that means you find me attractive.”

 

Minseok made a face. “Why do you have to talk around me like that? I mean, why would I have let you kiss me if I didn't think you were pretty?”

 

“I suppose that's true.”

 

The doors to the break room suddenly opened and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon walked in.

 

“He chose Jongdae last,” Junmyeon announced. “They're battling right now.”

 

“You didn't win?” Minseok asked looking at Junmyeon with a raised brow.

 

“I fainted all of his pokemon, but he was allowed one non-fire type and his Chandelure and Vulpix weren't easy to faint. I don't think he'll revive all of his pokemon for Jongdae, but he must have bought a lot of revives since he can't heal until after he defeats the Champion,” Junmyeon said.

 

“What about you?” Minseok asked looking at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo just shrugged. “Somewhere between you and Junmyeon.”

 

“I suppose Jongdae's battle will take a while since they're old friends,” Junmyeon said taking a seat at Minseok's table.

 

“Too many reporters came. Oh, and this really loud guy showed up. I think it's Jongdae's boyfriend but he knows Chanyeol.”

 

“The flying gym leader was spectating our battle,” Minseok said.

 

“I think he's Chanyeol's boyfriend,” Junmyeon answered.

 

“Minseok, why are you and Yifan holding hands?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Holding hands? Minseok's eyes widened and he looked down. They were still holding hands.

 

Yifan peeked up at them and Minseok and shrugged nonchalantly reading his book and sipping his too hot coffee with his other hand.

 

“N-no reason,” Minseok answered trying to pull his hand away from Yifan's who wasn't having it. “Moral support.”

 

Suddenly, an alarm blared and they all looked up.

 

Yifan sighed and finally let Minseok go. He stood and closed his book and started for the exit. “It's my turn now.”

 

Minseok suddenly jumped up. “Yifan, wait.”

 

He followed Yifan into the hall that led to the Champion's Chambers. Yifan stopped when they were a few yards from the break room doors and turned with a curious raised brow. “Yes?”

 

“I...I'm not allowed to spectate, but...good luck,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan smiled. “Thank you, Minseok. That means a lot.”

 

“I...”Minseok started just standing there awkwardly. He actually wanted to watch Yifan's battle really badly, but he had only seen Yifan's last battle for all previous challenging months. “I...want you to win, Yifan.”

 

“I will,” Yifan promised.

 

“Can I give you something?” Minseok asked.

 

“Like a good luck charm?”

 

Minseok nodded.

 

Yifan held out his hand.

 

Minseok took Yifan's hand and used it to pull Yifan to him. He leaned up as Yifan was yanked down and kissed the champion quickly. Yifan was surprised when he straightened back up, but immediately smiled.

 

“I think that holds a lot of luck,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok reached out and started pushing Yifan towards his chambers. “Go already.”

 

“Alright, alright, here,” Yifan said and handed Minseok his book. “I don't need this anymore.”

 

Minseok took the book in his arms and stood as Yifan walked on his own to his chambers.

 

Minseok knew, one hundred percent, that he wanted Yifan to win. The reason was still unclear, but he stood there watching Yifan walk towards the first challenger Minseok hadn't been able to protect him from holding tight to Yifan's strategy book hoping it would be Yifan that walked back out.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

        Minseok's heart raced faster and faster as he hurried to the Champion's Chamber to watch the last battle of the challenger month. It was amazing Yifan had kept it up this long. There had been so many children coming through this time ready to challenge Yifan. Many had been prepared for him, but not the Elite Four and the ones that made it to Yifan had not been ready for him. This last child, a girl with a few years to her name as a pokemon trainer, had looked dead serious when coming to Minseok as the last Elite Four member. She had almost wiped him completely with a fire bird pokemon, and from the looks of her other pokemon, she had done the same for the other four members of the Hangul Elite. However, Minseok also knew four of her six pokemon were weakened and she would need a big pocket of cash in order to have brought enough healing potions to take Yifan down.

 

The other members of the Elite four were already seated in their box. Jongdae turned his head as Minseok entered and grinned. “So she chose you last?”

 

“Was it the Talonflame?” Kyungsoo asked referring to the bird pokemon the girl had used.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyungsoo made a face. “I fainted that tweeter. Looks like she revived it. Revives are expensive though.”

 

Minseok slid into his seat beside Jongdae and peered over the railing where the battle looked to have already begun. The girl was cradling a fainted [Whimsicott](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Whimsicott_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a fluffy cotton like pokemon, it her arms and glaring at Yifan. “Looks like she tried to K.O him with a fairy type.”

 

“Yifan evolved his [Goomy](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goomy_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) into a [Goodra.](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Goodra_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) He gave it a poison move,” Junmyeon explained. “The Whimsicott was weakened and she tried to heal it on her first turn. That's all you missed.”

 

Minseok nodded and crossed his arms on the railing watching Yifan battle, his heart still beating fast.

 

The challenger returned her fainted pokemon to its ball and threw out another. It was another fairy dual type pokemon, a [Gardevoir](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gardevoir_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). It used a fairy attack and Yifan's Goomy was fainted. Minseok noticed a smirk on Yifan's face, though as he threw out his next pokemon. He threw it with a stylish grace that wasn't usual of him, but what the media knew of their Champion and Minseok felt his heart flutter just a bit. Yifan really could be cool sometimes.

 

“[Noivern](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Noivern_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!” Yifan called forth. The small little bat he had been battling with had evolved. Minseok was interested to see what plan Yifan had using two of his newest and lowest level pokemon. He had seemed concerned about the fairy types as they had just recently made a wave into their side of the pokemon world in Hangul and Anich.

 

“Noivern, Steel Wing!” Yifan instructed.

 

The huge dragon bat's wings flashed like light on steel as it flew at the Gardevoir effectively knocking it out.

 

“There goes her only fairy pokemon. Too bad she didn't pack an ice pokemon in there somewhere,” Jongdae said from beside Minseok.

 

“Does she not have any items on her pokemon?” Minseok asked.

 

“If she did, Yifan would be fainted,” Junmyeon said. “It's hard to know when to use items and everyone knows Yifan's going to use mostly dragon types. There really aren't any fairy type items to boost those moves.”

 

Minseok nodded as he watched. The girl seemed to consider her next pokemon. She threw out a [Marowak](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Marowak_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a funny looking creature with a skull on its head.

 

“It knows Blizzard,” Jongdae said. “That's how she won against me. I know for a fact the Marowak has an item for the ice move she taught it.”

 

“Blizzard,” the challenger instructed and Noivern was fainted.

 

Yifan seemed to sigh at that, but they were even and he seemed calm. He had won his champion title over and over again with less pokemon at hand. He pulled out a particularly special ball and threw it on the field. “Dragonair, come forth and use Outrage. Show this challenger how powerful your dragon kind can be.”

 

Dragonair did just that instantly wiping the Marowak with a critical hit, the pokemon already lowered on health.

 

The next pokemon she pulled out was also low on health. Minseok and Kyungsoo knew this pokemon well. It was the girl's Talonflame, burning with the last bit of its energy.

 

“Come on Talonflame, show this outsider what the people of Hangul can really do. We'll take back that throne and give it to the rightful people,” the girl said.

 

Minseok immediately looked towards Yifan. The champion's face barely gave it away, but Minseok noticed. Minseok noticed because he noticed more than he cared to admit about Yifan. Yifan was indeed not from Hangul. He was born in Anich, but had not started his pokemon training there. As a pokemon trainer, he would have to go elsewhere to get another title like that of the Elite Four and that somewhere was far away. Minseok didn't want Yifan to go far away. He wanted Yifan to stay close. He wanted to continue to protect Yifan twice a yearwhen children came to challenge him.

 

Minseok gripped the railing on his box before taking a deep breath and standing up, leaning forward. “Come on Yifan, you can do it!”

 

“Minseok, what are you doing? We're suppose to be quiet,” Junmyeon said though he said it with a laugh as if he found it entertaining.

 

Junmyeon was right though. Minseok could see their manager in the stands off to the side with the media glaring at him, but he ignored it. So what if he got attention, he had already agreed to date Yifan if he won and Minseok really wanted Yifan to win.

 

“Yifan, you can do it! I believe in you! I want you to win!”

 

Yifan turned to the Elite Four box. At first he seemed surprised and then shy, but then he smiled and Minseok smiled back. Their Champion raised a fist and shook it at the Elite Four Box before turning to the girl.

 

“I'm sorry, but I can't lose yet. I have someone that is important to me here and I don't want to leave them,” Yifan said.

 

“Then take them with you,” the girl spat.

 

“I couldn't ask them to do that,” Yifan said then frowned. “You don't have much manners, do you? I'll have to teach you some.”

 

“You can't teach me anything. Talonflame, Flare Blitz!”

 

The attack hit Dragonair hard, but Yifan's pokemon stood, but appeared to be burned.

 

“Hah, see that, your pokemon hardly can do anything,” the girl said.

 

“Dragonair, you're not burned, right?” Yifan asked.

 

The Dragonair literally shook off the effect and barely took any damage.

 

“Let's give this girl a chance. Hyper Beam.”

 

The girl's Talonflame was decimated and she returned it quickly sending out a pokemon Minseok wasn't familiar with, but he understood why. It was a [Salamence](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Salamence_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a red and blue dragon and flying pokemon.

 

“She really did prepare for Yifan,” Junmyeon pointed out. She just blew threw us relying on one, maybe two pokemon, but she had four for him.”

 

Minseok finally sat down and gritted his teeth. Yifan seemed sad when his Dragonair was fainted by the Salamence. It was his favorite pokemon after all, but dragon was weak to dragon.

 

“[Hydreigon](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hydreigon_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Yifan called. A three headed dragon and dark type pokemon appeared. “Outrage!”

 

The Salamence was fainted and the girl almost crumpled as she called her pokemon back.

 

“Are you ready to faint this monstrosity?” Yifan asked the girl. His Hydreigon didn't seem to mind the nickname and roared. Minseok hadn't known he had evolved this pokemon, too, from a [Zweilous](http://ulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zweilous_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). Yifan really had worked hard to change up his lineup.

 

The girl righted herself and glared intensely. If she was a little less angry and a little more excited about battling, Minseok thought she could have won Yifan by now. Perhaps that was why she hadn't won once since starting as a trainer.

 

“I fought against you once before,” the girl said. “I had one pokemon left, but I still challenged you. I don't know why the Elite Four love you so much. You're an outsider, but I brought him just for you. [Scizor](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Scizor_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), come!”

 

“I vaguely remember an angry child with a Scizor,” Yifan said. “Vaguely, though. Go ahead and faint my Hydreigon then. I still have two more.”

 

“X...X-Scissor,” the girl instructed intimidated by Yifan.

 

“Ah, a bug type move. Dark types are weak,” Yifan said as he watched his Hydreigon faint. He quickly pulled out his last pokemon. “You took out my only current fire move, though. If you faint this one, though, I'll be out of dragon pokemon. Do you want to meet my non dragon pokemon, my[ Gyrados](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gyarados_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))?”

 

“I won't have time to,” the girl said. “It'll be fainted.”

 

“You're right, you won't have time to, but not for that reason. Flygon, I choose you! Use Earthquake!”

 

The girl's Scizor barely withstood the attack and another brought both her and her pokemon to their knees.

 

A whistle blew. “The Hangul Pokemon League Champion is Wu Yifan of Canton Town in Anich! Congratulations on your fifth victory!”

 

Confetti filled the gym floor of the Champion's Chamber and Minseok looked around as it fell, smiling happily until his eyes traveled back to the gym floor where Yifan was also basking in the excitement of his victory before his eyes met Minseok. He stared at Minseok for a moment before smiling.

 

It was soft, so soft and for a moment, Minseok couldn't hear anything wrapped up in that softness.

 

He just smiled and stared back.

  
  
  


Part III:

 

        Dating Wu Yifan was not what Minseok had imagined. After the victory party and parade, Yifan had taken Minseok out on a late night date to the ocean as they watched Yifan's Gyrados play in the sea and maybe Minseok fell a little too easy when only a month later he went to visit Yifan in a movie shooting at his hotel and had his first sexual experience. Minseok had been afraid of what their relationship would be like after that, but somehow, there really wasn't such a drastic change. They were still wary of each other, still argued about battling and teased each other when it came to moves, but they gravitated closer and closer together just naturally. Work was work. When it came to battling and training, they were careful about their comments and it wasn't much different than before Yifan had confessed. But, during their times alone, it was sweeter and warmer.

 

Minseok had come to understand Kyungsoo's and Junmyeon's relationship as his and Yifan's grew, but there was an unsureness. How many more times could Yifan win? When he finally lost his seat, would he be forced back to Anich or the region he grew up in? Those thoughts worried Minseok and he found himself visiting Yifan's chambers while his mind was clogged with those thoughts just so he could spend a few more of this sweet filled moments with the other man.

 

Minseok's knocks were light on Yifan's study door. He stood politely outside until he heard a voice and entered.

 

Yifan was seated at his desk playing on his pokedex with books scattered about. He had an almost empty bottle of soda hanging from between his teeth as he turned to see Minseok enter. Immediately, he pulled the bottle away and smiled.

 

“Aren't you usually in bed by now?” Yifan asked.

 

“I thought you were studying,” Minseok said coming up to Yifan's desk and leaning his hip against the edge as he stared down at their Champion.

 

“I was. I have to play every now and then and you said you were going to bed. I don't like to interrupt your sleep,” Yifan explained, but he put the pokedex down on his desk and reached out for Minseok, placing one hand on his hips and scooting closer in his wheeled computer chair.

 

“Oh, and you play with me?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan chuckled. “Some of it is play, isn't it? Isn't playing about having fun?”

 

“Battling is fun.”

 

Yifan sighed and his hand fell away from Minseok's hip. “Battling is fun, but it's also our job.”

 

“Is acting fun?” Minseok asked.

 

“You've done some of it, what do you think?”

 

“I suppose it was fun for the most part, but that's a job, too.”

 

“Are jobs not suppose to be fun, Minseok?” Yifan asked. “Would you want to do anything other than what you are doing now?”

 

Did Minseok want to leave the Elite Four? “I want to retire, not get kicked out.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“What will you do when you're no longer the Champion?” Minseok finally asked.

 

“As long as you want me, I won't leave the Hangul Region,” Yifan answered staring up at Minseok with sincere eyes.

 

Minseok laid a hand on Yifan's head and combed through his messy blond hair. “I don't want you to leave.”

 

Yifan reached up and took Minseok's hand. “Then I won't. I'm considering opening a dragon breeding and care farm. I can't be a gym leader here. I'm not from Hangul and even though you don't have a dragon gym or a Dragon Elite Four member, there aren't any gyms old enough for me to challenge if I could. It would give me a place to stay while I do acting and modeling jobs.”

 

Minseok nodded. “I'm sorry I can't leave Hangul. Being an Elite Four member is just...it's not an easy place to get to.”

 

Yifan tugged on Minseok's hand until the ice trainer fell into his lap and held him tight. “I know and it's alright. I love you, Minseok.”

 

Minseok hugged Yifan back. “You must miss home, though.”

 

Yifan moved his face to the crook of Minseok's neck and kissed it. “If you love me, too, that's home enough.”

 

The sweet words, so cheesy, but so sincere, they made Minseok melt. He felt warm, but pulled away enough for Yifan to look at him, their eyes meeting then fluttering close as they met each other halfway for a kiss.

 

Yifan was a gentle beast when it came to lovemaking, Minseok had learned over the few months they had dated. His large hands were warm and covered a lot of area on Minseok's smaller frame. He could have Minseok's sleeping button up opened with just one tug, not a single button missing and his boxers around Minseok's ankles with the other. Minseok shifted around as he was undressed until he was only in his opened button up and reached for the hem of Yifan's t-shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it off. Minseok wasn't sure if Yifan was a good kisser, though. It always felt so messy, but maybe that was on Minseok's side of things. It didn't matter, any touching between them was enough. Minseok worked on Yifan's pants until they were tugged down enough that Yifan was exposed. They both stared down at their private parts shown vulnerable to each other then up until their eyes met. Yifan's eyes were soft again like that time when he last protected his Champion title.

 

“I love when you look at me like that,” Minseok said softly and leaned in to peck Yifan's lips.

 

“Don't I always look at you like this? I'm just in love,” Yifan said kissing back, his kisses trailing along Minseok's neck as his hands reached behind Minseok for one of his desk drawers to retrieve a bottle.

 

“I love you, as well,” Minseok added, eyes fluttering closed from the kisses.

 

The first coated finger was always rough. Yifan's hands were large and Minseok not use to even doing such things with himself. Two were difficult, but by the time a third went in, Minseok thought he was stretched so wide he could take anything. And yet, Yifan still surprised him. Minseok sat up, the computer chair squeaking, and lowered himself on Yifan's erection, gasping at the delicious stretch the girth of his lover's member forced. It wasn't enough to hurt, but Minseok always thought it would just slide right in. Yifan held him steady as Minseok got use to it, but he was trembling.

 

“You're so hot inside,” Yifan said, finger pressing firmly against Minseok's bottom leaving future bruises in the plush flesh. “I feel like I could melt.”

 

Melt? Minseok thought Yifan was the one that was hot. It was his touch that caused Minseok to melt and his fingers that opened him up literally and metaphorically. Slowly, Minseok started to move.

 

Yifan leaned back in his computer chair as he watched Minseok work himself, eyes half lidded and glazed. Minseok studied his lover's expression, a naughty urging pleasure coursing through him and moans escaped his lips. When Minseok started to slow down, getting tired, Yifan leaned forward, the chair squeaking more, and began kissing his chest, licking his nipples, bouncing Minseok with his own thrusts.

 

“The chair...might break,” Minseok said. It wasn't a complaint, but it was the only observation he could make melting under all the pleasure.

 

“Let it,” Yifan said before knawing oddly pleasurably at Minseok's shoulder, his shirt now held on only by Minseok's arms.

 

It would be funny, Minseok thought before his mind went blank. Just pleasure overwriting any other thought or worry he had had before. He came with a hard jerk and Yifan moved to hold him in place cumming a few thrusts later. When Minseok had gathered himself, he leaned back enough to look down at Yifan and moved his hands to cup the Champion's face.

 

“I want to continue to protect you. How can I do that when you're not the Champion?” Minseok asked softly.

 

Yifan reached up and copied Minseok holding the ice trainer's face between his warm hands. “How about you protect my heart instead?”

 

Minseok leaned in to touch his forehead against Yifan's and smiled. “I won't let it shatter. I'll keep it firm and hard and whole, I promise.”


	18. Act 3: Water Me Down

Act 3: Water Me Down

 

    Part I:

 

        “Kyungsoo, come out of your chambers!”

 

Kyungsoo pulled his blanket further over his head and buried himself more into the pile of pillows he had brought to the couch in his chamber's sitting room. He had no interest in leaving the safety of his chambers even with his lover yelling at the top of his lungs for him to come out.

 

“I swear, you're being a child,” Junmyeon yelled angrily from the other side of Kyungsoo's chamber door. All he ever did was yell at Kyungsoo now.

 

It had been a whole two days since Junmyeon had demanded Kyungsoo leave his chambers. Junmyeon had done well for the first twelve hours of their fighting, but Kyungsoo hadn't been willing to make up quite yet when Junmyeon came knocking at his door. It hadn't been an apology, just words urging Kyungsoo to come out and talk. Wouldn't that just lead to yelling, though? Kyungsoo knew he was in the wrong. But, Junmyeon was having a tough time admitting his own faults. He was keeping things from Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo didn't like that. They had been together long enough that secrets shouldn't be a big deal hadn't they?

 

“You can't stay in there forever, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon yelled knocking at Kyungsoo's door again. Junmyeon was like a tsunami when truly angered. That was another reason Kyungsoo didn't want to leave. Junmyeon being angry with him didn't settle well. “What about food? You have to be hungry.”

 

Kyungsoo was a little bit hungry, but he wasn't starving. He had some food in his own chambers and whatever groceries he needed, Hoothoot was willing to go take them from the main kitchen as he felt sorry to Kyungsoo for whatever it was that made the owl pokemon finally snap at Buneary.

 

“I'm telling you now, don't think Hoothoot can help you with that anymore. I have him hostage,” Junmyeon said.

 

Kyungsoo emerged from his burrow of pillows and blankets and looked around the sitting room. Indeed, Hoothoot hadn't returned today. He grimaced. He hadn't seen much of this side of Junmyeon. The water trainer was going to snap soon.

 

Kyungsoo knew he should apologize, but he wasn't sure what apologizing would do to fix the other feelings Kyungsoo had boiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

There was silence at the door for a good five minutes. Kyungsoo knew Junmyeon wouldn't keep his pokemon hostage forever and Junmyeon knew he knew that.

 

Kyungsoo really did not want to leave.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, I will meet you in your battle chambers in fifteen minutes. We're having a three on three match. This is for the official tally,” Junmyeon yelled then stomped off.

 

A tally match.

 

Very reluctantly, Kyungsoo emerged from his couch and sighed. He couldn't say no to a tally match. It was an unspoken rule in the Hangul Elite Four that when challenged to a match outside of official ranking matches, they had to add those matches to their overall tallies that every trainer had a record of. The matches in the training gyms were just for fun and practice and didn't count. The only ones they added were those in their chamber gyms. It had been a while since Kyungsoo had battled Junmyeon and usually it was Kyungsoo the one challenging his older lover. He had very few wins against Junmyeon in all. Junmyeon was number one among Hangul competitive trainers even if Yifan was the Champion.

 

Kyungsoo would lose and he would have to apologize and Junmyeon knew that.

 

Fifteen minutes on the dot, Kyungsoo entered his own battlefield. Junmyeon was already there, arms crossed, a ball in one hand ready. His face was stern and his eyebrows creased with anger, but his shoulders lowered in relief when he actually saw Kyungsoo. Minseok, Jongdae, and Yifan were there as well. Witnesses. Jongdae had the tally up on his pokedex ready to add the winner's name. He didn't really need to wait. Kyungsoo hadn't had time to prepare a tactic to work around his ground type's weakness to Junmyeon's water pokemon. If he had gone into his PC and retrieved the pokemon he used for ranked matches, he could win, but not his type based pokemon.

 

Junmyeon was truly unfair.

 

Junmyeon's first pokemon was his [Milotic](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Milotic_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)), a beautiful serpent like pokemon. Kyungsoo chose his only pokemon not weak to water.

 

“[Garchomp](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Garchomp_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)),” Kyungsoo said lackluster.

 

Junmyeon frowned, but instructed his pokemon. “Attract.”

 

It was a move Junmyeon didn't need to use, but luckily Garchomp was also female.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Kyungsoo said, fists balling up.

 

“You aren't serious about this battle.”

 

“You're the one that challenged me,” Kyungsoo reminded. “Garchomp, Dragon Rush!”

 

“Milotic, Hydro Pump!”

 

“Crunch!”

 

The Milotic fainted.

 

“You won one,” Junmyeon said as he pulled out another pokeball.

 

“Only because you wasted a turn. You already know the result of this battle,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

 

Junmyeon looked guilty, but unapologetic as he called out his next pokemon. “[Jellicent](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Jellicent_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))!”

 

Another female pokemon. This one pink and shaped like a large royal jellyfish.”

 

“Jellicent, Hydro Pump!”

 

Garchomp didn't last neither did Kyungsoo's [Sandslash](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sandslash_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)). His [Krookodile](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Krookodile_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) managed to take the Jellicent down with a lucky shot, but put up against Junmyeon's favorite, his Samurott, he didn't stand a chance.

 

Jongdae clicked at his pokedex adding the tally as Kyungsoo pathetically called back his fainted pokemon.

 

“Junmyeon wins,” Minseok announced. “Now, how about you two kiss and makeup. Tally matches aren't for fixing lover spats and I'm not interested in watching.”

 

Both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon turned away from each other. Junmyeon turned back first, though.

 

“Kyungsoo, please,” Junmyeon begged. “You know you were in the wrong, why are you being so stubborn.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t turn to face Junmyeon when he responded. “What will apologizing do for the bigger problem?”

 

“What bigger problem? Kyungsoo, talk to me.”

 

Junmyeon's steps started towards Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo immediately whipped around to glare at his lover. “The problem is you think you're such a good man when you're not. You've been keeping things from me and you know it and sometimes I just want you to be the one being called out for acting like a child. I usually let it slip, but it's gotten worse since you got that damn Buneary and I'm tired of it, Kim Junmyeon! I'm not a child. If you want someone to chastise all the time and discipline then go have a child yourself because I can't give you one and I won't be treated as one.”

 

Junmyeon's face was red, not with anger, but a horrified embarrassment. Maybe Junmyeon got off on having a childish lover and maybe Kyungsoo didn't mind it most of the time, but this was too much. He must have realized it. Would he break up with Kyungsoo now?

 

Kyungsoo turned back on his heels and marched out of the battlefield.

  
  
  


Part II:

 

        “Kyungsoo,” called a soft voice called.

 

It made Kyungsoo stir from his sleep. He twisted in his bed then blinked blurry eyes until an angel came into focus. No, not an angel. They looked too tired to be an angel. Kyungsoo sat up and scooted away from Junmyeon seated on the edge of his bed. He pulled the blanket tight around him and glowered at his lover. It had been another two days since their battle. Almost a week full of fighting and ignoring each other. They had gone longer without seeing each other, but never while fighting.

 

“How did you get into my room?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“You denied me access before, but you forgot to reset it when you came back. The doors just opened,” Junmyeon said and reached out towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pulled away immediately regretting it when Junmyeon's hand wavered between forcing Kyungsoo into being touched and letting it go. Eventually, he dropped his hand and his head. “I miss you.”

 

The words sounded so pathetic. Kyungsoo didn't like pathetic Junmyeon. He let the blankets fall from him a bit. “Me, too. But, what are you doing here?”

 

Junmyeon lifted a hand to his hair and was about to push his fingers through it, but stopped himself. His hair was styled in a messy but sexy way and he had on nice clothes instead of trainer gear. He turned pleading eyes to Kyungsoo. “I thought we might go to the city for a date.”

 

“We're fighting,” Kyungsoo reminded the water trainer.

 

Junmyeon looked away. His cheeks were a bit red. “It's our anniversary.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head. Junmyeon was pretty big on dates with meanings but Kyungsoo couldn't be bothered. “Which one?”

 

“The only one that matters.”

 

Kyungsoo turned and squinted at his calender across the room. There was a day with a kissy face sticker on it that Junmyeon had placed. Since the fighting had begun, Kyungsoo had lost track of what day was which. He supposed it was their anniversary today, the day they first officially started dating which was also the day of their first lip to lip kiss. Sadness suddenly filled Kyungsoo. Their second year anniversary and they were fighting.

 

“Alright, let me get ready,” Kyungsoo agreed.

 

Junmyeon reached out again, but only until where he could see Kyungsoo's legs under the blanket. He squeezed one with a small smile before getting up and leaving Kyungsoo to dress.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to look good, but he also didn't have the energy. He left his hair flat and donned good fitting jeans with an overlarge sweater, his pokeball belt slapped loosely around his waist. Junmyeon was in his sitting room rubbing his temple waiting for Kyungsoo when he showed up. He looked up his small smile a little brighter than before seeing Kyungsoo. He stood up from the couch.

 

“You look cute,” Junmyeon said.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo muttered and looked down at his shoes. This was awkward. Dates with Junmyeon were suppose to be fun or at least entertaining. This just felt like a chore. “Where are we going?”

 

“I...had originally made plans, but...well it wasn't like they were going the way I wanted them to in the first place,” Junmyeon said and walked past Kyungsoo opening the door for him.

 

Junmyeon had meant for this to be romantic. Kyungsoo understood why he may have changed his mind, what kind of romance would blossom when they were like this. However, Kyungsoo felt that green envy building up inside him again. Or was it envy? It was a hard feeling to describe. He wasn't sure who he was jealous of, but he felt like he just wasn't good enough. He wanted to be what Junmyeon wanted in a lover, but he also didn't want to change. Junmyeon had fallen for him knowing what he was like. Weren't they adult enough not to have their feelings change so suddenly? Or maybe not. Kyungsoo did still act like a child afterall.

 

Once in the city, Kyungsoo noticed Junmyeon walking closer and closer to him. The town wasn't very busy. It was halfway between challenges so most potential challengers were starting their journey or halfway through. Hangul's Victory Road wouldn't start filling up for another whole month where challengers hung around battling each other trying to thin out the crowd and beat each other's spirits. That was where most challengers quit at. Usually, Kyungsoo liked this time of the season, but right now it felt lonely and he was getting more and more aware of how Junmyeon's hand kept reaching out for his own.

 

“Junmyeon, just hold my hand already,” Kyungsoo growled.

 

Junmyeon didn't do it at first, but when he did, he held too tight and it hurt, but Kyungsoo didn't complain. Once their hands were actually touching, Kyungsoo realized how much he missed it.

 

“Can we go somewhere quiet and talk?” Junmyeon asked.

 

“Talk or fight?” Kyungsoo asked. He wasn't just going to apologize because Junmyeon buttered him up with nice words and touches. He had set himself with a firm resolve that wouldn't be knocked over by Junmyeon.

 

“Talk. Or explain I suppose. I've done some thinking of my own,” Junmyeon said.

 

“Somewhere very quiet,” Kyungsoo agreed.

 

They ended up in the maze hedges in the main park of Essem City settled on a bench with Junmyeon still holding Kyungsoo's hand too tight.

 

“I'm not going to run away,” Kyungsoo said after they had sat there for a few minutes in quiet.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Junmyeon said and let go of Kyungsoo's hand. “I just...I don't want to lose you.”

 

“Isn't it you that is going to leave?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Have I really been acting that strange lately?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Ever since you got that Buneary.”

 

Junmyeon grimaced. “It's really not Buneary's fault. I...I do have an urge to be a father, Kyungsoo, you're not wrong, but I didn't mean for that to get in the way of us. I believe I never told you why I left that female trainer I was with before. I...cheated on her with a man. It's not something I was proud of. She never knew, or at least she took it well since we do still work together occasionally. I don't fancy women.”

 

“Then why did you seem so happy hanging out with that little girl and her mother? And why the Buneary in the first place?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon made a face. “I...I know I won't have children with a man.”

 

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“I work with children plenty already so I do get tired of them from time to time, but I love you, Kyungsoo. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Junmyeon said.

 

“Are you trying to quench me?” Kyungsoo was not in the mood for pretty words.

 

“No, I'm trying to explain where I messed up so badly. The Buneary...she was for you.'

 

For him? “Why didn't you give her to me then?”

 

Junmyeon was redder than Kyungsoo had ever seen him. “It's so stupid. To think a little mistake could make us fight like this.”

 

“Junmyeon, tell me. I...I'm sorry for treating Buneary like I have,” Kyungsoo finally said. If Junmyeon was this ashamed, he wouldn't spill easily unless Kyungsoo gave in a little.

 

The water trainer smiled a bit. He did not like to be wrong. It was one of the driving forces that made him number one among the Hangul Elite Four. “You didn't have to apologize yet.”

 

“You're not easy to deal with either, you know,” Kyungsoo said, his own lips quirking.

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath and gathered himself up. He stared across the park as he talked. “I had wanted to give you something special for our anniversary. I went online looking for a good breeder. I thought if I got an egg, we could share in taking care of it as if it was our child without it actually being a child. I wanted to have that experience with you. And afterwards, I planned to let you keep the pokemon because it was your present after all.”

 

“So, why didn't you?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“The egg came sooner than I expected. I tried not to walk around with it too much when it got here, but then it hatched suddenly.”

 

“You could have still given her to me,” Kyungsoo said. “I...would have treated her better if I knew she was a present for me.”

 

Junmyeon groaned. “The thing is, I didn't order a Buneary. I ordered a [Bunnelby](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bunnelby_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)).”

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. A Bunnelby was a bunny like pokemon that transformed into a [Diggersby](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Diggersby_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that had a ground typing. It would have made a lot more sense to see Junmyeon walking around with a Bunnelby than a Buneary.

 

“I double checked my receipt and everything. It turned out I ordered from a mixed batch from the breeder. I still could have given her to you, but she hatched seeing me and I just felt really responsible for her.”

 

“You felt guilty so you babied her,” Kyungsoo guessed.

 

Junmyeon covered his face with one of his hands. He looked terribly ashamed.

 

Kyungsoo leaned back on the park bench and reached out along the back of it letting his fingers touch the back of Junmyeon's hair. “So what about the little girl from Alola and her mom?”

 

Junmyeon glanced at Kyungsoo then away and slowly eased up feeling Kyungsoo touching him. “I thought about getting you a pokemon from Alola or a Variant pokemon so I had talked to the little girl about it. They were also looking for some rare items you only find in Hangul and Anich so I agreed to show the little girl around for some information. Unfortunately, pokemon eggs from Alola would have been hard to get here before they hatched. I did get you something from Alola, though.”

 

Kyungsoo shifted on the bench. “Oh, what is it?”

 

Junmyeon dug into his pant pocket and brought out a jewelry box. He opened it to show a bracelet like device with a single gem in it.

 

“I have mega evolution gear already,” Kyungsoo said, but reached out for the box.

 

“It's not mega evolution. This is a Z bracelet with a ground move Z crystal,” Junmyeon explained handing the box over. “It's a new type of pokemon power they've discovered in Alola. It only made it here yesterday. I've...I've been on edge about your gifts.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and handed the box back to Junmyeon. “You're an idiot.”

 

“Kyungsoo~” Junmyeon complained.

 

Kyungsoo held out his wrist for Junmyeon. “Put it on for me.”

 

Junmyeon's face lightened up and he pulled the bracelet out wrapping it around Kyungsoo's wrist. He leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo's hand.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away to examine the bracelet. “You know I didn't get you anything, right?”

 

“You did, you just don't know it yet,” Junmyeon said moving in closer.

 

Kyungsoo found himself blushing. He never got Junmyeon anything. He usually did things for Junmyeon, but there was always one thing he knew Junmyeon wanted for his birthday or holidays, whatever day and that was to make Kyungsoo cry. Kyungsoo scooted closer to Junmyeon so he was leaning on him.

 

“Are you going to actually apologize, though?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Junmyeon groaned, but leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo's neck softly. “I'm sorry, Kyungsoo, for treating you wrongly and making you worry and … I've been terrible lately. I love you and I want to make you feel loved, but I mess up sometimes, too. I'm sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “It's not like I don't know your faults, but it's good when you know them, too. I don't like feeling like I'm not enough for you.”

 

“You're more than enough.” Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and held him tight.

 

Kyungsoo lowered his hands so they were on top of Junmyeon's and turned his head to look at his lover. “I'll apologize to Buneary. And I also apologize for being unreasonable.”

 

Junmyeon shook his head and leaned down. Kyungsoo tilted his head up and to the side so their kiss would be comfortable.

 

Junmyeon's kiss, Kyungsoo had really missed being washed away by it.

  
  
  


Part III:

 

        After a meal and another hour of walking around Essem City, Junmyeon took Kyungsoo on a ride on his Samurott, slowly, back to the Elite Four gym. By then it was dark and they were quiet huddled close to each other. Kyungsoo didn't question it as they went in the direction of Junmyeon's chambers. They sat on the couch in the sitting room together for a while, both of their pokeball belts laid over the coffee table in front of them not being touched and watched a movie. Kyungsoo didn't know what all Junmyeon had originally planned for them, but he was alright with just this. When Junmyeon yawned and lifted his arms letting one fall around Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo was also alright with what would come next.

 

“How about we wash up,” Junmyeon suggested.

 

Kyungsoo followed his lover to Junmyeon's large bathroom. It was unnecessarily big, but Kyungsoo understood the need for a water trainer. Minseok also had a large bathroom Kyungsoo had borrowed once, but his was more like a gym's bathroom with ice baths prepared while Junmyeon's was like a hot spring hotel. There was a large steaming tub currently empty to soak sore muscles and a shower head all hidden behind one way mirror sliding door that separated the bathing area from the undressing area and the small walled off space to the side where the toilet was.

 

Junmyeon went to start the water in the large bath while Kyungsoo started to undress. He barely got his pants off when Junmyeon had come back. His eyes immediately locked with Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo felt himself getting nervous. His heart leaped and his mouth grew dry like it use to when they first started dating, but there was also that curling deep in the bit of his stomach that said any minute now he could pop. The water trainer slowly slid the mirrored door closed behind him and started for Kyungsoo. He reached out and grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

 

Rough. Kyungsoo had expected soft and sweet after their fight, but he had never had a fight for so long with Junmyeon. And it was also their anniversary. Junmyeon didn't mind not getting gifts from Kyungsoo because he would just take what he wanted from Kyungsoo later. Kyungsoo knew eventually he would give in, but he felt like he was drowning as Junmyeon dominated his mouth and held him almost to the point of bruising against the sturdy side of the sliding mirror doors.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon groaned and tugged on Kyungsoo's thick bottom lip before moving away. His eyes were hard and crashed into Kyungsoo with such an intensity, Kyungsoo felt himself going weak. Junmyeon let go of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo fell to his knees and stared up at Junmyeon with a confused look.

 

Junmyeon smirked. “I won't treat you like a child tonight, Kyungsoo, so treat me nicely.”

 

Kyungsoo was still confused. Junmyeon's dirty talking wasn't something Kyungsoo paid attention to. He didn't tell him to stop it and it did help Kyungsoo know what Junmyeon wanted usually, but Kyungsoo's brain was still drying out from the kissing. That was until Junmyeon reached down and undid the zipper of his pants.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he regained himself enough to reach forward and slap Junmyeon's hands away. He pulled his lover's member out and covered it with his lips. He started slow then quickened once he got a moan out of Junmyeon.

 

“Greedy,” Junmyeon groaned and threw his head back slowly rocking his hips.

 

Kyungsoo stared up at the water trainer taking in his expressions. He loved Junmyeon's expressions. He was such a handsome man and to know that it was Kyungsoo making him look like that brought Kyungsoo the most pleasure. Junmyeon used unsteady hands to undo his button up and pulled it off to reveal all his marbled muscles, shoulders broad, abs sculpted and the sight made Kyungsoo groan.

 

“Arceus! Kyungsoo, if only you knew how you looked down there,” Junmyeon groaned and started rocking his hips into Kyungsoo's mouth.

 

How he looked? Kyungsoo thought he couldn't look that interesting, but he must feel good.

 

“Your lips are like pillows. You glare so much, but like this...glare at me, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo did only to have to move back when Junmyeon's hips unconsciously jerked forward harder.

 

“That's right. Ugh, it's like you could bite it off at any time. You're a bit dangerous, did you know?”

 

Dangerous? Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“Sounds like you're growling,” Junmyeon said. “You're cute, but feisty. Do you want to see? I want you to see.”

 

Junmyeon reached behind them to the counter where the sink was and lifted a hand mirror. He held it towards Kyungsoo with one hand and grabbed Kyungsoo's hair with the other keeping him in place. Kyungsoo relaxed his throat as Junmyeon took control.

 

“Do you see it? Don't your lips look nice around my erection?”

 

Kyungsoo looked only to satisfy Junmyeon. He didn't expect what he saw. He thought he wasn't anymore attractive like this than when he was dressed normally. He couldn't say he was ugly, but he thought there were plenty of better looking men out there like Junmyeon, and yet, yeah, maybe he did have thick lips that were attractive in such a position. And his face was blushed and eyes teary. Junmyeon took the mirror away and tugged Kyungsoo's head back pulling his hips away. Kyungsoo felt saliva dribble out of his opened mouth and didn't think that could be so attractive. Junmyeon reached down and wiped Kyungsoo's lips with his thumb then urged Kyungsoo up and into a kiss again.

 

It was sloppy, so sloppy and Kyungsoo felt himself being washed away again. He also felt Junmyeon's hands at his boxers pulling them down. Junmyeon's hand then grabbed hold of Kyungsoo's member, stroking it until Kyungsoo started to wriggle in pleasure.

 

“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo groaned.

 

The water trainer kissed over to Kyungsoo's ear and nibbled on it while he started lifting up Kyungsoo's sweater, the only article still concealing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo only got one arm out before Junmyeon got onto his knees and started kissing Kyungsoo's stomach, nipping the fleshier parts, and then up to Kyungsoo's nipples. He sucked at them then nosed them until they peaked and Kyungsoo felt totally touched in all but one place.

 

Junmyeon grabbed Kyungsoo's arm still caught in the sweater and turned him around roughly pushing him up against the glass of the sliding door. Kyungsoo caught himself with his other arm and turned back to see Junmyeon getting one of the bottles he had on the sink counter. He poured some of its contents into his hand all one handed then kicked at one of Kyungsoo's ankles. Kyungsoo glared, but spread his legs and stuck out his back end, presenting himself to his lover.

 

When not in sweet mode, Junmyeon's preparations were almost unbearable. In his sweet mode they were unbearable, but in a way that made Kyungsoo want him to continue. Junmyeon knew where to hit from the many times they had been together in the past two years and used those sweet spots to make Kyungsoo loosen up faster. Soon it was two fingers then three. But, the worse part was Junmyeon wasn't quiet when he wanted to play.

 

“You've taken three so quickly,” Junmyeon muttered, face close to Kyungsoo's ear. “You're swallowing them up. You're so greedy and so warm. Look at yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo turned his head.

 

“No, in the mirror. Watch yourself, see what I see. You're just as enchanting when we have sex as you are on the field.”

 

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo turned back to the mirror as Junmyeon removed his fingers.

 

If there was one thing that never changed no matter what kind of sex they had, it was that Junmyeon always entered slowly after long periods of not having sex. It was agonizing, but Kyungsoo appreciated it. And this time, facing the mirrored sliding door, Kyungsoo could see each level of anticipation in his own eyes. The pink of his face had turned into a glow and if he looked down...he never realized he got so excited just from being entered.

 

Junmyeon started slow, but the moment Kyungsoo gave a sound he was feeling it, Junmyeon thrust hard enough to make Kyungsoo go flesh against the wall. It was cold and for a moment he felt as if he was making out with himself as Junmyeon caged him in that position, thrusting as he looked at Kyungsoo half melted into his own reflection from over his shoulder.

 

“Aren't you erotic? Don't you want to kiss yourself?” Junmyeon said.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “I...want to kiss you.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled. “I'm right there, in the mirror.”

 

No, that was Junmyeon's reflection, but Kyungsoo inched toward it, is one reflection getting in the way of his lips.

 

“That's right,” Junmyeon said pulling away and pulling Kyungsoo's hips with him.

 

Kyungsoo tried to stay upright, but he only had his free arm to support himself and found himself mostly supported at a ninety degree angle by Junmyeon's strength. He really was strong. Kyungsoo could only claw at the mirror as he was pounded into, each motion bringing a different look to his face. Did he always make these faces? They were ugly, but...Kyungsoo looked up at Junmyeon's reflection. He was staring intently at Kyungsoo's reflection, eyes the real cause of Kyungsoo's sudden eruption. His knees gave out and he ended up on his knees with his face smacked against the small bath mat on the bathroom floor. Junmyeon kept going before there was wetness inside Kyungsoo so familiar and almost inviting though it felt disgusting.

 

Junmyeon pulled out and crawled over Kyungsoo as he flattened out on the floor. He moved a hand under Kyungsoo's face and turned it, kissing the side of Kyungsoo's lips.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded feeling like a toppled sand castle.

 

“Did you see?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and hummed a yes.

 

“I see that all the time. I don't want anyone else to see you make such faces.”

 

No one else. Kyungsoo didn't want to make those faces for anyone else and Junmyeon's face. “You, too. Don't look so...turned on...for other people.”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and moved his other arm under Kyungsoo's chest lifting him up with him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo said cuddling against Junmyeon as his lover maneuvered his putty like body so he could lift him up bridal style.

 

“I don't know if you'll still be saying that when I'm done with you tonight,” Junmyeon chuckled as he carried Kyungsoo to the other side of the sliding doors.

  
Junmyeon was right, but Kyungsoo would only hate him until he kissed him again.


	19. Act: Epilogue

Act: Epilogue

 

    Part I

 

        “Wow, I've never seen a city like this,” Lu Han said as they entered Ohorat City. All the buildings were tall with bridges connecting each floor of the buildings to another like roads in the sky.

 

“Doesn't Anich have big cities?” Jongin asked standing beside Lu Han, his hand tightening on his boyfriend's.

 

Lu Han turned to the performer and smiled. “Yes, but it's nothing like this. We don't have the air roads. It makes sense they would put a flying gym here. I can see it off in the distance.”

 

They both turned to look at the large metal diamond shaped building suspended in the sky by sturdy steel ropes glistening in the daylight.

 

“How do we get up there?” Lu Han asked.

 

“Fly. I don't have a pokemon that can fly, though,” Jongin responded.

 

Lu Han pulled off one of his pokeballs and held it out. “If we get close enough to the gym, I can have [Duosion](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Duosion_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) use his psychic abilities to levitate us. He levitates himself so it should be fine.”

 

With a plan in order, they walked to the closest building to the Ohorat City Flying Gym on ground level and traveled up until they were on the same level as the gym's entrance. Lu Han called his pokemon out and immediately started screaming as he was floated across. Once they were at the gym entrance, Jongin came over and knelt down beside him.

 

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked.

 

Lu Han didn't look at his boyfriend. “I...forgot to mention I hate heights. I haven't been levitated in a long while.”

 

Lu Han's Duosion floated over by its trainer making concerned noises. Lu Han assured it had done a good job and called the pokemon back before finally getting back to his feet with a little help from Jongin. They walked to the front of the gym and waited for the doors to open only to be greeted by a sign saying there would be no battles today.

 

“I guess we should go to a hotel then,” Jongin said. “Gym leaders can't always be here, though they should when it's so close to the opening of the Elite Four's gym for challengers.”

 

Lu Han groaned. “I don't want to float up here again.”

 

“Oh, who is this?”

 

They both turned to see a Charizard and Pidgeot landing, a tall man getting off each pokemon. A blonde man in a silk shirt called back the Pidgeot and approached Lu Han and Jongin with confident steps while a fluffy red haired man stayed back. They both seemed familiar to Lu Han though he couldn't place a name to their faces. The more powerful Lu Han became as a trainer the less time it took for him to work through a region and so he found he didn't often get a lot of information about the pop culture of the region. However, with Hangul so close to Anich, he felt like he should be able to place their faces with names.

 

“Are you here to challenge the gym?” the blonde asked.

 

“Yes, but it's closed it seems,” Lu Han said.

 

The blond frowned. “It is, but it seems you've caught the leader, Oh Sehun.”

 

Lu Han's eyes widened. This blond man seemed quite young, but then again, the ghost gym he had battled had an even younger leader. “Oh, then I'm here to challenge you.”

 

Oh Sehun sighed. “I don't have very much time for a battle, I'm afraid, but I can't turn you down so close to the opening ceremony for challengers to the Champion.”

 

“I don't challenge Champions, I just challenge gyms,” Lu Han explained. “And I would rather not have to come back to your gym. It's not the easiest to get up to.”

 

“He's afraid of heights,” Jongin pitched in.

 

“Jongin!” Lu Han growled and turned on his boyfriend with a glare.

 

Jongin shrugged. “You want to battle or not?”

 

“Jongin?” Sehun raised a brow and looked the performer up and down. “Oh, Kai. I didn't recognize you.”

 

“Yo,” Jongin greeted. “And the red hair guy is Park Chanyeol, right? He's going to be the first to face off with Wu Yifan. I saw your kissing clip. Are you going to announce that, too?”

 

“Perhaps,” Sehun said sparing a glance over at the redhead who was cooing over his Charizard. “Ah, but if you're only after the badge then any kind of battle will due, right?”

 

“I suppose,” Lu Han said.

 

“How about a double battle. You and the performer versus Chanyeol and I,” Sehun said. “We'll both be using pokemon eligible for air battles.”

 

“Agreed,” Jongin said then looked at Lu Han softly. “I want to try fighting with you.”

 

Lu Han smiled and plucked a pokeball from his belt then grabbed his cap and turned it backwards. “Get ready to be slain.”

 

“Chanyeol, we're battling,” Sehun called out to the red head.

 

“I heard. I guess I'm using Charizard then,” Chanyeol said and the large orange flying lizard took its place in front of its trainer.

 

“And I'll be using this guy,” Sehun said and threw out a ball. A purple form appeared, a Haunter.

 

“That's not a flying type,” Lu Han pointed out.

 

“True, but you can use Haunters in air battles since they levitate and I said air battle approved pokemon, not flying types. Haunter can levitate. If you want your badge you'll battle a ghost type,” Sehun said.

 

Lu Han grinned and glanced over at Jongin. The performer had the same look on his face and held a familiar ball in his hand. He turned back to the flying gym leader.

 

“If that's how you want it, we'll play your game,” Lu Han said. “Don't underestimate us, though. Alba, go!”

 

“Bri!” Jongin called throwing out his pokemon as well.

 

The mated pair of Eeveelutions took their stances in front of the other two trainers ready to fight.

 

Sehun's face fell. “I was expecting electric types.”

 

“You expected wrong,” Lu Han said. “Alba, Psychic on the Haunter.”

 

“Bri, Dark Pulse also on Haunter.”

 

The Haunter barely made it past the Espeon's move and fainted when the Umbreon's move was added on. Sehun called back his pokemon and turned to Chanyeol with arms crossed. Chanyeol raised a brow at Sehun.

 

“As long as they don't have water moves, I can beat them,” Chanyeol said.

 

“What about a Hyper Beam,” Lu Han teased.

 

“I can withstand a Hyper Beam,” Chanyeol said grinning. “Charizard, Inferno on Espeon!”

 

The move hit the Espeon hard and  got off a burn effect.

 

“Shake it off, Alba,” Lu Han instructed.

 

“Do you want to finish this quickly?” Jongin asked looking at Lu Han.

 

Lu Han nodded. “I hate being this high up in the air.”

 

“Bri, Dark Pulse!” Jongin instructed.

 

The move hit and hit hard. The Charizard fainted.

 

Sehun sighed and dug into his pants pocket pulling out a whirlwind looking pin and handed it to Lu Han. “Here you go. That's the fastest battle I've ever lost. You should really consider fighting the Champion.”

 

Lu Han shook his head. “I didn't make a team to win against the Champion with. I made a team for myself.”

 

Sehun nodded and turned away from them both. “Well, I hope to see you in the battling circle at some point. And Kai, I hope to see you dance again.” The doors to the gym opened as Sehun approached and he stepped inside.

 

“Oh, good luck and nice to meet you two,” Chanyeol said and hurried after the gym leader waving after them.

 

Lu Han stared as the doors closed then looked down at the pin in his hands a feeling lifting off his shoulders. This was it. Certainly, there were still regions Lu Han hadn't visited, but he was already 24.

 

Jongin stepped up next to Lu Han and placed a hand on his shoulder. “So, you have eight of Hangul's badges, where to now?”

 

Lu Han took in a deep breath then let it out and pocketed the pin. “Now, we find a hotel.”

  
  
  


Part II:

 

        Lu Han groaned as Jongin pulled out and moved beneath the sheets next to him on the bed wiping his sweaty forehead. Jongin rearranged himself and turned towards Lu Han propping his head up on one of his hands and grinning at his lover. Lu Han gave him a look before turning the opposite way and staring at the bed on the other side of the room where they had arranged pillows for their Espeon and Umbreon to sleep on when they came back from their late night excursion in the city.

 

It had been almost a week since Lu Han had gotten his eighth badge. If he stayed in the hotel any longer, Lu Han felt the staff might get suspicious of he and Jongin. Not that what they had was a bad thing, but there were ten year olds working at the hotel on and off and Lu Han didn't want to be responsible for that discussion. But, he wasn't sure where to go from here.

 

Jongin scooted closer to Lu Han and wrapped one arm tightly around the other trainer. “You've gone quiet. Are you worrying about those two? They're strong pokemon.”

 

“No,” Lu Han responded with a sigh. His Espeon could take care of itself.

 

“What is it?” Jongin asked. “You're worrying about something.”

 

“Do you want to go back to Shineer City, Jongin?” Lu Han asked. “Didn't you want to see your family?”

 

“I don't mind going back that way if you're coming with me. Where are you going after that?”

 

Where indeed? Lu Han let Jongin's warmth seep into him. He felt kind of gross and they needed a shower, but Lu Han also needed to talk to someone. He use to just dally around until there seemed like nothing else to do but go home. Now, he really did want to go home with Jongin.

 

“I'm thinking of making my way to the Nu Eastern Bay,” Lu Han said.

 

“Where the ghost gym is? It's spooky there. Why would you want to go back?” Jongin asked and lifted his other arm above them both to play with Lu Han's hair.

 

“It's because it's the fastest route to the Bay of Jing in Anich,” Lu Han said. “I came on foot before.”

 

“So you want to go back to Anich?”

 

“Yes,” Lu Han said. “We can pass by your home and stay there for a while then I'll go to Nu Eastern Bay.”

 

“And I'll come with you,” Jongin added. “I would like to see Anich for myself anyways. I didn't really travel after getting my badges, I immediately went full body into performance. Anich has some interesting performance circles. You can't tell me not to come.”

 

Lu Han nibbled his bottom lip. “I won't tell you that. I want you to come. I think...I think I'm going to buy land.”

 

“What do you want to do with the land?”

 

“Something like breeding psychic types,” Lu Han answered.

 

“How about a gym?” Jongin offered. “Then I will always know where to find you.”

 

Lu Han frowned. “There's already a psychic gym in Anich, but...there's not a psychic gym that's eight badge worthy. We do have multiple gyms in Anich. I might apply for that.”

 

“Then that's what we'll do,” Jongin said and kissed Lu Han's cheek. “But, first, we'll take a shower before our pokemons come back.”

 

Jongin started moving from the bed, getting up and walking to the other side in all his naked glory.

 

Lu Han watched him curiously. “Why does it have to be before they come back?”

 

Jongin grinned and reached down suddenly gathering Lu Han into his arms. “Because I'm not done with you yet.”

  
  
  


Part III:

 

         There was a knock on the gym door and Lu Han stood from his bed of pillows where he lazed about with his Espeon in his lap. The lilac colored pokemon shook itself and called out angrily being woken suddenly from its slumber. Lu Han looked at it apologetically and made his way to the gym doors. It was the middle of the night and he knew it couldn't be a challenger. He smiled though when he saw who it was and quickly fell into the embrace of a dark clad figure with silver hair.

 

“Jongin,” Lu Han greeted his lover.

 

The performer pulled back and let himself in. “Isn't it about time I came back? Competitions start in a month. I plan to spend all that time here with you.”

 

“And not practicing? It'll be your first professional level competition in Anich,” Lu Han said.

 

Espeon came out then and greeted Jongin with a commanding bark.

 

Jongin laughed and pulled out a pokeball. His Umbreon appeared and went up to the Espeon pressing noses together with the other Eeveelution.

 

“To think, it took me two years to get into the professional level in the Anich Region. I really wasn't as good as I thought.”

 

“But, you're getting better,” Lu Han said and led his lover back to the bedroom. “You must be tired.”

 

“A bit.”

 

“Did you come across anything interesting?” Lu Han asked settling back into his pillows and watching as Jongin began to make himself at home. And it was his home as well as Lu Han's no matter what Lu Han's parents said. Jongin's parents had been immediately accepting of their relationship, but as an only child, Lu Han's parents hadn't been pleased to hear of their son's lover or his choice to become a gym leader. They had compromised that Lu Han could run the gym if he used Meowstics as his logo since they were also the logo of his parents entertainment company and they would sponsor him. Lu Han agreed and so they decided to sponsor Jongin as well, but only after realizing the Hangul performer was the well known Kai.

 

“Yes, actually. I had a double battle with someone from the Huang clan,” Jongin said.

 

“Oh, are you alright? He didn't try to steal your pokemon did he?” Lu Han asked.

 

“No. You said the Huang clan were being controlled by an evil company, but he didn't seem to want to cause me any trouble. I saw him watching me at one of the festivals. He seemed interested in dance. I hope to see him again at a competition. He had a good relationship with his pokemon,” Jongin said.

 

Lu Han nodded. “He was probably one of the candidates for the next leader. I doubt you'll see him performing, but a leader like that wouldn't be bad. Maybe the Huang clan would stop being used as pokemon assassins and go back to being fighting type trainers.”

 

“How about you, what did you hear while I was promoting?” Jongin asked.

 

“Oh, Wu Yifan finally lost in Hangul.”

 

Jongin nodded. “I heard everyone crying over that. It seems he won't be returning though.”

 

“Why would he? There's been rumors that he got involved with the ice trainer of the Elite Four there. Are you going for a shower?”

 

“I would rather not touch you dirtied.”

 

Lu Han went silent as Jongin left the room naked. Their Espeon and Umbreon had not joined them in the room busy doing catch up of their own. Lu Han sighed and tightened the indigo silk robe he wore. Being a psychic gym leader wasn't as easy as he had thought, but he was having fun. He had had to battle to be able to build the gym, but he couldn't battle at a master level without defeating Anich's current champion who was a dark type trainer like Jongin. But, Lu Han was satisfied with just this.

 

Jongin returned a few minutes later, tan body still slick with water from the shower. He immediately climbed into the bed and on top of Lu Han, lips pouring down on the new gym leader, first his face then his neck. Lu Han's robes opened inviting the kisses lower and lower and Lu Han could only moan in pleasure as he let himself be lost in the others love.

 

Love.

 

It hadn't been that long since they had confessed. Jongin had taken Lu Han out on a date before he left for his promotions. He had planned the confession and all, but it was Lu Han who had let the words slip out first feeling the atmosphere and being swept away by it. Jongin had only smiled and replied.

 

“You haven't been keeping your hands to yourself, have you,” Jongin said as he began to prepare Lu Han.

 

Lu Han bit his bottom lip looking at Jongin not quite ashamed. He had never felt the freedom to explore himself before. He was usually at home or out in the open surrounded by pokemon. He was surrounded by them now as well, but, other than his Espeon, his pokemon knew not to come into his room uninvited. The poor unfortunate Deerling had learned that the hard way before evolving into the dashing [Sawsbuck](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Sawsbuck_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\)) that now stood as a guard at Lu Han's door. Lu Han did feel sorry he could not battle with the pokemon that brought him to Jongin as much as he would like, but, in exchange, Jongin often borrowed the Sawsbuck when it's seasonal coat matched his performance.

 

“J-Jongin, please,” Lu Han begged.

 

Jongin grinned. He liked to play with Lu Han's sensitive spots then slow it down like he was dancing. Lu Han wasn't a performance, but every time he saw his lover perform, he couldn't quite be angry with being treated like one. Jongin was serious when he performed, but he had learned to have fun with it again, and he was always so deeply in love with dancing. Lu Han was happy being the same as dancing to Jongin.

 

“I want to tease you longer,” Jongin said, but removed his fingers.

 

“You have a whole month for that,” Lu Han said and reached his hands out for Jongin. “You're home now.”

 

Jongin smiled, eyes lighting up lovingly. He entered and moved forwards into Lu Han's arms.

 

“I am home,” Jongin whispered into Lu Han's ear as he started to move.

 

Home.

 


End file.
